De calderos y transmutaciones
by Nyausi
Summary: Cuando te das cuenta de que tus planes de vida se vieron truncados, que te has perdido en el camino y que las motivaciones son nulas, es el momento de pedir ayuda. ¿No es así como los profesores de Hogwarts llegaron a ocupar sus plazas?
1. Prólogo

**De calderos y transmutaciones**

_Nyausi_

Disclaimer: tanto los personajes utilizados así como los nombres de las locaciones presentes en éste fanfiction (o al menos la mayoría de ellos), salieron de la imaginación de J. K. Rowling, sólo los utilizo con la finalidad de entregar entretención a los lectores, sin buscar abultar mis bolsillos con ello.

* * *

><p><strong>Prólogo<strong>

_"Entiendan que hay que ser muy valiente para desprenderse de lo que uno es, del mundo que le resulta reconocible y familiar y del suelo que pisa, para internarse en esos parajes encantados, extraños, para cambiar de piel y ser lo que jamás nos hemos atrevido a ser…"._

_Vicente Huidobro._

Un suspiro de alivio salió de sus labios al darse cuenta de que el libro que tanto había estado buscando en la biblioteca de su mansión y del que temía que madame Pince se hubiera adueñado en un descuido, se encontraba debajo de la cama que no ocupaba desde hacía casi dos meses. Lo sacó con un cuidado casi reverencial antes de quitarle la leve capa de polvo que tenía encima, dando nuevamente gracias de que ninguno de los elfos domésticos del castillo lo hubiera encontrado y lo llevara hacia la biblioteca, lugar del que nunca jamás podría volver a reclamar el libro como suyo a pesar de que en la primera página del libro hubiera una expresa dedicatoria para él.

«Al profesor que nos alegró la vista las mañanas de los martes» leyó para sí y esbozó una sonrisa al tiempo que negaba con la cabeza ¡cómo iba a extrañar a las alumnas de séptimo! Si bien él había sido, por un corto tiempo, compañero de ellas dentro de Hogwarts, fueron las primeras en hacerle sentir como un profesor de verdad, a las que no les importó su pasado y fueron capaces de otorgarle la confianza necesaria para establecerse como una figura de autoridad dentro de la sala de clases a pesar de ser casi contemporáneo de sus alumnos y, sobre todo, ayudándole con la metodología más apropiada para lograr traspasar sus conocimientos de manera satisfactoria sin llegar a ser un tirano o un zalamero (los primeros adjetivos que venían a su mente al pensar en sus predecesores).

Miró los tres baúles que estaban arrimados a la entrada de la habitación y con una rápida floritura de su varita, éstos se abrieron dejando que sus pertenencias comenzaran a darle vida al lugar, mientras que él salía rumbo a su salón de clases, ubicado unos metros más allá de su cuarto. Sonrió casi con satisfacción al ponerse detrás del escritorio del profesor y mirar los asientos vacíos frente a él. Paseó su mirada por el lugar haciendo un silencioso inventario de los ingredientes que necesitaría comprar antes de que el año lectivo comenzara y que serían de necesidad vital para las pociones que pensaba enseñar ése año a sus alumnos de ÉXTASIS y otros insumos básicos para los más jóvenes. Frotó sus manos de anticipación al pensar en la nueva camada de alumnos que llegarían ese año para ser entrenados bajo sus manos en el arte de las pociones.

Desde niño había sido adiestrado por su padrino en la preparación de los brebajes mágicos, se había visto fascinado por la utilización de los ingredientes, el cómo congeniarlos y con ellos lograr los más increíbles resultados. Cuando comenzó a crecer, su padre intentó hacer que se inclinara por su lado más oscuro y comenzara a adquirir destreza en la elaboración de pociones más peligrosas y letales, pero Snape nunca lo permitió, sino que lo incentivó constantemente hacia lo contrario: la búsqueda de soluciones para esas armas en forma líquida.

— Es fácil lograr un veneno mortal, incluso puedes hacerlo sin desearlo… sino, recuerda las clases con Longbottom —solía decirle cuando se encerraban juntos durante los veranos, lejos de las miradas de la familia Malfoy, para elaborar el stock de pociones necesarias para la enfermería de Hogwarts— lo realmente difícil y que necesita de un CI más que decente, es la elaboración de las soluciones para ellas… más aún, el descubrimiento de nuevas pociones que permitan la cura de enfermedades mágicas… todo fruto de investigaciones acuciosas que sólo los verdaderos elaboradores de pociones son capaces de lograr.

Siempre les puso atención especial a las palabras de ése hombre que se comportaba más como figura paterna que su propio padre, pero nunca pensó que éstas serían el principal aliciente para elegir su futuro al momento en que se vio fuera de Hogwarts.

No, que no se equivocaran, a pesar de todo él seguía siendo un Malfoy y eso implicaba que tras la condena de su padre, habían quedado bajo su mando una serie de empresas que fluctuaban desde los artículos para el Quidditch hasta la importación de telas asiáticas para la fabricación de las más finas túnicas de gala femeninas. En sus manos tenía la misión de mantener la fortuna familiar intacta y así mantener el nivel de vida al que su madre estaba acostumbrada. Mas, en contra de todo lo que pudo esperarse de él, buscó ayuda entre sus pocos amigos (esos con los que descubrió que las creencias inculcadas por sus padres desde su más tierna infancia no eran sinónimo de "buena crianza" y los mismos que intentaron apoyarlo silenciosamente cuando se vio, a los 16 años, entre la espada y la pared buscando formas de matar a un anciano sin desearlo y sólo por mantener viva a su pequeña familia) y tanto Blaise Zabini como Gregory Goyle acudieron al llamado de unirse a sus negocios y terminar creando juntos Kraken Corp. (nombre salido de una broma hecha por Theodore Nott respecto a todas las esferas de negocios que abarcarían al hacer esta alianza, comparándolos con los tentáculos de la criatura) pudiendo dejar en manos confiables el capital familiar y él dedicarse a lo que deseaba de verdad: a sus 23 años ya contaba con su diploma como medimago especialista en investigación para curas mágicas, centrándose en el área de las pociones.

"Y ahora estoy metido aquí" pensó burlescamente mientras recorría los estantes del salón anotando en una pequeña libreta los ingredientes y las cantidades que necesitaría comprar. ¿Cómo había terminado como profesor de pociones en Hogwarts? Ni él mismo lo tenía muy claro, recordaba haber comenzado a buscar desesperadamente un lugar tranquilo en donde ubicarse para terminar su tesis de grado (— Admítelo de una vez, Draco, lo único que quieres es un lugar en donde esconderte de Astoria para retrasar sus planes de boda lo más que puedas —le había dicho Theo durante una de sus conversaciones en torno a un vaso de whiskey de fuego en la Mansión Nott), luego Slughorn había muerto después de una de sus reuniones con sus célebres ex alumnos y lo siguiente era McGonagall utilizando una retórica casi barroca en donde logró congeniar en su discurso los argumentos necesarios para no pensarlo dos veces y aceptar la plaza en la escuela de magia.

— No perderás la costumbre de elaborar pociones, cuentas con un sinfín de libros que difícilmente encontrarás en librerías y que podrían ser realmente útiles para tu investigación, sin contar que terminaste donando a Hogwarts todos los libros del profesor Snape a la biblioteca y bien sabes que éstos tienen varias anotaciones que podrían ser altamente valiosas —le había dicho la actual directora.

— Es la mejor salida que tienes para no ver a tu "prometida" todos los días, porque Astoria ya está diciéndole a Pansy que le preste sus revistas de modelos de túnicas de novia —le había informado Blaise cuando le había contado de la visita de su antigua profesora.

Al día siguiente estaba firmando un contrato mágico que lo vinculaba a la institución durante todo el año lectivo.

Pero eso había sido hacía un año atrás y, nuevamente, había firmado ése contrato, ésta vez (aún con todas las discusiones con su madre y Astoria… bendita Astoria) de carácter indefinido.

Al ingresar por segunda vez a su dormitorio ya completamente acondicionado para ser habitado por él durante los 10 meses restantes y tomar entre sus manos el libro que le habían regalado sus estudiantes ya graduadas, se reafirmó una vez más en su decisión: no sólo era por el lugar tranquilo que le otorgaba Hogwarts, no sólo era por la accesibilidad de los libros que necesitaba, (no sólo era por la lejanía de Astoria y sus afanes de matrimonio, habrían agregado sus amigos), sino que durante el año que había pasado como profesor había comenzado a recuperar algo que luego de la guerra y el juicio al que él y su madre habían sobrevivido frente al Wizengamot, creyó perdido para siempre: el respeto y la admiración de la comunidad mágica.

De idiotas sería pensar que Draco Malfoy seguía yendo por la vida mirando por sobre el hombro a todo el mundo, era cierto que habían cosas que en él no habían desaparecido (claramente ni sus gestos desdeñosos ni su caminar aristocrático iban a desaparecer sólo por pasar a ser parte de las familias parias que dejó la guerra) pero si algo claro le había dejado el tiempo en que debió buscar la forma de matar a Dumbledore hasta el momento en que cayó el Señor Oscuro, era que la ideología heredada de los Malfoy y los Black, esa que las familias "sangre pura" se enorgullecían de poseer y traspasar a su descendencia, no eran más que falsas presunciones de superioridad para intentar ocultar los temores de perder lo que los hacía "especiales", eran sencillamente un grupo de insulsos temerosos de perder su dinero y comodidades, ése famoso estatus del que se vanagloriaban sin siquiera recordar cómo es que sus ancestros lo habían logrado para traspasárselos.

De ahí a que se diera cuenta de que si quería volver a disfrutar de renombre entre la comunidad mágica sin valerse de sus millones o la "ancestral familia Malfoy", debía hacerlo tal y como lo había hecho el primer Malfoy llegado a Inglaterra hace siglos atrás: trabajando con sus propias manos en algo que le permitiera ganar prestigio. ¿Ser profesor lo ayudaría? Si se lo hubiesen dicho años atrás se habría reído por horas de semejante ocurrencia; fue por eso que decidió conjugar sus intereses en pociones con una profesión altamente valorada en el mundo mágico como lo era la medimagia, pero cuando aparecieron los primeros problemas para encontrar una plaza en donde hacer su práctica y los pacientes que debía atender lo trataban con desprecio y no le dejaban llevar a cabo su labor, supo que su camino sería aún más difícil del pretendido. Pero, extrañamente, la labor docente le había permitido vislumbrar, en un brevísimo tiempo, el rumbo para lograr sus objetivos: un día de seguir a Pansy junto a Theo, Blaise y Gregory como cargadores de bolsas de compras por el Callejón Diagon se encontró con algunos de sus alumnos más jóvenes (esos que eran demasiado pequeños para darse cuenta de que estaban en guerra), los que sin importar las advertencias de sus padres, corrieron a presentarle sus respetos y saludar con la misma sonrisa inocente, libre de temores, a sus amigos, para luego presentarlo a sus padres como "el profesor más genial de todo el colegio". Esa fue la señal suficiente para saber qué era lo que deseaba para su vida.

Mientras caminaba rumbo al Gran Comedor para cenar en compañía de sus colegas (siempre sonreía al pensar en esa palabra cuando miraba al profesor Binns ¡era el colega de un muerto!), pensaba en el nuevo año que comenzaría dentro de dos semanas y sintió como su corazón latía un poco más rápido debido a la expectación. Si bien había llegado a apreciar sus estudios porque suponían el lograr grandes cosas y el renombre por encontrar curas a enfermedades extrañas, su puesto como el profesor de Pociones en Hogwarts había presentado un desafío a su intelecto mucho mayor del que habría imaginado: la clave no estaba en conocer a fondo lo que debía enseñar (eso jamás significaría problema alguno) sino que lo que presentaba un reto constante era el adaptarse a los ritmos de sus alumnos, conocer sus grupos de trabajo, reconocer sus debilidades y fortalezas y ayudarles a corregirlas. Sin darse cuenta se volvió flexible y dedicado, sin saber cómo se encontró ideando nuevas estrategias que les permitiera ganar confianza al momento de elaborar pociones, borró los traumas de los alumnos que habían pasado por las manos de Snape y la frustración que cargaban los despreciados de Slughorn. Sin premeditación, sin haberlo planeado se ganó el cariño de sus alumnos el que le era demostrado en el profundo respeto que le profesaban sus alumnos y en esas muestras de amabilidad como lo eran ése pequeño libro acerca de plantas medicinales muggles y los saludos afectuosos de sus alumnos más jóvenes en pleno centro del Londres mágico.

Fue a sentarse lo más alejado posible de "la tríada" como llamaba a grupo formado por Trelawny, Vector y Sinistra (que le hacía señales para que se uniera a ellas) aunque eso significara sentarse al lado del semigigante al que intentó arruinarle la carrera como profesor antes de haberla iniciado, prefería mil veces estar al lado de Hagrid y que éste le robara espacio a sentarse junto al trío de solteronas que pretendían volver a ser jóvenes conversando con él de los temas más escabrosos que él podría imaginar (porque escucharlas hablar de sus relaciones sexuales más recientes sí podía ser lo más terrorífico del mundo).

Con su mejor cara de póquer se sentó al lado del profesor y guardabosques del colegio extrañando el sonido de las voces de los púberes y adolescentes que normalmente acompañaban sus comidas, pensando en que estaba dando un paso más para volver a ver su futuro luminoso, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que ése año fuera tan bueno como el anterior cuando sintió como sus planes se iban derrumbando de a uno con sólo ver abrirse las puertas que daban al vestíbulo y ver ingresar a la Directora McGonagall acompañada de una figura femenina muy conocida para él.

— ¡Hermione! —al grito del semigigante se unieron varias voces de sorpresa y bienvenida, cargadas de felicidad, y si a Malfoy le quedaba alguna cuota de esperanza acerca de la presencia de una de sus enemigas más acérrimas en su lugar de trabajo, ésta fue destruida de un zarpazo con las palabras de la anciana:

— Les presento a la nueva profesora de Transformaciones

Sí, algo muy malo debió hacer en sus vidas anteriores. Karma, maldito karma.

* * *

><p>Notitas:<p>

Se supone que durante la semana que está terminando, al menos en Chile, se celebró el "Día del Profesor" y como futura profesora, quise autohomenajearme subiendo el prólogo del primer fanfiction que publico después de años y que en parte nace de los sentimientos y anécdotas a las que accedes al incorporarte en este mundo, mezclándolos con la cuota del romanticismo intrínseco que todas siempre vimos entre Draco y Hermione y que Rowling nos negó :C

Esto va para largo, les prometo que intentaré actualizar lo más seguido posible (ojalá todos los fines de semana o cada dos) pero puede que algunas veces me demore mucho más, así que hago el compromiso aquí y ahora de que, aunque me tome mucho tiempo, terminaré esta historia así sea lo último que haga ;)

Besos para quien haya comenzado a leer y bienvenidos sean los reviews :3

Y si algún futuro colega anda por aquí: feliz día del profesor para usted :D

Nyausi.


	2. Capítulo I

**De calderos y transmutaciones**

_Nyausi_

Disclaimer: tanto los personajes utilizados así como los nombres de las locaciones presentes en éste fanfiction (o al menos la mayoría de ellos), salieron de la imaginación de J. K. Rowling, sólo los utilizo con la finalidad de entregar entretención a los lectores, sin buscar abultar mis bolsillos con ello.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo I<strong>

_"Hay diez centímetros de silencio_

_ Entre tus manos y mis manos_

_Una frontera de palabras no dichas_

_ Entre tus labios y mis labios_

_Y algo que brilla así de triste_

_ Entre tus ojos y mis ojos"_

_Soledades (fragmento). Mario Benedetti._

Agradecía profundamente el parloteo constante de la profesora McGonagall: al menos era interesante y lo suficientemente elevado como para que Hagrid no pudiera inmiscuirse en la conversación y cambiarla hacia aguas más conocidas e interesantes para él (que en lo que tenía que ver con Hermione sólo podía reducirse a Harry y Ron). Además, estaba lo suficientemente entretenida generando hipótesis acerca de los mejores métodos para llevar a cabo la transformación sobre especies mágicas poseedoras de naturalezas distintas (en palabras simples, sobre cómo lograr una transformación correcta de especies como los hipogrifos), como para permitirse el abstraerse del resto de las conversaciones en las que sus ex profesores y actuales colegas, intentaban invitarla a participar.

— ¿Tú qué crees, Hermione?

— No estoy muy segura acerca de ése punto, profesora McGonagall —respondió rauda a la pregunta, tal y como lo hacía en sus mejores años de estudiante: un pequeño eco de lo que quedaba de esa antigua Hermione y que, por alguna razón, volvía a despertar estando con las personas que fueron testigos de esos momentos—. Ciertamente jamás me atrevería a utilizar hechizos de cambio sobre tipos híbridos que tengan incapacidad reproductiva, ya está comprobado que incluso la transmutación sobre animales como las mulas estos pueden tener efectos inesperados, por lo tanto no sé qué ocurriría con animales que poseen dos naturalezas… no me parece correcto poner en peligro éstas especies sólo por el afán científico…

— ¡Por Merlín, Minerva! —la exclamación de Sprout fue lo suficientemente alta como para que las conversaciones paralelas se detuvieran— llevamos años sin ver a la chica y tú la monopolizas con esas doctas conversaciones en materias en las que ninguno de nosotros puede opinar con propiedad. —Hubo un asentimiento general bastante enfático y Minerva sólo atino a dedicarles una mirada de disculpa, mientras que, por debajo de la mesa, tomaba la mano de Hermione dándole a entender que hasta ahí llegaban sus intentos de desviar la atención. La chica sólo atinó a darle una sonrisa torcida, más parecida a una mueca de terror que otra cosa.

— Lo lamento —respondió la anciana— pero es que hace tanto que no intercambio opiniones con Hermione que me dejé llevar por la emoción, además, tengo que asegurarme de que es la mejor para este puesto… no puedo dejar a mis alumnos en manos del cualquier persona.

— Minerva, todos sabemos perfectamente que no hay nadie mejor que la señorita Granger para ocupar este puesto… de hecho, ¡ella podría estar en el puesto de la mayoría de nosotros y hacerlo a la perfección! —varias sonrisas aparecieron entre el cuerpo docente ante la afirmación del pequeño profesor Flitwick— así que tus preocupaciones no vienen al caso…

— Además, ¿no eres tú la que se jacta de recibir cartas de su parte por lo menos dos veces en la semana? —replicó desde el final de la mesa la profesora de adivinación sin ocultar la molestia de su voz— No puedes decirnos que no has mantenido un intercambio de opiniones con ella si hace tres días presumías del tercer artículo para _Transfiguration Today_ que publican en conjunto…

— De acuerdo —la voz de la directora tenía un claro tono de derrota— admito que lo único que intentaba era que no comenzaran a llenarle la cabeza a Hermione con todas sus historias acerca de trabajar en Hogwarts, ya suficiente tuve con que el señor Malfoy estuviera a punto de irse cuando le dieron _la charla_, no quiero que pase lo mismo con ella.

— ¿La charla? —la voz de Hermione fue un murmullo ahogado de pánico, por alguna razón esas palabras no le sonaban nada bien.

— ¡Por Merlín, Minerva! Haces que eso suene como si fuera una tortura, cuando es simplemente, nuestra forma de poner al día a las nuevas generaciones de profesores de Hogwarts con la sabiduría que hemos adquirido con el pasar de los años…

— Pues esa tradición siempre me ha parecido más bien una forma de poner histérico a todo el mundo, recuerdo perfectamente lo que pasó con el profesor Quirrel cuando llegó…

— Claramente él no era apto para el puesto, además, todos sabemos lo que pasaba con él. Siempre creí que si no hubiera llevado encima a quien-tú-sabes habría sido un magnífico profesor…

— Y hasta habría roto el record de diez años sin que ninguno de nosotros tuviera una declaración de amor, el último que obtuvo una fue Severus y casi le lanzó una maldición a la chica...

— Oh, pero Draco ya acabó con eso, ahora el record a batir es el obtener más declaraciones de las que él ha tenido por parte de sus alumnas en un año —acotó la profesora de Astronomía sonriendo.

— En todo caso, no es eso de lo que tenemos que hablarte —continuó el profesor Flitwick— sino que tenemos que ponerte al día de algunas cosas con las que te encontrarás al empezar a hacer clases…

— Como unas desastrosas redacciones…

— Mil y un trabajos con las mismas palabras…

— Creen que somos idiotas. Siempre he pensado que si se van a copiar, que por lo menos sepan hacerlo bien, pero el leer cinco trabajos en un mismo grupo que comparten las mismas características: las mismas palabras e incluso las mismas faltas de ortografía… es motivo para burlarte de su supuesta "inteligencia"…

— O esos que esperan sacarse buenas notas apelando a tu estómago o haciendo citas a cosas que tú has dicho en clases pero que no tienen ningún respaldo verdadero…

— O esos que _investigan_ por su cuenta y no son capaces de filtrar la información: creen que porque está en los libros es verídico…

— O esas señoritas que buscan emparejarte con sus hermanos, padres viudos, tíos o abuelos con tal de que no las hagas reprobar…

— Al menos a ti te han intentado emparejar, a mí me ofrecieron directamente una _noche salvaje_ con algún familiar con tal de no reprobar…

— Pero esos no son los peores, no señor…

— Claro que no —en ése punto de intercambio de información en la que todos parecían tener algo qué decir, la profesora Babbling tomó la palabra— los peores serán esos que saben que el ser profesor no era tu primera opción.

— ¿A qué se refiere? —Sí, Hermione era una fue una Gryffindor y eso decía relación con que ella era intrínsecamente valiente, lo que derivaba en que no tendría ningún problema al enfrentarse a un grupo de púberes y adolescentes que pretendieran pasar su asignatura ofreciéndole favores sexuales en el camino, mas ello no era excluyente de la preocupación que estaba apareciendo en ella por lo que los adultos presentes le decían.

— Los chicos suelen ser un poco duros cuando saben que, en realidad, tú no esperabas pasar tu vida enseñándoles, sino que tenías otros planes…

— Algunos te ven como un fracasado…

— O hacen todo lo posible porque te derrumbes en sus clases…

— O terminan amedrentándote con la amenaza de descubrir por qué de verdad llegaste a Hogwarts.

— ¿Qué de malo podría existir en el llegar a trabajar a Hogwarts? ¿Por qué creen que con saber nuestros motivos podrían amenazarnos? —Sí, en un inicio había intentado hacer gala de su muy mermada valentía, pero después de oír que un grupo de muchachitos podrían intentar averiguar los verdaderos motivos por los que había decidido ir a esconderse ("No, Hermione, no viniste a esconderte, simplemente viniste a trabajar, sólo a trabajar, nada más que a trabajar") al castillo, su instinto de supervivencia le decía que debió seguir el consejo de Viktor y salir corriendo rumbo a Bulgaria sin barajar ninguna otra opción.

— Me extraña, Hermione —respondió Hagrid contra todo pronóstico— eres la bruja más inteligente de tu generación y te has leído más de 50 veces «Historia de Hogwarts» y preguntas qué de malo podría existir en que los alumnos se enteraran por qué estás acá…

— No nos veamos la suerte entre gitanos, querida —intervino la profesora Trelawny— sabes perfectamente que todos los que trabajamos aquí llegamos porque hemos tenido motivos personales para escaparnos del mundo…

— Por problemas con tu familia, como le pasó a Sybill…

— Por problemas con la justicia, como Severus…

— Por la pérdida de un ser querido, como le pasó a Albus…

— O por una pena de amor, como Minerva…

— Dinos, Hermione ¿Por qué dejaste tu trabajo en el Ministerio justo cuando te dieron un puesto en el Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional por ser la única abogada conocedora de las leyes con los países que se está negociando recientemente?

Draco, que hasta ése momento había estado absorto rumiando la rabia contra la vida misma que sintió desde que vio ingresar a la castaña al Gran Salón, levantaba la vista de su plato de comida de cuando en cuando para observar disimuladamente a la chica que en esos momentos parecía estar consternada escuchando lo que el resto de los profesores le decía.

Sonrió socarronamente, ¡vaya que conocía esa sensación! Casi creyó que moriría ahogado en rubor cuando sus ex profesores (esas figuras de autoridad a las que tanto respetó durante su adolescencia) comenzaron a contarle sus aventuras y desventuras con los alumnos y elaboraban hipótesis acerca de cómo sería su estancia ahí. Recordaba que estuvo a punto de dimitir del puesto y salir huyendo del lugar, más que nada porque no deseaba que en un futuro próximo él fuera parte de las anécdotas para contar. En su mente podía imaginar perfectamente la voz de Séptima diciendo «—Y Draco ha recibido al menos unas cinco botellas de whiskey de fuego con alguna poción de amor y para San Valentín recibió más de 100 tarjetas de niñas de todos los años…». Maldecía el momento en que confió en esas mujeres, sin lo hubiese hecho se habría ahorrado varios de los traumas que cargaba y esas pesadillas en las que "la triada" intentaba sonsacarle información por medios adivinatorios nada ortodoxos, no serían problema. Debió hacerle caso a la profesora Babbling y a Binns cuando se lo advirtieron.

Al menos esperaba que Granger cayera en sus mismos errores, sería una mínima satisfacción, una venganza sin haberla planeado por arruinarle la existencia casi perfecta que pretendía llevar en Hogwarts.

Continuó comiendo intentando mantener su rostro impasible, pero cuando la conversación fluctuó hacia los motivos de Granger para aceptar el ingresar como parte del cuerpo docente al colegio, volvió a clavar su mirada en ella. Esta vez lo hizo sin disimulo pues la mirada de la chica estaba firmemente clavada en su regazo y supo que era el momento perfecto para llevar a cabo el paneo visual que deseaba sobre ella.

Barrió con su vista el cuerpo de la chica, percatándose de que a cada momento parecía tensarse más y que comenzaba a temblar levemente. Frunció el ceño, curioso por el lenguaje corporal de la chica que sólo podía significar que el tema de conversación en esos momentos no era nada agradable para ella. De pronto, la mirada de la nueva profesora se elevó y fue a chocar con la de la directora, quien intentaba por todos los medios cambiar el tema de conversación o –según la percepción de Draco- llevarlo a un terreno menos incómodo. Con ese gesto, el hombre pudo dar cuenta de los rasgos faciales de la mujer, sorprendiéndose ante lo que veía.

Recordaba vagamente sus rasgos durante el colegio. Era cierto que antes de que la guerra se desencadenara, nunca se había fijado mucho en ella (quizá una que otra vez buscando defectos de los que burlarse, pero incluso esa actividad prefería dejársela a Pansy), pero durante el año que compartieron en el castillo luego de la derrota de Voldemort llegó a fijarse en ella un poco más debido a los estériles intentos del Ministerio para que las asperezas entre ambos bandos del mundo mágico comenzaran a limarse. Había visto cómo sus rasgos se habían afinado y cómo sus ojos despedían un brillo deslumbrante de felicidad al saberse a salvo a ella y sus amigos; se había percatado cómo su cuerpo había cambiado por la buena alimentación, adquiriendo unas curvas que hasta Blaise había elogiado; se había sorprendido al encontrarse pensando en lo bella que se veía con sus bien definidos rizos y el natural maquillaje que se aplicaba; y por fin había admirado la increíble inteligencia y gran valor de la chica, sin sus prejuicios de por medio.

Pero la mujer que tenía frente a sus ojos en esos momentos no parecía más que un eco de lo que debía haber sido en ése tiempo: su cabello volvía a ser el desastre de antaño; bajo sus ojos unas sombras oscuras resaltaban; el color de su piel ya no era ése delicado tostado unos cuántos tonos más oscuros que el suyo, sino que era un enfermizo color amarillento; sus ojos despedían un halo de tristeza que hasta a él le hacía sentir compasión por la chica; sus movimientos delataban que bajo esa desaliñada túnica, Granger padecía una delgadez extrema. Aturdido ante la imagen la comparó con la última vez que la vio, esbozando una sonrisa que nada tenía que ver con la felicidad, pero sí mucho con la astucia para sacar conclusiones.

~o~o~o~

Había logrado huir del frenesí de compras de Pansy con una mala excusa. Sólo Theo podría haberla puesto en duda, pero estaba tan absorto en buscar un regalo para la chica que pretendía (y que se empeñaba en mantener en el más absoluto anonimato) que ni siquiera soltó un comentario; por otra parte, a Blaise le daba igual y hasta se alegraba de que al menos uno de ellos pudiese escapar de la inminente transformación de los chicos de "acompañantes" de Pansy a "burros de carga" y Greg seguía siendo lo suficientemente inocente como para creer cualquier cosa que Draco dijera, aunque eso fuera tan inverosímil como que había quedado en ir a almorzar con los Greengrass.

Ahora, sentado en su café favorito del Callejón Diagon y mientras bebía una taza de café cargado al tiempo que masticaba un sándwich de pollo, tomate y queso, podía descansar sus pies de la frenética caminata a la que Pansy los había sometido con el motivo de redecorar el departamento que acababa de adquirir. Sonrió al pensar que tendría un nuevo lugar donde acuartelarse para escapar de Astoria, sobre todo porque éste tendría el plus de que su prometida no tenía idea de su ubicación.

Estiró las piernas bajo la mesa mientras alzaba la vista para pasarla por el lugar. Le gustaba esa hora en el centro de Londres: por todos lados bullía el movimiento de compradores y funcionarios del ministerio cercano y, si bien el café estaba más o menos lleno, todos estaban lo suficientemente interesados en sus conversaciones y almuerzos como para percatarse de su solitaria presencia, cosa que en otro momento del día no pasaría desapercibida lo que significaría que él pasaría a ser el blanco fácil de las miradas de desprecio e insultos variopintos de los comensales. A esa hora podía observar a todo el mundo sin levantar los sentimientos de odio que el apellido Malfoy implicaba.

Fue en esa observación panorámica que la vio: sentada en un rincón, lo más alejada posible de la ventana y del resto de las luces que poseía el café, buscando pasar inadvertida por las personas que en esos momentos habían hecho un alto para comer en el lugar.

Hacía años que no la veía (al menos no en vivo y en directo) y lo que se presentaba ante sus ojos en esos momentos lo sorprendió gratamente. Preciosa. No había otra palabra para definir a esa mujer que durante muchos años de su vida odió por el simple hecho de ser una nacida de muggles y que era parte importante del pasado que deseaba dejar atrás.

Ciertamente sus rasgos no habían cambiado demasiado a como los recordaba durante la fiesta de gala celebrada cuando egresaron de Hogwarts, pero las ropas que usaba en esos momentos (una falda entubada de color negro que le llegaba a medio muslo y una blusa color verde con un escote que dejaba ver sus marcadas clavículas) la hacían incluso apetecible, tanto que estuvo tentado a ir a saludarla, un amigable gesto por los viejos tiempos. Estaba planeando invitarle un café y entablar una conversación trivial con ella (quizá recordarle unos cuántos insultos de antaño y decirle lo bien que iba su vida sin tener que soportarla, al tiempo que se deleitaría con poder observar su cuerpo más de cerca) cuando el mesero se acercó a ella y le entregó una humeante taza. No obstante, cuando la vio aferrarse a la taza al tiempo que intentaba no derramar su contenido por el constante temblor de sus manos, supo que algo iba mal con ella.

Fijó su mirada en el rostro de Granger, forzando su vista para verla mejor y lo que sus ojos percibieron lo dejó perplejo: una expresión compungida, la barbilla temblando ante un sollozo que parecía querer escapar de lo más profundo de su garganta y sus enormes ojos color miel anegados de lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas dejando un rastro de maquillaje negro. Cuando vio cómo una mujer ingresaba al café y casi corría hacia ella al verla, cuando la vio derrumbarse en los brazos de la recién llegada y soltar el sollozo que había estado aguantando durante los minutos en que la observó, cuando vio a la pelinegra que había llegado fruncir el ceño y apretar una de sus manos en un puño al tiempo en que con la otra mano acariciaba los definidos rizos de la chica, supo que era mejor irse sin hacerle ver su presencia ahí.

~o~o~o~

Después de ése encuentro no había sabido mucho más de ella. A veces McGonagall comentaba algo respecto a la inteligencia privilegiada de la ex Gryffindor después de recibir cartas de ella en donde parecían mantener un torrente de información que iba desde las materias comunes para ellas (en este caso las transformaciones), hasta otras en las que ambas era aficionadas y que fluctuaban desde la herbología hasta las investigaciones científicas en el área de la sanación.

Ahora que hilaba más fino en las actitudes de la directora, podría haberse dado cuenta que desde hacía algunas semanas la idea de recibir a Granger se había estado macerando en su cabeza, pero no se dio cuenta a tiempo y dejó pasar el período que tuvo para hacerse a la idea de tener que soportarla como compañera de trabajo. Por su descuido ahora iba a tener que acostumbrarse sobre la marcha y lo que más le molestaba era que no tenía ni idea de cómo tratarla: intrínsecamente ella significaba todo lo malo, todo lo que debía y anhelaba dejar atrás, ella era el recuerdo viviente de los errores de su familia, ella era la que adornaba uno de sus peores recuerdos de la guerra y, al mismo tiempo, ella era una de las personas a las que debía su libertad. Pensar en Hermione Granger siempre le dejaba el sabor agridulce de sus gritos de tortura en la mansión Malfoy y la sonrisa aliviada de saberlo inocente ante de Wizengamot.

Parpadeó para alejar los recuerdos que tenía de la chica y que comenzaban a agolparse caóticamente en su mente. Pero inevitablemente volvió a fijar su mirada en ella.

"¿Qué mierda te pasó, Granger?" pensó al ver cómo su mandíbula se marcaba bajo la piel de una forma nada saludable: una delgadez así sólo podía ser digna de los enfermos terminales y las anoréxicas no asumidas. El impulso de regañarla como a los niños por jugar con la comida y obligarla a comer todo le atacó, pero no hizo nada pues justo en ése instante el semigigante hacía alusión a ello.

— Hermione, deberías comerte toda la comida y no estar haciendo una torre de puré de patatas. —Por toda respuesta la chica la chica se encogió de hombros y murmuró un quedo «no tengo hambre, Hagrid»— ¡Pero cómo no vas a tener hambre si estás en los huesos!

— Hagrid tiene razón, querida, debes comer más y mejor —le dijo cuidadosamente la anciana a su lado, volviendo a llenar el platillo de la chica con un generoso trozo de carne y deshaciendo la torre de puré.

— De veras que no tengo hambre, profesora McGonagall —la mirada que la chica le dedicó fue lo suficientemente significativa como para que la directora desistiera de su cometido.

— Hermione, deberías preocuparte un poco más de ti —la profesora Sprout se integró a la conversación como una más de las preocupadas por la alimentación de la chica—. No creo que al chico Weasley le guste que su novia esté en una delgadez extrema… siempre pensé que a él le gustan con más curvas que otra cosa.

Ahí fue cuando Draco supo a ciencia cierta lo que significaba un punto de inflexión en una conversación. Ahí estaba Granger envarada, más tensa que si se hubiera tragado un palo de escoba y observando a la profesora de herbología con una mirada que era fácilmente traducible como: «me importa un bledo lo que usted piense que a Ron le gustaría».

— Hablando de Ron, Hermione —intervino el guardabosques con una sonrisa— ¿cómo van las cosas con él? Sigo esperando mi invitación a la boda…

Y si Draco ya había aprendido acerca de un punto de inflexión, ahora sabía perfectamente cómo se acababan las conversaciones no deseadas de la manera más elegante posible:

— Hablaremos de eso en otro momento, Hagrid —fue todo lo que le respondió—. Profesora McGonagall —le dijo a la anciana a su lado al tiempo que se ponía cuidadosamente de pie para no llamar la atención del resto de los profesores que hacían la sobremesa— me retiro a mi cuarto, aún tengo varias cosas qué organizar.

— Claro, no te preocupes. Mañana te espero en mi oficina para entregarte los planes y programas de estudios y te pongas al día. —Ante la venia de la anciana, la mujer salió del lugar pasando por el lado de Draco sin siquiera dedicarle una mirada, tal y como lo había hecho durante toda la cena.

"Así que problemas en el paraíso…" pensó el rubio poniéndose de pie inmediatamente después de que Hermione saliera del Gran Comedor. Se despidió del resto de los profesores deseándoles buenas noches y salió lo más rápido que le permitían ir sus pies, en un intento de alcanzar a la mujer.

La vio subiendo las escaleras rumbo al segundo piso con paso lento. El movimiento hacía que su cuerpo se marcara por debajo de la túnica y la preocupación que antes había sentido por su peso se acentúo al percatarse de que sus formas parecían las de una jovencita y no las de una mujer de 24 años, contrario a las que tenía hacía tan solo unos meses atrás.

— ¿Qué clase de modales tienes, Granger? —Le dijo subiendo detrás de ella al tiempo que utilizaba el tono más burlesco de su repertorio—. No nos vemos hace más de cuatro años y ni siquiera me dedicas una miradita, pensé que te alegraría encontrar a alguien conocido entre tanto vejete, o que por lo menos te pondrías a gritar que cómo es posible que alguien como yo esté a cargo de la educación de los nuevos retoños mágicos…

— Lo siento, Malfoy, pero todo ha pasado tan rápido que ni siquiera me percaté de tu presencia ahí. —El hombre abrió los ojos con incredulidad. ¿Esa era la chica a la que le hizo la vida imposible durante años y que, posteriormente molestó por cualquier cosa sólo por la satisfacción que le daba el poder discutir con alguien sacando sus insultos más ingeniosos? ¿Por qué no le miraba con desdén o altanería, hacía una mueca de desprecio y soltaba uno de esos comentarios sarcásticos tan propios de ella y que tanto le hacían trabajar las neuronas para responderle?

— ¿Quién eres y qué hiciste con la sabelotodo Granger? —Por toda respuesta, la chica rompió el contacto visual que había mantenido con él hasta ése entonces, desviando su mirada enfocando al horizonte.

— ¿Tanto se me nota? —sabía que si no hubiese estado lo suficientemente cerca no podría haber oído el desganado murmullo que salió de sus labios.

"De acuerdo, esto se está poniendo extraño". — Granger, no es que me incumba, en serio, tengo miles de cosas más importantes en las que interesarme, pero acabo de usar mi mejor tono de burla, ése que en otro tiempo hacía que saltaras soltándome un sinfín de insultos que incluirían un hurón de por medio, ¿pero todo lo que eres capaz de responder es tanto se me nota? ¿De qué mierda estás hablando? —la mirada descorazonada que le dedicó hizo que deseara no haber buscado nuevamente el contacto visual, algo dentro de sí se removió cuando observó esos enormes ojos tristes.

— No eres la primera persona a la que decepciono con mis actitudes —le dijo mientras continuaba con su camino escaleras arriba, seguida muy de cerca por él. — Últimamente todo el mundo espera que actúe de cierta manera porque eso sería lo normal en la Hermione Granger que conocieron, pero no soy capaz de hacerlo… es como si esa en la que ellos piensan, la que tienen en sus recuerdos, fuera una persona totalmente distinta a la que tienen en frente… —el tono de confidencia no era algo que hubiera esperado para la primera conversación que tenía con ella, menos cuando sus planes eran el molestarla lo suficiente como para que deseara no tener ningún tipo de contacto con él durante el tiempo que pasara enseñando en el castillo— ¿Alguna vez has sentido que te perdiste? ¿Qué dejaste de ser tú y te transformaste en algo distinto, pero que, en realidad, no tienes la más mínima idea de cómo pasó? —en ése punto de la conversación llegaron al final de la escalera y la chica hizo el ademán de ir por el pasillo que daba al aula de Transformaciones, lugar cercano a su despacho y dormitorio—. Yo lo estoy viviendo ahora… de pronto todos se sorprenden ante lo que ven, dicen que _yo no soy así_, pero ni yo misma sé cómo es que debiera ser…

— ¿En qué momento cambiaste tanto, Granger? —se había acercado a ella e inconscientemente había puesto una de sus manos sobre el hombro derecho de ella, buscando su mirada.

— Puse todos mis sueños en una persona, me esforcé por realizarlos y ser feliz, pero cuando me di cuenta, todo estaba arruinado y no supe qué hacer. —Ya habían llegado frente al despacho de la profesora de transformaciones, el nuevo despacho de Hermione, y la chica había abierto la puerta.

— ¿Y ahora?

— Me busco desesperadamente. —Le dio un último gesto de despedida y murmurándole un quedo «Hasta mañana» ingresó a la habitación cerrando la puerta detrás de sí.

Si antes pensó en que el karma le estaba jugando una mala pasada y que le pondría problemas para mantener la tranquila vida que se había formado, ahora en su mente se cuajaba la idea de que una alineación cósmica le había afectado enviándolo a una realidad paralela en donde Granger era una escuálida y sumisa mujer que le hacía confidencias y no la aguerrida chica que mantenía interminables discusiones con él acerca de cualquier tema.

"Y después dicen que soy yo el loco por seguir trabajando aquí…"

* * *

><p><span>Notitas:<span>

Creo que este capítulo es un poco lento, pero hay un montón de datos que necesito que tengan (aunque ni siquiera se estén dando cuenta de qué es lo importante xD) para el resto de la trama :P

Respecto a la idea de que todos los profesores de Hogwarts llegan escapando de algo ¿es que ustedes nunca lo han pensado? Yo sí: Snape llegó a Hogwarts luego de la muerte de Lily, Dumbledore después de todos los problemas con Grindewald y Ariadna y la profesora McGonagall (según los datos que Pottermore nos entregó) llegó por penas de amor... de verdad creo que todos los profesores de Hogwarts son unos frustrados, independiente de que en el camino le hayan tomado cariño a la profesión xDDD

Actualicé antes de lo esperado porque andaba con ganas de escribir, si sigo así, para el fin de semana les tengo el capítulo dos, que se viene con unas cuántas explicaciones del por qué de la pose decadentista de Hermione.

Agradecimientos especiales a las chicas que dejaron review y besos para todos los que se animaron a leer el primer capítulo :D

Nos leemos!

Nyausi.


	3. Capítulo II

**De calderos y transmutaciones**

_Nyausi_

Disclaimer: tanto los personajes utilizados así como los nombres de las locaciones presentes en éste fanfiction (o al menos la mayoría de ellos), salieron de la imaginación de J. K. Rowling, sólo los utilizo con la finalidad de entregar entretención a los lectores, sin buscar abultar mis bolsillos con ello.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo II<strong>

"_I think I slipped the net,_

_But I cut myself free,_

_I'm not losing yet,_

_So don't forget me"._

_Never an easy way. Morcheeba._

Ahí estaban, abandonados el uno al otro como si nada más importara. Como si no hubiera nada más importante en ése momento que el follarse mutuamente. La actitud de entrega del pelirrojo era sólo comparable a los movimientos rítmicos y salvajes de la rubia sobre él.

Un gemido de él. Un grito de placer de ella.

Las manos de él recorriendo con desesperación el vientre y los pechos de ella. Sujetando sus caderas con firmeza para profundizar la penetración, incorporándose un poco hasta que su boca pudo alcanzar uno de los pezones de ella y mordisquear para entregar más placer. Las manos de ella acariciaron casi con ternura el cabello de él: los ojos verdes de la mujer se encontraron con los azules de él y se dedicaron una mirada de ternura infinita antes de que se abrazaran con fuerza, dejando que él lamiera su cuello.

Unos murmullos en un tono amoroso.

Y luego un cambio de papeles sobre la cama: él sobre ella y con un rápido movimiento, las piernas de ella sobre los hombros de él.

Unas cuantas palabras obscenas y una sonrisa arrebatadoramente sexy. Él apretando los turgentes senos, como si la vida se fuese en ello. Ella aferrándose fuertemente a los antebrazos de él al tiempo que movía las caderas a su encuentro.

Sus ropas en el piso demostraban la urgencia con la que se había despojado de ellas. Algunos botones de la camisa de él se encontraban cerca de la puerta. Un poco más allá, sobre la lámpara de la mesita de noche, el sujetador y las bragas de ella. A los pies de la cama, los bóxers de él. Y así con el resto de la ropa, tirada en cualquier parte y de cualquier forma. Eso explicaba la falda tirada en la entrada del departamento y los zapatos al lado de la puerta del baño.

Otro ruidoso y desesperado gemido de ella. Jadeos entrecortados de él. Ambos con los ojos cerrados, enfocados en entregarse placer mutuo. El sudor caía por sus cuerpos. Los senos de ella moviéndose al compás de las embestidas de él.

El pelirrojo buscó acallar los gemidos de ella introduciendo uno de sus índices en la boca de su pareja, logrando que ella comenzara a succionar lentamente, quizá imaginando que no era precisamente el dedo de él lo que tenía entre sus labios.

El ruido de la cama se hizo más perceptible pues la pareja sobre la cama inició unos movimientos frenéticos, claro signo de que ambos estaban al borde de alcanzar el clímax. Las respiraciones agitadas, las palabras demandantes y los movimientos erráticos de ella lo confirmaban.

Un largo gemido salió de la boca de ella, haciendo que sus piernas se tensaran para luego demostrar el agotamiento. Tres embestidas más por parte de él y exhaló un hondo suspiro. Bajó las piernas de ella de sus hombros acariciándola y depositando besos huérfanos en sus tobillos. Salió de su interior y la acomodó sobre su pecho.

— Siempre quedas así de cansada.

— Es tu culpa. Siempre estás así de desesperado.

— ¿Te quejas de que sea así?

— Nunca.

Una risa compartida. Un beso tranquilo. Caricias sobre los cuerpos desnudos. Un intento por cubrirlos con las sábanas. Una mirada alrededor de la habitación para ubicar el lugar hacia el que habían lanzado el trozo de tela y un gemido de sorpresa al ver a una tercera persona ahí. Una mujer sin ninguna expresión en el rostro: el estado de shock en todo su esplendor.

— ¡Hermione!

Palabras carentes de sentido salían de la boca de él. Un correteo frenético por parte de la rubia alrededor de la habitación, buscando sus ropas e intentando vestirse lo más rápidamente posible. Él hablándole con una mirada cargada de desesperación sin importarle cubrir su desnudez, sin importarle el exhibir los chupones y arañazos de su cuerpo, claramente provocados por la rubia de ojos verdes.

Luego, el temblor. La vista desenfocada. Un dolor en alguna parte de su cuerpo que no sabía identificar (¿por qué si decían que era el corazón el que se rompía en esas ocasiones, ella sentía ése dolor más cerca del estómago que de su pecho?). Un intento por volver sobre sus pasos y el pelirrojo intentando detenerla tomando una de sus manos, la misma mano en la que estaba el índice que la rubia había chupado tan ávidamente hacía unos momentos atrás.

— No me toques.

Un susurro y los ojos aún inexpresivos, un tono que no evidenciaba nada, simplemente una frase, pero que él supo reconocer perfectamente como una amenaza. Fue todo lo que alcanzó a decir antes de que una ola de náuseas cayera sobre ella. Se dobló del asco y terminó vomitando sobre el piso, a los pies de él, increíblemente no salpicó sus zapatos de tacón pero sí la camisa de él que se encontraba a sus pies. Luego de eso, simplemente se dio la vuelta y corrió hacia las escaleras, lugar en el que escupió para quitarse el sabor a bilis de la boca.

No escuchó los gritos del pelirrojo ni vio la mirada que le dedicó la rubia, una que fluctuaba entre la culpabilidad y la esperanza.

Lo último que la castaña hizo, fue enviar un patronus e ingresar a una cafetería con la mirada perdida.

~o~o~o~

Abrió los ojos sorprendiéndose de que esta vez, después de cinco semanas soñando con lo mismo, sus ojos no estaban anegados de lágrimas, aunque la pesadez sobre su pecho era la misma, igual que el asco que le provocaba la escena que había presenciado.

"Quizá sea la buena señal que estaba esperando, quizá estoy comenzando a olvidar" pensó al tiempo que se destapaba y se ponía de pie para ir a buscar un vaso de agua.

Los recuerdos de ese mediodía en que encontró a su novio engañándola con una antigua compañera de curso y ex novia de él, la llevaba atormentando demasiado tiempo… o al menos eso le parecía a ella. El problema era que, siempre que lo hablaba con alguien, éstos no se cansaban de decirle que todo estaba muy reciente y que era normal que se sintiera mal: «Más que mal, estabas a punto de casarte con él» solían decirle todos como si esas palabras fueran un consuelo.

El único que había tenido cierto tino para tratarla había sido, contra todo pronóstico, Neville.

Él no preguntó nada cuando la encontró en esa cafetería, derrumbándose en los brazos de una de sus compañeras de trabajo, tan sólo le dijo que esa noche iba a su casa. Se apareció en el departamento de la chica cargando varias botellas de vodka, jugo de naranja, helado de chocolate, cajetillas de cigarros, la discografía completa de Janis Joplin, varios paquetes de pañuelos desechables y unas cuantas pociones para la resaca. Era algo que Ginny habría hecho por ella si se lo hubiese contado, pero en esos momentos, lo que menos quería ver era a alguien con el mismo cabello de Ron, además, una hermana del hombre al que deseaba asesinar no era una buena compañía en esos momentos.

"Lástima que se haya tenido que ir a los dos días".

Se habían pasado toda la noche bebiendo y fumando, hablando de todo y nada, comentando viejas anécdotas y ensalzando los defectos del pelirrojo que tenía en ese estado a la chica. Se agarraron una borrachera de proporciones y terminaron cantando _Piece__ of __my __heart_ a grito en cuello en una sala llena de humo de cigarrillo. Al menos tuvieron la decencia de lanzar un hechizo para silenciar el departamento y no molestar a los vecinos. Durmiendo abrazados en la alfombra de la sala fue que despertaron al mediodía con el ruido de golpes en la puerta.

Sonrió ante el recuerdo del otrora desgarbado y torpe Neville, ahora uno de los botánicos más prometedores del mundo mágico. Siempre que pensaba en él su pecho se inflaba de un orgullo que rayaba en lo maternal, sentimiento que ahora se veía acompañado por un profundo agradecimiento. ¡Cómo le gustaría que no se hubiese tenido que ir a Sudamérica tan pronto! Al menos él habría cuidado de ella como necesitaba, Neville estaba libre de esas lealtades compartidas que tenían sus otros amigos con Ron.

— No le debo lealtad a nadie más que ti, Hermione —le había dicho cuando ella le preguntó si se sentía en una disyuntiva al estar acompañándola a ella en lugar de conocer la versión de Ron.

Increíblemente ella intentaba razonar echándose la culpa de la infidelidad del pelirrojo, que era ella la que lo había dejado de lado para que él terminara buscando refugio en los brazos de Lavender… o al menos eso era lo que pensó durante las primeras semanas.

Miró hacia la ventana en donde estaba el _Narcissus__ Elegans_ que el chico le había dado como un regalo adelantado de su cumpleaños y con una sonrisa de ternura se fue a acostar.

"Sí, probablemente ya estoy comenzando a olvidar". Rememorar todo lo vivido sin derramar una sola lágrima era concluyente.

Dejó que el calor de las cobijas la abrazara y volvió a dormir, esta vez soñando con un montón de chicos de 11 años que le pedían ayuda para realizar hechizos y un rubio dedicándole una sonrisa que fluctuaba entre la complicidad y la burla. Fue un buen sueño.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

— ¡Cómo se te ocurrió decirlo en frente de toda tu familia!

— No pensé que tuviera que considerarlo un _secreto __de __estado_, más que mal, casi la mitad de mi familia trabaja para el Ministerio y se enterarían de cualquier forma.

— ¡Sí, pero esperaba que al menos pudieran iniciar las clases antes de que ellos se enterasen! ¡Qué mierda le voy a decir ahora a Hermione!

— ¡Pues ella debería empezar a comportarse como una mujer y darle la cara a mi familia! ¡Debería decirles claramente por qué se atrevió a romper el compromiso de años con mi hermano! ¡Por qué nos dio la espalda después de que la acogieron como una hija más! ¡Por qué rompió los sueños de mi madre por organizar su boda!

— ¡Cállate de una vez, Ginny! ¡No tienes idea de lo que estás hablando!

— ¡Entonces explícame de una puta vez qué mierda pasó para que Hermione se esté comportando de esa forma! ¡Mi hermano está destrozado por su culpa! ¡No esperarás que me ponga de su parte cuando es Ron el que está deprimido y ella decide irse a trabajar a Hogwarts como si nada hubiese pasado entre ellos y sin darle explicaciones a nadie!

Las aletas de la nariz de Harry se movían como si fueran las de un toro furioso a punto de atacar al torero. Habían tenido la misma discusión decenas de veces: Ginny sabía que Harry conocía las verdaderas razones de Hermione para dejar a Ron, porque si bien ella era una Weasley y le debía lealtad a los suyos, eso no quitaba que conociera a Hermione y la considerase su mejor amiga, razones suficientes para saber que no haría sufrir a su hermano porque sí. Detrás de todo eso había algo de peso y no era precisamente que su mejor amiga se hubiera acostado con Neville como Ron le había dicho. A Longbottom también lo conocía perfectamente y podía confiar en la palabra de él… sobre todo después de que hubiera soportado los golpes que ella le propinó antes de dejar que se explicara. El pobre se había ido con la cara llena de golpes rumbo a Sudamérica.

— No puedo, Ginny, le prometí a Hermione que no lo contaría —la mirada de Harry era compungida. Realmente quería contarle a su esposa lo que había pasado entre sus dos mejores amigos, pero temía las reacciones de la chica contra Ron.

— Harry, sé que vas a decirme que este es un problema entre mi hermano y Hermione, pero esto está yendo mucho más allá—. La pelirroja se dejó caer sobre el sillón de la sala y exhaló un profundo suspiro— Ya viste cómo se dieron las cosas en la cena de hoy, pensé que mamá iba a lanzarle un _imperius_ a Ron para que fuese a buscar a Hermione y arreglara las cosas con ella… o que la obligase a casarse con él a como dé lugar. —La pelirroja negó con la cabeza al recordar la escena—. Sabes que adoro a mi hermano, pero no puedo juzgar a Hermione sin saber su versión, pero ella no quiere verme —Harry pudo ver cómo las lágrimas comenzaban a agolparse en los ojos de la mujer. Se acercó a ella y la abrazó por los hombros.

— Te lo mostraré, pero si ella te pregunta le dices que estuviste cotilleando en mi pensadero —fue todo lo que le dijo antes de sacar su varita y sacar un hilo de plata de su sien.

Minutos después, el número 12 de Grimmauld Place se estremecía ante los insultos que salían de la boca de la pelirroja dedicados a su hermano.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

— ¿De verdad estas no son todas las cajas que tienen que llegar?

— Lo siento, Madame Pince, pero nos suscribimos a varias publicaciones científicas del mundo mágico y otras tantas publicaciones muggles de literatura, música y arte. Las cajas que ve aquí son apenas el cuarto de las que tienen que llegar —La voz de Hermione no era totalmente de disculpa. Si alguien conocía a Irma Pince era ella y eso le permitía pensar con propiedad que, aunque le molestara la idea de tener que organizar todas esas cajas, estaba más que fascinada con la idea de agrandar su biblioteca llevándola a un nuevo ámbito: el de las revistas.

— Supongo que, al menos, te dignarás a ayudarme a organizar todo. —El tono con que se lo dijo no fue amenazante, sino que casi tenía un dejo de diversión, como si la estuviera invitando a hacer alguna travesura.

— Ni siquiera lo dude —Hermione le guiñó un ojo y con una floritura de su varita se llevó las cajas rumbo a los estantes que destinaron para la nueva sección: tenía que ponerse manos a la obra si deseaba tener organizadas esas cajas antes de que llegara un nuevo envío.

Ése era su tercer día viviendo en Hogwarts desde que aceptó el puesto de profesora. Había sido algo duro el acostumbrarse al horario de trabajo: todas las mañanas tenían reunión de profesores para programar el año escolar, las que se volvían tediosas y monotemáticas, como si fueran una clase de Historia de la Magia que duraba cerca de cuatro horas; mientras que por las tardes tenía que estar con la profesora McGonagall para revisar los planes y programas de Transformaciones así como también dejar que la anciana la ayudase a generar modelos de didáctica para cada nivel. Al tocar ese punto, tuvo las primeras discusiones con la profesora McGonagall, Hermione deseaba innovar un poco en la forma en que se llevaban a cabo las clases, mientras que la directora pretendía que todo siguiera tal cual como ella lo había hecho durante años. Finalmente las ideas de Hermione se impusieron, gracias a la intervención del cuadro del profesor Dumbledore, que estaba fascinado con la inventiva de la chica para lograr que sus alumnos se motivaran más por la asignatura.

— Dentro de la sala de clases, Minerva, es el profesor el que tiene el poder: ella conocerá a sus alumnos y verá cuáles son las mejores formas de aproximar el conocimiento hacia ellos. ¡Deja que haga lo que desee! —había dicho el ex director y la anciana sólo atinó a encogerse de hombros y tomar el consejo, aunque estuviera muerto seguía sin poder negarle nada.

Por su cuenta, Hermione también había iniciado un estudio de cada uno de sus alumnos para saber cosas básicas sobre ellos y ver a quiénes tendría que darles más atención por sus deficiencias en la materia, así como también se dedicó especialmente a los registros de los nuevos niños que llegarían ése año, sólo por la simple curiosidad de imaginar cómo serían y qué tan maravillados estarían con el castillo.

Comenzó a buscar la mejor forma para impresionarlos con la materia, algo lo suficientemente increíble que los dejara deslumbrados, así como le pasó a su promoción la primera vez que vieron a la profesora McGonagall transformase en un gato: el problema es que Hermione no era animago y tendría que conformarse con buscar otra idea, una lo suficientemente buena como para que todos se vieran entusiasmados con el estudio de ésa área de la magia.

Se agachó para abrir una de las cajas y el aroma a papel y tinta le llenó las fosas nasales, con cuidado sacó uno de los ejemplares de la revista de medimagia más importante que se publicaba en el Reino Unido y acarició la portada como si se tratara de la cosa más preciada del mundo. Era el número más reciente y se sorprendió al ver un nombre conocido entre los autores de los artículos de ese número: Draco Malfoy.

Con rapidez buscó el índice y la abrió en la página en donde se ubicaba el artículo del rubio, encontrándose con especializado título acerca de una poción para paliar los efectos que la prolongada exposición a los dementores había provocado en los presos de Azkaban. Sin darse cuenta fue a sentarse en una de las mesas cercanas y comenzó a leer con avidez la investigación, sin importarle que estuviera gastando el tiempo que debía destinar a organizar las docenas de cajas que había a su alrededor.

— Fue una interesante investigación —se sobresaltó al escuchar una voz detrás de ella—. Aunque el pobre estuvo varias veces a punto de abandonar todo porque no estaba obteniendo resultados… creo que no se volvió completamente histérico gracias a la distracción que obtenía de hacer clases. —Hermione le dedicó una mirada suspicaz a McGonagall al tiempo que cerraba la revista se acercaba a la caja que ya estaba abierta.

— Parece ser una investigación bastante seria como para que la haya hecho trabajando al mismo tiempo como profesor.

— Todos tenemos ritmos de trabajos distintos y para él, el enseñarle a los chicos era casi un descanso para sus neuronas. Además, ambas sabemos que el señor Malfoy tiene un CI comparable al tuyo y, que yo recuerdo, tú no tuviste problemas para adelantar tantos ramos que terminaste tu carrera un año antes de lo esperado. —Hermione intentó ocultar la satisfacción que le provocaba aquel halago y desvió la atención hacia otro punto:

— ¿Entonces, esa investigación fue su tesis de grado?

— Exacto.

Durante las pocas frases intercambiadas, ambas mujeres habían comenzado a sacar las publicaciones de las cajas y a organizarlas según temáticas. Estuvieron trabajando en silencio por unos quince minutos: la más anciana organizando los volúmenes con su varita en lo alto de las estanterías y la más joven haciéndolo al método muggle, aprovechando la ocasión para leer cada título y anotar mentalmente cuáles vendría a buscar para leer. La complacencia de que uno de sus consejos hubiese sido escuchado y que ahora los conocimientos a los que sus alumnos tendrían acceso serían aún mayores, le hacía tener ganas de sonreír como hacía tiempo no ocurría.

"No recuerdo cuándo fue la última vez que me sentí así de complacida por poder tener libros nuevos en mis manos". Existían tantas cosas que había abandonado desde que salió del colegio. "Y todo por complacer a Ron y que no se sintiera intimidado". El solo recuerdo del hombre hizo que su rostro volviera a ensombrecerse.

— Hermione…

— ¿Mmmm?

— ¿Cuándo piensas volver a comer en el Gran Comedor en un horario en que lo hagamos todos?

— Cuando yo deje de ser la novedad y dejen de molestarme con el hecho de que no me alimento bien...

— Pero…

— Y cuando dejen de preguntarme cuándo será mi boda con Ron.

— Creo que deberías hacer público el hecho de que rompiste tu compromiso con él.

— No aún.

— ¿Acaso piensas volver con él después de lo que te hizo?

— ¡Claro que no! —una exclamación como esa en un día común en la biblioteca le habría valido una expulsión por parce de Madame Pince por un mes completo.

"Aunque con la poca voluntad que tengo no sé si sería capaz de negarme si me lo pidiera". Pensó mordiendo su labio inferior.

— Simplemente espero que él acabe con esto —continuó—. Que sea él quien lo haga público, porque si lo hago yo, tendré una horda de mujeres detrás de mí diciendo que cómo me atrevo a dejarlo alegando que me creo demasiado buena para él y un montón de tonterías más. Prefiero que sea él quien termine todo y que esa misma horda de mujeres diga que él se dio cuenta de que yo no soy lo suficientemente buena para él.

— ¿Te estás escondiendo de tus compañeros de trabajo sólo para que no te lleguen comentarios atacando tus decisiones? —Por toda respuesta, Hermione se encogió de hombros—. ¡Eso no es digno de un Gryffindor, Hermione!

— Ya hablamos de eso. —murmuró la chica con pesar.

— Sí, lo recuerdo —la anciana dejó de mover su varita y se giró para mirar a la chica a los ojos—. Recuerdo que me dijiste que te acostumbraste a tener a alguien que hablara por ti, que decidiera por ti, que incluso intentara pensar por ti. Que terminaste entregando todo por una relación en la que pusiste todas tus esperanzas de futuro. Que sin darte cuenta terminaste transformada en una versión de una esposa muggle de los años '50 sin siquiera estar casada. Que el feminismo se te fue por el desagüe. Que tus expectativas de futuro comenzaron a circular alrededor de un hombre que en ningún momento retribuyó los esfuerzos que tú hiciste y que lo único que esperaba de ti era que siguieras entregando más y más hasta que terminó transformándote en una muñeca sin voluntad… —a medida que la anciana iba soltando las palabras, Hermione abrazaba con más fuerza uno de las revistas contra su pecho, sin disimular el temblor que se iba adueñando de su cuerpo.

» Lamento ser tan dura —la voz de la antigua profesora se suavizó un poco— sé que todo lo que te acabo de decir es lo que te tiene así de deprimida. Sé que lo que más te duele no es la traición del señor Weasley, sino que te decepcionaste a ti misma por dejar que un hombre te controlara así la vida, que te hiciste tan dependiente de él que ahora que no está no tienes visión de futuro. Pero si estás acá es para recuperar todo lo que dejaste, querida. Aquí creciste y te convertiste en la mujer que ayudó a ganar una guerra y es aquí en donde volverás a forjarte un futuro por ti misma.

Hermione soltó un largo suspiro y asintió con la cabeza, una señal de sumisión ante las palabras de la anciana que, en esos momentos, se comportaba como la mejor de las consejeras.

— Iré a buscar las etiquetas que tenemos que ponerle a las revistas —murmuró y se alejó en dirección al mesón de la bibliotecaria.

"Empezar otra vez, supongo que no hay mejor lugar que Hogwarts. Espero que Neville haya tenido razón cuando me lo aconsejó".

Antes de llegar al mesón no pudo evitar pasar por uno de sus pasillos favoritos de la biblioteca: la sección histórica, lugar en donde se había pasado horas buscando información diversa para sus ensayos de diversas materias y que había visitado más de una vez cuando se estaba preparando como abogada.

— Así que una versión de las esposas muggles de los años '50 —un estremecimiento recorrió su cuerpo al sentir un cálido aliento cerca de su oído derecho.

— Malfoy —podrían pasar siglos sin que escuchara esa voz, pero le sería imposible no reconocer esa profundidad y ese modo de arrastrar las palabras.

— Dime, Granger —el hombre estaba tan cerca de ella que podía sentir el calor que emanaba de su cuerpo aún cuando no habían entrado en contacto, lo que hizo que se percatara de lo frío que estaba su propio cuerpo: otra de las consecuencias de su depresión— ¿también hacías en la cama todo lo que te pidiera?

Por toda respuesta, el hombre recibió un fuerte golpe en el brazo y una mirada que podía ser comparada con una amenaza verbal. Pero para la sorpresa de la chica, en el rostro del rubio se dibujó una amplia sonrisa que incluso llegó a sus ojos.

— La Granger que describió McGonagall no me habría golpeado. Lo que acabas de hacer es digno de la antigua sabelotodo, de esa con la que me gustaba discutir… —una de las manos de Draco llegó a la barbilla de Hermione y la alzó para poder mirarla a los ojos— ella sigue ahí y te ayudaré a hacerla volver, te lo juro.

* * *

><p>Notitas:<p>

Acabo de llegar de comer un helado con mi mejor amigo, y me animé a subir el capítulo (pensaba hacerlo mañana, pero leí un review poniendo en peligro la vida de un gatito, así que mejor actualizar cuanto antes xD).

Por fin terminé con los capítulos introductorios, lo que se viene de aquí en adelante es lo que todos deseamos: el dramione puro y duro xD

Como dato friki, por si a alguien le llamó la atención, el nombre de la flor que dije que Neville le regaló a Hermione (_Narcissus __elegans__)_ tiene como sinónimo _Hermíone __elegans _según el basónimo (término usado en botánica que consiste en el nombre científico bajo el cual fue originalmente denominado un taxón y que está regulado por el International Code of Botanical Nomenclature). Es decir, que Narciso y Hermione son intercambiables para el nombre de un tipo de narciso específico, en lo personal me hace gracia que esto sea así, sobre todo si consideramos el nombre de la madre de Draco :P

Gracias a las chicas que se animaron a dejar review, ¡no saben lo feliz que me hacen cada vez que mi mail me avisa que ha llegado uno! Y también gracias a todos los que se animan a leer aunque no dejen review (los perdono porque yo soy del grupo que lee ávidamente pero que muy pocas veces deja review, me basta con saber que vienen a visitar el fic… ¡aunque su opinión también sería muy bien recibida!).

¡Besos para todos!

Nyausi.


	4. Capítulo III

**De calderos y transmutaciones**

_Nyausi_

Disclaimer: tanto los personajes utilizados así como los nombres de las locaciones presentes en éste fanfiction (o al menos la mayoría de ellos), salieron de la imaginación de J. K. Rowling, sólo los utilizo con la finalidad de entregar entretención a los lectores, sin buscar abultar mis bolsillos con ello.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo III<strong>

"_You stand in my way_

_With nothing to say_

_You think you're the world._

_I'm so lost without you_

_I'm sorry, my friend_

_This is not the end_

_I'll do it without you_

_I'll do it again"_

_October. Dolores O'Riordan._

Desde que él se había integrado al cuerpo docente, se había obsesionado con observar su comportamiento. Cuando era un simple alumno no tuvo la oportunidad de verlo muy a menudo rondando por la biblioteca, por lo que nunca pudo hacer su ficha sobre él (absolutamente contraria a la que tenía sobre Hermione Granger, que llenaba folios y folios); todos los datos que tenía sobre su persona habían llegado a ella por _vox __populi_. Mas, desde que había preferido _dejar_ (ella siempre esperó que fueran una donación, pero no, el nunca haría un acto tan altruista como ése) los libros de pociones que pertenecieron a su padrino en Hogwarts, alegando que ahí serían menos peligrosos (pues si los dejaba en la Mansión Malfoy podrían caer en mano incorrectas), lo veía más a menudo de lo que jamás hubiese deseado.

Para Madame Pince, el atender a Draco Malfoy siempre significaba un dolor de cabeza, no porque tratara mal los libros o porque no los devolviera cuando correspondía, sino que siempre era todo un desafío a sus capacidades mnemotécnicas. Él siempre llegaba con un pedido justo: siempre sabía qué era lo que necesitaba en la biblioteca, por lo cual exigía que la información en cuestión le fuera entregada con premura. Durante los tres años que el joven pasó estudiando y especializándose en pociones curativas, llegaba a la biblioteca de Hogwarts al menos siete veces en el mes con un discurso planificado del tipo: «Madame Pince, necesito un libro que hable acerca de las propiedades curativas del fruto del _ugni__ molinae _en los tratamientos de pestes mágicas, pero que también tenga las advertencias pertinentes al utilizarlas para tratar la peste de dragón» y que le hacían sacar canas verdes y acentuar aún más las arrugas de su entrecejo. Había pasado hasta seis horas buscando el pedido de Malfoy porque él se negaba a ayudarla alegando que ése era el trabajo de una bibliotecaria y que no había nadie que conociera el lugar mejor que ella.

Sus deseos de lanzarle una maldición eran sólo comparables a los de inventarse alguna enfermedad para no tener que verlo.

Pero eso era cuento pasado. Desde que había llegado el año anterior, el rubio había dejado de hostigarla con sus peticiones, lo que significó un alivio, ya que él estaba trabajando en su tesis, lo que la había llevado a prepararse para un estrés que, estaba segura, la llevaría a la enfermería.

Estuvo tan feliz cuando nada de eso ocurrió y las únicas palabras que él le dedicaba eran un escueto «Buenos/as días/tardes» cada vez que ingresaba que hasta Filch había hecho comentarios acerca de cómo había mejorado su humor en comparación con los años anteriores.

Fue por eso que cuando lo vio ingresar a la biblioteca ése día y caminar directamente hacia ella con las manos en los bolsillos y una sonrisa casi traviesa en el rostro, algo en su cabeza hizo clic y tuvo miedo, se sintió como de regreso en el tiempo y comenzó a temblar por el solo hecho de imaginar que él le diría que buscaba algún libro de esos que su mente había olvidado que existían pero que el registro decía claramente que había algún ejemplar dentro del edificio.

— Madame Pince —primera pésima señal: no estaba el «Buenos días» esperado, así que sí era un extravagante pedido.

— ¿En qué lo puedo ayudar, señor Malfoy?

— ¿En dónde está Granger? —De acuerdo, eso era _definitivamente_ la petición más extraña que el chico le había hecho.

— ¿La señorita Granger? —sabía que responder una pregunta con otra no era de muy buena educación, pero tenía que cerciorarse de que sus oídos habían escuchado bien y que no era alguna broma de su, recientemente, muy estresada mente.

— Sí, Madame Pince —en la voz de Draco se evidenciaba cierto enfado por tener que repetir su petición— Granger, la ex alumna que ahora pretende ser la profesora de Transformaciones, esa que le hizo visitas todos los días durante los siete años que estudió en Hogwarts y que debe conocer todos los libros de esa biblioteca casi tan bien como usted. Dígame, ¿dónde está?

— ¿Por qué debería saber yo en dónde está?

— Madame Pince —si antes la voz del hombre denotaba fastidio ahora bordeaba el enojo por tener que dar explicaciones— Es de conocimiento público entre los habitantes del castillo que hoy llegaban las primeras cajas con las publicaciones a las que nos suscribimos por consejo de ella y si hay algo que todos conocemos de Granger es su afición por los libros, es obvio que no iba a perder la oportunidad de ver los tomos que llegaran primero que nadie, ergo, es altamente esperable que ella haya dejado el claustro en su habitación para venir a esconderse aquí y como no me interesa pasearme por todos los pasillos de este vasto santuario del saber ¿podría, _por__favor_ decirme donde mierda está Granger?

— No es necesario que utilice ése vocabulario conmigo, señor Malfoy, sé que sus padres le enseñaron a respetar a sus mayores y que…

— Madame Pince… ¿¡Dónde!

— Tres pasillos a la derecha de la sección de medimagia, cerca de las ventanas que dan hacia el campo de Quidditch. —Murmuró rápidamente y con resignación la anciana bibliotecaria, señalando la dirección con el índice.

Por toda respuesta, Draco le dedicó una sardónica sonrisa y se alejó en la dirección señalada intentando hacer el menor ruido posible con sus carísimos zapatos italianos, haciendo ondear su oscura túnica.

¿Por qué estaba detrás de Granger? Quería creer que era simple y morbosa curiosidad por la actitud que estaba teniendo al estar con él y el resto de profesores del lugar. Desde que había ocurrido la incómoda conversación entre ella y el resto de los profesores respecto de su alimentación y su relación con Weasley que ella no se aparecía para comer en el Gran Comedor.

Draco, con una vena detectivesca que sólo podía ser digna de un experto en conspiraciones (algo así como lo que pasaba "el trío dorado" desde que habían ingresado a Hogwarts), había llegado a hablar con fantasmas y cuadros para saber de ella sin resultado alguno. Sólo cuando se dignó a ir a las cocinas fue que pudo averiguar algo por boca de los elfos domésticos.

— La señorita suele venir a buscar un poco de comida a deshoras, señor.

— Aunque, si nos permite dar nuestra opinión, señor, no es que ella lleve mucha comida señor, de hecho sólo lleva frutas y verduras, señor —le había dicho una elfina doméstica cuando él comenzó a preguntarles acerca de la base alimenticia de Hermione— a veces también lleva algunos frutos secos… come como si fuera un pajarito.

Pero, por otra parte, sabía que no sólo andaba detrás de Granger por curiosidad, sino que una parte dentro de sí estaba realmente interesada en lo que pasaba con la chica. Desde la conversación que ella había mantenido con él la noche en que llegó al castillo que no se la podía sacar de la cabeza y de elaborar hipótesis acerca de su abatimiento. No era que _de __verdad__ verdad_ le interesara, pero después del shock inicial de verla ahí y que sus neuronas comenzaran a pensar en que ella era el recuerdo viviente de lo cabrón que fue en su pasado (cosa que podría poner en peligro su misión en el castillo como reivindicador del apellido Malfoy), había tenido un momento de epifanía en el que su consciencia (que extrañamente tenía la voz de Theo… a todo esto ¿qué habría sido de Theo y su declaración con la misteriosa chica? Tendría que mandarle una carta a Blaise para saber los pormenores de esa historia) le decía que lo mejor que podía hacer para no tener problemas en su trabajo ni existenciales por el dilema que significaría tener a Granger ahí recordándole constantemente cómo se comportaba en el pasado, era no repetir el patrón conductual de tiempo atrás.

Claramente Granger y su nueva actitud de cierva asustada no iba a suscitar ningún problema para su nuevo yo. Podía ir olvidando el temor de escucharla llamarlo _asesino,__ torturador, __mortífago_ o un sinfín de epítetos a los que estaba acostumbrado fuera del castillo pero que no había recibido por parte de sus alumnos. Sin embargo, eso mismo era lo que hacía que sus expectativas con ella en el castillo fueran negras y estuvieran cargadas de un aburrimiento mortal (sobre todo porque estaba decidido a no volver a pasar ni diez minutos en compañía de "la triada", no después de que la última vez le hubieran ofrecido compartir cama con dos de ellas y no precisamente para dormir y las opciones que tenía por delante eran un grupo de ancianitos felices, un semigigante de bajo CI, un centauro que lo ponía de los nervios nada más soltar palabra y un grupo de fantasmas).

"No sé cómo voy a sobrevivir este año rodeado de ancianos". Pensaba mientras se adentraba en la biblioteca, siguiendo la dirección señalada por la bibliotecaria. "¡Cómo se reiría Blaise de verme tomar el té y desechar una salida a un local nocturno para buscarme a alguien con quien coger sólo por convivir demasiado con estos viejitos!" incluso a él le habría parecido gracioso si hubiese sido otro en su situación. Ciertamente lo que imaginaba era algo que podría haberle ocurrido el año anterior, pero el estar de lleno con su investigación le ayudó a aislarse de todo el mundo. "Voy a necesitar de Granger, aunque sea una sabelotodo, tiene mi edad, algo de espíritu juvenil tendrá… además, podrá mantenerme despierto" una lasciva sonrisa se formó en sus labios al pensar en esa última palabra "y ya lo creo que podría mantenerme despierto, de sólo recordar cómo se veía en ése café me pongo duro... claro, eso si logro que vuelva a comer, una mujer como esa no está hecha para ser escuálida como mi madre o Astoria, Granger está hecha para que recreemos la vista con curvas y fantaseemos con hacer que su desordenado cabello se esponje aún más: si no puedo permitirme el fantasear con las alumnas para no sentirme como un pederasta (y bien difícil que es porque entre lo creciditas que están para su edad y esas insinuaciones que me hacen es complicado aguantarse) al menos podré fantasear con Granger por los pasillos del castillo".

Detuvo el hilo de sus pensamientos al oír voces femeninas cercanas. Se parapetó detrás de un pasillo de libros y, moviendo uno de ellos, pudo ver que en el pasillo siguiente se encontraban la directora y Hermione arreglando las revistas recién llegadas en los nuevos estantes, estuvo tentado a lanzar un pequeño hechizo que simulara una corriente de aire para levantar la túnica de la joven y ver qué había debajo de ella (deleitar la vista antes del almuerzo no le hace mal a nadie), pero en ese momento iniciaron la conversación que habían interrumpido apenas él había llegado a su escondite.

Afinando su oído pudo dar cuenta de la conversación que ellas estaban teniendo y, para su buena suerte, rondaba el tema que a él le interesaba.

"Así que rompió su compromiso con la comadreja… o sea que llegó igual que McGonagall: benditas sean las penas de amor que terminan trayendo profesoras de transformaciones al castillo… en una de esas y Granger termina como directora… será por siempre recordada como la directora más despeinada" pensó pasando una mano por su barbilla en donde una barba de tres días había empezado a dejarse notar.

—…Que tus expectativas de futuro comenzaron a circular alrededor de un hombre que en ningún momento retribuyó los esfuerzos que tú hiciste y que lo único que esperaba de ti era que siguieras entregando más y más hasta que terminó transformándote en una muñeca sin voluntad…

"Así que a eso se refería esa noche… ¡Quién imaginaría que Hermione Granger dejaría atrás su personalidad aguerrida por un idiota de proporciones como ése pelirrojo! Claro, idiota, pero con suerte" negó con la cabeza como deseando alejar el pensamiento de su mente. "Y yo que había llegado a admitir que, intelectualmente hablando, era una digna oponente, yo que llegué a admirar su fortaleza ante las torturas de mi tía y todo lo que tuvo que vivir durante la guerra, que terminé por esforzarme como nunca porque nuestras peleas no rondaran en torno a su pureza de sangre, sino que tuvieran relación con otros aspectos de su vida y sólo para oír las curiosas repuestas con las que siempre me sorprendía…"

—...Aquí creciste y te convertiste en la mujer que ayudó a ganar una guerra y es aquí en donde volverás a forjarte un futuro por ti misma. —Terminó de decirle McGonagall para luego dejar que la chica fuera en búsqueda de algo donde Madame Pince.

Rápidamente, el hombre dirigió sus pasos hacia otros pasillos de la biblioteca para evitar ser descubierto por la chica, pero al verla ingresar por uno de los pasajes y acariciar lentamente los lomos de los libros que ahí había, como si eso fuera la terapia de relajación más efectiva del mundo, no pudo evitar el acercarse a ella para hablarle.

¿Qué fue lo que le llevó a decirle que la ayudaría a volver a ser lo que fue? No lo tenía muy claro, pero durante ese brevísimo segundo en el que sus ojos brillaron de furia por su _indecoroso_ comentario acerca de su sumisión sexual, supo que la mujer a la que aborreció durante seis años y que intentó vanamente proteger de las manos de los mortífagos cuando llegaron a su casa; que esa mujer que lo defendió con uñas y dientes frente a Wizengamot y a la que terminó adorando por su inventiva y las posibilidades de entretención que suponía durante el último año que compartió con ella en el castillo (cosa que jamás lo reconocería en público), seguía ahí. Tan sólo faltaba un detonante para que ella volviera a sacar a esa leona de su jaula.

"Yo fui quien la forjó: mis insultos y desprecios lograron convertirla en la mujer independiente que admiré. La haré volver como sea, sería la mejor forma de demostrarme a mí mismo que he cambiado… y de paso también de disculparme con ella por lo que la hice pasar cuando no era más que un crío. Quizá sea lo que necesito para obtener más confianza en mí mismo para enfrentarme al resto del mundo mágico… y de paso hago mi práctica en nutrición con ella, recuperar a una anoréxica por depresión podría darme créditos extra retroactivos…".

Paseó un poco más por la biblioteca, sacando libros al azar y que le llamaban la atención por sus títulos, cuando la vio pasar de regreso al lugar en el que estaba con McGonagall. Esperaba que, al encontrarse sus ojos, ella le dedicara una mirada rabiosa, pero le sorprendió ver una media sonrisa que iluminaba su maltrecho rostro: se veía guapa, así como la recordaba cuando sonreía después de la guerra a sus amigos. Su pecho se infló al ver que esa sonrisa era para él y, estaba seguro, que era la primera sincera que daba desde hacía tiempo.

Lo observó alejarse rumbo a la salida de la biblioteca, no pudiendo evitar una punzada de nostalgia al ver que algunas cosas no cambiaban: Malfoy podía haber mudado de aires desde la última vez que lo vio, podía ser como 20 centímetros más alto que ella, tener su platinado cabello más largo, verse obscenamente atractivo sin afeitar, tener los rasgos aún más afilados que antes y una espalda, pecho y hombros que serían la delicia de cualquier chica ("qué estás pensando, Hermione, ¿en qué momento le diste una inspección tan profunda?" pensó algo alarmada por el curso de sus pensamientos); pero su altanero caminar sello Malfoy que tantas miradas femeninas desviaba desde sus tiempos de estudiante seguía ahí, igual que el tonito irónico y el brillo travieso en los ojos.

Mucho tiempo antes de su llegada al castillo había estado en conocimiento de la presencia del hombre de ojos grises como profesor de Pociones, más explícitamente cuando le llegó la respuesta de McGonagall a su petición desesperada de trabajo porque no aguantaba un día más en el Ministerio soportando a los periodistas que se habían enterado de su dramática escena en el café del Callejón Diagon, ni los intentos fallidos de Ron por volver a entrar en su departamento, ni menos aún los intentos de Harry por convencerla de que contara todo a Ginny sólo por no tener que soportar las discusiones constantes al llegar a la _ancestral __casa __Black_ (ahora, la _novísima __casa __Potter_).

Sabía que la petición era como caída del cielo para la anciana que ya no daba a basto entre la dirección del colegio y el dictar las clases de Transformaciones para todos los cursos.

Hermione estaba al tanto de que McGonagall la había preparado para que ése momento llegara tarde o temprano. De ahí que, desde que Hermione había ingresado a la Escuela de Leyes Mágicas, Minerva no la había dejado olvidar la materia y la había estimulado para que mantuviera estudios autónomos en el área; los que la llevaron, incluso, a dar exámenes libres y titularse como Licenciada en Transformaciones con mención en hechizos de prestidigitación. Así como también sabía que ella no le negaría nada después de exponerle su situación, tan parecida a la que la misma directora había vivido hacía ya muchos años atrás con Dougal McGregor.

Si bien, en un inicio había estado realmente reticente a aceptar el consejo de Neville (vamos, que el chico ya no era un memo como antaño, pero eso no hacía que debiera creer que todas sus ideas eran dignas de consideración), poco a poco se fue convenciendo, sobre todo porque la presencia de Malfoy en el castillo era un aliciente para su memoria. Quería ver si sería capaz de rescatar algo de lo que quedase de la antigua Hermione dentro de sí (y que Nev había señalado que salía a relucir con una botella y media de vodka encima) y Malfoy, con sus retos intelectuales y niñerías capaces de sacar de quicio a cualquiera (más a ella por su pasado de sacrificada estudiante y perfecto modelo a seguir para los aburridos ratones de biblioteca futuros), podrían recordarle la personalidad que se había creado y que había olvidado en su afán de transformarse en la mujer perfecta para Ronald Weasley, es decir, en una mala copia de la matriarca de esa familia.

Llegó junto a la hemeroteca y se sorprendió al ver que ya todo estaba organizado. Sin decir una palabra, se fue sentar al lado de la directora e hizo un movimiento con su varita para que las etiquetas que traía se fueran adhiriendo a las publicaciones. Pudo seguir haciéndolo al método muggle, pero en esos momentos deseaba conversar con su antigua mentora, una conversación larga y tendida… esperaba que clarificadora también.

— ¿Es bueno en su trabajo? —soltó la chica sin especificar a quién se refería, pero sabiendo que la anciana sabría que era de Draco Malfoy de quien hablaba.

— Los profesores de Pociones de Hogwarts siempre han sido los mejores en su área, al igual que la mayoría de nosotros… las excepciones siempre estuvieron en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, pero el señor Malfoy tiene algo que no había detectado en ningún otro: él realmente parece disfrutar el enseñarles a los chicos, tiene vocación para esto y dudo que vaya a dejarlo en un futuro cercano…

— ¿Él disfrutando un acto como ése? ¿Disfrutar el lidiar con alumnos de Hufflepuff y Gryffindor, revisar sus ensayos y aguantar las explosiones de los calderos de los más inexpertos? —la voz de Hermione tenía impreso un dejo de ironía que muy pocas veces había utilizado en los últimos años («— Por favor, deja de comportarte como si fueras superior a todo el mundo, eso afecta a mi círculo social» solía decirle Ron cuando ella soltaba un comentario así durante los primeros años que su ex novio estuvo en la Academia de Aurores). Hizo una mueca de fastidio al darse cuenta que se estaba recriminando internamente por haber vuelto a usar ése tono.

"Como si a Ron le molestara que yo hable así de Malfoy… ¡Mierda! ¡Sácatelo de la cabeza, Hermione! ¡Ronald Weasley no controla tus acciones! ¡Ya no más!".

— No negaré que a veces tiene algunos problemas con ellos, sobre todo en lo que a imparcialidad se refiere, pero es excelente. —Continuó su interlocutora, totalmente ajena a la batalla interna que la castaña estaba teniendo consigo misma—. Nunca antes habíamos tenido tan altos estándares en aprendizaje de pociones entre los alumnos de primer año…

— ¿Pero…?

— A veces lo siento inseguro, sobre todo con los cursos mayores, ya sabes, los que estaban estudiando en Hogwarts cuando se desató la guerra. —Soltó un suspiro al recordar esos oscuros tiempos—. Se esfuerza tanto para dejar su pasado atrás, para que no lo juzguen por lo que su apellido representa y por las barrabasadas que cometió su padre y las ideas que carga como el sangre pura que es… sin embargo, eso no quita que cada vez que se enfrenta a alguien que vivió de primera mano los abusos de Riddle y su séquito, comience a dudar de su capacidad para enfrentarse al grupo o de si es digno de estar entre nosotros y no haciéndole compañía a su padre en Azkaban.

— Sí, me dio esa impresión cuando me vio entrar al Gran Comedor, por eso me hice la desentendida cuando me preguntó por qué no me había dirigido a él, no deseaba incomodarlo más de la cuenta. Creo que el que yo esté aquí es un recordatorio de todas las _enseñanzas_ que Lucius le dejó y que él intenta olvidar, más que mal, para Malfoy yo soy _la_ sangre sucia. —Se hizo un momento de silencio, dejando sumidas a ambas mujeres en sus pensamientos, permitiéndole a Hermione el reflexionar acerca del rubio.

"Parece ridículo pensar que me dijo eso como una manera de resarcirse de todo el daño que me hizo en su momento… pero al mismo tiempo es de una lógica pavorosa…" la sinapsis en la mente de Hermione trabajaba a niveles sólo dignos de los momentos en los que ella se preparaba para responder un examen. "Aunque su actitud tampoco es muy distinta a como lo fue durante nuestro séptimo año… Harry y Ron seguían deseando matarlo cada vez que se me acercaba para mofarse de mí, pero el tono que utilizaba para dirigirse a mí era distinto, siempre tenía ese dejo de diversión en el rostro… contrario a la repulsión y a la crueldad de los años anteriores".

— Ha estado preguntando por ti… —soltó de pronto McGonagall, tomándola por sorpresa—. El Barón Sanguinario tiene órdenes expresas de Malfoy para seguirte donde estés e ir a visitarte por las noches para saber cómo estás, parece que se dio cuenta de que estás saliendo de una depresión… —Hermione le dio una asombrada mirada ante la información que le estaba entregando, pero no soltó palabra— y tiene a los elfos amenazados con buscarse a uno de ellos con las mismas ideas de Dobby para que intente sembrar la revolución en las cocinas si siguen dándote sólo frutas, verduras y semillas: la próxima vez que vayas a pedir comida te van a atar y a obligarte a comer carbohidratos y proteínas en cantidades industriales… o al menos eso fue lo que Winky dijo que él pretendía que te hicieran porque no les dio una orden directa.

— ¿Usted también cree que estoy muy delgada?

— Hermione… la ropa que hace unos meses te quedaba perfecta ahora se te cae hasta usando cinturón y la túnica que llevas ahora está hecha para niñas de 16 años ¿cuál crees que es mi respuesta? —por toda contestación, la chica bajó la cabeza.

— ¿Cómo es el ambiente con los alumnos? —la ex profesora de Transformaciones sonrió y negó con la cabeza ante el inminente cambio de tema. Si quería hablar de la salud de la chica tendría que buscar otra forma, estaba claro que tratar el tema directamente no estaba dando resultados.

— Desde que ustedes se fueron… bastante aburrido, la verdad. Creo que desde que dejaron el colegio lo más interesante que ha pasado fue la caída de un alumno al lago y el calamar gigante lo sacó de inmediato.

— ¿Tanto así?

— Bueno, con el señor Malfoy aquí ha cambiado un poco —para sorpresa de Hermione, la anciana soltó una risita que le recordó los mejores tiempos de cotilleo amoroso de Parvati y Lavender en los dormitorios de Gryffindor—. Digamos que ha sido víctima del acoso de alumnas y profesoras por igual, no tienes idea de la cantidad de pociones de amor que he requisado, incluso del despacho de Séptima.

— ¿De la profesora Vector? —En el rostro de Hermione luchaban la sorpresa y el estupor ante la confesión—. ¡Pero si Malfoy podría ser su hijo!

— La soltería le ha afectado en demasía… Pomona siempre le dijo que se buscara un marido y mírala, intentando intoxicar a un hombre 25 años menor que ella, aunque es el mal menor.

— ¿Uh?

— Las alumnas son aún peores…

— Bueno, Malfoy siempre ha sido de un gusto masivo… recuerdo que en nuestro año habían incluso chicos que suspiraban por él.

— Sí, bueno, hay momentos en los que desearía que no fuese tan _perfecto_, _enigmático_ o que no _oliera __a__ paraíso_.

— ¿Qué?

— Lo oí de la boca de una alumna de quinto año, el señor Malfoy acababa de pasar a su lado y le murmuró a su compañera «ése hombre huele a paraíso»…

Antes de que la conversación pudiera seguir luego de las risas que Hermione había soltado por el comentario, el reloj del colegio dio las 12.00 y la profesora McGonagall se puso de pie.

— Lamento no poder seguir haciéndote compañía, Hermione, pero tengo que ir a conversar con Sybill y Firenze acerca de los cursos que tomarán este año, aún no se ponen de acuerdo respecto a ése tema después de tantos años… en esta época siempre me ocasionan dolores de cabeza. Espero verte al almuerzo. —Con una última mirada que dejaba claro que la última frase no había sido una petición, sino más bien una amenaza, la anciana caminó rumbo a la salida de la biblioteca.

"Así que Malfoy huele a paraíso" pensó divertida, burlándose de las ocurrencias de la alumna, pero pronto un leve tono carmín llegó a sus mejillas al recordar la cercanía que habían tenido en el pasillo en donde se apilaban los libros de historia del mundo mágico. Malfoy había estado tan pegado a su cuerpo que su sentido del olfato había captado algo más que el aroma a pergamino viejo y la mezcla de fresas y vainilla que ella misma emanaba, también había percibido una mezcla a madera, menta y tierra húmeda que le evocó un lugar de descanso y misterioso a la vez… no pudo evitar estar de acuerdo con la chica del comentario: si el cielo tenía ése ambiente bucólico que pregonaban los creyentes, debía oler más o menos a Malfoy.

— Genial, ahora voy a asociar el paraíso con Malfoy siendo que cuando era más joven él era sinónimo de _momentos__ infernales_. —Susurró para sí misma mientras caminaba en dirección a la entrada de la biblioteca. Había visto por la ventana que venía llegando un segundo envío de cajas y estaba dispuesta a cumplir con la promesa de ayudar a Madame Pince a ordenar todo: era la excusa perfecta para evitar el almuerzo del día, para estar lejos de las preguntas acerca del anillo en su dedo (¿por qué aún no se lo quitaba?), de su baja de peso y de Draco _huelo__ a __paraíso_ Malfoy.

— A Draco va a interesarle esto… —susurró un fantasma que salió detrás de ella rumbo a las mazmorras del castillo. ¿Quién habría pensando que el Barón Sanguinario cultivaba al cotilla que todos llevamos dentro después de siglos sin hacerlo?

* * *

><p>Notitas:<p>

Pensaba actualizar mañana, pero vine a la universidad antes y aproveché el impulso antes de ir a una reunión con los profesores, no tienen idea de lo engorroso que se ha vuelto el poder iniciar el segundo semestre entre tanta movilización estudiantil que tenemos en Chile.

Entre los datos de hoy: el _ugni__ molinae_ es el nombre científico de un berry que nativo del sur de Chile: la murtilla (si algún día pueden comer murtillas con crema sabrán que es la maravilla misma) y Dougal McGregor no es invento mío, Pottermore me apoya xD

Miles de gracias por los reviews, los mensajes de alerta de review en la bandeja de entrada de mi mail me hacen muy feliz. Y Verde Manzanita, respecto a tu petición, ¡tienes mi bendición para usar y abusar de Neville y Hermione ebrios todo lo que desees!

Espero sus comentarios, críticas y todo lo que se les ocurra.

¡Besitos!

Nyausi.


	5. Capítulo IV

**De calderos y transmutaciones**

_Nyausi_

Disclaimer: tanto los personajes utilizados así como los nombres de las locaciones presentes en éste fanfiction (o al menos la mayoría de ellos), salieron de la imaginación de J. K. Rowling, sólo los utilizo con la finalidad de entregar entretención a los lectores, sin buscar abultar mis bolsillos con ello.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo IV<strong>

"_Es bello el paisaje amistoso encerrado en los ojos_

_En el instante en que corto pedazos de tedio_

_En las formaciones de los sentimientos brumosos_

_Eres tan meritoria como la lluvia"._

_Vicente Huidobro._

Ni siquiera le dedicó la mirada de resignación que había adoptado unos días atrás cuando él había iniciado la rutina de ponerle un trozo de carne y algún otro acompañamiento a su plato rebosante de verduras (que jamás comía completamente); sino que simplemente lo dejó hacer al ver que tomaba el plato ubicado enfrente de ella y le ponía una presa de pollo de tamaño regular junto a un poco de arroz.

— Me gustaría hacerte comer un plato rebosante, Granger, pero eso sería contraproducente para mí título como medimago y tu estómago de leona… supongo que por haber salido con el pobretón ese, tienes que estar acostumbrada a comer cualquier basura, por lo que después de tantos años sin comer como se debe, no podemos arriesgarnos a forzar tu estómago y que termines con una indigestión nada decorosa. —Le había replicado la única vez que ella había intentado negarse a que Malfoy le sirviera comida y terminó usando un argumento tan tonto como: «con una porción de miseria como esa no me vas a hacer engordar».

Mientras lo oía preguntarle si quería algo de salsa sobre el arroz o sobre el pollo (a lo que no esperó la respuesta y la dejó caer sobre el arroz «—Porque así resulta más sabroso» le dijo) logró dilucidar a la perfección las intenciones ocultas que se encontraban tras el interés de la profesora McGonagall por cambiar los puestos y que ella terminara sentada al lado de Malfoy: sin darse cuenta cómo, se había formado una _coalición __pro __subir __de __peso_ entre los profesores del castillo,en la que ella era el blanco y Malfoy se había autoproclamado como su nutricionista particular, teniendo como diversión exclusiva durante los desayunos, almuerzos y cenas el tentarla con la comida que preparaban los elfos domésticos.

— Dime, Malfoy, ¿en qué momento descubriste que el comportarte como un elfo doméstico era una de las metas de tu vida? —le preguntó la chica mirándolo con ojos curiosos cuando él le entregó su plato ya servido y de aspecto bastante apetitoso. La expresión en el rostro de Granger le recordó las clases conjuntas cuando el profesor estaba a punto de explicar algo nuevo: una mezcla de concentración y deseo por conocer la información que la hacía ver adorable.

— ¡Muy bien, Granger! —en lugar de ofenderse, cómo la castaña deseaba en su fuero interno, el hombre le había dado una sonrisa y soltado una felicitación como la que se le da a los niños la primera vez que van solos al baño— ahora sólo tienes que aprender que cuando se hace un comentario así debe ir acompañado de un tono de voz menos infantil y más malvado... casi te creo que querías molestarme, pero sólo _casi_. —Y, como si Hermione de verdad fuera una niña que acaba de aprender a ir sola al baño, le dio unas palmaditas sobre la cabeza—. Como hoy te esforzaste dejaré que comas todas las semillas que quieras y no el trozo de pastel que te tenía destinado.

— Pero hoy hay pastel de fresas —murmuró la chica mirando con anhelo el postre que estaba cerca de la directora.

— ¡Lo hiciste pésimo esta vez, Granger! —La regañó el rubio con el ceño fruncido—: en esa parte tú tenías que decirme «tú no eres quién para decirme qué es lo que puedo o no puedo comer» y haber terminado el alegato con un lindo «hurón albino» o «hurón de pacotilla» o cualquier cosa, pero siempre haciendo alusión al animal. —Hizo una floritura con la varita y la bandeja que contenía el pastel se acercó flotando hacia ellos— en castigo comerás dos porciones de pastel.

— Pues ya no quiero nada —replicó con infantilismo girando su rostro como si le hiciera un desprecio, al tiempo que cruzaba sus brazos.

— ¿Sabes, Granger? —Al sentir cómo el aliento del hombre acariciaba su nuca y que su nariz percibiera el aroma _a __paraíso_ del ojigris supo que estaba más cerca de ella de lo que se consideraba prudente— hueles a pastel —un estremecimiento la recorrió al darse cuenta que el hombre acariciaba desde su mandíbula hasta su hombro con la nariz— ¿no habrás estado comiendo pastel antes? —y antes de alejarse pasó su lengua por un pequeño lunar que tenía en ése sector, fue sólo un roce, casi como lo haría un gato cuando toma agua, pero éste hizo reaccionar a la chica.

— ¿¡Qué crees que haces, maldito pervertido! —le gritó al tiempo que lo empujaba con tanta fuerza que la silla de Malfoy se balaceó y él terminó de espaldas en el suelo.

La chica se puso de pie indignada mientras que el resto de los comensales había interrumpido sus conversaciones y se habían girado hacia ellos para ver por qué tanto alboroto. Por toda reacción, Draco se puso de pie parsimoniosamente y la miró a los ojos, la intensidad de la mirada que le dio hizo que Hermione retrocediera asustada, pero la furia anterior regreso al oír sus carcajadas al tiempo que volvía a darle palmaditas en la cabeza.

— Puedes comer todo el pastel que quieras, Granger, no es necesario que me amenaces —dijo con un tono de voz que fuera audible para todos los profesores. El comentario hizo que se armara revuelo entre ellos: ¡Por fin Hermione había demostrado tener iniciativa a la hora de comer! ¡Por fin su apetito había regresado!

En medio de la confusión que se armó entre los presentes intentando hacer que Hermione comiera otras cosas, Malfoy salió del Gran Comedor, no sin antes dedicarle una sonrisa socarrona a la mujer, la que fue a chocar con el rostro ceñudo de ella, el que en otro tiempo era fácilmente traducible a: «esta me la pagas, maldito hurón de papá» y que se acentuó aún más cuando Malfoy movió los labios exageradamente sin emitir sonido y hacía algunos gestos con las manos, comunicándole a la mujer que él pensaba que su cuello tenía sabor a pastel.

"¡Ay! ¡La maravilla de que las cosas comiencen a retomar su curso!" pensó el hombre mientras silbaba camino a su despacho en las mazmorras mirando a su alrededor como si estuviera paseando por un parque. "Voy a tener que verme la nuca, creo que se me va a formar un chichón por el golpe" tocó la parte posterior de la cabeza y pudo sentir un pequeño huevo en la zona. "Sí, definitivamente tengo un chichón".

Era viernes por la mañana. Ya llevaba diez días como parte del plantel del castillo y sólo faltaban cinco para la llegada de los alumnos y el inicio del año escolar, de sólo pensar en ello el corazón de Hermione repiqueteaba en su pecho, dividido entre el más puro entusiasmo y el nerviosismo por iniciar un nuevo desafío.

"Nah, si Malfoy pudo, yo también", se consolaba cuando eran los nervios los que predominaban.

Iba caminando por los pasillos rumbo a la oficina de la directora pues le había dicho durante el desayuno que necesitaba reunirse con ella en su despacho para ver su horario de clases y afinar algunos detalles acerca de la llegada de la nueva profesora de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras (obra de sus contactos durante el breve tiempo que pasó trabajando en el Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional). Miró por una de las ventanas que daban al lago y sonrió al ver los tentáculos del calamar gigante asomándose por sobre el nivel del agua: debía enviarle una carta a Neville diciéndole que su idea no había sido descabellada como la había llamado en un principio, sino que había logrado su cometido de distraerla lo suficiente para no seguir pensando en lo ocurrido el pasado Junio.

Llegó frente a la gárgola y dijo la contraseña («pastel de calabazas», un pequeño homenaje de la nueva directora para con el recuerdo de Dumbledore).

Ingresó al despacho sin llamar, pues sabía que McGonagall estaría esperándola, mas grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarla en compañía de Malfoy que, al verla llegar, le dedicó una sonrisa fácilmente comparable con la de un niño que sabe que tiene un juguete nuevo que nadie más posee.

— ¡Hermione! —Exclamó la anciana al verla y, al instante, comenzó a buscar entre los papeles que tenía sobre su mesa—. Qué bueno que llegaste, justo le estaba contando a Draco que gracias a ti conseguimos una nueva profesora de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y que, además, es extranjera, lo que nos permitirá tener una experiencia intercultural en el castillo… ¡los chicos aprenderán tanto de ella! —si la sonrisa de Malfoy era comparable con la de un niño con un exclusivo juguete nuevo, la de McGonagall era la de una madre que tiene en brazos por primera vez a su hijo.

— Espero que la nueva adquisición sea diestra en pociones, Granger —señaló el hombre al tiempo que Hermione tomaba asiento a su lado, obedeciendo los gestos que hacía la directora mientras continuaba buscando entre los documentos que tenía sobre su escritorio— tengo curiosidad por conocer los brebajes que ellos utilizan…

— No te preocupes, Malfoy, la señora Fujiwara tiene tres especialidades a cuestas: Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, Pociones y Encantamientos, creo que podrás aprender mucho de ella… te haría bien darle una mirada a las revistas, ahí hay varias publicaciones de sus investigaciones que tienen relación con la utilización de ingredientes autóctonos de Japón en pociones mágicas.

— ¿Por qué no mejor me das un resumen de ellas y asunto arreglado? Quiero tener algo de qué conversar con ella cuando llegue sin tener que haberme quemado las pestañas previamente.

— Claro, pásate por mi despacho más tarde y te dejaré mis notas.

Mientras el intercambio se llevaba a cabo, la anciana había continuado revolviendo en su escritorio frenéticamente, pero se detuvo en seco al oír semejante ofrecimiento en un tono tan amable. La miró con los ojos muy abiertos y con la duda pegada en su rostro.

— Hermione… no es que esté en contra de las demostraciones de amabilidad entre colegas pero ¿no deberías estar gritándole a Draco que haga las cosas por sí mismo? —Por toda respuesta, Hermione se hundió en su asiento y bajó la mirada. Ahí estaba otra vez esa Hermione complaciente en la que Ron la había transformado: él decía «has esto» y ella corría a complacerlo, no recordaba la cantidad de veces que hizo los ensayos del pelirrojo ni la cantidad de libros que leyó por él para hacerle resúmenes que luego él compartía con todos sus compañeros de la academia proclamando su _inteligencia _y _generosidad_.

— Claro, Granger —respondió el rubio haciendo caso omiso al comentario de McGonagall— así de paso también me haces una taza de té y un masaje… que sepas que tu golpe en el Gran Comedor me dejó un chichón en la cabeza.

Justo cuando la mirada de Hermione había comenzado a mutar en una parecida a la que le dedicaba cuando eran adolescentes y se aguantaba para no lanzarle una maldición, y que Malfoy estaba a punto de soltar una sonrisa digna del gato de Chesire, la anciana encontró la hoja que estaba buscando y se la tendió a Hermione, que la miró con curiosidad.

— Tú horario para este año, Hermione —la chica miró la cuadrícula que se dividía en los días de la semana percatándose de que tendría que hacer 12 clases a la semana y que el día jueves por la tarde tendría horario de atención de alumnos.

— Mira —Draco, que había estado observando por sobre el hombro de Hermione la hoja con su horario, le tendió el propio señalando algo con su dedo— ¡tenemos los viernes libres! Podrás invitarme a tomar el té en tu despacho como código para que ingresemos alcohol y nos pesquemos una borrachera de proporciones sólo porque después viene el fin de semana.

— Jamás me emborracharía contigo, Malfoy, no quiero ni imaginar cuáles serían tus actitudes para conmigo en estado etílico.

— Pues nadie se ha quejado hasta el momento —dijo como quien no quiere la cosa para después inclinarse un poco más a ella "Oh, Merlín, ahí viene otra vez su olor" pensó la chica intentando inspirar lo menos posible—. Las chicas dicen que funciono igual de bien con o sin alcohol… aunque claro, sólo ebrio podría pensar en cambiar mi _actitud_ contigo…

— ¡Ya cállate! —un nuevo golpe en la cabeza fue lo que recibió el rubio por sus comentarios.

— ¡Por Morgana, Granger! No llevas ni un mes en el castillo y ya me has golpeado más de lo que hiciste durante toda nuestra estadía aquí como estudiantes, a este paso te voy a denunciar por maltrato laboral.

— Yo más bien diría maltrato animal —farfulló por lo bajo la chica mientras se volvía hacia la profesora McGonagall que los miraba con una expresión de nostalgia.

— ¡Buena chica! —soltó de pronto Malfoy y, ante la sorpresa de la Hermione y el estupor de la profesora McGonagall, le metió a la boca un caramelo.

— ¿Draco? ¿Qué haces? —le preguntó la directora mientras hacía aparecer un vaso con agua para Hermione que se ahogaba por el dulce.

—Entreno a Granger —fue la escueta respuesta que le dio a la anciana antes de ponerse de pie para alejarse del golpe que Granger le enviaría… aunque eso nunca pasó.

— No soy ningún perrito en entrenamiento, Malfoy —murmuró la chica mientras miraba con detenimiento su horario.

— No, eres una leona en entrenamiento —le susurró— me gustan las actividades de alto riesgo.

— Draco —una voz profunda y con un tono muy serio lo llamó desde la pared. Ambos jóvenes alzaron a vista y se encontraron con la fría mirada del que fue su profesor de pociones durante muchos años: Severus Snape.

— ¿Sí, padrino? —el tono de voz de Malfoy hizo que Hermione esbozara una sonrisa de superioridad: era gracioso observar el ligero temblor del hombre a su lado sólo por un cuadro.

— Compórtate como un adulto, ¿quieres? Ya no tienes edad para andar jugueteando de esa forma, menos ahora que tienes que adentrarte en un papel que posee tanta responsabilidad…

— ¿Te regalaron un perrito que tienes una _tanta_ responsabilidad? —Soltó la chica, logrando que la anciana frente a ellos esbozara una sonrisa— ¿O más bien un hurón, para que te sientas como en familia?

— Te daría otro caramelo, Granger, pero se me acabaron —la mirada del rubio era de disculpa— pero sí tengo a una cachorra de león a la que enseñarle a sacar las garras. —Por segunda vez durante la mañana, Hermione se atoró con el dulce que tenía en la boca.

— En realidad, Hermione —interrumpió la directora antes de que los comentarios de Malfoy terminaran por matar de asfixia a Hermione— acabo de nombrar a Draco como el Jefe de casa de Slytherin.

— ¿En serio?

— ¿Celosa porque tú no eres la de Gryffindor, Granger?

— Más bien sorprendida, no pensé que tuvieras tanta paciencia y dedicación con tus alumnos como para aceptar estar al pendiente de ellos. De verdad que has cambiado, Malfoy.

— ¿Eso es un cumplido o un insulto? Si tuviera un caramelo no sabría qué hacer con él.

— En serio, no sigas por ahí, puedo parecerte una pobre e indefensa chica últimamente, pero créeme que mis conocimientos de maldiciones siguen siendo tan buenos como antes.

— Está prohibido lanzarle hechizos a tus colegas, Granger. Es una de las reglas de convivencia dentro del castillo, deberías saberlo.

— Me sorprende que tú lo sepas. ¿A quién has intentado embrujar? ¿A la profesora Vector quizá? —el tono de picardía que la chica utilizó fue suficiente para que Draco se sonrojara violentamente por la vergüenza que los recuerdos le traían, lo cual hizo que Hermione esbozara una sonrisa triunfal. —Aceptaría un caramelo ahora, Malfoy, creo que lo estoy haciendo muy bien.

— Ah, la camaradería entre los colegas —susurró una voz al lado del cuadro de Snape.

— ¿De qué hablas, Albus? —preguntó la directora en el mismo tono confidencial. Había estado al pendiente de los intercambios entre los dos profesores y una sonrisa de alivio iluminaba su rostro al ver que Hermione volvía a tener actitudes de sus tiempos de estudiante: había olvidado la última vez que había disfrutado de ése humor ácido, tan parecido al suyo.

— ¿No te has dado cuenta, Minerva? El señor Malfoy está haciendo lo posible porque la señorita Granger vuelva a ser ella misma… o al menos eso es lo que Severus ha sacado en limpio de las conversaciones que ha espiado entre el joven Malfoy y el Barón Sanguinario. —Le susurró el anciano a su vieja amiga, evitando que las otras dos personas (vivas) dentro del despacho oyeran.

— A mí no me meta en sus asuntos, Dumbledore. —Farfulló Snape.

— No pensé que serías una cotilla, Granger —rápidamente Draco se repuso del shock inicial por su comentario (y por lo que éste le recordaba) y volvió a la carga. A pesar de que sus comentarios podían tocar alguna fibra sensible, estaba disfrutando tener esa conversación, sólo con Theo o Blaise podía permitirse el bromear de esa forma y de verás que lo extrañaba durante la época en que estaban separados—. ¿Esa fue otra de las cosas que modificaste por la comadreja? ¿Quería que te parecieras a Brown para que no le hicieras el peso intelectual?

"Mierda". El improperio fue todo lo que pasó por el pensamiento de Malfoy al ver cómo el rostro de Granger se ensombrecía y sus ojos se volvían rojos súbitamente, una señal clara de que las lágrimas estaban acudiendo a sus ojos.

— Directora, si no hay nada más que tenga que hacer aquí, me retiro —logró decir la chica para luego ponerse de pie y caminar hacia la salida.

— La verdad, Hermione, nos queda hablar acerca de la señora Fujiwara, pero eso lo dejaremos para la hora de la cena, ¿te parece? —la chica asintió y se dispuso a abrir la puerta cuando la voz de la anciana volvió a llamarla—. Pero sí hay algo más que necesito pedirte —respondió la anciana, logrando que la chica volviera sobre sus pasos y se dejara caer nuevamente sobre la silla al lado de Malfoy, fregándose los ojos con la manga de su túnica. El rubio sólo le dedicó una mirada algo culposa y se removió incómodo en su asiento.

— Usted dirá.

— Eh… yo me retiro, entonces… —Draco estaba dispuesto a huir del despacho para recriminarse tranquilamente su falta de tacto (y comparar de paso qué tanto pudo afectarle de lo que había dicho a Granger con la información previa que poseía), pero McGonagall negó con la cabeza.

— No, tengo algo que pedirles a ambos. —Los ex alumnos la miraron con atención cuando ella les extendió una bolsa que, por el ruido que realizó al dejarla sobre la mesa, podían inferir estaba llena de galeones— el profesor Flitwick y yo íbamos a ir a Hogsmeade a comprar los insumos necesarios para iniciar el semestre, ya saben, tiza para cada profesor, pergaminos, libros de registro, algunos elementos para las lecciones de Transformaciones, Encantamientos y Adivinación y los ingredientes para los armarios de Pociones, pero nos salió un imprevisto en el Ministerio que sólo el director y el subdirector pueden atender. Quería pedirles que fueran ustedes, son mi única opción confiable en estos momentos, los otros serían Firenze y Hagrid… comprenderán que no me fío mucho de sus buenas decisiones al respecto.

— No se preocupe, iremos sin problema —respondió la chica tomando la bolsa de galeones y un pergamino con una lista que la anciana le había tendido.

— No tienes por qué aceptar las cosas por mí, Granger, que sepas que tengo voluntad propia y no voy a dejar que me manipule alguien del sexo opuesto… que tú te hayas dejado es otra cosa —se mordió la lengua para obligarse a callar. Otra vez estaba siendo demasiado duro y, por la forma en que la chica desvió la mirada, estaba claro que esa técnica de apelar a lo que sabía acerca de su relación con Weasley, no le estaba ayudando en su labor de recuperar a la Granger que él conocía.

— Sólo lo dije porque pensé que te gustaría elegir por ti mismo los ingredientes para las pociones, Malfoy —murmuró la chica mirándolo con ojos tristes—. No soy muy buena eligiéndolos y no quiero ser la responsable de que tus alumnos fallen en sus pociones sólo porque los ingredientes no están en correcto estado.

¿Así que Granger estaba pensando en él? ¿En lo que le gustaría y en no sabotear sus clases? "Eso es nuevo" pensó el hombre. Si ella estaba pensando en esas cosas, lo mejor sería hacerle ver que estaba bien, que sólo deseaba molestarla un poco, a ver si de paso también podía arreglar las tonterías que cometió y buscar las mejores maneras de sacarle las garras a su _leona__ en __entrenamiento_ sin aludir al pasado pelirrojo en su vida.

— Sin que sirva de precedente, melenuda, tienes razón. Prefiero ir antes de que, por tu culpa, un salón lleno de estudiantes explote. Me salvaste de Azkaban una vez, pero te sería difícil hacerlo después de una matanza masiva de estudiantes… excepto, claro, que aceptes tu responsabilidad. Dime, Granger ¿harías un acto tan altruista como ese por mí?

— Mejor deja de hacer el tonto y vámonos.

En lugar de replicar, el hombre se puso de pie y, tras despedirse de la directora, salió del despacho, casi pisándole los pies a Hermione.

— En 15 minutos en el Gran Hall —fue todo lo que le dijo la chica una vez que estuvieron afuera. Sólo atinó a rodar los ojos y asentir—. Y no vuelvas a decirme melenuda, hurón.

— Lo que tú digas, cachorra. —Murmuró para sí alejándose rumbo a su habitación en las mazmorras.

20 minutos más tarde, volvía sobre sus pasos en dirección al Gran Hall para encontrarse con Granger. Se había quitado la túnica reglamentaria del colegio (una de las tantas _pequeñas_ reformas que McGonagall había implementado en el colegio: una túnica común para todos los profesores que dejara en claro su puesto dentro del establecimiento) para ponerse uno de sus impecables y carísimos pantalones negros y camisa de seda blanca junto a una chaqueta de sastre del mismo color del pantalón.

Como era de esperar, Granger ya estaba ahí. Esperaba encontrarla mirándolo con ojos reprobatorios por su retraso, pero su expresión facial era de resignación, propia de alguien que ha tenido que esperar muchas veces y que se tuvo que acostumbrar al retraso de su cita.

"¿Cuántas veces habrá tenido que esperar a Weasel?" Se preguntó mientras dejaba de lado su sigilo, haciendo que el sonido de sus pisadas resonara sobre el piso de piedra.

Barrió el cuerpo de la chica con la vista y sonrió para sí, Hermione también se había quitado la túnica reglamentaria y su atuendo le recordaba al que utilizaba cuando la vio en el café: zapatos de tacón, falda negra entubada y una blusa, esta vez de color rojo. Lamió su labio inferior al darse cuenta de que, si bien su delgadez seguía siendo alarmante, había ganado un par de kilos con los que rellenar sus curvas.

— ¿De veras crees que con esos zapatos vas a soportar el recorrido que tenemos que dar por Hogsmeade y cargar todo? —fue el saludo que le dio, mirando hacia abajo. Ciertamente el comentario iba hacia sus zapatos, pero lo que él miraba en esos momentos eran sus piernas.

— Somos magos, Malfoy. Te estás preocupando por nimiedades. Ahora muévete, estuve viendo la lista y tendremos que recorrer el pueblo de un extremo a otro para comprar todo lo que necesitamos.

Subieron a uno de los carruajes (Hermione se detuvo a acariciar a los thestrals que tiraban de él) acomodándose uno frente al otro. Inconscientemente, la mujer cruzó sus piernas, ofreciendo una buena vista al rubio que esbozó una torcida sonrisa.

"Cuando se lo cuente a Blaise querrá matarme… o que le consiga un puesto como profesor de lo que sea aquí".

— Estuve viendo la lista y creo que lo mejor es que dejemos la compra de los ingredientes de pociones para el final —empezó a hablar la chica tendiéndole la lista de las cosas por comprar— algunos de ellos necesitan refrigerarse o estar en un ambiente seco, mientras menos nos demoremos en traerlos al castillo para que los guardes, será mejor.

— De acuerdo.

— Podemos iniciar con los elementos de adivinación, son los más pesados y la tienda tiene despacho directo al castillo.

— Por mí no hay problema —respondió Draco sin mirarla, mientras que recorría con la vista el pergamino que la chica le había entregado.

— Podemos terminar las compras de tizas, pergaminos y cuadernos de registro antes del almuerzo, hacer una parada para comer y luego seguir con los insumos para la clase en Encantamientos, Transformaciones y Pociones —continúo la chica mudando su tono de voz hacia uno de enfado por sentirse ignorada por el hombre. Que él no estuviera dando su opinión respecto al tema o que no estuviera molestándola por alguna razón, estaba sacándola de quicio.

— Como desees.

— Y podemos hacer un alto en alguna hostal para tener sexo antes de volver al castillo —soltó como anzuelo para ver si el hombre estaba escuchándola.

— Me encantaría.

— ¡Malfoy! —le gritó quitándole de las manos la lista logrando que el hombre la mirara sorprendido—. Estoy intentando hacer que nuestra pequeña excursión sea más agradable y que no nos pongamos a pelear por tonterías pero tú ni siquiera me estás escuchando.

— Claro que te estoy escuchando, Granger —susurró el hombre poniéndose de pie y sentándose al lado de ella— acabas de proponerme una sesión de sexo y yo he aceptado, ¿qué más agradable que eso para terminar nuestra excursión? —Draco acercó su mano hacia la rodilla derecha de la chica y la acarició—. Aunque preferiría que la dejásemos para cuando lleguemos al castillo, ahora McGonagall nos envío a trabajar, no a _disfrutar_.

Cuando Hermione estaba a punto de responderle a Malfoy (o de golpearlo por atreverse a acariciar la parte de su muslo que la falda dejaba al descubierto) el carruaje hizo una leve sacudida, clara señal de que habían llegado a su destino.

— Quita tu mano y sal del carruaje, tenemos trabajo qué hacer y quiero terminar esto rápido.

— ¿Ansiosa por saber cómo soy en la cama, Granger?

— ¡Deja de hacer insinuaciones de ése tipo! ¡Sabes perfectamente que lo dije para ver si me estabas prestando atención! —Draco no respondió, sólo se bajó del carruaje y le tendió una mano para ayudarla.

— Gracias —murmuró la chica para luego iniciar una silenciosa caminata rumbo a la tienda de artilugios para adivinación. —Y, por favor, compórtate como un adulto, ¿quieres? —Por toda respuesta, el hombre comenzó a caminar lentamente en dirección a las tiendas del pueblo.

Apenas llevaban unos tres minutos caminando cuando Hermione se percató del extraño comportamiento de las personas con las que se encontraban en el camino. A cada paso que ella daba con Malfoy a su lado, la gente les dedicaba miradas que fluctuaban entre el más profundo temor hasta el desprecio visceral.

Frunció el ceño al darse cuenta de cómo dos hombres apuntaban a Malfoy con el dedo y la palabra _mortífago_ llegó a sus oídos. Miró al hombre a su lado, preocupada por la reacción que podría tener, pero éste caminaba como si nada: ni las miradas, ni los murmullos, ni el evidente intento de las personas por dejarles el camino libre y no tener siquiera que rozarlo, parecían afectarle. Sin embargo, la indignación había comenzado a hacerse presente en ella ante esas reacciones. Sin darse cuenta, estaba apretando sus manos en puños.

— Te juro que estoy intentando comportarme como un adulto, Granger, pero no pensé que, aún así, te enfadara tanto ir a mi lado.

— No es eso lo que me molesta, Malfoy.

— ¿Entonces es la actitud que están teniendo contigo los habitantes del pueblo?

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

— Supongo que de tanto ir por la vida con Potty te habías acostumbrado al aprecio de la gente, más que mal eres una heroína de guerra. Pero ahora que vas conmigo sabes cómo se siente ser el blanco de las miradas de repudio —si bien el comentario de Draco intentaba parecer despreocupado, Hermione pudo ver que en su rostro había un dejo de rabia y frustración.

— ¿Siempre es así?

— La verdad, ahora están bastante tranquilos, normalmente se acercan para amenazarme con sus varitas o intentan lanzarme alguna maldición.

— ¿Cómo puedes soportarlo?

— Durante mi juicio, Granger, pensaba que era culpable de todos los cargos de los que se me acusaban… el ser un Malfoy era motivo suficiente para mí, sentía que los crímenes de mi padre también eran míos: íbamos en el mismo paquete. —El tono confidencial que estaba tomando la conversación sorprendió a la chica, pero no dijo nada, por alguna razón sintió que lo que Malfoy estaba contándole era algo que necesitaba compartir con alguien más y si deseaba hacerlo con ella, no se negaría—. Pero una de mis defensoras no sólo convenció al Wizengamot de mi inocencia, también me convenció a mí.

— ¿Qué estás intentando decirme, Malfoy?

— Que de no haber sido por ti, Granger, habría terminado en Azkaban con mi padre y que jamás me habría animado a seguir con mi vida. —Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron estupefactos ante las palabras del hombre. Movió su cabeza en dirección a él encontrándose con sus grises ojos, percatándose de que la sinceridad dominaba su mirada.

— Me alegra saber que pude ayudar en algo —una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro— pero me gustaría que mis argumentos no sólo hubieran convencido al Wizengamot y a ti, sino que también a todas estas personas…

— A mí me da igual, yo vivo con la consciencia tranquila, si a ellos les hace felices odiarme, a mí no me afecta en nada.

Hermione sabía que Malfoy estaba mintiendo, al menos en parte. Por las cartas que había recibido de parte de la profesora McGonagall se había enterado de algunas de las vicisitudes del ex Slytherin para encontrar un lugar en donde hacer su práctica, así como también las vejaciones a las que había sido sometido los primeros meses que pasó como profesor de Hogwarts: no había día en que la directora no recibiera un vociferador por parte de los apoderados alegando la falta de juicio de la anciana para contratar a un asesino para enseñarle a sus hijos.

— Es injusto y lo sabes. Ninguna de estas personas se hace una idea de lo que pasaste ni las razones por las que te viste envuelto en el bando de _los __malos_ durante la guerra. —El tono de la chica comenzó a aumentar al tiempo que gesticulaba exageradamente. Draco lo interpretó como una señal de que la ira se estaba apoderando de ella.

— ¿Y tú sí lo sabes, Granger?

— Pude hacerme una idea, sobre todo porque, si yo hubiera estado en tu posición, creo que habría hecho lo mismo.

— ¿En serio te habrías unido al megalómano ése? Siempre pensé que si eso le pasara a alguien tan _valiente_ y _noble_ como un Gryffindor se habrían revelado y…

— Estabas velando por la vida de tu madre, ante eso uno no piensa mucho, yo misma preferí borrarles la memoria y alejarlos para protegerlos.

La conversación se detuvo cuando se vieron frente a la primera tienda que habían decidido visitar.

— Terminaste Adivinación, ¿verdad? —le preguntó la chica cambiando el tema: sabía que estaban rozando terrenos difíciles con la conversación y lo mejor era no hablarlos frente a personas que podían malinterpretar todo lo que llegaran a comentar entre ellos.

Al abrir la puerta de la primera tienda donde debían hacer sus compras, un fuerte aroma a incienso embotó sus sentidos. "Al menos esto me mantendrá alejada del olor de Malfoy" pensó la chica arrugando la nariz por el penetrante aroma que en esos momentos sentía.

— Sólo hasta quinto.

— Es más de lo que yo puedo decir, confío en que sabrás qué estamos buscando.

A las 12.45 ya habían tachado más de la mitad de la lista de compras: los instrumentos para adivinación (bolas de cristal, dos juegos de té nuevos, té de hoja, entre otras cosas) iban camino a Hogwarts en donde Filch los recibiría para luego entregárselos a Trelawny y Firenze, al igual que las cinco cajas de tiza y los 100 kilómetros de pergamino para uso del profesorado y los 84 libros de registro.

Ahora, mientras se encaminaban en la búsqueda de un lugar para comer, los brazos de Draco cargaban 4 docenas de plumas y 12 litros de tinta negra destinada a los profesores, en un caballeroso acto que (según le había dicho a la chica) sólo duraría hasta que pasaran por el apotecario, a pesar de que Hermione sabía que el peso que cargaba era mucho menor del que aparentaba pues las bolsas estaban encantadas para disminuir el peso a la mitad.

— ¡Hace años que no como en Las Tres Escobas! —Exclamó la chica cuando iban acercándose al local— ¡Me encantará tomarme una cerveza de mantequilla!

— Lamento arruinar tu felicidad, Granger, pero no creo que quieras entrar conmigo ahí. —Hermione lo miró con el ceño fruncido, esperando una explicación.

— ¿Por qué?

— Creo que has notado perfectamente que no soy bien recibido en ninguna parte, ¿verdad? —Hermione asintió. Durante las dos horas previas que habían estado recorriendo las tiendas de Hogsmeade, cada vez que ingresaban, los dependientes le dedicaban una mirada desdeñosa al hombre y lo atendían de muy mala gana, al menos hasta que Hermione intervenía. Sin embargo, la sorpresa que generaba entre las personas que los atendían (no lograban congeniar la imagen de la heroína de guerra en compañía del ex mortífago) les hacía, incluso, desconfiar más. Probablemente pensaban que ella estaba bajo una maldición o era otro ex mortífago bajo el efecto de la poción multijugos: si algo había dejado la guerra marcado en las personas era el ver conspiraciones en todas partes.

— ¿Me vas a decir que tienes vetado el ingreso a Las Tres Escobas?

— No me lo han dicho directamente, sabes que el Ministerio penaliza esas formas de segregación hacia nosotros, pero no soy bien recibido desde que hechicé a Madame Rosmerta… créeme que no quieres ver pelos en tu comida o que lancen un escupitajo en tu bebida —el rubio sonrió irónicamente—, aunque he de admitir que extraño la cerveza de mantequilla. —Hermione miró en dirección al local para luego sacar de su bolsillo unos cuántos galeones y caminar en dirección al local.

— ¡Espérame aquí! —le gritó para luego entrar.

Draco miró a su alrededor buscando un lugar en donde sentarse a esperar a Granger, ubicando un banco debajo de un enorme avellano. Una vez protegido del sol de los últimos días de agosto dirigió su vista hacia la taberna, rogando que la mujer no se demorase demasiado: las miradas que estaba recibiendo de las personas que estaban cerca comenzaban a ponerlo a la defensiva.

15 minutos después, la chica salía del local cargando dos bolsas. Observó cómo lo buscaba con la mirada y esbozó una leve sonrisa al ver su mirada de preocupación. Se puso de pie para caminar hacia ella y, extrañamente, algo se removió en su interior al ver a Hermione caminar hacia él con una sonrisa de alivio.

— ¡Pensé que te había pasado algo! —Exclamó una vez que lo tuvo frente a frente.

— Sólo fui a buscar un lugar a la sombra, Granger, con el tono de mi piel, si quedo mucho tiempo bajo el sol, termino rojo como una langosta.

— Pues creo que te vendría bien un poco de color en el rostro, la verdad.

— Deja de decir tonterías y dime que tienes en esas bolsas.

— Pues aquí está nuestro almuerzo, ahora vamos a buscar un lugar tranquilo y lejos de las miradas de estos idiotas para poder comer.

— ¿Esa es tu forma de decirme que quieres que busquemos la hostal para tener sexo? ¡Ouch!

— ¡Deja eso de una vez! —Exclamó la chica después de golpearlo. Caminaba calle abajo en dirección a un pequeño parque que habían hecho en el pueblo luego de la reconstrucción— ya te expliqué que lo dije sólo para asegurarme de que me escuchabas.

— Sí, y no tienes idea de la desilusión que me provocaste… yo que me había hecho la idea de averiguar si sabes a pastel en alguna otra parte de tu cuerpo… —Se ganó un nuevo golpe por parte de una muy sonrojada Hermione.

Para ése entonces ya estaban cerca del césped. Mientras se sobaba el brazo que ya había recibido unos tres golpes en lo que iba del día, la observó quitarse los zapatos y caminar en dirección a unos cuántos árboles, la siguió frunciendo el ceño al ver que ella se sentaba en el pasto.

— No pretenderás que me siente en el suelo.

— El pasto no le hace mal a nadie, Malfoy.

— Dile eso a mis pantalones.

Por toda respuesta, la chica sacó la comida de las bolsas (habían dos potes transparentes con comida y otros dos enormes vasos con tapa) y, con un movimiento de su varita, transformó las bolsas en un lindo mantel cuadrillé, extendiéndolo por el pasto.

— Ahora tus pantalones no sufrirán el ataque del pasto, Malfoy. ¿Puedes sentarte y comenzar a comer? De veras que tengo hambre.

— ¿En serio? ¿Tú, la señorita Hermione _no __tengo __apetito __y __sólo __como __comida __de __conejo_ Granger, acabas de decir que tienes hambre?

— Sí, tengo hambre… después de todo, tus intentos por obligarme a comer están dando resultados.

— ¿Podrías poner eso por escrito, con palabras más elaboradas y enviarlo a la academia de medimagos? —Pidió mientras se sentaba frente a ella y tomaba el pote de comida, el servicio y el vaso que le tendía.

— ¿Con la finalidad de…?

— Créditos extra retroactivos.

— ¿Eso existe?

— No tengo idea, pero no pierdo nada con intentarlo, de seguro que por ser LA heroína de guerra quien lo dice, lo hagan.

— Estás loco…

— La única loca de la familia, Granger, era tía Bella, no te confundas.

Luego de ese intercambio comenzaron a comer en silencio, estando así por unos 5 minutos, ambos sumidos en sus pensamientos y sin dedicarse ninguna mirada. Hermione se removió incómoda en el piso, intentando buscar una posición más cómoda para sus piernas, al tiempo que evitaba que se viera más de lo debido.

— Toma —Draco se había quitado la chaqueta y se la extendió— cúbrete con ella.

— Gracias —murmuró. Al extenderla sobre sus piernas el aroma que emanaba el rubio la envolvió, sin darse cuenta, inspiró profundamente.

— ¿Disfrutando de mi olor?

— He de admitir que tienes buen gusto en perfumes. —"Ahora voy a ser yo la que va a oler a paraíso" pensó con angustia, pero agradecida de tener algo con qué cubrir sus piernas sin preocuparse de mostrar sus bragas a quien sea que fuera pasando por el parque.

— Puedes olerme más de cerca si lo deseas —con una pícara sonrisa se acercó a la chica dejando al nivel de su respingada nariz su cuello.

— Preferiría seguir comiendo tranquila, gracias. —Le dio un empujón para devolverlo al puesto en el que estaba.

Terminaron de comer en silencio, mirándose de reojo cada cierto tiempo, pero sin volver a dirigirse la palabra. Los transeúntes que pasaban cerca del lugar no podían evitar mirar con recelo la imagen de la mejor amiga de Harry Potter y el heredero de los Malfoy teniendo un picnic como si fuesen los mejores amigos del mundo. Sin embargo, ninguno de ellos parecía darse cuenta de esas miradas.

— Gracias por traerme la comida, Granger. —Draco había terminado de comer y en esos momentos se limpiaba con una servilleta.

— Jamás pensé que llegaría el día en que me agradecerías algo, al menos de frente. —Draco bajó la mirada, recordaba perfectamente la primera (y única) vez que le agradeció algo: una pequeña misiva luego de ser declarado inocente, agradeciendo su intervención en el juicio.

— Me pediste que me comportara como un adulto, ¿no? Sé agradecer las cosas que alguien hace desinteresadamente por mi persona… aunque normalmente nadie lo haga —"Sin embargo esta es la segunda vez que lo haces por mí".

— Es raro descubrir que eres capaz de comportarte como un adulto… sé que hemos crecido, pero en mis recuerdos siempre serás el engreído e infantil Malfoy, aún espero que me insultes como antes.

— Mucho de eso todavía queda en mí, no te confundas, sólo que ahora lo canalizo de otra forma, prefiero molestarte antes que lanzarte insultos gratuitos. No puedo seguir por la vida como un niño caprichoso cuando tengo a mi cargo a verdaderos niños caprichosos. —Por un momento la tranquilidad anterior se vio interrumpida por las leves risas salidas de la boca de la castaña.

— Me gustaría poder decir que en mí también queda mucho de la Granger que conocías —murmuró la chica como quien no quiere la cosa.

— Ya te dije que la antigua sabelotodo sigue ahí —señaló con su índice hacia el pecho de la mujer— no sé por qué te empeñas en esconderla, nada de lo que la comadreja te haya dicho o hecho puede haberle coartado tanto.

— Después de tanto tiempo evitando mis actitudes para no molestarlo es difícil darme cuenta de que ya no tengo que actuar como a él le gustaría, sino que puedo ser yo misma…

Mientras comentaban estas cosas, Hermione le había devuelto su chaqueta a Draco y éste la ayudó a ponerse de pie. Con un movimiento de varita del hombre, el mantel volvió a transformarse en las bolsas y echó la basura ahí. Comenzaron a caminar en dirección a la salida del parque lentamente.

— Sin embargo hoy la has sacado sin problemas, los moretones que saldrán en mis brazos lo testifican.

— Si esperas que te pida perdón por eso, te quedarás con las ganas —la chica comenzó a ponerse sus zapatos antes de poner un pie sobre el asfalto para continuar con la segunda parte de las compras de esa jornada.

— Jamás esperaría una cosa así de tu parte. —De nuevo el silencio mientras caminaban.

— Gracias —soltó de pronto Hermione.

— ¿Por…?

— Por todo lo que has hecho durante estos días. —Caminó hasta adelantarlo para luego darse la vuelta y quedar frente a él— Lograste hacer que volviera a comer regularmente y también a recordarme mejores tiempos… había olvidado completamente lo atenta que debo estar cuando me molestas, me ha costado inventar cosas para responderte.

— Sí, me he percatado de eso, has perdido el entrenamiento… agradece que me tienes de nuevo en tu camino —una sonrisa torcida se dibujó en el rostro de Malfoy, lo que hizo que Hermione se sonrojara un poco—. Ya te dije que haré volver a la antigua Granger.

— ¿Por qué te importa tanto?

Draco no respondió de inmediato, sino que comenzó a caminar haciendo que Hermione lo siguiera. Estuvieron caminando sin decirse nada hasta que llegaron frente al apotecario, lugar en donde el hombre abrió la puerta para luego dejarla pasar primero.

Lo siguió entre los cajones llenos de plantas mágicas y los frascos con partes de animales hasta que se detuvo frente a una pequeña sección en donde se ubicaban las hierbas típicamente muggles.

— Durante nuestro séptimo año —comenzó a hablar el ojigris mientras introducía sus manos entre las hierbas y las seleccionaba— todo el castillo trataba a los Slytherin de forma diferente, sobre todo a mí… el ambiente era mucho más hostil que antes. La única que no cambió su actitud fuiste tú… seguías siendo la molesta rata de biblioteca que tenía una respuesta para todo lo que podía decirle. —La mujer a su lado sonrió por la descripción que hacía de ella— Agradecía eso de ti, me hacía sentir como que no todo estaba arruinado; durante los minutos que pasábamos inventando insultos, cada uno más ingenioso que el otro, sentía que no todo estaba arruinado y que si me empeñaba en demostrar que no era como mi padre podría armarme una vida lejos de lo que él significaba. Si tú, que conocías perfectamente todo lo que había pasado con mi vida, que habías sido torturada por mi familia, podías dejar eso de lado y actuar conmigo como si simplemente fueras mi antagonista escolar y nada más, supuse que el resto de la sociedad mágica podría hacer lo mismo… al menos eso fue lo que mis amigos y yo pensamos.

» La noche en que tuvimos esa extraña conversación se removió todo lo que tenía supuesto sobre ti. En un inicio pensé que tu presencia en el castillo iba a hacer que todo mi pasado saliera a flote justo cuando había encontrado una forma de recuperar el prestigio de los Malfoy de una forma decente; luego me di cuenta de que tu presencia en el castillo era más una oportunidad que otra cosa: quiero recuperar a esa mujer que me ayudó, sin siquiera darse cuenta, que vuelvas a tener esa mirada de confianza y altanería porque eso me recuerda el por qué estoy trabajando como profesor en Hogwarts y afianza mi decisión de seguir en el castillo.

— Básicamente, quieres que vuelva la antigua Hermione para tener un recordatorio de por qué sigues en Hogwarts —el ojigris asintió— me siento utilizada —aunque la voz de Hermione debía tener un tono de enfado, sus ojos reflejaban diversión.

— En esencia sigo siendo un Malfoy, no esperes nada más altruista de mí —le dedicó una sonrisa—. Ahora mueve ese lindo trasero que tenemos mucho por comprar aún.

Tres horas y media después en las que la conversación se desvió de esa confidencialidad hacia el ilustrado conocimiento de ingredientes de pociones, pasando por disputas acerca de qué elementos o animales sirven de mejor manera para aprender los hechizos de cambio o cuáles almohadas eran mejores para llevarle al profesor Flitwick, plagados de comentarios sarcásticos y picarescos (y unos cuántos golpes más por parte de Hermione hacia Draco); ambos jóvenes estaban dentro del carruaje, junto a un montón del bolsas y cajas, rumbo al castillo.

Ninguno se dirigió la palabra durante el camino de regreso, pero ése silencio que frente a otra persona les podría haber parecido incómodo, para ellos no era más que un recordatorio de la extraña tregua que habían generado entre ellos. Malfoy había cumplido con la petición de Hermione de comportarse como un adulto y, de paso, no le había recordado en ningún momento su relación con Ron. Mientras que ella había demostrado que podía volver a ser la chica aguerrida de otro tiempo al estar con la compañía adecuada.

Mirando por la ventana, la mujer sonrió. Tendría que enviarle a Neville una botella de licor o un disco de música nuevo para agradecerle su consejo y de paso también comprar una para compartir con Malfoy.

"No sé a dónde irá todo esto, pero si es una forma de volver a empezar… si a él le recuerda sus buenos deseos de ser mejor persona, no tengo problemas en que me utilice". Fue el último pensamiento que tuvo antes de bajar del carruaje y comenzar a sacar las cosas recién compradas con la ayuda de Malfoy y Filch.

Una última sonrisa compartida fue todo lo que se dedicaron antes de separarse cada uno en direcciones diferentes en el Gran Hall. El año escolar aún no comenzaba y ya parecía estar dando frutos en su desesperado intento de reencontrarse.

* * *

><p><span>Notitas:<span>

Normalmente tengo como parámetro el hacer capítulos de entre 3000 a 4000 palabras (aunque siempre me paso un poquito), sin embargo mientras escribía este me fui entusiasmando y terminó con casi 8000 :P (me costó un poco terminarlo pues a cada rato iba pensando más y más cosas para hacerlos conversar xD). Quiero que tomen este capítulo más extenso como un pequeño regalito por la mala noticia que tengo que darles:

Resulta que el miércoles vuelvo a clases a la universidad después de casi 5 meses en huelga, lo que mermará considerablemente el tiempo que tengo para dedicarle a escribir este fanfiction :C, sin embargo (y tal como les dije en la nota del prólogo) **NO** voy a dejar de lado esta historia, pero tendrán que armarse de paciencia. Pretendo seguir publicando al menos una vez a la semana, pero podría demorarme más… si eso ocurre, les pido disculpas desde ya.

Respecto del capítulo, alguien por ahí pedía más Dramione, pero esto es todo lo que puedo dar por el momento, tengo que empezar a hacerlos interactuar y explicarles un poco cómo va forjándose la relación.

Antes de que alguna de ustedes me diga que se estaban comportando un tanto fuera de personaje, no puedo poner a un Draco tan parecido al de los libros considerando que ya tiene 23 años, edad más que suficiente para comportarse a la altura de las circunstancias; mientras que Hermione es este ser híbrido entre lo que fue y lo que nuestro _querido_ pelirrojo la llevó a ser (leyeron con ironía el "querido" ¿verdad?), sin embargo, creo que se dieron cuenta de que Draco es capaz de hacerla volver en sí.

En fin, en el próximo capítulo se viene el 1 de Septiembre, vamos a ver cómo van evolucionando las cosas entre nuestra parejita con alumnos de por medio.

Por último, agradecer los reviews y las visitas (sé que hay más lectores, aunque no dejen comentarios sé que están ahí y también para ustedes escribo :3). Gracias a las chicas que me leen desde que publiqué el prólogo, a las que se leyeron los cuatro capítulos anteriores de una vez y también gracias a las que lo hacen durante sus clases (aunque eso me ponga en un dilema ético xD). Espero que este nueva actualización las haga tan felices como lo hacen sus comentarios conmigo.

¡Nos leemos! ¡Besitos!

Nyausi.


	6. Capítulo V

**De calderos y transmutaciones**

_Nyausi_

Disclaimer: tanto los personajes utilizados así como los nombres de las locaciones presentes en éste fanfiction (o al menos la mayoría de ellos), salieron de la imaginación de J. K. Rowling, sólo los utilizo con la finalidad de entregar entretención a los lectores, sin buscar abultar mis bolsillos con ello.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo V<strong>

"_¡Cielos, qué cosas tan extrañas suceden hoy día! Sin embargo, ayer todo era igual que siempre. ¿Habré cambiado en la noche? Veamos: ¿era yo la misma cuando me desperté esta mañana? Casi creo recordar que me sentí un poco diferente. Pero si no soy la misma, ¿quién soy entonces? ¡Ahí está la gran confusión!". _

_Alicia en el País de las Maravillas. Lewis Carroll._

Siempre imaginó que entablar una conversación con el Barón Sanguinario sería una de las cosas imposibles que podrían pasarle en la vida (algo parecido a desear ser jugadora de Quidditch o negarse a comprar una nueva edición de «Historia de Hogwarts»). Por un lado la sola figura del Barón podía ser partícipe de las más horrorosas pesadillas de los más pequeños, al mismo tiempo que dentro del castillo no era famoso por dejarse ver demasiado o por su capacidad comunicativa (el resto de los fantasmas aseguraba que, escasamente, tenía algún tipo de intercambio verbal con los alumnos de la casa a la que pertenecía y que en el único momento en el que ellos mismos se dirigían a él era cuando Peeves estaba realmente incontrolable, lo que se limitaba sólo a los primeros días de clases en donde, año tras año, se le negaba una y otra vez la posibilidad de asistir al banquete y ceremonia de selección); sin embargo, las creencias que tenía respecto del fantasma en cuestión habían trastrabillado considerablemente desde su llegada al castillo debido a la constante presencia del espectro en su diario vivir y se vieron totalmente erradas durante la madrugada del 1 de Septiembre.

¿Quién hubiera pensado que con la aparición de un tema en común (aunque hubiese sido tan bizarro como los métodos de tortura utilizados por los muggles durante la Edad Media en contra de los magos y brujas de la época) el fantasma habría terminado explayándose durante horas? Definitivamente se había llevado una grata sorpresa, aunque en parte también sospechaba que era su forma de resarcirse con ella por la vigilancia constante a la que se había visto sometida (y por la que estaba más que harta de pelear con Malfoy). Sin temor a equivocarse, Hermione podía asegurar que durante los 15 días que llevaba en el establecimiento había visto más al Barón que en sus años de estudiante e, incluso, podía contarse entre los pocos que habían conocido su profunda voz y habían podido mirar sus atormentados ojos. De ahí que el interés le había ganado la noche anterior al cansancio y terminó por conversar con él hasta altas horas de la madrugada sin recordar que el día siguiente (o más bien, las horas siguientes) sería realmente pesado.

"Tres horas, sólo dormí tres míseras horas… voy a tener que ir a la enfermería a pedir una poción reconstituyente si pretendo seguir despierta hasta la cena… y eso si Madame Pomfrey lo permite, con lo histérica que estuvo mientras me hacía el chequeo (maldito Malfoy, no era necesario que me obligara a hacer algo así), lo más probable es que salga con que podría afectar mi salud y bla bla bla" pensaba mientras corría por los pasillos del segundo piso del castillo rumbo a la biblioteca "…y Madame Pince me va a lanzar una maldición asesina por no llegar a tiempo para ayudarla con la actualización de la lista de alumnos del castillo… y la Directora me va a torturar por no llegar a tiempo a la repartición de actividades…". Enumerar las distintas personas que la regañarían ése día hacía que, definitivamente pensara que debía comenzar a controlar su curiosidad y ansias de conocimiento si quería cumplir con su trabajo "O debería retomar la costumbre de hacer rigurosos horarios para todo".

— Granger, ¿ya olvidaste que está prohibido correr por los pasillos? —la chica dio un respingo al ver una figura masculina corriendo a su lado, para luego rodar los ojos al reconocer al hombre en cuestión— No sabía que esa delgadez enfermiza tuya incluía también como síntoma el olvido de cosas _tan_ importantes para ti como lo son las reglas…

— Estoy haciendo mis ejercicios matutinos, Malfoy —respondió la chica con dificultad debido a la falta de aire que representaba su frenética carrera, pero intentando incorporar un tono irónico— ¿acaso no sabes que es bueno para la salud?

— No pensé que además de quebranta reglas fueras deportista, Granger —respondió el rubio apretando el paso para mantener el ritmo de la chica— Supongo que te hace sentir viva eso de no cumplir con las reglas del castillo ¿te recuerda viejos tiempos? Porque si es así, déjame decirte que te contentas con bien poco… si lo que quieres es romper reglas podríamos tomarnos el despacho de McGonagall y tener una orgía ahí, tendría una carga de adrenalina mayor que esto.

— No me jodas, Malfoy —respondió la chica dedicándole una mirada desdeñosa—. Deberías hacerte ver esa obsesión tuya con el sexo, ¿sabes? —el rubio soltó una carcajada divertida a modo de respuesta, pero no dijo nada.

Iban doblando por una esquina cuando, tras chocar con una de las armaduras, la chica trastrabilló debido a que uno de sus pies se dobló un poco.

— Me parece fantástico que hagas deporte, Granger, pero no creo que sea recomendable hacerlo utilizando esos tacones —le dijo burlonamente con ella entre sus brazos.

La reacción de estirar sus brazos y acercarla a él cuando la vio tambalear había sido automática, pero ahora que la tenía así de cerca por primera vez, estaba disfrutando del contacto lo más disimuladamente posible. La apegó un poco más a su pecho ciñéndola por su estrecha cintura.

— No es de tu incumbencia si troto, rompo reglas o me tuerzo los tobillos por correr con tacones. —La mujer se removió incómoda entre los brazos del hombre, evitando mirarlo a los ojos porque podía sentir que el rubor cubría de a poco sus mejillas al percatarse de que sus senos se apretaban contra el pecho del rubio. Tomó el brazo que el rubio tenía rodeando su cintura y se soltó para luego volver a iniciar su carrera.

En respuesta, el rubio también apretó el paso para no quedarse atrás con la frustración dibujada en su rostro.

— El Barón me dijo que te quedaste dormida. —Comentó cuando estaban doblando la esquina que daba al pasillo de la biblioteca, ambos comenzaron a disminuir el paso.

— ¿Te dijo también que fue por su culpa que me quedé dormida? —jadeó la chica en búsqueda de aire.

— En realidad no fue su culpa, sino tuya. No lo envié a tu cuarto para que te hicieras su amiga, sino que para que te vigilara. Sólo a ti se te ocurre ponerte a conversar con él hasta las 5 de la mañana el día antes de que ingresen los alumnos. —Sólo obtuvo un bufido como respuesta antes de que la castaña caminara en dirección a la entrada de la biblioteca, aún jadeante—. Por cierto, McGonagall me pidió que te entregara esto —le extendió un trozo de pergamino.

— ¿Qué es?

— Los preparativos que te tocan hoy para la llegada de los chicos.

Hermione miró el trozo y sonrió.

— Te perdiste la cara de histeria de Filch y Trelawny al leer que les tocaba controlar a Peeves y la de Vector al saber que no iba a trabajar con Sinistra, creí que iba a lanzarle una maldición a McGonagall, si lo que quieres es matarte, lo mejor que puedes hacer es intentar separar a "la triada" —comentó como quien no quiere la cosa, logrando que la chica riera un poco.

— Como si fueran a lograrlo —murmuró la chica con un dejo de diversión. — ¿Qué te tocó a ti?

— Darle las órdenes a los elfos acerca del menú para la cena, es lo más fácil.

— Yo no diría eso —acto seguido, le mostró su trozo de pergamino— creo que yo tengo el más fácil de todos.

— Ay, Granger, me encanta esa ingenuidad tuya. —La mujer se encogió ante la infantil caricia que recibió por parte del hombre sobre su cabeza (cosa que se le estaba haciendo costumbre, una muy desagradable costumbre según la percepción de la castaña), para que luego él se diera la vuelta y comenzara a caminar en dirección a las cocinas.

"¿Qué de malo podría haber en que me toque ir a preparar al Sombrero Seleccionador?" Pensó ingresando a la biblioteca en donde se encontró de frente con una muy enojada Irma Pince.

— ¡No puedo creer que venga llegando una hora y quince minutos tarde, señorita Granger!

"Aquí vamos". Dirigió una mirada de disculpa a la anciana y caminó directa al voluminoso cuaderno de alumnos que la estaba esperando hacía más de una hora.

… … … … … … … … … …

— ¡Profesora Vector!

El grito dado por el semigigante se escuchó por todo el primer piso del castillo, llamando la atención de todos los profesores, cuadros y fantasmas que ahí se encontraban.

— ¡Por Circe, Hagrid! —la voz de una bruja de unos 45 años se escuchó por el pasillo aledaño al Gran Hall. Pronto, la figura de la profesora de Aritmancia apareció con el ceño fruncido en señal de molestia— No puedes ir por el castillo gritando de esa forma, todos los que estábamos en la sala de profesores te oímos, el pobre profesor Flitwick se lanzó encima la taza de té que estaba bebiendo por la impresión —le reprochaba mientras ambos se dirigían hacia el linde del Bosque Prohibido: ambos tenían la misión de llamar a los thestrals y acomodarlos en los carruajes antes de enviarlos a Hogsmeade, lugar en donde los esperaban la profesora Sprout y el profesor Johnson (el de Estudios Muggles), para que luego Hagrid comenzara a preparar las barcas que llevarían a los alumnos de primer año por el lago.

— No es mi culpa que se demore tanto —respondió Hagrid de una forma muy poco cortés, algo que muy pocas veces se permitía, pero que cada año aparecía debido a la ansiedad que le provocaban los preparativos previos a la llegada de los alumnos— no sé qué tanto pueda estar haciendo.

— Para tú información, el resto de nosotros también tiene más asignaciones.

— Dudo que una de las asignaciones que la directora le dio fuese que Trelawny, Sinistra y usted tengan que andar detrás de Malfoy —por toda respuesta, Hagrid recibió una gélida mirada y la profesora Vector se acercó a los thestrals que estaban apareciendo, tomándolos para guiarlos a los carruajes.

— Mejor terminemos con esto rápido, quiero ir a ayudar a Sybill, la pobre no lleva ni dos horas con Filch y ya se ganó un conjuro por parte de Irma… esos dos de verdad que van en serio.

— ¡Ugh! —Exclamó Hagrid mientras guiaba a unos cuántos thestrals hacia los carruajes— ¡Calla, mujer! No quiero hacerme ningún tipo de imagen mental entre esos dos.

Estuvieron trabajando en silencio durante algunos minutos durante los cuales Séptima hizo varias veces el ademán de abrir la boca para decir algo, pero se callaba de inmediato.

— Vamos, profesora, ¿qué es lo que quiere preguntar? —Soltó de pronto Hagrid, harto ya de la actitud de la cuarentona.

— Es que… Sybill, Aurora y yo hemos estado conversando…

— Sí, ustedes siempre se ven _conversando_ —"Yo más bien diría _descuerando_, me pregunto si alguno de nosotros se habrá salvado alguna vez de su afilada lengua" pensó el hombre mientras daba órdenes a un nuevo carruaje para que emprendiera la marcha rumbo a Hogsmeade.

— Hemos estado hablando acerca de Hermione, ¿sabes? Se ve tan mal la pobre… ¿tú sabes algo?

"Así que eso es" — Lo siento, profesora, pero no puedo ayudarla.

— ¡Vamos, Hagrid! Todos sabemos que la chica ha sido tu amiga desde que ingresó a Hogwarts y que nada tienes que envidiarle al torrente de cartas que ella mantiene con Minerva —la mujer se acercó un poco más a él y movió sus largas (y falsas) pestañas como lo haría una niña caprichosa a punto de pedir algo a su padre— sólo queremos saber para ver si podemos ayudarla en algo.

— No puedo contar nada porque ella tampoco me lo ha contado —"Al menos esa es la verdad y ni aunque me ofrezca licor podría decirle otra cosa".

— ¡Cómo que no te ha contado! ¿Es que acaso ya no eres su amigo? ¿Es por eso que está tan mal y parece rehuirte? ¡Por Merlín, Hagrid! ¿Qué le hiciste a la muchacha?

— No le he hecho nada —respondió el semigigante evidenciando algo de molestia en su voz por las rápidas conclusiones que la mujer estaba sacando sobre su responsabilidad en el decaimiento de la joven—. Estoy esperando que ella se sienta preparada para contarme lo que ocurre, si me necesita, acudirá a mí, pero no la voy a presionar… nuestra relación no se da de esa forma. —Añadió al ver que la boca de la profesora Vector se abría para replicar.

— Aún así, Hagrid, esa chica necesita ayuda y debería obtenerla de sus amigos, no esperar que el pobre Draco sea el que le dé su atención.

"Así que lo que de verdad le preocupa es que el muchacho anda detrás de Hermione, disque _preocupado_ por ella… vieja zorra que pretendes engatusar a un chiquillo como ése" — Dudo que Hermione esté buscando la compañía de Malfoy, más bien parece que es él el interesado en ella…

— ¡Cómo va a estar interesado en ella si durante su época de estudiantes la odiaba!

— El tiempo pasa, la gente cambia. Vivieron una guerra y maduraron, ¿de verdad cree que siguen odiándose como antes?

— Pero…

— Profesora, llevamos más de diez minutos intentando terminar de unir éstos thestrals con éste carruaje —señaló el semigigante, harto ya del matiz que estaba tomando la conversación con la mujer— y, tal y como señaló anteriormente, tenemos más obligaciones qué cumplir que ésta.

La mujer tuvo que morderse la lengua para no replicar y obtener la información deseada, sólo miró al hombre a su lado y amarró con un poco más de fuerza que lo aconsejable al thestral cerca de ella.

… … … … … … … … … …

Albus Dumbledore (o al menos el cuadro que quedaba de él en el despacho de la Directora) se veía realmente alarmado por la actitud de la joven que se encontraba en la habitación: entre las posibilidades que podría llevar a cabo barajaba el que ella le lanzara al Sombrero Seleccionador un 'bombarda', un 'incendio' o que, simplemente, optara por algo más muggle como pisotearlo o, en un caso aún más desesperado, comenzara a darse golpes contra la pared (opción por la cual decantaba Snape sólo porque deseaba ver una actitud así de infantil en la _señorita__ perfecta_) sólo para intentar evitar el caos que se armaría si no tuvieran quién seleccionara ese año a los nuevos alumnos.

— ¡365 días del año! ¡365 días! —Le gritaba la chica a un trozo de tela arrugado que había sobre un taburete— en donde la única obligación que tienes es hacer una miserable canción ¿y llega el día y me dices que no la tienes hecha? ¡Dónde mierda tienes tu sentido de la responsabilidad!

— Más respeto con tus mayores, jovencita —le soltó el Sombrero con un tono de enfado— ¡Tengo mil años más que tú!

— ¡Y qué con eso! ¡Sigues siendo un trocito de tela! ¡Podría hacerte algo y hacerlo parecer un accidente, tienes tantos años que nadie pondría en duda que tu magia se hubiese extinguido misteriosamente!

— ¡Tengo decenas de testigos de tu amenaza! —soltó el Sombrero en clara alusión a los cuadros de los directores ahí presentes.

— Estoy segura de que casi les haría un favor, no creo que a ninguno de ellos les haga gracia tener que pasar por esto todos los años… porque no es la primera vez que pasa ¿o sí? —un coro de voces desde la pared soltó un rotundo «no» y Hermione le sonrió triunfante al Sombrero.

— Con esa actitud me demuestras que podrías haber ido a parar bastante bien en Slytherin… —murmuró como quien no quiere la cosa.

— ¡Pero si ni siquiera me diste esa casa como opción, estuviste a punto de hacerme una Hatstall porque no te decidías entre Gryffindor o Ravenclaw!

— Detalles, no podía ofrecértelo abiertamente porque no cumplías con uno de los requisitos fundamentales que puso Salazar, pero habrías quedado muy bien ahí.

— ¿O sea que si hubiera sido una sangre pura me habrías mandado a Slytherin?

— No lo sé, en ése entonces no tenías tan desarrollada la crueldad como ahora. En ése entonces eras una dulce chica que no me habría amenazado jamás con incendiarme.

— ¡Ya cállate y ponte a trabajar será mejor!

— ¡Te enviaron para ayudarme y no lo estás haciendo… definitivamente una buena Hufflepuff no habrías sido jamás!

— ¡Me enviaste a Gryffindor! ¡Soy una Gryffindor! ¡No tengo por qué desarrollar las habilidades de las otras casas!

— Un ser integral es lo que esperamos educar en Hogwarts, señorita Granger —respondió sabiamente Dumbledore desde su puesto en la pared, ávido de intervenir en la conversación, pero su figura pareció encogerse un poco al recibir la fría mirada de la castaña.

— No me interesa ser un ser integral si eso implica que tengo que tener actitudes de esas víboras.

— ¡Por Merlín, Granger! Ya compórtese como la mujer de casi 24 años que es y cumpla con lo que la directora le encargó que, claramente, éste es su castigo por no haber llegado a la hora a la repartición de actividades —intervino Severus cansado ya de la insulsa discusión— y agradezca que no le tocó encargarse de Peeves.

— Lo lamento, profesor —por muy cuadro que fuera, la figura de Snape ahí seguía siendo intimidante, ahora comprendía el rostro de Malfoy cuando lo regañó el día en que lo nombraron Jefe de Slytherin. "¡Malfoy… el muy imbécil sabía lo que iba a pasar!". El plan para eliminar un sombrero mágico con siglos de antigüedad se ampliaba en su cabeza para hacer desaparecer conjuntamente al trozo de tela y a un rubio oxigenado.

— ¿Y mis disculpas? —cuestionó el Sombrero.

— No te voy a pedir disculpas porque todo esto es tu culpa, quieras admitirlo o no.

— ¿Me vas a ayudar en algún momento o te dedicarás a gritarme todo el día? Porque déjame decirte que eso es realmente improductivo…

— ¿Qué hago? ¿Una lluvia de ideas acerca de qué puedes cantar?

— ¿Cómo que qué hago? ¿Qué se suele hacer con los sombreros? —La chica rodó los ojos, si alguien le hubiese dicho que ese vejestorio roído podía ser así de irónico no lo habría creído— ponme sobre tu cabeza y vamos a compartir ideas.

Con un suspiro de exasperación, la chica tomó al Sombrero Seleccionador del taburete y se fue a sentar con él en uno de los sillones existentes dentro del despacho, tomando un trozo de pergamino y una pluma. Una vez acomodada, tomó al sombrero y se lo puso sobre la cabeza.

"¿Y ahora qué?" pensó la chica.

"Mmmm, por Merlín, muchachita, sí que has cambiado desde la última vez que estuve sobre tu cabeza"

"Sólo has estado una vez en mi cabeza y sólo por unos minutos, ¿cómo podrías saber qué tanto he cambiado?"

"Difícil de explicar, simplemente lo siento, en ése entonces estaba claro que podrías ir a Ravenclaw… aunque tu inteligencia era sólo potencial por tu afán de integración a este nuevo mundo, así que se podría desarrollar en cualquier casa a la que ten enviara. Gryffindor fue una buena decisión porque ahí demostraste todo tu potencial y adquiriste confianza, aunque si no te hubiese tocado una guerra dudo que algo así hubiera pasado contigo… quizá habrías sido una más de todo el montón de los leones…"

"¿Me estás diciendo que mis méritos como miembro de Gryffindor son meramente circunstanciales?"

"Algo así, aunque insisto en que habrías quedado bien en Slytherin, tienes la astucia suficiente… eres leal con los tuyos y tienes ambiciones… estabas y estás destinada para hacer cosas grandes… una lástima que Salazar deseara enseñar sólo a los sangre pura"

"Oye, no sé si lo has notado, pero me siento ofendida cuando me dices que podría haber ido a parar a Slytherin"

"No, no lo noto. Estás teniendo relaciones en términos cordiales con un Slytherin de tomo y lomo ¿de verdad te parece tan terrible tener esas características?"

"No lo sé, pero sí me molesta el cómo las desarrollan todos, es cosa de ver a Malfoy"

"¿Qué tiene él? Ha sido un gran chico y ha hecho grandes cosas por recuperar su lugar dentro de la comunidad mágica, tú misma sabes que es así… no veo por qué la animosidad"

"Es que… ¡Es Malfoy!"

"¿Y?"

"Se supone que estás dentro de mi mente, debieras de poder ver claramente qué es lo que él significa para mí"

"En estos momentos no tienes nada claro, muchacha… con suerte sabes cuál es tu nombre. Sabes que mis palabras son ciertas… estás intentando desesperadamente identificarte como una Gryffindor cuando ni siquiera tienes muy claro quién eres tú… pareces una quinceañera buscando su propia identidad. Supongo que el amor te tiene así"

"Terreno pantanoso. Mejor dedícate a pensar en esa famosa canción si no quieres que retorne a mis amenazas"

"_Terreno__ pantanoso, __de __donde __el __ambicioso __Slytherin __proviene_, anota eso... nos va a servir para más adelante". Obedientemente, Hermione tomó la pluma y comenzó a escribir "¿Dónde íbamos?... ah, sí… más bien el desamor".

"No te metas en mis problemas sentimentales, preferiría dejar fuera a Ron de mi discusión contigo"

"¿Quién está hablando de un Weasley?... el desamor es por ti misma, antes al menos tenías algo de confianza en ti aunque fueras una niñita insegura en el nuevo mundo al que te enfrentabas y temieras hasta si serías capaz de hacer amigos… ahora no eres más que una mujer insegura porque quieres. Tienes todas las armas para ser la chica aguerrida que ayudó a Potter y que toda la comunidad mágica inglesa conoce, pero insistes en lamentarte como si tu mundo estuviese acabado"

"No me estoy lamentando… simplemente me estoy reestructurando… de cierta forma mi mundo sí se acabó"

"Boberías. Cometiste un error, te diste cuenta (algo tarde, pero lo hiciste), vino la crisis, ya la sufriste… ahora suelta eso y deja de hacerte la mártir"

"¡No me hago la mártir!"

"Eso desde hace unas semanas, porque cuando llegaste a Hogwarts, parecías un inferi ambulante, sin nada de voluntad. Debes admitirte para ti misma (como tu inconsciente ya lo hizo) que Malfoy te hace bien".

"Si Ron es terreno pantanoso, Malfoy es magma puro… no te vayas por ahí porque te vas a quemar"

"Ah… los elementos, siempre quise incluir algo de eso en la canción, ¿no crees tú que Gryffindor es como el fuego, apasionados en lo que hacen; Hufflepuff como la tierra porque aún bajo la adversidad dan frutos y Ravenclaw como el aire por su capacidad de hacer grandes cosas desde lo que otros no perciben?… mi único problema es que no logro identificar a Slytherin con el agua, así que no me sirve de mucho si no puedo terminar la metáfora…"

"No, nunca lo había pensado, es una linda metáfora, lástima que no sirva para nada…"

"En fin… ya tengo la estructura: pon algo sobre mí y cómo me crearon los fundadores… un poco de la vida de ellos… tonterías como de dónde venían o por qué eligieron esos animales…"

"Nunca escuché ése dato en alguna canción"

"Lo di alguna vez hace siglos atrás… reciclemos material, querida… unas cuantas estrofas de por aquí, otras tantas de por allá y listo… la carpeta con las canciones está en la puerta trampa debajo de mi taburete"

"¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes?"

"Mmmm… quería husmear un poco… las conversaciones entre McGonagall y Albus acerca de ti me tenían intrigado"

Con un gesto ofuscado, la chica se quitó al Sombrero de la cabeza, dejándolo de cualquier forma sobre el sillón y caminó rumbo al taburete. Fácilmente encontró la puerta trampa de la que el Sombrero le habló y sacó un enorme archivador lleno de pergaminos viejísimos.

— Trátalos con cuidado que a la más mínima se hacen polvo.

Hermione resopló y caminó con el material hacia el escritorio de McGonagall, sentándose en el puesto de la directora y comenzando a trabajar.

— ¡Oye! Se supone que trabajes conmigo —exclamó el Sombrero al ver a la chica recorrer los pergaminos con cuidado e ir sacando citas de todas partes.

— Sólo estoy seleccionando frases… ya después les daremos un orden y lo que quieras —respondió— además, no quiero tenerte cerca… podrías decirle a McGonagall que le pida a los elfos que te laven… hueles a viejo... y no es nada agradable.

— ¿Con esa actitud te atreves a decirme que no habrías quedado bien en Slytherin?

— ¿Por qué le estás dando tantas vueltas a eso, ah?

— Me tiene preocupado ése tema —por primera vez desde que se encontraron, Hermione percibió el tono de seriedad que el Sombrero utilizaba durante la selección, le prestó más atención.

— ¿En qué sentido?

— Exponencialmente los miembros que he enviado a Slytherin han ido decreciendo con los años… desde, al menos, unos tres siglos acá, y esto se ha acentuado los últimos 50 años.

— ¿En qué se evidencia eso?

— Los sangre pura que llegan son cada vez menos… y de cada cinco que ingresan a Hogwarts, que ya es mucho decir, al menos a tres estoy tentado a enviarlos a Hufflepuff porque será en el único lugar en el que podrán esforzarse y encontrarán la ayuda necesaria para desarrollar su magia.

— Aún así, la cantidad de miembros destinados a Slytherin no ha disminuido, se mantiene dentro de los mismos parámetros que las otras casas.

— He sido condescendiente y he enviado a varios mestizos, pero comprenderás que sólo puedo enviar a ciertos mestizos… los que tienen una larga trayectoria de sangre pura en la familia y que su padre o su madre fueron la oveja negra casándose con un nacido de muggles o, derechamente, con un muggle… siempre estoy limitado por la cantidad de sangre pura que tenga el alumno en cuestión.

— Pero si los sangre pura siguen casándose entre ellos y teniendo hijos como ha sido desde siempre, ¿por qué ahora ha bajado su presencia en el colegio?

— Granger —por segunda vez en el día, Snape le dedicaba la palabra a la chica— sé que has analizado los archivos de nacimientos para ver quiénes serán tus alumnos este año —la chica asintió con la cabeza ante la afirmación de su antiguo y difunto profesor— ¿recuerdas el porcentaje de squibs?

— Sí, lo recuerdo porque me pareció extraño que en los últimos diez años hubiesen nacido tantos.

— ¿Pusiste atención en hijos de quienes eran? —la chica frunció el ceño y se mordió el labio inferior, recordando…

— ¡Eran todos hijos de la unión de las familias que se jactan por mantener la pureza de sangre! —murmuró exaltada para luego comenzar a escribir afanosamente sobre un pergamino nuevo. —Pero ¿cómo…?

— Endogamia —susurró el cuadro de Phineas Nigellus— siempre nos pareció una buena idea, pero jamás pensamos en que algo así pasaría.

— ¿Tan seguros están de que esa es la razón? —Cuestionó la chica— porque podría ser circunstancial o algún tipo de enfermedad mágica… no sé si existen registros de los nacidos squibs entre las familias que no sean _sangre__pura_.

— No tenemos ninguna investigación que nos avale, si a eso se refiere —respondió Dumbledore— pero hemos tenido tiempo suficiente para conversarlo y creemos que es posible… quizá usted pueda…

Las palabras del profesor Dumbledore se vieron interrumpidas por un estruendoso golpe que dio la puerta del despacho al abrirse. Todos los presentes en la habitación (a saber, Hermione, el Sombrero Seleccionador y los cuadros) desviaron su vista hacia la entrada para encontrarse con un sonriente Draco Malfoy en el umbral.

— ¡Cielos, Granger! ¿Ya estás tomándote atribuciones que no te corresponden? —le preguntó al verla sentada en el escritorio de McGonagall— ¿O estás practicando porque aspiras a ser la directora de Hogwarts?

— Ni lo uno ni lo otro, Malfoy —respondió la chica volviendo su atención hacia los pergaminos que contenían las frases que pensaba usar para componer una nueva canción— estoy trabajando.

— ¿Cómo vas con eso? —Draco se acercó al sillón en donde estaba el Sombrero Seleccionador y se lo puso sobre la cabeza antes de ir caminando hacia el escritorio y sentarse frente a ella.

— Lo sabías, ¿verdad? —La risita de burla de Malfoy fue la afirmación— ¡Por qué no me dijiste que el trapo ése es un inconsciente y que no hace su trabajo!

— Porque a mí nadie me lo dijo, no me pareció justo darte ventaja por sobre mí.

— O sea que tú también pasaste por esto… —Draco asintió.

— Creo que la canción del año pasado fue de las mejores que le he oído.

— Engreído.

— Gracias.

— No era un cumplido —Draco sólo se encogió de hombros y dirigió su vista hacia arriba, en señal de que estaba manteniendo algún tipo de diálogo con el Sombrero— a todo esto, ¿qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar en las cocinas?

— Eso ya está listo, Granger, te dije que era lo más fácil y a eso súmale que soy eficiente… no como tú.

— Estoy intentando ser eficiente y lo sería más si no estuvieras aquí molestando.

— Deja la pose de chiquilla enfadada conmigo, sé que te agrada que esté aquí, al menos ya no estás gritando como dijo Wippy que hacías unos minutos atrás.

Hermione no respondió, tan solo dejó de escribir para luego tomar los pergaminos e ir a guardarlos al lugar de donde los sacó.

— A mí me alegra que estés aquí —habló el Sombrero desde la cabeza del rubio—. Ciertamente ahora parece más tranquila. Estaba temiendo por su salud por los niveles de estrés que estaba alcanzando… deberías enseñarle a esta jovencita a tomarse las cosas con más calma.

— ¿Con más calma? ¡Cómo puedes tomarte algo con calma si sólo quedan unas pocas horas para que tengas que cantar esta cosa y tú no tienes nada preparado! —Farfulló la chica por lo bajo cuando pasaba por el lado de Malfoy, que se había puesto de pie y dejaba al Sombrero sobre el escritorio.

— Ya cálmate, Granger —otra vez la caricia sobre la cabeza y una Hermione removiéndose para evitar el roce.

La primera vez que la había tocado así había sido en esa oficina y entonces no se percató, pero con el correr de los días, cada vez que Malfoy acariciaba su cabeza como a una niña pequeña (lo que fluctuaba entre unas tres a cinco veces en el día), un estremecimiento bajaba por su columna vertebral como si de un choque eléctrico se tratase y, casi inmediatamente, su cuerpo reaccionaba a la petición del rubio.

"Me siento como el perro de los experimentos de Pavlov" pensó la chica dando un manotazo a la mano masculina sobre su cabeza, en un intento de alejarla de sí.

— ¡Hey! ¡Ustedes dos! ¿No que tenemos trabajo qué hacer? —Los llamó el Sombrero, haciendo que tanto Malfoy como Hermione caminaran hacia el pergamino en donde tenían anotados los versos por utilizar para la composición.

— Eres buena reciclando, Granger —dijo el hombre luego de dar una rápida leída al contenido del pergamino.

— Podría haberlo hecho mejor de haber tenido más tiempo —nuevamente el enfado apareció en su voz.

— Pues a mí me costó mucho más —reconoció el profesor de Pociones mientras se encaminaba hacia el puesto que ocupaba anteriormente y le mostraba el pergamino al Sombrero.

— Y él de verdad que casi me incendia —agregó el trozo de tela— por eso te decía que podrías haber sido una buena Slytherin.

— ¿Ella? —Exclamó Draco mirando con escepticismo a la castaña que, en esos momentos intentaba darle un orden coherente a las frases que había reciclado— ¿En serio? Creo que le faltan muchas cosas para poder ser un miembro de Slytherin…

— Partiendo porque soy una sangre sucia, ¿no, Malfoy? —las miradas de ambos se encontraron: la de ella desafiante (como hacía años no le veía el rubio) y la de él, inexpresiva. Algo se removió en el interior de la chica al ver, por primera vez desde su reencuentro, que Draco no tenía ese dejo de diversión en el rostro por alguno de sus comentarios.

Con parsimonia, el hombre se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida sin volver a mirar a la chica.

— Cuando llegaste, Granger —murmuró a medio camino— tuve miedo de que me recordaras una y otra vez mis errores del pasado. Después de nuestra ida a Hogsmeade pensé que no lo harías porque habías comprendido los por qué de mis actitudes pasadas… al parecer fue un error de mi parte.

— Malfoy, yo…

— Si sigues pensando en mí como el adolescente que te llamaba _sangre__ sucia_, que se creía superior a ti y que deseaba que regresaras al mundo muggle, mi estancia aquí no tiene sentido, porque tú te encargarás de transmitir esa visión de mí a nuestros alumnos…

— Malfoy, por favor, fue sólo un comentario, no lo…

— ¿«…pienso de verdad»? ¿Eso es lo que me vas a decir? Si lo soltaste _inconscientemente_ es aún más grave, porque quiere decir que esa visión sobre mí está aún más arraigada que en los habitantes del pueblo. —Abrió la puerta y salió de ahí sin decir una palabra más.

— Lo jodiste y él sólo hizo un comentario sin mala intención —le dijo el Sombrero mientras que la chica se dejaba caer sobre la silla de la directora con una expresión de abatimiento—. Deberías aprender que él ya no es el niño que conociste.

"Lo sé… lo sé".

Después del incidente con Malfoy casi al finalizar la mañana, el resto del día pasó rápido y una hora después de almorzar (comida que le fue llevada por Wippy, la elfina doméstica que se encargaba exclusivamente del servicio al despacho del director, ya que ella no se sentía con ánimos de ir al Gran Comedor) la canción estaba lista y con melodía incluida; por lo que ahora, Hermione se encaminaba a su despacho para darse una ducha y cambiarse de ropa, dejando al Sombrero Seleccionador memorizando la letra.

"A ver si puedo hacer algo con mi cabello, lo llevo como en mis peores tiempos de estudiante… si Ginny me viera me mataría por haber roto con la costumbre de intentar definir mis rizos…" una leve sonrisa se formó en sus labios al recordar a su amiga, mientras jugueteaba con su cabello que estaba más que enmarañado después de semanas sin preocuparse por él más que la acción de lavarlo todos los días.

Faltaban unos cuantos metros para llegar a su dormitorio, cuando vio la figura de Malfoy en el mismo pasillo, conversando con el profesor de Estudios Muggles. Su corazón se aceleró por la inminente posibilidad de pedirle una disculpa por lo que le había dicho horas atrás. Sin embargo, la idea se esfumó cuando Malfoy, nada más verla, se despidió del profesor Johnson y se encaminó rumbo a las mazmorras, sin dedicarle ni una mirada más.

Soltó un suspiro y saludó con la mano a Johnson. Mientras pensaba en la manera más idónea de pedirle perdón al rubio y planeaba el momento adecuado, abrió la puerta de su despacho para luego acercarse a la pared en donde estaba el cuadro que ocultaba la entrada a su dormitorio (un bonito paisaje agreste en donde destacaba un árbol con una rama en una extraña forma, para llegar a su dormitorio tenía que tocar esa rama y hacer el ademán de tirar hacia abajo para que se apartara).

La ducha le tomó más de lo acostumbrado pues debía desenredar la maraña que tenía en la cabeza antes de aplicar la poción para mantener humectado su cabello (no es que de pronto le diera la imagen de rizos perfectamente definidos y maravillosos… eso sólo pasaba cuando se aplicaba más del triple de la misma, pero al menos los hacía un poco más manejables y no le daba el aspecto de león) y de paso también exfolió su piel como no hacía hace muchísimo tiempo. Con la toalla enredada en su cuerpo se enfrentó al espejo de su armario y una mucho más repuesta Hermione la recibió con una sonrisa.

"Increíble" pensó al comparar la imagen que tenía frente a sí con la Hermione que recordaba de semanas atrás: seguía siendo alarmantemente delgada (aunque por la forma en que sus bragas se mantenían en su sitio y su sujetador parecía más lleno, era obvio que había empezado a ganar peso), seguía teniendo una sombra oscura bajo los ojos (¡claro que seguía ahí! ¡Si no había dormido prácticamente nada!) Y todavía podía adivinar un dejo de tristeza en su rostro, pero su piel ya no tenía ése enfermizo color cetrino y sus hombros no estaban caídos como si se hubiera rendido frente a una batalla. Por primera vez desde hace semanas, pudo reconocerse en la imagen que el espejo le reflejaba.

"Y todo es, en parte, gracias a la cabezonería de Malfoy" reflexionó mientras se secaba y comenzaba a vestirse con ropa muggle, más que mal, encima de ella debería ponerse la túnica reglamentaria que la identificaba como profesora del colegio, así que daba igual qué vestuario llevara debajo.

Terminó de arreglarse casi con desesperación. Mientras se ponía los calcetines llegó a la conclusión de que no esperaría hasta el banquete de bienvenida para encontrarse con Malfoy y ofrecerle una disculpa, así que decidió terminar lo antes posible con su arreglo personal y correr rumbo a las mazmorras a buscar al hombre.

Una vez en su despacho, buscó con la mirada al Barón Sanguinario y se extrañó al no encontrarlo: días atrás le había prohibido ingresar a su cuarto cuando ella estuviera bañándose, por lo que siempre la esperaba en el despacho para continuar con la vigilancia constante a la que Malfoy la tenía sometida, mas esta vez, el fantasma no estaba por ninguna parte.

"Supongo que Malfoy no quiere saber nada de mí, probablemente le dijo que dejara de seguirme". Por alguna razón, ése pensamiento hizo que su pecho se apretara, ¿tanto le había molestado al rubio su comentario? Sabía que había estado fuera de lugar y que podría haberle dolido, pero de ahí a desear romper toda relación con ella le parecía demasiado ilógico.

Con ese pensamiento rondándola abrió la puerta de salida con decisión, dispuesta a ir a arreglar las cosas con Malfoy y volver a tener esa extraña tregua en la que se molestaban sin herirse. Pero apenas puso un pie afuera de su cuarto, chocó contra el duro pecho de un hombre.

— Primero me sueltas tus prejuicios y ahora me recibes a golpes, ¿qué será después, Granger? ¿Me lanzarás maldiciones donde sea que me veas? —la chica no respondió, el alivio que sintió al saber que el hombre había ido a buscarla a su despacho hizo que una sonrisa se dibujara en su rostro y lo alzó para mirarlo a los ojos. Su sonrisa vaciló al ver sus fríos ojos devolviéndole la mirada.

— No sabía que estabas afuera —murmuró a modo de disculpa— ¿qué haces aquí?

— McGonagall me envió a asegurarme de que no te habías quedado dormida, dice que te necesita para no sé qué cosa y que vayas a su despacho —dicho esto, el hombre se dio la vuelta y, con paso enérgico, caminó rumbo a las escaleras.

— ¡Espera! —Exclamó mientras caminaba rápidamente detrás de él.

— No me des órdenes, Granger. —Soltó Draco sin detener su marcha, estaba casi al borde de la escalera. Hermione apresuró el paso tras él, estirando una mano con la que tomó el brazo izquierdo del hombre para detenerlo. Lo logró.

— Espera, por favor —murmuró la chica cuando Malfoy la miró por sobre el hombro—. Necesito hablar contigo.

— Tú y yo no tenemos nada de qué hablar, Granger. Quizá una vez iniciado el año tengamos que vernos forzados a entablar una conversación acerca de los progresos de nuestros alumnos, pero mientras tanto, no tenemos ningún tema en común.

— Malfoy, por favor… estoy intentando pedirte disculpas.

— ¿Y por qué debería disculparte? —la ceja alzada de Malfoy y el tono irónico animaron a la chica, era una señal de que estaba dispuesto a escucharla.

— Porque hoy me comporté como una tonta —respiró profundamente para darse confianza y continuó—, de verdad no quise decir eso, no quería que creyeras que sigo teniendo la misma visión de ti que cuando éramos estudiantes. Es obvio que has cambiado, sino no serías medimago, no serías profesor y no me habrías ayudado como lo has hecho. De veras que no quería hacerte sentir mal, lo siento.

Miró expectante al rubio, quien le había dado la espalda una vez que ella había terminado su pequeño discurso. Segundos después se percató de que los hombros del hombre se movían levemente. Algo preocupada tocó de nuevo su brazo y, cuando iba a repetir un «lo siento», Draco rompió la magia del momento al soltar unas cuantas carcajadas.

Riéndose. El muy maldito se estaba riendo de ella.

— ¡Qué es tan gracioso! —le espetó la chica, mientras que el hombre rodeaba su estómago con sus brazos por la risa.

— Es que tú… —más risas.

— ¡Maldición, Malfoy! ¡Estoy intentando pedirte perdón por algo que te hizo sentir mal durante la mañana y tú lo único que haces es reírte!

— Ay, Granger, ¿ves a lo que me refiero con que te faltan cosas para ser una Slytherin? —Hermione lo miró con el entrecejo fruncido, pero con la curiosidad brillando en sus ojos— Si tuvieras pasta de Slytherin habrías sido lo bastante astuta como para darte cuenta de que todo lo que te dije cuando salí del despacho de McGonagall no era cierto.

— ¿Me estás diciendo que me acabo de disculpar por algo que tú estabas fingiendo? —Poco a poco Hermione podía sentir como la vena en su sien comenzaba a palpitar.

— Debes admitir que soy un gran actor.

— ¡Eres un maldito, Malfoy! —el grito que dio la chica nada tenía que envidiarle al que había dado Hagrid por la mañana llamando a la profesora de Aritmancia— ¡Cómo pudiste hacerme una cosa así! ¡Llevo horas preocupada por ti y buscando el momento adecuado para disculparme y tú me sales con que estabas fingiendo! ¡Te voy a…!

— ¿Estabas preocupada por mí? —la expresión del hombre era bastante parecida a la de un niño al que le dieron un dulce y quiere pedir otro— ¿Imaginaste que alguna vez en tu vida ibas a estar preocupada por mí?

— Objetivamente hablando, no es la primera vez que me preocupo por ti —comentó la chica, como si eso sólo fuera un dato extra— ¡Pero eso no tiene nada que ver con lo que me acabas de hacer!

— Vamos, Granger, relájate. Tanto estrés no te hace bien, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que los chicos aún no llegan… cuando estés preparando clases y revisando trabajos permítete estar así, no ahora. —Le dio una sonrisa burlona y comenzó a bajar las escaleras.

— ¡Malfoy! ¡Aún no terminamos de conversar!

— Aunque me encantan estas conversaciones entre nosotros, Granger, tengo un sombrero al que decirle que tienes más aptitudes Hufflepuff que Slytherin, tiene que enmendar ése error en sus concepciones.

— Pero…

— En la cena, Granger, que aún tengo que darme un baño… a no ser que quieras venir conmigo, puedo dejarte fregar mi espalda.

Por primera vez desde que volvieron a verse, Hermione levantó la varita contra Malfoy y murmuró un hechizo, a los pocos segundos, el rubio estaba estilando.

— Espero que hayas disfrutado de tu baño, hurón —Hermione bajó las escaleras mucho más rápido que Malfoy, como si fueran un par de niños jugando a atraparse. A la mitad del pasillo rumbo al despacho de McGonagall se encontró con el Barón Sanguinario.

"Mi cachorra empezó a sacar las garras…" pensó Draco mientras intentaba bajar las escaleras sin resbalar, maldita la hora en que había dejado la varita en su despacho, "…crecen tan rápido".

Los cuadros que estaban ubicados cerca de la escalera comenzaron a dudar por la salud mental del profesor al verlo hacer el dramático gesto de limpiarse unas lágrimas inexistentes de su rostro. Definitivamente el año escolar aún no comenzaba y ya los profesores estaban sometidos a estrés, no querían ni imaginar cómo sería el ambiente en unos meses más.

* * *

><p><span>Notitas:<span>

Debo confesar que la demora en la actualización no debe tanto a mi regreso a clases como a las dificultades que tuve para desarrollar el capítulo. Es cierto que tenía la idea central, pero el cómo llegar a ella fue todo un problema… estuve una semana completa en la que apenas y podía escribir un par de párrafos. Cuando por fin terminé, el resto salió en dos días (o sea, entre ayer y hoy :P).

Como datos que hoy podrían haber aparecido, creo que lo más extraño es la alusión a Pavlov y a su perrito, ése del experimento con campanitas, carne y babas, cosas de los conductistas (para más info busque en Wikipedia, no las quiero latear con esto xD).

Por otra parte, les tengo una recomendación y un nuevo nicho para desarrollar fanfictions:

Durante la semana pasada estuve entretenida buscando relaciones de parejas non-canon y terminé encontrando fanfictions en inglés donde mi adoradísimo profesor de Pociones (me refiero a Snape, no a Draco xD) era pareja de Charity (sí, a la que asesinaron sobre la mesa del comedor de la Mansión Malfoy). ¿Qué puedo decir? Adoré a la pareja y si se animan a leer en inglés, busquen **"Professor Burbage and the Potions Master"** de **Lion in the Land**, es maravilloso: el desarrollo de la relación está muy bien hecha y no cambia las personalidades de ninguno de los personajes. Ahora, si no leen en inglés, sólo esperen unos días, porque también comenzaré a escribir sobre ellos ¡A ver si alguna más de ustedes se anima! (me harían muy feliz :3)

Como siempre, dar las gracias por los reviews y por los lectores silenciosos. No importa que no dejen review en todos los capítulos, lo que me interesa es que sigan leyendo, más que mal, para ustedes es que escribo, aunque un review no estaría mal para saber qué les va pareciendo la historia, tomo en cuenta sus comentarios para ir desarrollándola, si hay cosas que no les encajan o que no les parecen, háganmelo saber e intentaré hacerlo más clarificador, lo mismo si creen que estoy perdiendo el rumbo :P

¡Besos!

Nyausi.


	7. Capítulo VI

**De calderos y transmutaciones**

_Nyausi_

Disclaimer: tanto los personajes utilizados así como los nombres de las locaciones presentes en éste fanfiction (o al menos la mayoría de ellos), salieron de la imaginación de J. K. Rowling, sólo los utilizo con la finalidad de entregar entretención a los lectores, sin buscar abultar mis bolsillos con ello.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo VI<strong>

"_Tonight, it's a beautiful night, It's a wonderful night, an unpredictable night._

_The pale moon is full, can you feel the magnetic pull?_

_And I'm feeling alright, it's not the end of the night."_

_Fly Through. Dolores O'Riordan._

El traqueteo incesante de las máquinas de la imprenta fue lo que le dio la bienvenida nada más poner un pie dentro de las nuevas instalaciones de _El__ Quisquilloso_. Siempre que llegaba a su puesto de trabajo como miembro del equipo de edición, no podía más que sonreír ante las ironías de la vida por estar trabajando ahí.

Aspiró hondo, dejando que el olor a tinta y papel cuché embotara su sentido del olfato, al tiempo que se adentraba en el lugar rumbo a las escaleras que daban a las oficinas de redacción. Hizo algunas señas de saludos a los encargados de compaginar y embalar las copias de la revista que luego deberían entregarse y bromeó con los encargados de enviar los ejemplares a las tiendas de Callejón Diagon y Hogsmeade, así como de otros pueblos mágicos del país.

Cerca de la salida habían más de 40 cajas con 100 ejemplares cada una de ellas: sí, en poco tiempo habían pasado a convertirse en una de las revistas más vendidas del mundo mágico, comparando sus ventas con _Corazón__ de __bruja_ pero manteniendo una línea editorial que mezclaba la hilaridad con interesantes investigaciones realizadas por el equipo de trabajo; el nombre de _El __Quisquilloso _ya no iba acompañado de un tono de ironía o desdén, sino que ahora le acompañaba el interés y la credibilidad. Una pequeña obra salida del equilibrio entre la mente de Luna y Theo.

Si alguien le hubiese dicho, cuando era un simple estudiante, que sus ambiciones de transformarse en periodista se verían cumplidas en esa publicación, habría pensado que la persona que lo decía había sufrido algún tipo de conmoción cerebral. Sin embargo, cuando se dio cuenta de que trabajar para _El__ Profeta_ sería tan imposible como lo era para Draco el trabajar con pacientes en San Mungo, supo que debía buscar trabajo en otra parte: sólo el excéntrico Xenophilius Lovegood había sido lo suficientemente considerado para dejar de lado su historia familiar y aceptarlo como un periodista más, a pesar de las penurias que él y su hija pasaron durante la guerra. De eso habían pasado ya tres años durante los cuales, gracias a las investigaciones de Luna y Scamander (una mueca de fastidio apareció en su rostro al recordar al hombre aquel que vivía pegado a Luna intentando invitarla a salir una y otra vez) y el trabajo periodístico de Theo, lograron entregarle tal prestigio a la revista que tuvieron que salir de la casa de los Lovegood para comprar un local en donde la producción fuera mayor: ahora contaban con un equipo de 7 periodistas, 3 fotógrafos, 2 investigadores, la colaboración esporádica de Longbottom y Granger y 15 personas encargadas de la impresión, compaginación y repartición del semanario.

Iba subiendo las escaleras cuando un halcón voló en su dirección, haciendo que casi perdiera el equilibrio.

— ¡Maldición, Cetus! —Exclamó al sentir como las garras del ave se aferraban a su hombro, haciéndole daño— ¡deja de hacer eso! Le diré a Draco que sigues con la manía de querer asesinarme —el ave sólo le dedicó una mirada que a Theo se le asemejó a las miradas de burla que Draco le dedicaba, y estiró la pata para que el chico tomara la misiva que iba dirigida a él.

Una vez que la retiró, el ave le pellizcó el dedo sin mucho cariño y salió volando por donde había llegado: probablemente había ingresado por una de las ventanas del segundo piso que Luna dejaba abierta con la esperanza de que alguna criatura mágica en las que sólo ella creía ("no, Theo, recuerda que sólo ella creía en los nargles y resulta que les tapó la boca a todos cuando comprobó su existencia") ingresara por ahí.

Abrió la carta y sonrió al ver las escuetas líneas que Draco le había escrito: básicamente estaba desesperado porque Granger estaba ahí y le pedía algún consejo para tratarla («tú eras el que se escondía en la biblioteca con ella, ¿no? Algo debes de saber de ella que me pueda ayudar en mi plan» decía uno de los párrafos), pero Theo no era idiota, sabía que había algo más detrás de todo eso, pero no tenía los suficientes datos como para aseverar su hipótesis.

"Tendré que escribirle a Blaise, él es el cotilla por excelencia, si alguien puede sacarle la verdad a Draco es él" pensó sintiéndose perverso.

Iba pasando por el pasillo en donde se encontraban los box de los periodistas, saludándolos uno por uno y recibiendo algunas de las carpetas con los artículos que le tocaba revisar (pensó en su colección de lápices rojos en su escritorio casi con cariño) cuando sintió que su nariz cosquilleaba.

"Mierda". Rápidamente dejó en uno de los escritorios los papeles que había recibido y comenzó a estornudar compulsivamente, llamando la atención de todos en la redacción.

— ¿Estás bien, Theo? —Preguntó uno de los fotógrafos palmeándole la espalda con preocupación.

— ¡No seas idiota, Sean! —Exclamó una mujer unos metros más allá— se supone que los golpes en la espalda son para cuando estás atorado, no cuando estornudas. ¡Deja que se le pase solo!

Con un gesto para señalar que estaba bien tomó los documentos con una mano mientras que con el brazo opuesto cubría su boca. Era extraño, porque no había pescado frío por ninguna parte, así que catarro no podía ser y no era alérgico a nada.

— Debe ser que alguien está pensando mucho en ti —dijo una voz cantarina a su espalda y un fuerte aroma a naranja y canela llenó sus sentidos, borrando de un golpe el aroma a tinta y papel.

— Luna —logró decir como saludo entre sus estornudos. La chica, al ver que estaba teniendo dificultades para abrir la puerta, se adelantó para ayudarlo.

— Al menos eso es lo que dicen, que cuando alguien piensa mucho en ti te pones a estornudar. Es como un aviso. —Explicó ingresando primero a la oficina dando saltitos, haciendo que su largo cabello rubio rozara el rostro del hombre.

Theo sonrió con ternura ese infantilismo tan propio de su compañera y, como siempre que estaba junto a ella, sintió como una sensación cálida se extendía en su pecho.

— Se supone que eso ocurre cuando las personas están _hablando_ de ti, no cuando están _pensando_ en ti, Luna —señaló el hombre una vez que estuvo más calmado, mientras sacaba unos pañuelos desechables de la caja que había en su escritorio.

— Eso se aplica a la gente ordinaria… tú eres demasiado especial como para que te ocurran las cosas que al resto de la gente.

— Una bonita forma de decirme que soy raro, Luna —bromeó el hombre sentándose en su escritorio mientras que la rubia hacía lo mismo frente a él.

— Todos somos catalogados de raros aquí, Theodore, es parte del encanto de _El __Quisquilloso_ —respondió encogiéndose de hombros al tiempo que le extendía una carpeta celeste: la última investigación que había realizado la chica y que esperaban saliera en el próximo número—, pero más bien quería decir que eres tan especial que no estás en la boca de las personas, sino que te quedas en sus pensamientos.

Ahora sí que Theo estaba atorado con algo. Comenzó a toser escandalosamente al tiempo que sus mejillas se tornaban de un rojo furioso, cosa rara en él. En el fondo esperaba que la chica pensara que su tono de piel se debía al repentino ataque de tos y no al piropo que le había dedicado, la miró con gratitud cuando sintió sus pequeñas y delicadas manos tomando las suyas y haciendo que levantara sus brazos.

— Mamá decía que levantar los brazos ayuda con esto —le dijo. Poco a poco la respiración del hombre se fue regulando hasta que terminó de toser— espero que no te estés enfermando, Theodore.

— No te preocupes —le dijo evitando mirarla a los ojos, aún podía sentir que el rubor cubría sus mejillas.

— ¿Por qué te avergüenza tanto que diga lo especial que eres? —Le preguntó curiosa, manteniéndose a su lado e intentando que Theo la mirase a los ojos, tomando su rostro. El contacto, como tantas veces ocurría desde que él había llegado a trabajar ahí, quemó su piel y un cosquilleo se extendió por todo su cuerpo.

— No me avergüenzo, Luna…

— ¿Entonces te incomoda que diga lo que pienso de ti? —Theo pudo ver como una sombra de tristeza oscurecía los azules ojos de la chica.

— ¡Claro que no! —Exclamó rápidamente mientras tomaba la mano de la chica que aún se mantenía bajo su barbilla— de hecho, esa es una de las cosas que más me gustan de ti —le susurró al oído haciéndole cosquillas con su aliento, logrando que esta vez fuera Luna quien se sonrojara un poco.

Se puso de pie, para acercarse a uno de los estantes de su oficina y sacar de ahí otra carpeta celeste, igual a la que la chica le había entregado.

— Ya está lista esta corrección —la chica recibió la carpeta pero la dejó inmediatamente sobre la mesa y se acercó otra vez a Theo con paso decidido.

— ¿Theodore? —Lo llamó, logrando que el chico la mirase con interés— ¿Hasta cuándo vamos a seguir con esto?

— ¿Seguir con qué? —La expresión de curiosidad en el rostro de Theo aumentó al ver que la chica cerraba la puerta de su oficina con llave y lanzaba un hechizo silenciador.

— Con este tira y afloja.

— Luna, no entiendo a qué te refieres.

— Theodore, soy rara, no tonta… fui a Ravenclaw, ¿recuerdas?

— Nunca he pensado que seas tonta —respondió el chico frunciendo el ceño y sentándose en el sillón de descanso que había dentro de su oficina, al parecer no podría comenzar a corregir los artículos hasta tener la conversación que Luna deseaba.

— Theodore Nott, ¡deja de hacer el tonto y admite de una buena vez lo que está pasando entre nosotros! —Esta vez la rubia estaba arrodillada frente a él con una cara de enojo que nunca le había visto (quizá alguna vez la había vislumbrado cuando Scamander era demasiado insistente con eso de invitarla a salir, pero jamás había terminado de formarse en su rostro… debía admitir que sea veía guapa así).

— Luna enserio no…

— He esperado durante años que admitas de una buena vez lo que sientes por mí y he intentado por todos los medios darte las señales necesarias para que tomes la iniciativa… incluso he rechazado más de 20 veces a Rolf y tú aún no te atreves a nada.

El castaño tragó saliva ruidosamente ¿acaso la chica de la que estaba enamorado desde que comenzó a trabajar en _El__Quisquilloso_ se le estaba declarando?

"Mierda, ¿desde cuándo las mujeres son las que toman la iniciativa conmigo?" pensó mientras que la chica seguía viéndolo con el rostro enfadado.

— ¿No vas a decir nada? —Ante el silencio del chico, Luna se dejó caer a su lado en el sillón— a este paso no vamos a progresar y voy a llegar virgen a los 25… ya no sé qué más hacer para que reacciones… ni las terapias de shock sirven contigo ¿eh? —bromeó la chica poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia la puerta sin mirarlo.

Estaba a punto de deshacer el hechizo silenciador que había lanzado a la puerta cuando sintió que Theo rodaba su cintura, atrayéndola hacia su cuerpo y depositando un beso entre su cuello y su hombro.

— Soy un idiota, ¿verdad? —Susurró en su oído apretándola aún más contra su cuerpo. Luna se estremeció al sentir el calor que emanaba el hombre.

— Ambos lo somos…

— Se nota que ninguno de nosotros iba a ir a dar a Gryffindor, nos cuesta encontrar el valor suficiente para hacer las cosas a tiempo.

— No, yo sí tengo el valor, tan solo esperaba que tú reaccionaras primero, me parecía más romántico… pero estoy harta, además, ya no tengo excusas para seguir rechazando a Rolf y está empezando a darme pena.

— Si lo vuelvo a oír pidiéndote una cita lo voy a golpear, esa será una buena excusa para que deje de hacerlo —señaló el hombre girando a Luna para encontrarse con sus enormes ojos azules—. Me gustas, Luna.

— Di la verdad, ¿quieres? No porque me digas que me amas te voy a obligar a casarte conmigo de inmediato.

— Amo tu sinceridad brutal, Luna, pero a veces me haces sentir incómodo, ¿sabes?

— Pero así y todo me amas.

— Sí, esa es una de las cosas que me hizo enamorarme de ti —admitió el hombre con una sonrisa. Por alguna razón sentía como si se hubiese sacado un gran peso de encima, el único problema que vislumbraba en lo inmediato era el hecho de tener que contárselo a los chicos… no sabía si estaba preparado para oír sus reacciones.

— ¿Tienes miedo de lo que tus amigos puedan pensar de esto?

— Tienes de mascota algún nuevo espécimen que te ayuda a leer las mentes, ¿verdad? —Luna negó con la cabeza, haciendo que una oleada de su perfume inundara el lugar, Theo aspiró con fuerza.

— Lo digo porque a mí también me pasa, Harry y Ron van a poner el grito en el cielo cuando se lo cuente…

— Por mucho que estemos intentando dejar nuestro pasado atrás es difícil que tú, una casi Gryffindor esté conmigo, ¿no?

— Ajá.

— Quizá sea tiempo de ser un precedente.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

— Tengo que mostrarte la carta que me envió Draco… es _clarificadora_ —Theo soltó el agarre de la chica caminando hacia el escritorio para buscar el pergamino en cuestión.

Sin embargo, Luna no lo dejó avanzar ni dos pasos, deteniéndolo de inmediato al tomar su mano.

— Aún te faltan dos cosas por hacer, Theodore. —El chico la miró extrañado, intentando averiguar a dónde quería llegar la chica.

De pronto su rostro se iluminó.

— Luna —tomó su mano y buscó su mirada— ¿quieres ser mi novia? —En su interior, una parte de su consciencia (ese pedacito que tenía la voz de Blaise) se burlaba de sí mismo: jamás había hecho una pregunta de ese tipo, normalmente sus conquistas eran desechables, de una noche y ya… pero desde que era Luna la que rondaba por su mente, sabía que las cosas con ella serían distintas, demasiado distintas.

— Sí —susurró la rubia y Theo pensó que se veía adorable con las mejillas sonrosadas.

— ¿Cuál es la segunda cosa que he olvidado, Luna? —Le preguntó acariciando su mejilla con una mano, mientras que con la otra rodeaba su cintura.

— Besarme —una sonrisa se formó en los labios de ambos y Theo no resistió más la visión de esos carnosos y rosados labios que llevaban atormentándolo tanto tiempo, ansiando saber si su sabor sería a naranjas y canela como el aroma de su dueña.

La besó y no como se hubiera esperado que fuera el primer beso entre ellos, sino que atrapó sus labios con más hambre y pasión que ternura. Se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que Luna le correspondía en la misma forma y pegaba sus caderas a las suyas. No sabía si ella estaba consciente de lo provocador de su gesto, pero cuando la chica soltó un gemido entre beso y beso supo que ninguno de los dos iniciaría el trabajo de ése día.

… … … … … … … … … …

Iba bajando las escaleras rumbo al segundo piso luego de tener que acompañar al Barón Sanguinario a amonestar a Peeves para que no planeara nada en contra de los alumnos que por ahí pasaran, dado que ni Trelawny ni Filch fueron lo suficientemente competentes para detenerlo y la profesora McGonagall había ido a pedir su ayuda mientras él se cambiaba de ropa después del ataque de Hermione.

Sonrió al recordar la forma en que la chica intentaba pedirle disculpas por lo que le había dicho horas antes. Era cierto que sus palabras le habían dolido hasta cierto punto, pero también sabía que ella era demasiado noble como para haberlo pensado de verdad, al menos con su actuación la chica parecía estar volviendo en sí. Esperaba que con la llegada de los alumnos y el tener que estar pensando en ellos constantemente lograse volver a ser ella y olvidarse de la comadreja, a ver si así el obtenía un poco más de diversión… aunque debía admitir que hasta el momento, la presencia de la castaña en el castillo había sido realmente entretenida.

Iba sopesando la posibilidad de pasar a buscarla a su despacho para intercambiar unas cuantas palabras con ella, cuando oyó tres voces que lo llamaban.

— ¡Draco!

"¡Mierda, mierda, mierda!" pensó repetidamente al reconocer las voces, miró a todos lados pensando en algún lugar en el que esconderse, pero sabía que era inútil, no le quedaba más que darle la cara a "la triada" que venía por el de frente.

— ¡Profesoras! —Exclamó adornando su rostro con la mejor sonrisa cínica que tenía y que ellas aún no identificaban como tal— ¡Tanto tiempo sin verlas!

— Eso es cierto, Draco —respondió la profesora de Astronomía dándole un apretado abrazo. De inmediato el hombre echó atrás sus caderas, evitando el íntimo contacto que obviamente la mujer buscaba. Porque una cosa era que esas mujeres fueran horrorosas y no le despertaran nada al pensar en ellas, pero otra muy distinta era que Draco Jr. no despertase si lo estimulaban de esa forma.

— Últimamente has estado muy ocupado con la chica Granger —le reprochó la profesora Vector acercándose a él bamboleando las caderas como si fuese una veinteañera en celo. Draco estaba seguro de que después de ver eso, quedaría inmune a ése tipo de encantos en una mujer, si volvía a ver a alguien haciendo eso la imagen de la cincuentona en cuestión llegaría a su mente arruinándole el momento.

— Bueno, era necesario hacerla sentirse como en casa, ¿saben? Y dado que fuimos compañeros de generación…

— ¡Por favor, Draco! Todos sabemos que se llevaban pésimo —exclamó Trelawny mientras que la profesora Vector se colgaba de un brazo de Draco, el chico dio un respingo al sentir los caídos senos de la mujer rozándose con su brazo. Cuidadosamente intentó soltarse de ella antes de que la mujer empezara a fregarse contra él como parecía ser su meta.

— Sí, bueno, ha pasado el tiempo y hemos madurado, ambos pensamos que era bueno hacer borrón y cuenta nueva —explicó pasando un brazo por sobre los hombros de la mujer con cara de búho, al menos de las tres, ella era la menos lanzada y era un buen escudo contra las otras dos.

— Pues vas a tener que hacernos un espacio en tu agenda para nosotras, cariño —respondió Aurora tironeando a Sybill de los brazos del rubio, lo cual dio pie inmediato a Séptima para volver a colgarse de su brazo.

"¡Maldición!" pensó el chico al sentir otra vez a la mujer a su lado al tiempo que comenzó a sentir un malestar: náuseas. Probablemente su rostro estaba verde en esos momentos.

Apenas había escuchado el primer «¡Draco!» Hermione salió de su despacho, lista para lanzarle un hechizo al hombre, pensando en que venía para seguir molestándola, pero al verlo rodeado por las tres profesoras no pudo evitar esconderse detrás de un tapiz para observar mejor.

"Esto es mejor que escuchar a la profesora McGonagall contarme lo que esas tres le hacen" la chica cubría su boca con la mano intentando aguantar la risa que le provocaba la situación en la que el rubio se encontraba. "¿Y esa fue una de mis profesoras favoritas? ¡Por Merlín!" pensó al ver cómo la profesora de Aritmancia se colgaba por segunda vez del brazo del ojigris y hacia movimientos bruscos buscando que sus pechos (que se notaba estaban sin ningún tipo de soporte) tocaran una y otra vez el cuerpo del chico.

Al ver que la palidez de Malfoy tomaba un tinte verdoso, lo ridículo de la situación dio paso a la compasión por él. "Creo que ya tengo material suficiente para burlarme de él" y salió de su escondite taconeando fuerte.

— _¡Draco!_ — Draco quedó de piedra al oír su nombre en los labios de la castaña, no sólo porque era la primera vez que lo decía, sino que el tono que le había imprimido era casi orgásmico, como si en lugar de pronunciarlo lo hubiera gemido. Mientras que las profesoras dieron un respingo al oír la voz de la mujer y le dedicaron una mirada de profundo odio a la chica.

"Si las miradas matasen" pensó ella esbozando una sonrisa inocente en su rostro, acercándose al cuarteto.

Draco se soltó con un ágil movimiento del agarre de la profesora Vector, antes de que ésta lo afianzara más.

"Por favor, que venga a ayudarme, que venga a ayudarme" pensó desesperadamente mientras que su rostro se iluminaba con una libidinosa sonrisa al ver a la castaña caminando discretamente hacia él: sí, ella bamboleaba las caderas, pero era tan natural y a la vez tan inocente que eso lo hacía aún más atractivo, ahora tenía un recuerdo maravilloso para borrar el vulgar contoneo de la profesora Vector.

— _Hermione_—la llamó en el mismo tono que había utilizado ella extendiéndole una mano.

"Vamos, nena, estás aquí para ayudar a un antiguo enemigo en aprietos" se animó la chica cuando tomó la mano del hombre y una corriente eléctrica recorrió su cuerpo. — Llevo más de media hora esperándote —le dijo la chica con un falso tono de reproche, mientras se soltaba de su mano y estiraba sus brazos para arreglar el cuello de la túnica del rubio.

— Lo lamentamos, Hermione —intervino Trelawny, la única que podía hablar, porque las otras dos parecían estar mordiéndose la lengua de la rabia— yo pedí su ayuda para controlar a Peeves y lo distraje.

— Oh, no se preocupe, profesora —Hermione hizo un gesto con la mano restándole importancia al asunto— aún tenemos algo de tiempo para hacer lo que teníamos pensando, aunque tendremos que apresurarnos un poco, ¿verdad, _Draco_? —El hombre asintió con la cabeza, incapaz de decir ni una palabra pues las insinuaciones que salían de los labios de la castaña estaban comenzando a hacer estragos en su cuerpo, más aún cuando ésta se colgó de su brazo tal y como lo había hecho anteriormente la profesora Vector. El roce con sus turgentes senos lo estaba volviendo loco—. Con su permiso, nos vemos en la cena —se despidió la chica mientras guiaba a Draco hacia su despacho que estaba con la puerta abierta, de un solo empujón lo metió adentro y cerró de un portazo.

— ¡Lo ven! ¡Les dije que esa niña quiere algo con él! —Exclamó la profesora Vector con furia, caminando rumbo a las escaleras que daban al piso inferior, seguida por las otras dos.

— Ten, te ayudará a reponerte. —Hermione le tendía un vaso de whiskey de fuego al rubio que ahora estaba sentado en uno de los sillones que había en su despacho, respirando con dificultad—. No pensé que realmente fueran unas acosadoras, ¿sabes?

— Pues tú te has comportado como ellas —acotó el hombre bebiendo un sorbo del trago que le había entregado, aún con la respiración entrecortada. Agradecía la ingenuidad de la chica porque pensara que su estado era por el encuentro que había tenido con "la triada" y no por la excitación que ella misma le había provocado.

— Sí, pero yo no tengo la edad para ser tu madre —respondió la chica sentándose a su lado y quitándole el vaso de la mano para dar un sorbo.

— ¿Tienes idea de que lo que acabas de hacer es casi una invitación para meterme entre tus piernas?

— ¿De dónde sacas esas tonterías, Malfoy?

— ¿Volví a ser Malfoy? —Arqueó una ceja interrogante— me gustaba más la forma en que decías mi nombre frente a "la triada".

— Eso fue una buena maniobra para alejarlas de ti.

— Parecías una leona marcando territorio —se acercó a ella y le quitó el vaso de las manos para terminar de beberse su contenido.

— Te veías tan aterrado que pensé que debía ir en tu ayuda, ya sabes… el espíritu Gryffindor.

— Me gusta más la idea de que querías marcar territorio —respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

— ¿Así que quieres ser mío, Malfoy? —Preguntó la chica con un gesto que a Draco le pareció extremadamente sugerente.

— Más bien me gustaría hacerte mía, Granger —respondió acercándose a ella para acariciar la curva de su cuello. Pudo percibir cómo la chica se estremecía y mordía su labio inferior, un pequeño gesto que a él le pareció demasiado tentador… y dado que ya estaban en esas…

— Lo que deberías es darme las gracias —respondió acercándose peligrosamente al rostro del hombre—. ¡Muy bien, Malfoy! —Exclamó la chica poniéndose de pie rápidamente justo cuando Draco pretendía hacer su segundo movimiento—. ¡Ya cumplí con mi labor de rescatista, es hora de que salgamos de aquí y vayamos a darles la bienvenida a nuestros alumnos!

"Increíble" pensó el chico "esta chica sí que tiene fuerza de voluntad". La siguió fuera del despacho, aliviado al ver que las mujeres que habían dejado en el pasillo ya no estaban ahí. Al menos algo bueno había salido de todo eso.

Se encaminaron en silencio rumbo al Gran Comedor, llegando justo cuando los primeros carruajes llegaban desde Hogsmeade. Se apresuraron a tomar sus puestos en la mesa de profesores y, en un acto de caballerismo que jamás esperó de él, Draco corrió la silla de Hermione para que esta se pudiera sentar.

— ¿Y ahora qué te pasa? —Le preguntó sorprendida.

— Un acto de caballerosidad hacia la mujer que casi me viola en su despacho —susurró en su oído recibiendo un golpe en el estómago.

"Al menos volvió a la normalidad" fue el pensamiento que cruzó por la mente de ambos.

El ver cómo los alumnos iban ingresando al Gran Comedor le hacía sonreír. El bullicio que emitían los chicos, la forma en que corrían a abrazar a los compañeros que no veían hacía dos meses, la forma en que se peleaban por obtener puestos todos juntos en las mesas respectivas… todo le recordaba sus años de estudiante y le recordaba los buenos momentos que vivió dentro del castillo; pero, al mismo tiempo, lo que más le alegraba era ver que entre los más pequeños la camaradería se expandía hacia las otras casas: ver a una Slytherin correr a abrazar a una chica de su misma edad de Hufflepuff la dejó perpleja y feliz al mismo tiempo.

"La profesora McGonagall ha hecho un muy trabajo en la unión de casas" pensó después de ver la escena.

— Deja de sonreír de esa forma, pareces una tonta —susurró Malfoy mirándola con burla.

— Soy feliz en estos momentos, no veo por qué no puedo demostrarlo.

— Vas a darle una mala impresión a los chicos y después creerán que eres fácil de tratar.

— Ve con tus consejos a otra parte.

— Más bien deberías estarme agradecida porque estoy gastándolos contigo.

— No voy a estar agradecida por algo que nadie te pidió.

— ¿Y así pretendías que te diera las gracias hace unos minutos atrás?

— Eso es porque era más que obvio que necesitabas ayuda desesperadamente.

— Sé cómo tratar a esas tres.

— Sí, claro, sabes tan bien cómo tratarlas que la profesora Vector casi frotaba sus senos contra ti mientras que tú te ponías verde del asco. —El estremecimiento y el rostro de aversión que puso el rubio ante el recuerdo fue victoria suficiente para Hermione.

— Hagamos un trato, tú no me recuerdas más esa experiencia y yo no te molesto durante la cena.

— Déjame pensarlo… —la chica elevó su mirada, como si estuviera pidiendo consejo a algún ser superior— no hay trato, me aburriría demasiado en esta cena sin que me hables.

— ¿Resulta que ahora estoy para tú diversión?

— Si me entretengo, me da apetito y si tengo apetito, como… ¿no es eso lo que buscas desde que llegué aquí? Deberías estar feliz de que encontraste una buena técnica para lograr tu objetivo.

— Sí… el siguiente objetivo es meterte en mi cama ¿qué técnica me sugieres? —Un pisotón en su pie derecho fue lo que recibió por respuesta— ¡mierda, Granger! Ya me tienes todos los brazos morados, ¿ahora vas por mis piernas?

— Ya deja de decir esas tonterías, ¿quieres? Si no, la próxima vez que vea a Trelawny, Vector y Sinistra acorralándote no iré en tu rescate, _Draco_.

— Eso no sería nada Gryffindor de tu parte, _Hermione_.

— Hoy me dijeron que habría quedado bien en Slytherin, así que puedo permitirme el hacer algo así.

— Granger, en serio, prométeme que si vuelves a verlas intentando hacerme algo me ayudarás, por favor —la expresión compungida de Malfoy hizo que la chica soltara una risa burlesca, pero asintió con la cabeza.

— La verdad es que fue bastante grotesco ver algo así… no te preocupes, interrumpiré siempre que sea necesario con tal de que esas mujeres no nos dejen un trauma —le dio unos golpecitos en la rodilla con su mano, mientras veía cómo terminaban de ingresar los estudiantes rezagados. Por un costado vio ingresar a Hagrid, señal de que la ceremonia de selección estaba por iniciar.

— Gracias —murmuró con un tono de absoluta sinceridad el hombre a su lado, al tiempo que tomaba la mano que ella tenía sobre la rodilla de él—. Aunque si lo que quieres es meterme mano, no tienes nada más que decirlo… ¡Ouch! —Esta vez lo que recibió fue un pellizco en la pierna.

En ese momento ingresó la profesora Babbling con el Sombrero Seleccionador, seguida de una fila de pequeños estudiantes con sus rostros aterrados. Hermione sonrió con ternura al ver la sorpresa en sus rostros ante el encantamiento del techo del Gran Comedor.

— Se ven tan pequeños —comentó al rubio que estaba a su lado.

— Y aterrados… siempre he querido saber si nuestros rostros eran así la primera vez que ingresamos a Hogwarts —le respondió.

— Yo recuerdo tu rostro —dijo la chica mientras que la profesora Babbling ponía el Sombrero Seleccionador sobre el taburete en el que debían sentarse los alumnos— a pesar de que habías crecido en el mundo mágico, tu rostro denotaba sorpresa y admiración… era más o menos como el chico de ahí —con la cabeza, la chica señaló a uno de los chicos más altos del lugar, el que dio a Draco la impresión de que era monocromático, todo él era de colores cálidos: de piel tostada, cabello rubio muy oscuro y unos ojos color miel casi amarillos. El rostro del pequeño era de asombro total.

— Pues yo también recuerdo el tuyo —dijo el hombre al tiempo que hacía un gesto de saludo a unas chicas de Hufflepuff que le hacían señas a lo lejos, cuando éstas se dieron cuenta de que él les correspondió el saludo soltaron unos cuantos chillidos que llamaron la atención del resto de los comensales de su mesa— se parecía al de la niña de ahí —señaló a una chica rubia de ojos verdes que estaba al lado de un chico igual a ella, tomada de su mano— tu expresión era de estupor: se suponía que ya sabías a qué te enfrentarías porque habías leído «Historia de Hogwarts», pero aún así, el verlo con tus propios ojos te tenía pasmada.

Justo cuando la chica iba a contestar, se hizo silencio en el Gran Comedor y el Sombrero Seleccionador comenzó a cantar.

— Definitivamente eres buena con eso del reciclaje, Granger —bromeó el hombre.

— Draco tiene razón, Hermione —confirmó la profesora McGonagall, que estaba al otro lado de la mujer— hace mucho que no escuchaba una canción tan buena, si decides quedarte más tiempo en el colegio te harás cargo de la composición de las canciones, ¿te parece?

— Siempre que no me lo digan a última hora —aceptó la chica, guardando silencio de inmediato al ver que la profesora Babbling se adelantaba y daba las instrucciones:

— Cuando los llame, deberán ponerse el sombrero y sentarse en el taburete para que los seleccionen —los pequeños asintieron en masa— ¡Adler, Nausicaa!

Una pequeña niña de cabello castaño oscuro rizado y ojos azules enormes se acercó al taburete con decisión.

— Ravenclaw —murmuró Draco a Hermione, la chica negó con la cabeza, entrando en el juego.

— Gryffindor —respondió la castaña con una sonrisa, mientras que el hombre hacía una mueca.

— ¡GRYFFINDOR! —exclamó el Sombrero Seleccionador y la casa en cuestión estalló en aplausos.

— ¿Qué me gané? —preguntó la chica mientras la profesora Babbling llamaba a otro alumno.

— Si aciertas a más de 10 veremos qué te ganas —respondió el hombre sugestivamente acariciando la pierna de la chica debajo de la túnica, recibiendo de vuelta una mirada de furia, pero ésta vez pudo percatarse de cómo se erizaba la piel de la mujer. Esbozó una sonrisa ladeada.

— ¡Baldung, Telémaco! —Llamó la anciana y el chico monocromático de antes caminó hacia el taburete luego de sonreírle a los mellizos rubios; en la mesa de Gryffindor, la recién elegida Nausicaa se estiró para ver la selección con interés.

— Slytherin —dijo Hermione al rubio, éste negó con la cabeza.

— No, el chico tiene los colores de un Hufflepuff.

— ¡SLYTHERIN!

— Ya van dos —canturreó Hermione.

— Suerte de principiante —repuso Draco.

Estuvieron jugando así durante toda la selección, acertando menos de 7 veces cada uno, pues Draco, después de ver que sólo 7 alumnos habían sido seleccionados a Slytherin, comenzó a desesperarse y decir el nombre de la casa como si de un mantra se tratase; mientras que Hermione había ya perdido su suerte de principiante.

— Sólo quedan los mellizos —señaló el rubio— el que acierte a ambos gana.

— ¡Hecho!

— Welser, Alcestes —la chica se acercó al taburete y se puso el sombrero.

— Gryffindor —dijeron ambos al unísono y fruncieron el ceño de inmediato.

— Cambia tu opción —le dijo Draco a Hermione, ella negó fervientemente con la cabeza.

— ¡GRYFFINDOR! —Exclamó el sombrero haciendo que la mesa en cuestión estallara en aplausos.

— De acuerdo, todo o nada con él.

— Welser, Alcides —llamó la profesora de Runas y el último chico se acercó al taburete.

— Gryffindor —dijo Draco.

— Slytherin —respondió la castaña.

— ¡RAVENCLAW! —Ambos se miraron con expresión de derrota, mientras que el pequeño rubio iba a sentarse en la mesa de las águilas.

— No servimos para este juego, Malfoy.

— Eso parece.

En esos momentos, la directora se puso de pie, para dar el discurso inicial, dándoles la bienvenida a los alumnos y unas cuantas recomendaciones a los que asistían por primera vez.

— También quisiera presentarles a dos nuevos profesores: la señora Kaede Fujiwara, la nueva profesora de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, recién llegada de la academia mágica Mohoutokoro —los aplausos de los estudiantes fueron realmente educados.

— ¿Lista para la ovación, Granger? —Susurró Draco al saber que era el turno de la presentación de ella, la chica se envaró en su asiento.

— Y a la señorita Hermione Granger —un murmullo de sorpresa apareció cuando los alumnos reconocieron el nombre de la heroína de guerra y mejor amiga de Harry Potter— quien será ahora su nueva profesora de Transformaciones.

En los actos oficiales del Ministerio y las celebraciones de cada año cuando ganaron la guerra, Hermione se había visto sometida a los aplausos del público, pero nada de eso la había preparado para la furiosa ovación que le dedicaron sus nuevos alumnos al oír que ella sería su profesora. Se sonrojó violentamente al oír los gritos de júbilo y silbidos por parte de los alumnos.

— ¡Vaya, Granger! Desde Lockhart que no aplaudían tanto.

— Cállate —Hermione agradeció que la autoridad de la profesora McGonagall fuera tal que con solo una mirada los chicos callaran de inmediato, pues estaba realmente incómoda por el cálido recibimiento.

— Y, por último, me complace señalar que el Profesor Draco Malfoy es el nuevo Jefe de Slytherin —los aplausos no se hicieron esperar y, lo que más sorprendió a la castaña fue que no sólo provenían de la mesa de la casa en cuestión, sino que las otras tres casas aplaudían tanto como la de las serpientes.

— Tú también eres muy popular —le susurró al oído al rubio con una sonrisa al ver el respeto que los chicos le tenían a él. El hombre le devolvió la sonrisa.

Después de eso, la directora dio la orden de comer y Draco por fin obtuvo el bullicio al que estaba acostumbrado a la hora de comer. Sólo hasta ése entonces se dio cuenta de todo lo que había extrañado a los chicos.

— Malfoy —lo llamó la chica mientras cortaba un trozo de carne.

— ¿Qué quieres ahora?

— ¿No te llamó la atención la selección?

— Lo único extraño es que hayan llegado tantos niños con nombres mitológicos, parece que es la nueva moda, ¿no, _Hermione_? —La profesora de Transformaciones dio un respingo al oír, por tercera vez en el día, salir su nombre de la boca del hombre con ese tono, como si estuviera seduciendo a alguien al decirlo.

— ¿Cuándo vas a dejar de decir mi nombre con ese tonito?

— ¿Cuál tono? —Preguntó inocentemente.

— Ése tono como si lo que dijeras fuera algo… erótico —si Draco no hubiese estado tan cerca de la chica no habría oído la última palabra.

— Sólo estoy utilizando el mismo tono que tú usaste para decir mi nombre —señaló inocentemente.

— Usé ese tono sólo para que mi actuación frente a "la triada" fuera más convincente.

— Fue tan convincente que hasta yo me creí que me llevabas a tu cuarto con la intención de tener sexo rápido —la chica negó con la cabeza, sabedora de que el rubio estaba jugando con ella para exasperarla un poco más.

— En fin… no era eso a lo que apuntaba, sino que a la cantidad de alumnos que fueron sorteados a tu casa.

— Probablemente este año los candidatos no eran suficientemente buenos para mi casa.

— Estuve leyendo sus informes, ¿sabes? —Comentó la chica— de los 7 alumnos que fueron elegidos para Slytherin sólo 2 son sangre pura, los demás son mestizos.

— ¿Y qué con eso?

— Mientras estaba en el despacho de McGonagall, el Sombrero Seleccionador y los directores me comentaron que el porcentaje alumnos que cumplen con todas las características para ir a Slytherin ha ido disminuyendo exponencialmente durante los últimos años…

— ¡Claro que no! Normalmente siempre tenernos los diez alumnos, este año Hufflepuff tuvo un poco más de suerte.

— Malfoy, ya te dije que 5 de tus nuevos alumnos son mestizos… y eso porque el sombrero está siendo condescendiente en enviarlos a Slytherin.

— Bueno, supongo que los hijos de sangre pura aún no tendrán la edad suficiente para ingresar a Hogwarts.

— No precisamente.

— ¿A dónde quieres llegar, Granger?

— Tengo una investigación que quizá te llame la atención —los ojos del rubio brillaron: su vena investigativa apareció en pleno. Soltó el cuchillo y el tenedor y se giró para mirar mejor a Hermione, la mujer hizo lo mismo con sus cubiertos.

— Te escucho.

— No es que las familias sangre pura estén teniendo menos hijos, sino que sus hijos están naciendo sin magia.

— ¿Squibs?

— Sí… y dicen que eso se debe a la endogamia.

— ¿En qué se basan?

— La experiencia de los años que llevan aquí —Draco de inmediato se giró para volver a comer.

— Son meras conjeturas, no hay ningún dato en que podamos apoyarnos para ello.

— Estuve revisando los archivos antes y todos los squibs nacidos en los últimos 50 años provienen de familias sangre pura, eso sin contar que los datos señalan que cuando un sangre pura se casa con un nacido de muggles o derechamente un muggle, la magia de sus hijos es mucho mayor.

— ¿Por ejemplo?

— Tu tía Andrómeda y Ted Lupin, tuvieron a una metamorfomaga.

— Condición existente entre los Black desde hace mucho tiempo…

— ¿Y cuántos Black además de tu fallecida prima conoces que hayan sido metamorfomagos en los últimos años? —La respuesta era clara: ninguno—. ¿Nunca has oído eso de que en la diversidad está la riqueza? Creo que de tanto mezclarse entre ustedes están perdiendo el gen mágico, pero para estar seguros necesitamos hacer una investigación.

— Estás siendo alarmista.

— ¿Leíste el artículo que te señalé de la profesora Fujiwara acerca de la casi extinción del yeti? —Draco negó con la cabeza— De tanto mezclarse entre sí estuvieron a punto de extinguirse porque su expectativa de vida era mucho menor debido a las enfermedades que se fueron gestando por el constante apareamiento entre padres, hermanos y primos, pero introdujeron una especie altamente compatible con ellos: las «bestias» de la Amazonía, las que permitieron una diversidad genética suficiente para recuperar a la especie.

— Somos humanos, no animales.

— Pertenecemos al reino animal.

— Debe ser por otra cosa.

— Malfoy, no estoy diciendo que _de__ verdad_ sea eso lo que está ocurriendo, sino que sería bueno que lo investiguemos… no sé a ti, pero a mí me parece alarmante, más que mal, las familias como la tuya tienen siglos y siglos de tradición mágica, ¿qué tal si te casas con una sangre pura y terminas teniendo hijos squibs? —Hermione tocó la fibra sensible.

"Si eso resulta ser cierto sería un gran descubrimiento para nosotros y de paso tendría la excusa perfecta para no hacerle caso a mi madre con eso de buscar una mujer entre las familias amigas… podré deshacerme de Astoria sin tener descendencia con ella" pensó el hombre.

A esas alturas, la cena ya había sido dada por finalizada por la directora y los alumnos estaban yendo rumbo a sus salas comunes para descansar.

— Muy bien, Granger, me convenciste —dijo Draco mientras ambos se ponían de pie y caminaban rumbo a la salida.

— Además, sería una muy buena investigación para tu currículum.

— _Nuestro_ currículum, Granger —corrigió— tú me diste la idea, tú te embarcas conmigo en esto.

— Pensé que te gustaría tener todo el crédito.

— No, siempre es bueno tener una sabelotodo en tu vida. Te espero mañana a las 9 en la biblioteca.

— Pero mañana…

— Es viernes, ambos tenemos libre, no tienes excusa para no pasar el día conmigo metida entre libros —estaban frente a la escalera principal, camino en el que ambos se separaban: Draco para ir rumbo a su cuarto en las mazmorras y Hermione para subir al suyo en el segundo piso.

— De acuerdo.

— Tenemos una cita a las 9 entonces —le guiñó un ojo y se dio la vuelta, pero Hermione lo tomó del brazo y lo obligó a subir las escaleras con ella—. Si quieres invitarme a ingresar a tu cuarto, nada más tienes que decirlo, _Hermione_.

— "Triada" a las 9, _Draco_ —le dijo y el rubio desvió su mirada con cuidado hacia la dirección señalada. Vio que venían animadamente hacia ellos, con la profesora Vector a la cabeza, probablemente con la intención de felicitarlo por su nuevo nombramiento. Un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal al percatarse del vaivén de los pechos de la mujer, señal de que seguía sin ropa interior.

Rápidamente rodeó la cintura de Hermione con un brazo, apretándola contra su cuerpo y soltó una risa profunda y seductora como si la castaña le hubiese dicho lo más gracioso e incitante del mundo y depositó un beso en la mejilla de ella para luego tomarla de la mano y subir casi corriendo las escaleras, ante la mirada estupefacta de varios de los alumnos rezagados.

— Prometiste que me ayudarías, así que escóndeme —le rogó cuando llegaron frente al despacho de la chica. Hermione soltó un suspiro y le abrió la puerta del despacho con resignación, permitiéndole ingresar.

A veces odiaba ser una persona que se jactaba de cumplir sus promesas.

* * *

><p><span>Notitas:<span>

La escena entre Theo y Luna puede parecer muy, muy pero MUY extra, pero es justa y necesaria para varios capítulos más adelante xD (además, amo el Theo/Luna, así que debía dejarlo como precedente desde ya :P).

La verdad es que no tenía pensado introducir a "la triada" directamente en ninguna parte de la historia, nada más estaban ahí para joderle la vida a Draco con recuerdos horribles y escalofríos varios, pero debido a la petición de **Lilith**** Evans**** Black **decidí poner algo, así que esa escena está absolutamente dedicada a ella :D (y tal como ella lo hizo, si tienen alguna sugerencia de escenas, ¡bienvenidas sean!, el fic lo estoy escribiendo en el camino y sus ideas siempre las consideraré, tómenlo como un pequeño regalito de agradecimiento por seguir la historia :3).

Entre los datos raros de hoy tenemos:

1. La alusión que hice entre los yetis y «las bestias», quien haya leído "La Ciudad de las Bestias" y "El Reino del Dragón de Oro" de Isabel Allende sabrá de qué hablo (esos libros de domingo para descansar las neuronas después de esas lecturas densas de cuando estaba en la licenciatura… créanme que después de leer alguna novela naturalista con toda su bibliografía crítica, no hay nada más agradable que leer algo livianito para descansar la mente y de paso te dejan unas cuantas ideas locas para utilizar en momentos como éste xD).

2. Mohoutokoro: según Pottermore así se llama la escuela de magia de Japón.

3. Los nombres de los nuevos estudiantes: debía nombrarlos a ellos porque, si bien sus apariciones serán esporádicas, lo hagan será importante, así que ténganlos en mente. Debo añadir que fueron todos sacados de la mitología griega, de añadido debo decir que mi nick viene de Nausicaa (un diminutivo que inventó mi novio por el nick que utilizaba en el foro en donde nos conocimos).

Como siempre, ¡miles de gracias por los review! La verdad es que espero mantenerme a la altura de sus expectativas, si bien me hace feliz leer que les gusta el conjunto, me entra el pánico cada vez que subo un nuevo capítulo, siempre me pregunto si les gustará, si con éste capítulo dejarán de leer o algo así. Sin embargo, recuerden que sus opiniones siempre son bienvenidas, sean las que sean :3

¡Cierto! Tal y como les dije en el capítulo anterior, escribí un Charity/Severus, sólo fue un oneshot para sacarme el empacho, pero no descarto la idea de escribir algo un poco más largo (menos de 10 capítulos tal vez). Si quieren leerlo, lo encuentran en mi perfil ;)

Eso sería por esta semana. Si me demoro en publicar les pido paciencia porque esta semana se viene cargadita en la U :C

¡Besos!

Nyausi.


	8. Capítulo VII

**De calderos y transmutaciones**

_Nyausi_

Disclaimer: tanto los personajes utilizados así como los nombres de las locaciones presentes en éste fanfiction (o al menos la mayoría de ellos), salieron de la imaginación de J. K. Rowling, sólo los utilizo con la finalidad de entregar entretención a los lectores, sin buscar abultar mis bolsillos con ello.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo VII<strong>

"_Su sonrisa la de ella_

_Era como un augurio o una fábula_

_Su mirada la de él tomaba nota_

_De cómo eran sus ojos los de ella_

_Pero sus palabras las de él_

_No se enteraban de esa dulce encuesta"_

_Los formales y el frío (fragmento). Mario Benedetti._

Un lugar seguro.

No, _su_ lugar seguro.

Básicamente eso era:

Una biblioteca (y no cualquier biblioteca, sino que la _biblioteca __de_ _Hogwarts_); una mesa lo más alejada posible de la entrada (esa cercana a la ampliación mágica que hicieron del lugar para acomodar las diversas revistas a las que se habían suscrito); una iluminación maravillosa, cercana a la luz que obtendría si estuviera trabajando al aire libre (eso gracias a las múltiples largas y angostas ventanas que rodeaban el sector); y libros, muchos libros, demasiados libros apilándose sobre el gran mesón que había escogido, armando una fortaleza de altas murallas a su alrededor en su intento de que ningún visitante advirtiera quién era la persona atrincherada ahí.

"El paraíso…" pensó mientras acariciaba con cariño el lomo de un enorme volumen titulado: «Genealogía mágica: uniones, nacimientos y pérdidas de la sangre mágica. Tomo I» y se proponía el comenzar a leerlo. Mas un inmediato gesto de desagrado se formó en su rostro al pensar en esa palabra, comenzando a regañarse mentalmente. Claro, es que desde hacía unas semanas (dos, para ser exactos) el contenido semántico de _paraíso_ había variado de tal forma hasta casi pasar a ser un sinónimo de «Malfoy». Ciertamente había nacido de una burla y, como tal, cuando lo asociaba a él iba acompañado con una mueca; pero después de los acontecimientos de la noche pasada, sabía que sería incapaz de no ruborizarse al recordarlo.

Sacudió su cabeza intentando alejar los pensamientos, pero sólo obtuvo como resultado un violento sonrojo, sobre todo cuando la imagen del rubio llegó a su mente tal y como lo había visto en sueños: unas gotas de sudor por su cuerpo desnudo, sus labios rojos e hinchados, su voz profunda diciendo su nombre con el tono que utilizaban frente a «la triada» y la expresión de sus ojos al llegar al orgasmo.

¿Quién pensaría que después de llevar meses sin soñar con otra cosa que no fuese el mediodía en el que encontró a Ron tirándose a Lavender, aquel otrora adolescente que le hizo la vida imposible vendría a ocupar ése lugar y con sueños nada decorosos? Porque en un momento eran Ron y Lavender teniendo sexo, al siguiente era ella en el papel de la rubia junto con Ron (algo que ya no le parecía agradable en lo absoluto) y luego era su despacho en Hogwarts y ella follando desesperadamente con Malfoy en el mismo sillón en el que se habían sentado a compartir el vaso de whiskey de fuego el día anterior cuando lo rescató de las solteronas del plantel. Y ahí se había estancado su sueño… una y otra vez.

"Síndrome de abstinencia… como si fuera una ninfómana cualquiera" pensó soltando un suspiro de resignación, más que nada porque se negaba a aceptar alguna otra explicación para el tener ése tipo de sueños (ni pensar que se debían a una naciente tensión sexual entre Malfoy y ella, no señor); sino que, más bien, una cosa es saber que al ser mujer podías aguantar más tiempo sin tener relaciones, pero otra muy distinta era llevar varias semanas sin practicarlo cuando antes lo hacías como mínimo, cinco veces en siete días.

"¿De dónde mierda sacaba Ron energías para echarse un polvo conmigo y luego con Lavender?" se preguntó, sorprendiéndose al instante de lo poco que le dolía el pensar en su fracasada relación con esos términos: una señal más de que al menos estaba superando esa decepción, ahora sólo le quedaba reformarse para dejar de estar decepcionada consigo misma.

"Definitivamente tengo que escribirle esa carta a Neville" se recordó una vez más esbozando una sonrisa al pensar en su antiguo compañero.

Divagando, comenzó a tomar algunas notas acerca de los squibs del siglo XI y su ascendencia cuando comenzaron a aparecer apellidos conocidos para ella: Potter, Filch, Longbottom, Burbage, Nott, Dumbledore y, por supuesto, Malfoy.

"Malfoy", dobló su cuerpo de tal forma que su cabeza fue a dar contra la mesa. No sabía de dónde iba a sacar el valor para mirarlo a la cara esa mañana sin que sus mejillas delataran que había tenido _la_ fantasía sexual con él y que había despertado húmeda y obligándose a abusar de los juguetes sexuales que en una borrachera de chicas, Luna, Ginny y ella habían comprado por medio de catálogo. Esperaba que la fortaleza construida a base de mamotretos fuese un escudo suficiente para evitar lo más posible el encontrarse con los ojos grises del hombre, estaba segura de que si su mirada volvía a encontrarse con la de él, recordaría cómo su inconsciente los imaginaba con el brillo de la lujuria y terminaría mojándose otra vez.

— Y yo que fui a buscarte a tu cuarto con la esperanza de acompañarte a hacer tus ejercicios matutinos —la saludó, susurrante, esa voz profunda y que arrastraba las palabras.

— Lo de ayer fue un imprevisto, prefiero dejar mis ejercicios para la noche —respondió en voz baja, alzando más el libro para que él no mirase su rostro, arrepentida por las palabras que habían salido de su boca ¿era necesario que todo lo que dijera tuviera un doble sentido? ¿Lo habría captado él? ¿O simplemente se estaba comportando como una paranoica?

— Pues con las ojeras que llevas cualquiera pensaría que hoy se repetiría — ¿cómo sabía que tenía ojeras? Hermione alzó la mirada y ahí estaban esos ojos color mercurio, mirándola por sobre el libro. El aliento con aroma a menta de Malfoy la golpeó en el rostro y ella soltó un jadeo al reparar en los finos labios del hombre. Su mente le jugó una mala pasada al recordarle lo que esos labios le hacían en sus sueños en lugares que sólo ella y un par de personas más conocían, un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal.

— Estás invadiendo mi espacio personal —murmuró intentando parecer desafiante, pero su voz se perdió en el temblor de sus cuerdas vocales. Draco sólo sonrió y se alejó un poco de ella.

— Imposible no invadir tu espacio cuando no me has dejado ni un lugar en este mesón —señaló mientras movía una de las torres más voluminosas hacia el frente, dejando espacio suficiente para que él se sentara y pudiera escribir sobre un pergamino—, ¿de veras pretendes consultar todos estos libros?

— Estamos recién comenzando con esto y necesitamos algunos datos base en los que fundamentar el interés por iniciar esta investigación —explicó la chica mientras le alcanzaba algunas de las revistas científicas que había apartado anteriormente—. Encontré algunas investigaciones que nos podrían dar una guía para lo que deseamos hacer —le entregó un libro— y aquí está la investigación de la profesora Fujiwara.

— ¿Entonces yo tengo que leer cinco cositas y tú todo lo demás?

— Tú eres el científico y el que podría comprender a cabalidad de qué van esas investigaciones, ya que pretendes que te ayude, lo haré desde el área en la que puedo ser útil —explicó encogiéndose de hombros. Estaba agradecida de que la conversación hubiese pasado al plano académico pues esa era una buena distracción de las perversiones de su mente.

— No estoy de acuerdo —replicó el rubio mientras acercaba una silla y acomodando mejor la fortaleza de libros, haciendo que ahora los escondiera a ambos, los ojos de Hermione se alarmaron al ver el cambio y comenzó a retorcer sus manos en señal de incomodidad— te concedo el hecho de que yo sea el que tiene conocimientos científicos más acabados, pero tú eres brillante… sé que podrías sacar buenas conclusiones de todo esto, así que ¿qué te parece si ambos buscamos los datos y luego ambos iniciamos con la práctica de nuestra hipótesis?

— ¿Hablas en serio? —La castaña lo miró con interés e incredulidad.

— Normalmente cuando hablo contigo lo hago en serio, que tú prefieras tomarlo todo como una broma o una burla es cosa tuya —replicó y Hermione le habría creído de no ser por el tono de diversión que pudo identificar en su declaración, mas en su interior algo se removió al captar el significado de sus palabras.

— ¿Tanto confías en mí? —intentó hacer caso omiso al comentario anterior respecto a que siempre hablaba con ella en serio, sobre todo porque eso significaría que las múltiples insinuaciones sexuales que él le había dedicado podían ser ciertas y que pensara aquello en esos momentos sería realmente contraproducente.

— Has sido proclamada como la bruja más brillante de nuestra época una y otra vez, Hermione, imposible no intentar confiar en tu intelecto —una sonrisa torcida adornó la cara de Malfoy y Hermione volvió a sentir el rubor en sus mejillas en reacción tanto al comentario como al gesto del rubio ¿hace cuanto tiempo que un hombre no alagaba su inteligencia? No era como cuando Ron le decía «— ¡Hermione, tú eres muy inteligente!, ¿podrías hacerme este trabajo?», sino que el hombre a su lado le estaba haciendo un cumplido real, alabando su inteligencia y depositando la confianza suficiente en ella. Lo miró con agradecimiento y la sonrisa torcida de Draco se acentúo, Hermione tragó saliva ¿cómo alguien podía verse tan malditamente atractivo sólo con un pequeño gesto?

"Un momento" pensó de pronto "¿me llamó por mi nombre?". — Creí que habíamos quedado en que sólo nos llamaríamos por nuestros nombres cuando estuviésemos en frente de tus acosadoras. —Comentó.

— Cualquier cosa para volver a oír salir mi nombre de tus labios, Hermione —la sonrisa torcida anterior obtuvo un dejo de picardía que logró que la incomodidad de la mujer fue en aumento.

— Malfoy, ponte serio, ¿quieres?

— ¿Por qué tienes ese afán de mantener la distancia en nuestra relación, Granger? —Le preguntó enderezándose en su asiento. De pronto el tono de diversión de la voz de Draco se esfumó, ahora la miraba con seriedad y en sus ojos se podía adivinar algo de molestia—. Creo que desde que nos volvimos a ver nuestra relación ha mejorado bastante, ¿o no? —Hermione asintió sin mirarlo al tiempo que mordía su labio inferior— Hemos pasado buenos momentos juntos, me has rescatado de ser violado por tres pérfidas brujas más de una vez, hemos bebido alcohol a escondidas en tu cuarto y me has dejado entrar a tu cama…

— No te he dejado entrar a mi cama —replicó de inmediato volteando a mirarlo con un movimiento tan brusco que se mareó.

— El Barón Sanguinario dijo que anoche te escuchó decir mi nombre mientras dormías —un brillo de picardía apareció en los ojos de Draco—, eso es para mí un permiso para entrar en tu cama.

"¡Mierda!" resulta que ahora no sólo estaba teniendo sueños eróticos durante la noche sino que, de agregado, el fantasma que la vigilaba se había enterado de ello.

— Pensé que el Barón había dejado la costumbre de meterse en mi cuarto por las noches. —Respondió con tono de reproche: hacía unos días había discutido con ambos por ése tema en especial y ambos habían jurado que no volverían a invadir su cuarto, cosa que claramente no estaban cumpliendo.

— ¿No niegas que soñaste conmigo? —Preguntó el rubio y la sonrisa que se había borrado hacía unos minutos regresó en su gloria y majestad.

Hermione no respondió, pero sus mejillas lo hicieron por ella.

"Así que vas soñando conmigo y cosas lo suficientemente vergonzosas como para mutar tu color de piel" pensó el hombre al percatarse de la turbación de la chica. Por alguna razón, una emoción extraña se apoderó de su cuerpo al saber que tenía la influencia suficiente en ella como para quedarse en su inconsciente y lograr que ella soñara con él.

— Espero que haya sido un buen sueño —le guiñó un ojo y el tono sonrosado de Hermione se acentúo aún más si eso era posible—, aunque en la vida real soy mucho mejor, si quieres probar, sólo tienes que pedirlo —dijo con un dejo de sensualidad tal que la castaña pensó que hablar así debía ser delito, al mismo tiempo, acarició la rodilla de Hermione por sobre la túnica de trabajo y la chica sólo se removió incómoda en su asiento intentando quitar su pierna del alcance de las manos del rubio.

— Deja de manosearme —le susurró golpeando su mano con una de las revistas que habían sobre la mesa.

— Espero que anoche no me hubieras dicho eso en tus sueños, _Hermione_.

— ¿Podemos dejar mis desvaríos oníricos fuera de esto? —La chica frunció el ceño, dispuesta a superar los acontecimientos.

— Está bien, los retomaremos a la hora de almuerzo —accedió Malfoy, tomando el segundo volumen de «Genealogía mágica: uniones, nacimientos y pérdidas de la sangre mágica» dispuesto a comenzar a escribir.

Cinco horas después, unas cuantas visitas más rumbo a las estanterías de la biblioteca para buscar algunos libros que Hermione creía necesarios (con peleas entremedio acerca de quién iría a buscarlos, ganadas siempre por Draco y su implacable argumentación acerca de quién era la empollona del colegio por excelencia) y otros tantos comentarios que hicieron sonrojar a la chica y ensalzar el ego del rubio; Draco y Hermione habían logrado hacer varias gráficas de cada una de las familias mágicas más antiguas y los nacidos squibs que habían aparecido desde la fundación de Hogwarts (está bien, habían hecho algo de trampa saltándose deliberadamente unos cuantos siglos entremedio porque de tanto leer nombres les taba doliendo la cabeza… o al menos Malfoy lo había hecho), comprobando con ellas las apreciaciones del Sombrero Seleccionador y los directores de Hogwarts: la línea que representaba a los squibs era ascendente, acentuándose desde los años en que las ideas de Gellert Grindelwald tuvieron su auge, no había que ser un verdadero genio para comprender que algún tipo de conexión debía existir entre ambos hechos.

— Hasta el momento esto va tal y como esperábamos —señaló el hombre al anotar los últimos datos en el gráfico de los Crabbe— Vincent no era squib, pero poco le faltó.

— Aún así no tenemos una constante —acotó Hermione mostrándole el gráfico de los Greengrass—. Mira aquí: todos se han casado con sangres limpia, pero no ha habido ningún squib.

— Probablemente le pagaron al editor para que no los incluyera, no tienes idea de lo que puede hacer el dinero y el afán de mantener el _prestigio_ —alegó Draco con algo de preocupación: si los Greengrass no tenían ningún tipo de antecedente, su principal excusa para romper el compromiso con Astoria no sería viable.

— Dime, Malfoy, ¿hay alguna posibilidad de que tengamos acceso a los árboles genealógicos de éstas familias?

— ¿Cómo sabes tú que estas familias tienen árboles genealógicos?

— Los Black lo tenían, supongo que es una tradición extendida entre los sangre pura, ¿no?

— Quizá a la de Theo, Pansy y Greg —murmuró rascando su barbilla.

— ¿Y la de Zabini?

— Ése más que un árbol genealógico es una enredadera considerando todos los esposos que su madre ha tenido… pero si crees que podría sernos útil, no creo que Blaise tenga algún problema.

— Con eso tendríamos diez para analizar.

— ¿Diez?

— El de los Malfoy, Weasley, Longbottom, Lovegood, Black y Potter.

— ¿Vas a pedirle a la comadreja que te deje echarle un vistazo a su árbol genealógico?

— Si te refieres a Ronald, no —como siempre que nombraba al pelirrojo en voz alta, la mirada de Hermione se ensombreció un poco, pero sólo un poco—. Más bien pensaba en pedirle ayuda a Ginny.

— ¿La comadreja menor te dejará hacerlo aún cuando le hayas roto el corazón a su hermano al dejarlo?

— No fui yo quien lo dejó —aclaró en un murmullo casi inaudible, pero que Draco pudo escuchar debido a la cercanía que tenía con ella.

— ¿Así que fue él quien rompió la relación?

— Más bien hizo algo para que yo lo dejara —replicó.

— Entonces sí fuiste tú quien lo dejó.

— Es más complicado.

— Explícame, entonces.

— ¿Cuándo vas a dejar de meterte en mi vida privada, Malfoy? No somos amigos como para tener que estar contándote mis problemas, así que mejor dedícate a trabajar. —Le dijo rápidamente con un claro tono de reproche. Antes de que Draco pudiera replicar, la castaña se puso de pie y caminó rumbo a las estanterías para ir a dejar algunos de los libros que ya habían utilizado.

Un sentimiento de decepción se apoderó de Draco cuando vio a la castaña ponerse de pie sin dedicarle ni una palabra más. No esperaba que ella lo considerase un amigo, pero después de todo el tiempo que habían pasado juntos durante las últimas semanas, pensaba que la confianza se había entablado entre ellos era suficiente como para compartir temas como ése.

"O realmente no me considera digno de su amistad o aún no ha aceptado por completo el hecho… o tiene vergüenza de compartirlo conmigo" reflexionó mientras garabateaba un trozo de pergamino con un gráfico erróneo acerca de su propia familia. Realmente deseaba que fuera alguna de las últimas.

¿Por qué le había dicho semejante mentira? ¿Por qué había terminado por argumentar que no eran amigos cuando sabía perfectamente que su relación durante esas semanas había evolucionado de tal forma que era incluso más amena que la que había tenido con muchos de sus compañeros de facultad por los que ella tenía un cariño fraterno? Fácil: de pronto se dio cuenta de quién era su interlocutor y se preguntó a sí misma cómo era que habían llegado a esa situación. Por un nanosegundo prefirió escudarse en que él era Malfoy y ella era Granger, los enemigos naturales por excelencia (o por añadidura, el número uno siempre sería Harry, ¿o era Ron?) y salió airada para no tener que seguir mirándole a los ojos.

Las cinco horas a su lado le estaban pasando la cuenta a su cuerpo de sobremanera y a momentos creía tener un río de lava ardiendo en lugar de sangre en las venas. Sus pensamientos le atraían una y otra vez de la manera más vívida posible, los sueños de la noche pasada y ahora estaba forjándose en su imaginación la fantasía de mancillar la biblioteca sin importarle que la estricta Madame Pince pudiera aparecer, eso sin contar con que era Malfoy el hombre con el que quería compartir la experiencia. Se golpeó la frente con una mano para alejar la idea.

"Sanidad mental, ¿a dónde fuiste?" pensó con angustia mientras se esforzaba por encontrar los lugares a los que pertenecían los libros que había sacado, cosa realmente difícil teniendo en cuenta la huelga a la que su raciocinio se había apegado desde la noche anterior. Caminó por entre las estanterías cuando un leve mareo la obligó a apoyar su espalda en una de las estanterías, al parecer la falta de sueño y la sobre exigencia a sus neuronas había comenzado a pasarle la cuenta, probablemente su cerebro estaba clamando por algo de glucosa. Se llevó una mano al estómago y, por primera vez, recordó que no había desayunado y que la hora del almuerzo era inminente.

Dejó el último libro, rogando que ése fuera efectivamente su lugar y regresó sobre sus pasos, esperando encontrarse con un Draco ocupado en escribir o atento a su regreso. Pero antes de que pudiera llegar al mesón, una mano de largos dedos la tomó del brazo y fue a chocar contra un cuerpo masculino. El aroma a madera, tierra húmeda y menta le dijo que era Malfoy.

— Voy a seguir metiéndome en tu vida porque, de una forma en la que ni tú ni yo llegamos a comprender, estamos confraternizando y no estoy dispuesto a perder esto —le susurró al oído aferrándola por la cintura con fuerza—, sino todo lo contrario, quiero seguir y si para eso tengo que meterme en tu vida aunque no me des tu autorización, lo haré —le dijo con decisión para luego llevarla arrastrando consigo rumbo a la mesa en la que estaban.

La castaña sólo atinó a seguirlo sin importarle las miradas curiosas que los alumnos que visitaban la biblioteca en esos momentos les dedicaban; ella tan sólo estaba totalmente embobada con la sensación que el agarre de Draco le provocaba: ¡eso era mucho mejor de cómo sus sueños lo imaginaban! Pero entre todas esas sensaciones, por fin había aparecido esa vocecita a la que estaba acostumbrado: su consciencia.

"¡Deja de comportarse como una adolescente hormonada! ¡Que estés en período de ovulación no es razón para que te comportes como una idiota!" Oh, eso era… estaba ovulando, soltó un suspiro sentándose en la silla que había estado ocupando toda la mañana, ¿así que por eso era que su mente divagaba por terrenos eróticos? Sonrió de alivio al darse cuenta de que ésa era la razón por la cual había estado soñando con el rubio y no otra.

Al obtener esa explicación toda la tensión que había acumulado durante la mañana desapareció y por fin pudo relajarse. Draco notó el cambio.

— Ahora ¿qué te pasa? —Le preguntó observándola con curiosidad. Hermione lo miró a los ojos y se alegró al percatarse de que no sentía nada distinto de la simpatía.

Le sonrió con sinceridad y entonces supo que lo mejor que podía hacer era contarle la verdad, más que mal ¿qué otro confidente tenía en esos momentos?

— La mañana en que me comunicaron de mi ascenso decidí hacerle una visita sorpresa a Ron a la tienda para contárselo —comenzó a hablar despacio y los cuestionamientos anteriores de Draco obtuvieron su respuesta: ella tan sólo necesitaba juntar un poco más de valor para decirlo—, lo encontré montándose a Lavender. —Soltó con un suspiro, cada vez que lo decía en voz alta le dolía menos. Quizá debía contárselo a todo el castillo, así ya no dolería más.

— ¿Brown? —La castaña asintió cerrando sus ojos y recostándose sobre la silla.

— Fue el pie para que lo dejara —Draco la miró sin saber qué hacer o decir. Estuvieron unos minutos en silencio, hasta que el rubio comenzó a establecer las conexiones entre los cuernos de ella y las conversaciones que habían tenido semanas antes.

— Y después vino todo lo demás —murmuró el hombre a modo de conclusión.

— El futuro que había pensado con él se vino abajo y cuando quise darme cuenta, todo lo que me había forjado había sido en torno a ése sueño…

— Por Merlín…

— Y de pronto ya no tenía nada.

— Fuiste una idiota —le dijo de pronto, haciendo que Hermione volteara a mirarlo entre ofendida y enfadada—, ¿qué clase de persona hace su vida en torno a la de otro? ¿Qué hay de tu realización personal? ¿De tus proyectos propios? —Le preguntó con incredulidad, ¿de verdad Granger había hecho todo eso?

— Suficiente tengo con todo lo que yo misma me he regañado, Malfoy, ahórratelo.

— Sólo estoy demostrando mi sorpresa.

— Insisto, ahórratelo.

Esas fueron las últimas palabras que intercambiaron en más de tres horas, dejándolos a ambos sumidos en la reflexión.

Antes de que Draco la arrastrara rumbo al mesón luego de que ella intentase alejarse de él, había tomado la decisión de ir a comer algo, pero con su confesión lo olvidó por completo y prefirió refugiarse en la lectura de unos cuántos libros más que ahí tenían. Por su parte, Draco ni siquiera parecía sentir hambre, así que él también había continuado con la lectura.

Se fregó los ojos con el puño pues le escocían un poco debido a las horas de lectura ininterrumpida y se dedicó a observar a su alrededor. Se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que las mesas que estaban alrededor de la que ellos utilizaban, estaban ocupadas por un montón de muchachitas de todas las casas y edades, las que miraban de reojo a Malfoy con sus mejillas arreboladas. Cada vez que el hombre hacía un gesto (se mojaba un dedo para dar vuelta una página, doblaba el cuello para evitar el dolor en él o se llevaba una mano hacia el cabello para desarreglarlo de una forma inconsciente), las chicas soltaban sendos suspiros, risitas y algún comentario entre ellas.

Hermione también soltó una risita, pero no por la fascinación por los gestos de Malfoy, sino que por la comprobación de que sus acosadoras no eran sólo tres vejestorios, sino que también una veintena de quinceañeras.

— ¿Qué es tan gracioso? —Murmuró el hombre sin mirarla.

— Esto me recuerda nuestro cuarto año, cuando estaba lleno de chicas buscando a Viktor en la biblioteca —respondió señalando disimuladamente a las chicas a su alrededor.

— Y yo que pensaba que tu fortaleza libresca funcionaría mejor —comentó al percatarse de que estaban rodeados de chicas.

— Debes admitir que había hecho un buen trabajo, pero sus muros se han visto mermados debido a nuestro frenético ritmo de trabajo.

— Deberíamos trabajar más lento, así tendríamos algo más de _intimidad_ en estos momentos. —Hermione pasó por alto la forma en que Draco pronunció «intimidad».

"Estás ovulando, estás ovulando" se recordó, intentando retomar el tema de conversación. — Dudo que podamos hacer eso, a ambos nos gusta ser eficientes con nuestro trabajo.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?

— Ya estás leyendo una de las investigaciones, pensé que esas las dejaríamos para el final… asumo que ya terminaste con el resto del trabajo.

— La verdad es que no —Hermione abrió la boca para regañarlo, pero él se lo impidió—, me ganó la curiosidad por empezar a tirar líneas respecto a qué podría estar pasando.

— Oh —fue todo el sonido que salió de la boca de Hermione, sorprendida por el entusiasmo que brillaba en los ojos del rubio ante su campo de investigación—. ¿Ya tienes alguna idea?

— Sólo mantengo la que está extendida en el mundo mágico desde hace años, probablemente sea algún tipo de enfermedad degenerativa, algún tipo de _malformación_ que está latente entre las familias mágicas más antiguas y que termina desarrollándose con la unión entre ellas, pero que puede evitarse al mezclar la sangre.

— ¿De verdad piensas eso? —La castaña lo miró con el ceño fruncido, clara señal de que estaba absolutamente en desacuerdo con lo recién expuesto. Draco asintió— ¿Cómo puedes hablar así de los squibs?

— ¿Así cómo?

— ¡Como si fueran una especie de cosas deformes o aberraciones de la naturaleza! —Exclamó la chica dejando de lado el tono de voz bajo que solía usar dentro de la biblioteca.

— Son de familias mágicas y no tienen magia, eso es ser una aberración: les falta algo que _deben_ tener y de paso, atentan contra sus tradiciones familiares.

— Siguen siendo tan humanos como tú y como yo, no unos bichos raros.

— Están en la escala más baja de nuestra sociedad —ahora era Draco quien había dejado de lado la preocupación por mantener el silencio dentro del lugar y había comenzado, paulatinamente, a subir el volumen de su voz. Cosa que Hermione imitó.

— Pueden desenvolverse perfectamente entre los muggles y si lo desearan podrían ser realmente exitosos… de hecho, en la comunidad mágica también podrían serlo si las políticas públicas del Ministerio no fuesen tan hostiles con ellos —las mejillas de la castaña se tiñeron de rojo al comenzar a hablar de las políticas ministeriales, había olvidado que esa era una de las principales razones por las que había decidido ingresar a estudiar Leyes Mágicas.

— Hermione, por favor, es lo mismo que pasa con los híbridos…

— ¡Me estás diciendo que los híbridos también son aberraciones de la naturaleza! —Le gritó, logrando llamar la atención de todas las chicas ahí presentes. Algunas se levantaron alarmadas, pues no querían presenciar una pelea entre dos de sus profesores, pero la mayoría de ellas se quedó a cotillear el curso de la discusión.

— ¿Qué no lo son? —Preguntó Malfoy con un tono de altanería que la chica no le oía desde los15 años.

— ¡NO! Debido a los ataques de ciertas criaturas mágicas su ADN mutó, pero intrínsecamente siguen siendo humanos y tan dignos como tú y yo. —Explicó la chica sacando a la sabelotodo de su interior.

— ¿ADN? ¿Qué es eso? —La expresión que la chica había utilizado era absolutamente desconocida para él. Los ojos de Hermione brillaron por la posibilidad de dejar mal a Draco por saber cosas que él no.

— ¿Lo preguntas en serio? —Le dijo con una sonrisa sarcástica.

— Sí

— ¿Eres médico y no sabes lo que es el ADN? —Lo picó.

— Los médicos son esos tipos que creen que pueden curar las enfermedades a punta de filetear a sus pacientes… yo soy un sanador, Granger. Los carniceros que tienen la osadía de autodenominarse médicos sólo existen en el mundo muggle.

— Pues creo que podrías aprender bastante de la medicina muggle, así no estarías diciendo atrocidades —las chicas alrededor de ellos comenzaron a cuchichear entre sí debido a la defensa de los muggles que su nueva profesora estaba haciendo. Había comenzado a formarse una discusión entre ellas también: las que provenían de familias mágicas versus las que eran nacidas de muggles. Estas últimas estaban haciendo gala de que compartían los mismos conocimientos con la profesora de Transformaciones.

— Ilumíname, entonces, ¿qué diablos podría aprender de ellos? —Hermione se puso de pie y le alcanzó un enorme volumen titulado «Descubrimientos muggles: aplicaciones en las ciencias mágicas».

— Básicamente —se mantuvo de pie en frente de Malfoy y comenzó a hablarle como si estuviera dando cátedra—, el ADN es una macromolécula que forma parte de todas las células y que contiene la información genética… en otras palabras, contiene las cosas que heredaremos de nuestros padres —intentó explicar la chica con las palabras lo más simples posible—. Lo que nos importa de aquí son los genes, los que van a influir en una característica particular de cada ser vivo… por ejemplo, el que hayas heredado el color de ojos de tu padre, pero esto se decide en la recombinación genética… entre los genes de tu padre y tu madre —de pronto las mejillas de Hermione se colorearon— ya sabes… cuando te concibieron. Algunos de estos genes son dominantes y otros recesivos… por ejemplo, en tu caso el gen recesivo era el del color de ojos de tu madre y el dominante, el de tu padre —estúpidamente, el pecho de Malfoy se infló, pues eso podía significar que su color de ojos sería dominante y sus hijos tendrían ése color… al menos si estaba entendiendo bien las tonterías que Hermione estaba diciendo—. Mi teoría es que los muggles tienen el gen de la magia como un recesivo, eventualmente podría pasar a ser dominante gracias a la unión de ciertas familias y de ahí vendrían los magos nacidos de muggles, como yo.

— ¿Y los squibs? —La interrumpió el hombre como un aplicado alumno que intenta dejar en ridículo a su profesor.

—…Mientras que en las familias de magos —continúo Hermione impasible— el gen mágico pasa a ser dominante, pero puede darse el caso de que el gen "squib" (por nombrar de alguna forma al gen no mágico) que ahora es recesivo, se vuelva dominante… mi teoría es que eso ha ocurrido en las familias sangre pura porque son las que comparten más genes por estar emparentados de alguna forma.

— ¿Eres capaz de inventar semejantes mentiras sólo para no dar tu brazo a torcer? —Cuestionó el hombre poniéndose de pie también, Hermione puso los brazos en jarra, dispuesta a hacerle frente a Malfoy y su ego de sanador—, ¡Por Circe! Y yo que pensaba que eras más seria a la hora de trabajar —exclamó.

— Deja de decir estupideces, Malfoy, ciertamente puedo estar equivocada porque no manejo a cabalidad las teorías del genoma humano y esas cosas, ¡pero las investigaciones que han llevado a cabo los muggles podrían ser perfectamente viables para nosotros!

— ¡Claro que no! No puedes estar diciendo que siglos de creencias mágicas acerca de los squibs son falsas sólo por las investigaciones de un montón de pseudo humanos que creen que hacer magia es sacar conejos del sombrero y adivinar qué carta sacaste de un mazo.

— ¡NO HABLES ASÍ DE LOS MUGGLES! ¡SON TAN HUMANOS COMO TÚ! ¡QUE TÚ PUEDAS HACER MAGIA NO TE HACE MEJOR NI PEOR QUE ELLOS! —Finalmente comenzó a gritarle. El enorme mesón en el que habían estado trabajando los separaba, pero el público presente era capaz de imaginar las chispas que salían de los ojos de ambos, dispuestos a asesinarse con la mirada en pos de defender su posición.

— ¡AÚN ASÍ TUS TEORÍAS SON ERRÓNEAS! —Respondió el hombre con el mismo tono, llamando la atención de sus alumnas: era la primera vez que lo veían perder el control de esa forma, Draco Malfoy siempre había sido uno de los profesores más centrados que tenían y ahora lo veían discutir apasionadamente con una de las profesoras.

— ¡ENTONCES QUÉ MIERDA HACES INVITÁNDOME A TRABAJAR CONTIGO!

— ¡SUFICIENTE! —Gritó una tercera voz. Ambos profesores se quedaron de piedra al oír la voz de Madame Pince y se voltearon a verla con temor. Ambos sabían que no había nada más terrorífico que ver a Irma Pince enfadada con alguien que estuviera alborotando su templo del saber (y del silencio)— ¡COMO PUEDE SER POSIBLE QUE DOS PROFESORES COMO USTEDES ESTÉN DANDO UN ESPECTÁCULO SEMEJANTE Y DENTRO DE LA BIBLIOTECA!

— Madame Pince, nosotros… —intentó explicarse Hermione, que había bajado la voz inmediatamente.

— ¡Y USTED, SEÑORITA GRANGER! ¡USTED QUE TODA SU VIDA MANTUVO EL RESPECTO POR ESTE LUGAR!

— Madame Pince, Granger y yo solo… —intentó intervenir el rubio.

— ¡USTED NO ME HABLE, SEÑOR MALFOY! ¡SUFICIENTE HE TENIDO CON SU PRESENCIA HOY Y TODAS ESTAS SEÑORITAS MIRÁNDOLO! —señaló con dedo acusador a todas las niñas que ahí habían, las que, al oír que se referían a ellas, salieron corriendo lo más rápido que sus piernas les permitieron.

— Madame Pince, de veras lamentamos lo ocurrido —dijo Hermione rápidamente, en un intento de que la bibliotecaria la escuchara.

— ¡NO ME IMPORTA SI LO LAMENTA O NO, LOS QUIERO FUERA DE MI BIBLIOTECA A AMBOS A LA VOZ DE YA!

Tanto Draco como Hermione corrieron a tomar la mayor cantidad de libros que pudieron (los que habían pedido mucho rato antes al ver que tendrían que leerlos completamente y no utilizarlos sólo como consulta), así como también sus pergaminos y plumas para continuar con la investigación en otra parte. Ambos se sorprendieron al ver como un grupo de pequeños niños los ayudaban con los ejemplares.

El grupo completo salió lo más rápido que pudo del lugar y, al oír una última advertencia por parte de Madame Pince «— ¡Y MÁS LES VALE CUIDAR ESOS LIBROS Y DEVOLVERLOS EN LA FECHA APROPIADA!» optaron por comenzar a correr, seguidos por los niños que a duras penas podían con los libros que llevaban.

Bajaron la escalera rumbo al segundo piso y una vez allí, todos se detuvieron a descansar un poco. Draco que acercó a los niños con una mirada de gratitud y realizó un hechizo levitatorio sobre los libros para que los pequeños no se agotaran más.

— Gracias chicos, no sé qué habríamos hecho sin su ayuda —les dijo, los pequeños le sonrieron—. No crean que Madame Pince es siempre así, tan solo la profesora Granger la sacó de quicio.

— No me eches toda la culpa a mí, Malfoy, repliqué así porque tú estabas diciendo cosas totalmente erradas —le dijo con tono recriminatorio para luego mirar a los niños con ternura—. Muchas gracias por su ayuda, chicos.

— De nada, profesora Granger —le dijo la niña más baja con las mejillas sonrojadas. El corazón de Hermione dio un brinco al oír la palabra «profesora» era la primera vez que se la decían y se sentía tan bien.

— Yo no estaba diciendo cosas erradas, Granger —replicó el hombre interrumpiendo el momento maravilloso entre la castaña y su pequeña alumna— tan sólo estaba dando mi punto de vista.

— Un punto de vista basado en los prejuicios y las supersticiones de las familias tradicionalmente mágicas de la comunidad inglesa, los que han demostrado estar una y otra vez errados en sus ideas. —Replicó la chica con altanería.

— ¡Demuéstrame que estoy errado entonces! —Exclamó el hombre, haciendo que los pequeños comenzaran a pensar en una forma para salir del inminente campo de batalla.

— ¡Mejor ponte a leer el último libro que te pasé a ver si eres capaz de aprender algo de años y años de investigación muggle!

— ¡Lo haré! Pero sólo para demostrarte que estás equivocada.

— ¡Claro que podría estar equivocada! ¡Pero me niego a que digas que los squibs son un tipo de degeneración mágica!

— Claro que lo…

— ¡Ser squib no es ningún defecto! —Exclamó de pronto uno de los pequeños, Hermione lo recordaba porque a pesar de ser corpulento, y tener una caminata aristocrática, le recordaba al Neville que le pidió ayuda para recuperar a Trevor la primera vez que viajaron en el Expreso de Hogwarts.

— ¿Lo ves? —Señaló Hermione—. Hasta nuestros alumnos saben que lo que dices no es más que una estúpida y arcaica creencia.

— Pues si no fuera ningún tipo de defecto, podrían tener una vida bastante normal dentro de la comunidad mágica, ¿no? —Le respondió el hombre.

— ¡Claro que pueden! —Volvió a exclamar el niño con enfado y Hermione supo por qué había sido enviado a Gryffindor, no cualquier niño tendría la valentía para discutir de esa forma con un profesor— ¡Mi madre es una squib y hace su vida como cualquier miembro de la comunidad mágica! ¡Son personas con creencias como la suyas quienes limitan a los squibs! —Hermione caminó hacia el pequeño y rodeó sus hombros con uno de sus brazos, en gesto protector, mientras que el resto de los niños miraban la interacción entre esos tres mudos de la impresión.

— De acuerdo, pequeño —dijo Draco respirando hondo—, lamento que hayas oído esto, pero la profesora Granger y yo estamos conversando en términos científicos y no creo que tú seas capaz de…

— Puedo entender que intenta escudarse en su conocimiento científico para decir que mi madre es inferior a los magos por no tener magia, pero eso no es cierto, el mundo no puede dividirse en esos términos —terminó el chico con algo de pesar.

— Tranquilo, cariño —Hermione acarició el cabello del chico y se arrodilló a su altura—. El profesor Malfoy y yo solo tuvimos un acalorado intercambio de ideas, pero no creo que sea lo que realmente piensa —Draco iba a protestar pero Hermione le envió una mirada que claramente decía «sigue cagándola y te lanzo un mocomurciélagos»—. La verdad es que estamos iniciando una investigación para, justamente, acabar con los prejuicios de la comunidad mágica hacia los squibs.

— ¿Ese es nuestro objetivo? —Preguntó el hombre arqueando una ceja.

— Sí, Malfoy, ése es nuestro objetivo —la mirada de Hermione era realmente amenazante.

"Con esa mirada no me sorprende que sea la sucesora de McGonagall… aunque perfectamente podría ser la sucesora del Lord" pensó el hombre al sentir que su valentía se esfumaba cuando la chica lo miró.

— Pues si crees que lo nuestro va por ahí, necesitaremos sujetos experimentales… ya sabes… esa cosa… ¿ADN? —La mujer asintió— intrínsecamente mágico para analizarlo y ver quién de los dos tiene razón.

— Perfecto —dijo Hermione aún enfadada— tú eres _intrínsecamente_ mágico: llevas en tus venas sangre mágica de la más pura, así que mueve tu trasero y vamos a mi cuarto para obtener una muestra de tu semen que podamos analizar.

Las niñas presentes ahogaron una exclamación, mientras que las caras de los tres niños se volvieron de un rojo furioso hasta la raíz de sus cabellos. Hermione los miró con curiosidad y sólo cuando su mirada fue a dar con la de Draco, quien le dedicaba la más pícara y lasciva sonrisa cayó en cuenta del significado que podrían haber tenido sus palabras. Fue tanto el terror que sintió que sus piernas se ponían débiles.

— Por Merlín —murmuró—, dime que no dije lo que dije delante de los niños —le pidió al rubio desesperadamente, mientras éste se acercaba a ella, sin borrar esa sonrisa de su rostro.

— Sí que lo dijiste, _Hermione_—otra vez ese tono el decir su nombre y para peor lo hacía en su oído, dejando que su aliento acariciara la sensible piel de su cuello. El color comenzó a irse de las mejillas de Hermione—, pero no te preocupes, aunque sean de primer año, son lo suficientemente grandes como para conocer la historia de la abeja y la flor, ¿no, niños? —Los pequeños sólo se turbaron aún más, pero asintieron con la cabeza.

— Chicos, sé que lo que dije puede sonar escandaloso pero… —comenzó a explicar la profesora de Transformaciones, al tiempo que su tez se volvía aún más pálida. Draco la tomó del brazo algo preocupado.

— No se preocupe, profesora —dijo la chica rubia, una de las mellizas de la selección—, sabemos que tanto usted como el profesor Malfoy son jóvenes, además hacen una muy linda pareja.

"¿Pareja?" pensaron los aludidos sin mirarse. Hermione sintió como Draco afianzaba el agarre de su brazo cuando sus piernas comenzaron a temblar.

— Sí —continuó el hermano de la chica—, además, eso explica el que se hayan peleado de esa forma… papá siempre dice que las reconciliaciones con mamá son las mejores. ¿Están buscando una reconciliación?

— ¡Alcides! ¡Cómo dices esas cosas! —Lo regañó su hermana.

— Pero si es cierto —se defendió el pequeño, mientras que el dúo de profesores seguía detenido aún en la idea de ser pareja—, mamá siempre hace las mejores comidas cuando desea reconciliarse con papá. —El resto de los niños presentes soltaron un suspiro de alivio por el comentario del chico.

— En todo caso, profesores —habló el chico que a Draco le había hecho pensar en la monocromía— no se preocupen, su secreto está a salvo con nosotros.

— ¿Secreto? —Preguntó Hermione en un susurro. Fue la primera en volver en sí.

— Supongo que no quieren que nadie se entere aún de que se van a casar —el chico señaló la mano de Hermione en la que aún se encontraba el anillo de compromiso que Ron le había dado.

Su mirada fue a encontrarse con la de Draco, quien pareció volver en sí por el comentario y, de la nada ambos comenzaron a reír como si fueran unos niños a los que les habían contado el chiste más gracioso del mundo. Aún con el movimiento espasmódico de sus cuerpos debido a la risa, Draco no soltó a la chica.

— Muchachos, nosotros no… —comenzó Draco, pero antes de que pudiera decir más, la pálida Hermione que sujetaba, perdió el equilibrio. Draco alcanzó a sostenerla gracias a que no había soltado el agarre que había realizado anteriormente al ver cómo su tono de piel había comenzado a parecerse al de la nieve, con un ágil movimiento se agachó junto a ella y logró apoyarla contra su pecho, alzó el rostro de la chica para percatarse de que estaba desmayada., la sonrisa que tenía dibujada en su rostro debido a la risa anterior, se esfumó de inmediato.

— Oh —soltaron los cinco chicos presentes.

— Chicos, llevaré a Hermione a la enfermería —les dijo el rubio irguiéndose para tomar en brazos a la castaña—, por favor, ustedes lleven los libros a su despacho, ¿sí? —Señaló vagamente la dirección hacia el despacho de la mujer.

— Sí, señor —respondieron los chicos al unísono tomando los libros en sus brazos pues ellos eran incapaces de manejarlos con sus varitas para llevarlos, más que mal, apenas era su primer día de clases.

Alcestes se acercó a Draco cuando éste iba a comenzar a caminar rumbo a la enfermería.

— ¿Profesor? —Lo llamó.

— ¿Sí?

— No se preocupe por nada, no le diremos a nadie que la boda es porque la profesora Granger está embarazada —le dijo para luego darse la vuelta e ir a ayudar a sus amigos.

"Tienen que prohibir la lectura romántica a las niñas de esta edad" pensó el hombre que se había quedado de piedra por las palabras de la chica. Segundos más tarde se percató del peso que tenía entre sus brazos y observó que Granger estaba sudando frío. — Mierda, primero estás al borde de morir de inanición y ahora te desmayas de la nada —le dijo, pero en su rostro de dibujaba una genuina preocupación.

Con paso rápido se encaminó hacia la enfermería, ya más tarde se ocuparía de las tonterías que sus alumnos estaban pensando acerca de ellos dos. Una sonrisa maléfica apareció en su rostro al pensar en la expresión que tendría Hermione cuando le contara que sus alumnos creían que estaba embarazada de él. Ciertamente podría ser un problema, pero el ratito de diversión que eso le acarrearía sería una buena recompensa por el malentendido.

* * *

><p><span>Notitas:<span>

Primero que todo, ¡mil disculpas por la demora! Pero entre la Universidad y los antihistamínicos que estoy tomando por la alergia (y que me provocan un sueño atroz, no sé si odio más al señor que se le ocurrió la brillante idea de plagar Santiago con plátanos orientales o no tener dinero suficiente para comprarme los antihistamínicos que no provocan sueño :C) no había tenido tiempo suficiente para terminar este capítulo. De hecho, el que lo haya terminado hoy se debe sólo a que mi mamá amaneció enferma de la espalda y no pude salir a celebrar el cumpleaños de una de mis amigas al cerro San Cristóbal, así que después de hacer las labores de dueña de casa me propuse el terminar el capítulo :D (Denle las gracias a mí mamá, porque al paso que iba, no tendrían actualización como hasta Navidad xD).

Datos raritos hoy no hay, tan sólo esa explicación acerca del ADN, lo cual fue sacado en su totalidad de Wikipedia, sé que lo de los genes dominantes y recesivos tiene que ver con el fenotipo y dudo que podamos considerar la magia como un elemento fenotípico, sé que estoy cometiendo un error deliberadamente y que la explicación es básica y burda, pero deben comprender que lo que hago es ficción, no aspiro a hacer ningún tratado científico con esto (así que chicas, están avisadas, porque si se lo aprenden así y pretenden aplicarlo en algún examen les va a ir mal, **MUY** mal xD).

Finalmente, ¡miles de gracias por los review del capítulo anterior! Fueron muchos y me hicieron realmente feliz (de paso, me alegra también haber hecho feliz a aquellas que deseaban leer a la triada en acción) y también gracias por la amplia aceptación que tienen Theo y Luna 3. Gracias a las que siguen el fic desde el prólogo y continúan presentes, y bienvenidas a todas las nuevas; gracias por los primeros reviews de algunas y por aquellas que siempre se dan su tiempo para hacerlo.

Recuerden que sus comentarios y peticiones sobre la historia siempre son bienvenidos y acogidos, tan sólo háganmelos saber por medio de un review ;)

¡Besos!

Nyausi.


	9. Capítulo VIII

**De calderos y transmutaciones**

_Nyausi_

Disclaimer: tanto los personajes utilizados así como los nombres de las locaciones presentes en éste fanfiction (o al menos la mayoría de ellos), salieron de la imaginación de J. K. Rowling, sólo los utilizo con la finalidad de entregar entretención a los lectores, sin buscar abultar mis bolsillos con ello.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo VIII<strong>

"_Como no sabías disimular me di cuenta en seguida de que para verte como yo quería era necesario empezar por cerrar los ojos"._

_Rayuela. Julio Cortázar._

"Estúpido, estúpido, estúpido, estúpido…" se repetía una y otra vez como si fuera un monje budista repitiendo un mantra en medio de una sesión de meditación, pero sin dejar de caminar lo más rápido posible cargando a su compañera de trabajo.

Sonrió de alivio al reconocer el pasillo aledaño al de la enfermería. Era cierto que Hermione pesaba poco (alarmantemente poco) y que él, aunque no era de constitución gruesa, tenía bastante fuerza, pero el haber subido dos pisos con la chica en brazos era una tarea que requería esfuerzo y fuerza de voluntad para no dejarla caer en cualquier parte. Claramente podría haber utilizado un hechizo levitatorio para llevarla y tener un menor gasto energético, pero siempre odió eso durante su práctica como medimago: la frialdad con la que se trataba a los pacientes, como si llevaran un títere y no una persona que necesitaba atención… hasta las camillas que utilizaban los muggles le parecían más acogedoras que el masificado hechizo utilizado en los hospitales mágicos.

Volvió a mirar el pálido rostro de la chica, ahora perlado por el frío sudor que había soltado momentos antes de desmayarse y frunció el entrecejo. Lo que más le preocupaba en esos momentos era el que la chica aún no despertaba: no había que ser un medimago cualificado como él lo era para darse cuenta de que algo iba realmente mal con ella, eso o se había despertado minutos atrás y quería hacerle pagar por alguno de los comentarios hechos durante el día. Ambas hipótesis igual de viables, pero sinceramente esperaba que la mujer estuviera jugándole una muy pesada broma. No quería ni imaginar cuál sería el diagnóstico si ella de verdad siguiera desmayada después de tanto tiempo.

— Eh, Granger —la llamó inclinándose un poco hacia su rostro para ver si había algún cambio en su expresión facial, pero el rostro de la chica seguía imperturbable—. Oye —volvió a llamarla, ésta vez sacudiéndola un poco con el movimiento de sus brazos, nuevamente no obtuvo respuesta—. Vamos, Hermione, despierta —susurró mientras que en su rostro comenzaba a formarse una expresión de verdadera preocupación y un sinfín de nombres de enfermedades que podrían haber provocado el desmayo de la chica desfilaban por su mente—, mierda… espero que todo esto sea una mera descompensación por falta de azúcar y nada más —murmuró soltando un suspiro, haciendo que su aliento rozara el rostro de la chica y entonces lo vio, un casi imperceptible movimiento en sus párpados, pero que él fue capaz de reconocer.

Un brillo de alivio apareció en sus ojos, pero de inmediato éste se transformó en uno de diversión. Si ella estaba fingiendo y provocando su preocupación él la haría pagar, unos cuantos comentarios subidos de tono siempre eran una buena forma de divertirse a su costa.

— Quién pensaría que después de lo que pasamos anoche y que dejamos inconcluso, iba a tenerte nuevamente entre mis brazos —murmuró como quien no quiere la cosa, como si sólo estuviera reflexionando en voz alta, como si no estuviera consciente de que ella estaba despierta—, estoy tentado a llevarte a mi cuarto y atenderte en la privacidad de mi cama… me encantaría hacerte un chequeo médico entre sus sábanas.

— ¡Ni se te ocurra, Malfoy!

"Te atrapé" pensó el hombre y le sonrió a la ceñuda castaña que tenía entre sus brazos y que había abierto los ojos súbitamente al oír el comentario que él había hecho.

— ¿Desde hace cuánto que estás despierta? —Le preguntó con una mueca divertida, pero observando cuidadosamente su mirada, que se mantenía algo extraviada, como si ella estuviera ahí, lo entendiera, pero no tuviera todos sus sentidos en él.

— No te lo diré —respondió la chica de forma infantil, haciendo el ademán de bajarse de los brazos del rubio, pero éste afianzó su agarre y no la dejó, sobre todo porque los movimientos que ella había realizado eran algo torpes y desgarbados. Estaba claro que aún estaba afectada y débil.

— Puede que hayas despertado y que te sientas mejor, pero no me voy a arriesgar a dejarte andar por tus propios pies, no hasta que Madame Pomfrey te vea —le dijo rápidamente cuando la vio abrir la boca para alegar el por qué no la soltaba—. Además, no creo que hayas estado muy incómoda entre mis brazos si decidiste hacerte la desmayada —la sonrisa torcida que apareció en el rostro de Draco era fácilmente interpretable como una de alivio pues podía adivinar que la chica llevaba bastante tiempo despierta y enfermedades como «Mal de glumbumble» que antes desfilaban por su mente, fueron desapareciendo.

— ¿Logré engañarte? —Le preguntó la mujer, resignada a seguir en los brazos de ojigris hasta que llegaran a la enfermería. Con certeza no se creía capaz de andar por sus pies, aún se sentía mareada y tenía la cabeza como si estuviera llena de agua y algodón… tan sólo deseaba dormir y los brazos de Draco eran muy cómodos para ello, aunque tuviera la distracción añadida de su aroma, su calor y los resabios de los sueños húmedos de la noche anterior.

— Eres una buena actriz —le concedió el hombre en un susurro, mirándola con un poco de preocupación al ver como ella recargaba su cabeza sobre su pecho como si se sintiera mareada y buscara algún tipo de apoyo—. ¿Qué ocurre?

— Tengo sueño —replicó con una voz que parecía propia de alguien delirante—, sólo quiero dormir —movió una de sus manos y se aferró a la túnica de Draco, como si con esa acción pudiera mantenerla despierta.

— Aguanta hasta que Madame Pomfrey te revise, ¿sí? Luego de eso podrás dormir todo lo que necesites—le dijo ingresando a la enfermería por fin.

Draco buscó con la mirada a la enfermera mas no la encontró. Decidió dejar a Hermione sobre una de las camas del lugar, la ayudó a quitarse los zapatos de tacón, aprovechando de deleitarse acariciando sus delicados tobillos, para luego buscar a la enfermera.

— Recuerda, intenta no dormirte aún —Hermione sólo atinó a asentir con la cabeza sin siquiera abrir los ojos. Se concentró en escuchar los pasos de Malfoy adentrándose en la enfermería rumbo al despacho de Pomfrey.

… … … … … … … … … …

La sonrisa socarrona que adornaba en esos momentos el rostro de Blaise no tenía precio y es que por fin había descubierto uno de los secretos mejor guardados dentro del grupo de amigos que conformaban Draco, Theo, Greg, Pansy y él: por fin había logrado llegar al meollo del asunto que él titulaba «el problema Parkinson» y era tan increíble que no podía esperar hasta la siguiente vez en que se encontrara con Theo y Draco para contárselo.

— ¿En serio, Pansy? —Preguntó a la chica sentada en el sillón frente a él y que lo miraba con una mezcla de enojo y temor— ¿Greg? ¿Nuestro Greg?

— Si te es tan difícil creerme, no lo hagas, pero deja de preguntarlo como si lo que me acabas de obligar a contarte fuera algo malo —respondió la chica cruzando sus piernas como si con esa acción se estuviera poniendo una coraza antes de que su amigo comenzara con las burlas más hirientes en torno a su confesión—. Puedes empezar a reírte si quieres.

— No lo haré —respondió seriamente— tan sólo me sorprende saberlo, no pensé que Greg fuera de tu agrado hasta ése nivel.

— Claro —exclamó la chica con enfado— porque yo soy la frívola, la que sólo ve cuerpos y no personalidades, la que no tiene neuronas y que sólo vela por sus intereses, ¿no?

— ¿Estás hablando de ti o de alguna de las Greengrass?

— ¡Blaise!

— De acuerdo, de acuerdo, me pongo serio… —el hombre se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar alrededor de la sala del nuevo departamento de Pansy, tomando en sus manos algunas piezas de decoración y cambiándolas de lugar. De inmediato Pansy comenzó a seguirlo alrededor de la habitación para devolver las cosas al lugar anterior—, es que me sorprende que sea él… ¿por qué no yo, mejor? —Dijo alzando las cejas con picardía.

— Porque tú jamás podrías darme lo que necesito.

— Hubo una época en la que no pensabas lo mismo… —canturreó con diversión el moreno.

— Sí, pero en esa época tenía 19 años y sólo ganas de follar, ¿recuerdas? Para eso eras perfecto.

— Hieres mis sentimientos, querida —replicó el moreno llevándose una mano al pecho e hizo un gesto de dolor, como si la mujer le hubiera roto el corazón.

— Deja de hacer el tonto —reclamó la pelinegra esbozando una sonrisa divertida. Eso era lo que más le agradaba de su relación con Blaise, que podía bromear respecto de cualquier cosa sin sentirse mal o incómoda, contrario a lo que le pasaba con Draco cuando rememoraban su relación de adolescentes, cuando el tema salía a flote la incomodidad entre ellos era más que evidente y nunca supo muy bien por qué.

— No has respondido mi pregunta, Pansy —respondió Blaise sentándose nuevamente en el sillón que ocupaba anteriormente— ¿Por qué Greg?

— No lo sé… ¿has oído eso de que en el corazón no se manda? —dijo con frustración la chica.

— Eso suena _tan_ Hufflepuff —se burló.

— Pues me da igual como suene, eso es lo que siento.

— ¿Desde cuándo?

— Siempre que necesito algo, el único que no pone ningún pero inmediato es él, ¿sabes? Sé que siempre, necesite lo que necesite, puedo contar con Greg sin importar qué tan descabellado sea lo que le estoy pidiendo…

— Como pasar horas pintando una y otra vez las paredes de tu departamento hasta que encontraste un color que te agradaba…

— Por ejemplo.

— ¿No te parece que eso es como si más que una compañía necesitaras un esclavo?

— Puede que lo veas así, pero no puedo explicártelo mejor sin que me digas que sueno como una adolescente enamorada…

— Supongo que todas las mujeres enamoradas suenan a su yo adolescente, ¿no?

— Eso es tan estereotipado, Blaise. —Se mantuvieron por unos minutos en silencio, ambos reflexionando acerca de lo conversado, tan sólo el sonido de sus respiraciones y de algunos suspiros por parte de Pansy interrumpieron el momento.

— ¿Piensas decírselo? —Preguntó Blaise cuando ya no podía seguir soportando el silencio. Sumirse en las reflexiones de esa forma no era lo suyo, él estaba acostumbrado a pensar en voz alta (lo que podía ocasionarle problemas, pero lo prefería a estar en esa especie de vacío que generaba el silencio).

— Jamás —Pansy lo miró como si estuviera loco— ¿Te das cuenta de que durante toda mi vida lo he tratado con la punta del pie? ¿Cómo crees que él se tomaría el hecho de que yo me declarase?

— ¿Cómo un sueño hecho realidad, tal vez? —Pansy le dedicó una mirada suspicaz— ¿A qué le tienes miedo? ¿A qué te rechace? —Tomó el silencio de la chica como respuesta afirmativa— ¿En serio crees que Greg no siente nada por ti?

— Quizá sólo me ve como su amiga… ni siquiera sé cuál es el tipo de chica que le gusta a Greg, apenas y le hemos conocido a un par de chicas…

— Tú eres el tipo de mujer que le gustaría a cualquiera, querida.

— Para un buen revolcón, por supuesto, pero…

— Oh, Merlín —soltó de pronto el moreno con clara sorpresa en su rostro— tú no quieres un revolcón con Greg… ¡De veras te enamoraste de él! —Exclamó como quien grita « ¡Eureka!».

— ¿Podrías dejar de hacerlo sonar como si fuera una idea macabra? ¿Tanto te cuesta creer que me interesé en uno de nuestros amigos por el que antes sólo demostraba desdén?

— Pues sí —respondió sinceramente, pero intentó explicarse al ver la triste mirada que le dedicó su amiga—. Vamos, Pansy, no creo que sea malo, tan sólo me sorprende… es cierto que de pronto Greg se transformó pero hasta el punto de que te hayas enamorado de él… —no pudo soportar el triste rostro de Parkinson y le hizo un gesto para que se fuera a sentar en su regazo, una de las cosas que sólo se permitían cuando estaban en la más completa intimidad, un gesto de amistad que nadie más comprendería y que el resto del mundo vería con malos ojos… o al menos lo interpretarían erróneamente.

— Todos cambiamos desde que terminó la guerra —musitó la chica aceptando la invitación y fue a refugiarse en el pecho de su amigo— y Greg también… quizá ustedes no lo han notado tanto como yo porque no han pasado suficiente tiempo con él como yo sí lo he hecho…

— ¿Y en qué ha cambiado?

— Desde que murió su padre y él se tuvo que hacer cargo de la fortuna de su familia parece otro, ¿sabes? Se ve _liberado_, algo parecido a lo que le pasó a Draco... está libre de presiones, de que siempre lo estén comparando y diciéndole que es un inútil… desde entonces se ve más seguro de sí mismo y hace las cosas que de verdad le gustan… hasta en el momento de utilizar la magia tiene sus momentos brillantes…

— Y eso te sedujo de él… —Pansy asintió con la cabeza mientras acariciaba el cabello de su amigo—. Si no piensas decírselo, ¿qué vas a hacer?

— Darle señales y esperar a que él se dé cuenta.

— OK, Pansy —en el rostro de Blaise apareció nuevamente esa burlesca sonrisa—, yo mejor que nadie sé que Greg dejó de ser el cretino seguidor de Draco, por algo seguimos estando juntos a la cabeza de _Kraken Corp._, pero si esperas que sea él quien desentrañe las señales vas a perder el tiempo… Greg no reconocería que tú sientes algo por él sino se lo dices de frente.

— Pero eso es tan poco romántico… quiero que sea él quien tome la iniciativa.

— Otra vez estás sonando como una soñadora Hufflepuff —bromeó el hombre acariciando la nariz de la chica—, pero si eso es lo que quieres, recuerda que fuiste una Slytherin… es hora de poner a prueba tu inventiva para lograr lo que deseas.

— Y ahí es donde entras tú, mi buen amigo —le sonrió la chica dejando su regazo mientras un brillo juguetón bailaba en sus ojos.

"Esto será divertido" pensó Blaise mientras era arrastrado por Pansy rumbo a la mesa del comedor para ponerse a planear la forma de lograr que Greg se atreviera a proponerle algo a Pansy. "Voy a tener que escribirle a Draco para ponernos de acuerdo en su próxima visita a Hogsmeade… y de paso tengo que contarle sobre las cosas que compró Theo para la _chica secreta_" ante ése hecho recordó el segundo motivo de su visita. — Oye, Pansy… ¿has sabido algo de Theo?

— Ay, Zabini… —suspiró la chica con una torcida sonrisa que recordaba a la de Draco— y luego me preguntas por qué eres tú al que acudo cuando quiero comentar algo —el moreno le dedicó una mirada de desconcierto—, eres tan cotilla como cualquier mujer.

— No es ser cotilla, es estar preocupado por la vida de mis amigos.

— Sí, de su vida, su no vida, sus relaciones, lo que comen, lo que hacen, lo que compran y a donde viajan… ¡qué amigo tan preocupado! —La chica esbozó una amplia sonrisa.

— ¡Por supuesto! ¡Por eso soy el mejor amigo que podrían desear! —Exclamó para unirse a la risa de la pelinegra.

… … … … … … … … … …

Soltó un suspiro de resignación al ver a la chica acostada en una de las camas de la enfermería. Desde que ella (y Potter, por supuesto, sobre todo Potter) se había graduado del colegio, sus días en la enfermería de Hogwarts se habían vuelto apacibles e incluso aburridos: tan sólo de vez en cuanto le llegaban algunos alumnos con alguna magulladura por culpa del Quidditch o de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, quizá unos cuantos heridos por algún problema con un compañero en donde terminaron lanzándose hechizos mal conjurados o (lo más grave ocurrido) un accidente en pociones hacía dos años atrás; pero desde que Hermione Granger y sus amigos habían dejado el colegio no había tenido a nadie interno en la enfermería por más de un par de horas y ahora que la chica no llevaba ni un mes como profesora en el castillo y ni siquiera un día con alumnos, ya había ido a dar ahí en busca de sus cuidados.

"Adiós tranquilidad" pensó acercándose a la chica, frunciendo el ceño de inmediato al verla tan blanca como las paredes del lugar. — Dice que se desmayó, ¿verdad? —Le preguntó al hombre rubio que había ido a buscarla a su oficina ubicada en el fondo de la enfermería. Draco asintió con el semblante serio.

— Creo que sólo se debió a una baja de azúcar, hoy ninguno de los dos almorzó —explicó el ojigris.

— ¿Desayunó? —Le preguntó a la mujer, que había abierto los ojos al oír las voces cerca de ella. La mirada de Hermione seguía algo perdida, realmente se notaba que estaba cansada.

— No tuve tiempo —respondió en un murmullo. Draco apretó los puños, debería haberle preguntado el por qué no se apareció en el Gran Comedor durante la hora de desayuno pero no, tan sólo se dedicó a comenzar a molestarla de inmediato, sin preocuparse de una de las cosas que más presentes tenía últimamente: que ella comiera.

— ¿Y bebió algún tipo de líquido en algún momento del día? —La profesora de Transformaciones negó con la cabeza.

— ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada, Granger? —Le preguntó el rubio imprimiendo enfado en su voz.

— Lo olvidé —musitó con arrepentimiento.

— ¡Quién diablos olvida que no ha comido en todo el día! —Exclamó con rudeza, pero su voz fue suavizándose al percatarse del rostro de arrepentimiento de Hermione.

— Profesor Malfoy, por favor cálmese o si no tendré que sacarlo de aquí —le dijo Madame Pomfrey con voz dura mientras se acercaba a la mujer tendida en la cama y pasaba su varita sobre ella, haciendo un reconocimiento de su estado.

— Lo siento —respondió el hombre, observando en silencio el proceder de la enfermera.

— ¿Qué tengo? —Preguntó Hermione.

— Una abaja de azúcar y principios de deshidratación, además de agotamiento —los labios de Draco se transformaron en una línea, un gesto muy parecido al de la Profesora McGonagall cuando estaba enojada o preocupada— ¿Durmió algo la noche pasada?

— La verdad es que no mucho —respondió la mujer. La enfermera negó con la cabeza con exasperación y le dio una mirada al rubio, quien fue hacia el armario de pociones del lugar y sacó algunos frasquitos.

"No duerme, no come, no bebe y ni siquiera parece recordar si lo hace o no" pensó mientras sopesaba si sacar o no un frasco con poción para dormir sin soñar "y de paso hasta yo olvido hacerlo… menudo medimago estoy hecho" se regañó mentalmente mientras decantaba por una poción relajante para que Granger pudiera dormir tranquila, dejando de lado la poción para dormir sin soñar.

Regresó sobre sus pasos hacia el lugar en el que estaba acostada la castaña, sorprendiéndose al verla ya con el pijama puesto y una trenza que amarraba sus rebeldes rizos.

— Aquí están las pociones —dijo Draco poniéndolas sobre la mesita que estaba al lado derecho de la cama de Hermione.

— ¿Puede suministrárselas usted? —Le preguntó al rubio, que estaba a punto de abandonar el lugar—. Dejé una poción preparándose y debo ir a darle un vistazo antes de que se arruine —Draco sólo asintió con la cabeza y la anciana salió caminando rápidamente rumbo a su despacho.

— Muy bien, Granger, abre la boca —le dijo a la chica acercándole una copa en la que había vertido una poción de un brillante color naranja.

— ¿Qué es? —Preguntó la chica intentando incorporarse. Draco la ayudó poniendo su mano en su espalda para mantenerla erguida.

— Esta es un reconstituyente, es para que obtengas todos los nutrientes que debías consumir hoy —obedientemente, la chica bebió la poción sin hacer ni un gesto. Draco tomó otra copa y vertió una poción de un tono azul—, este es un hidratante.

— Sabe a menta —comentó la chica un poco incómoda, pues el rubio mantenía su mano apoyada en la espalda de la chica, como si temiera que en cualquier momento ella iba a caer de espaldas sobre la cama.

— Secreto de pocionista —respondió Draco con una media sonrisa— sino le pusiera menta, esa cosa sabría a polvo —comentó mientras tomaba un último frasco de poción, esta vez de un color entre amarillo y verde muy claros.

— ¿No tiene ningún efecto secundario?

— Sólo si decidieras tomar esa poción y poción multijugos al mismo tiempo —comentó Draco entregándole la última copa.

— ¿Qué pasaría si lo hago? —Preguntó Hermione mientras olfateaba el contenido de la nueva copa, un leve aroma a manzanilla llenó sus fosas nasales.

— Tu piel tomaría el mismo color de la poción —vio que ella aún no bebía de la última copa y supuso que esperaba su explicación—. Esa es una poción relajante, es para que puedas dormir tranquilamente.

— ¿Por qué no me diste una poción para dormir sin soñar? —Preguntó llevándose la copa a los labios y saboreando el contenido. No tenía recuerdo de haber probado ninguna poción de tan buen sabor como las que el rubio le había dado.

— Porque no has presenciado nada traumático durante el día como para no querer soñar. —Hermione terminó el contenido de la copa y se la devolvió. Draco la dejó sobre la mesita que estaba a su lado y ayudó a Hermione a recostarse nuevamente en la cama.

— Yo no estaría muy segura de eso —respondió la chica, sintiendo inmediatamente los efectos de la última poción, se sentía relajada y lista para tener una buena noche de sueño—, digamos que el que nuestros alumnos más pequeños piensen que somos pareja sí es algo traumático. —bromeó, acomodándose un poco en la cama y cubriéndose con el edredón.

— Y eso que no te he contado lo que ocurrió después de que te desmayaste —comentó como quien no quiere la cosa.

— ¿Qué pasó? —Preguntó con voz suave, clara señal de que estaba en ese momento en el que estás a punto de caer dormido pero que aún estás consciente de lo que ocurre a tu alrededor. Draco se agachó hasta quedar a la altura del rostro de Hermione, lo suficientemente cerca para susurrar en su oído.

— Creen que te desmayaste porque estás embarazada —le dijo con voz divertida.

— Ahora van a especular acerca de quién sería el padre —los murmullos de Hermione se habrían vuelto cada vez más inaudibles sino hubiese sido por lo cerca que Draco se encontraba de ella. El semblante adormilado de la castaña enterneció al profesor y le acarició una mejilla.

— Pues resulta que están seguros de que el padre soy yo —le dijo. Por toda reacción Hermione intentó abrir los ojos, pero por mucho que intentara luchar contra los efectos de la poción, no pudo y sólo logró mover sus párpados pesadamente.

— Lo negaste, ¿verdad?

— No me dieron tiempo —respondió despreocupadamente.

— Ve a arreglarlo mientras duermo —según Hermione, su tono de voz era de una orden, pero a Draco le sonaba más como una súplica.

— Tranquila, ahora duerme —respondió acomodando el edredón sobre el cuerpo de la chica— ya mañana tendrás tiempo para quejarte sobre el horror de que sea el futuro padre de tus hijos.

— No creo que sea horroroso —susurró la chica, acomodando mejor su cabeza sobre la almohada—, tan sólo no es la verdad —Draco le dio una mirada sorprendida. ¿Así que ella pensaba que el hecho de que la vinculasen con él no era terrible?

— ¿No te molesta que yo sea señalado como el futuro padre de tus hijos? —Susurró, agachándose otra vez a la altura de la chica.

— No, serían unos niños muy lindos —respondió la chica. La sorpresa de Draco aumentó y cuando iba a decir algo más se percató de que la respiración de su colega se había hecho profunda, era obvio que ya había caído en los brazos de Morfeo.

Se puso de pie con cuidado, mientras una extraña sensación se esparcía por su cuerpo al reflexionar sobre las últimas palabras de la castaña. Recordó que su madre siempre le decía que no hablara con personas que están en ése sopor previo al sueño porque podría sacarle sus secretos, aunque su padre lo alentaba diciendo que era más efectivo que el veritaserum y menos engorroso. Sonrió pensando en la cara que pondrían los amigos de la castaña si se enterasen de que a ella no le molestaba que la vinculasen con él.

Dio unos cuantos pasos rumbo a la salida, decidido a irse de ahí y no volver a tener contacto con la mujer hasta el día siguiente, pero por alguna razón su cuerpo no parecía querer responder a los deseos de su mente y se vio yendo a buscar una silla para sentarse al lado del lecho que ocupaba la castaña. La observó atentamente, tal y como hacía al menos una vez al día desde que había tomado bajo su cargo la labor de ayudarla a recuperar su peso ideal, demorando su vista en las ojeras que ostentaba la chica.

"¿Le habrá pasado algo durante la noche?" se preguntó. Que él recordara, después de que lo hizo ingresar en su despacho en su intento de ayudarlo a huir de «la triada» la conversación entre ellos tuvo un poco más de lo mismo: las bromas picantes, las insinuaciones, los acercamientos y las caricias que nunca se concretaban en nada y unos comentarios acerca de la selección; de paso también afinaron algunos detalles acerca de la empresa investigativa que iban a iniciar e intercambiaron opiniones acerca de las hipótesis previas que tenían al respecto.

Había sido realmente cuidadoso de no hacer ningún tipo de alusión a la comadreja ¡es más! Ni siquiera había sacado a Potty al baile, así que sabía que él no había sido el culpable de que ella no hubiese podido dormir.

"Salvo, claro, que haya terminado teniendo fantasías conmigo" una sonrisa entre divertida y lujuriosa apareció en su rostro al imaginarse a Granger tocándose mientras pensaba en él, un escalofrío lo recorrió y sintió que en su entrepierna algo comenzaba a molestarle, lo que se acentúo al recordar la sensación de acariciar las piernas de la mujer, tal y como lo había hecho la noche anterior para molestarla. "Me estoy comportando como un adolescente hormonado" se dijo "creo que tendré que hacerle una visita a Astoria más pronto de lo que pensaba".

Movió la cabeza en un intento de alejar esos pensamientos de su mente y volvió a concentrarse en la figura sobre la cama. Frunció el ceño con preocupación, dudando de su capacidad como medimago: era cierto que había tomado como trabajo personal el lograr que el apetito de la mujer regresara y ciertamente lo había logrado días atrás. Podía observar como las curvas de la mujer iban apareciendo nuevamente y su cuerpo volvía a ser el apetecible cuerpo de una mujer de casi 24 años y no el de la figura de una adolescente; pero al mismo tiempo se regañaba porque no se había preocupado por sus hábitos de sueño los que, en parte, también habían sido los culpables del desastroso estado de la chica ¿tendría pesadillas acerca de lo que había visto? "Claro que debe tener pesadillas… hasta yo las tendría si viera desnuda a Brown" un nuevo escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, pero esta vez era muy parecido al que le provocaban las insinuaciones de la profesora Vector.

Soltó un suspiro y se agachó, reposando sus antebrazos sobre sus piernas, para luego apoyar su cabeza sobre sus manos, adoptando una posición entre pensativa y abatida. Llevaba días dándole vueltas a lo mismo, o más bien, llevaba días sin tener ninguna otra cosa en la cabeza: siempre era Granger, desde que la había visto ingresar en el Gran Comedor el día en que regresó a Hogwarts, desde el mismo instante en que tuvieron esa críptica conversación que ahora había adquirido un sentido completo para él… "Incluso más adelante, desde que la vi llorando en ése café del Callejón Diagon".

Un nuevo suspiro salió de sus labios y continúo con el chequeo visual que estaba llevando a cabo, esta vez demorándose en observar cómo el cuerpo de la chica se había ido relajando poco a poco al dejarse llevar por el sueño. Una sonrisa torcida apareció en su rostro al verla fruncir la nariz intentando alejar un mechón de cabello que se había escapado de su trenza, con un movimiento de su mano lo alejó del rostro de la chica y lo acomodó detrás de la oreja. Sintió un ligero cosquilleo en la yema de sus dedos al sentir la suavidad del cutis de la chica una vez más.

Sin saber cómo se dejó llevar por la vista, manteniendo el chequeo visual, pero está vez con una finalidad muy distinta a la científica, animado simplemente por la curiosidad y las ganas de observarla a su antojo sin que ella se enterase, más que mal ¿cuántas veces ha tenido a Hermione Granger a su merced lo suficientemente ignorante de su mirada?

Cualquiera que hubiera pasado por ahí y que conociera el pasado de esos dos estaría más que sorprendido por el actuar de Draco pues tanto su actitud corporal como sus gestos faciales demostraban una preocupación genuina y, al mismo tiempo, en sus ojos se imprimía un dejo de ternura y adoración que en otro tiempo habría sido imposible ver reflejado en su mirada, más aún si ésta estaba dirigida a Hermione Granger; lo más probable es que cualquiera habría pensado en que había aparecido un portal que los llevaba a una dimensión paralela en frente de la enfermería.

El rubio se recostó sobre la silla en la que se encontraba y buscó su varita en los bolsillos, topándose de paso con un trozo de pergamino arrugado. Frunció el ceño al no recordar el por qué tenía ése objeto en el bolsillo y lo desenrolló para ver de qué se trataba: era un simple borrador del árbol genealógico de los Greengrass que había hecho para luego compararlo con el de la casa de Astoria a ver si encontraba alguna inconsistencia en él. Se acomodó en la silla mientras recordaba los sucesos del día. De verdad que había terminado con un poco de dolor de cabeza de tanto leer, pero sobre todo había terminado muy molesto por la discusión con la castaña.

Indudablemente sus postulados tenían mucho más sentido que los prejuicios que la comunidad mágica en general acarreaba contra ellos pero, al igual que como le ocurrió con los _sangre sucia_ durante su período escolar, era difícil dejar de lado las ideas inculcadas desde la infancia. Durante los minutos que cargó a la chica en brazos rumbo a la enfermería tuvo tiempo suficiente para reflexionar acerca de ello y de la investigación que estaban emprendiendo, en un inicio no había caído en cuenta de la importancia de ésta, al menos no en el ámbito social, sino que simplemente la había visto como una forma de resolver un problema que podría afectarlo directamente en un futuro cercano; pero el febril intercambio de opiniones que habían tenido en la biblioteca le había presentado un nuevo panorama en el que podrían intervenir de dar los resultados que Granger esperaba: una revolución en las creencias de la comunidad mágica, una forma de presión para con el Ministerio de Magia para cambiar sus políticas públicas, una nueva forma de inclusión.

"Se me están pegando los ideales de Granger" pensó al darse cuenta del rumbo de sus pensamientos "me estoy transformando en un utópico más", sin embargo sonrió ¿de verdad eso sería una utopía? A sus 23 años creía que no, después de haber vivido una guerra y de ser tan víctima de ella como lo fueron los nacidos de muggles podía decir sin vergüenza que él también deseaba una nueva sociedad: sabía lo que era ser excluido del mundo en el que siempre viviste y no era algo que le deseara a nadie.

Sí, debían hacer lo posible por llevar a cabo de manera satisfactoria esa investigación, si los resultados obtenidos tomaban el rumbo que la mujer esperaba estarían haciendo algo grande por la sociedad mágica y de paso Draco podría limpiar su apellido de una forma mucho más rápida que dando clases en Hogwarts, si para eso era necesario dar de su esperma para iniciar a tantear terreno, lo haría.

"Me pregunto si Granger me dejaría una fotografía sugerente de ella para poder pajearme con ganas" pensó al tiempo que sentía una descarga eléctrica recorrer su cuerpo al recordar las palabras dichas por la chica horas antes en medio de su discusión. ¡Vaya que sí le gustaría darle una muestra de su semen a la mujer! Nuevamente sintió como un bulto comenzaba a tomar forma en su entrepierna, definitivamente tanto tiempo al lado de la chica en cuestión le estaba alborotando las hormonas como nunca lo había hecho cuando era adolescente. Fijó su vista en los labios de la mujer que estaban entreabiertos en un gesto que los hacían ver apetecibles y eso sumado al hecho de que habían vuelto a tener un saludable tono rosa hicieron que un cosquilleo apareciera en sus labios: inconfundibles ganas de besarla.

— _Draco_ —la oyó murmurar en sueños y no pudo evitar que un leve sonrojo apareciera en sus mejillas al pensar que lo había descubierto observándola, mas los ojos de la chica se mantenían cerrados y se notaba que continuaba dormida. Frunció el ceño aunque su ego se infló un poco ¿qué hacía ella soñando con él? O mejor, ¿por qué diablos seguía pensando que su nombre en los labios de la chica sonaba tan perturbadoramente sensual? Aún más, ¿por qué pronunciaba su nombre como si estuviera en frente de «la triada»? Tuvo la estúpida idea de que lo hacía porque las vetustas mujeres en cuestión estaban detrás de él. Se volteó con cuidado y soltó un suspiro de alivio al darse cuenta de que no era así, entonces ¿por qué Granger lo llamaba en sueños?

"¿Será que no estaba tan errado con mis suposiciones?" se preguntó volviendo a mirarla de más cerca y su ya muy rebelde entrepierna comenzó a ejercer una presión dolorosa contra su pantalón al ver como Granger se humedecía los labios en medio de sus sueños y soltaba un leve gemido. "Oh, Merlín" apretó sus puños e intentó desviar su mirada para calmarse, pero también sus recuerdos le jugaron una mala pasada.

~O~O~O~

No sabía qué extraña colisión de neuronas lo había llevado ahí. Recordaba haber salido como una tromba del café después de ver llegar a Longbottom y acercarse a consolar a su castaña ex enemiga, y buscar su varita para aparecerse, ¿qué imagen pasó por su mente para terminar apareciéndose fuera del departamento de Astoria? No lo sabía, pero no podía quejarse, no cuando tenía a una mujer debajo de su cuerpo, desnuda y más que dispuesta a dejarse penetrar por él.

Podía no amar a Astoria (en realidad no había amado a nadie, aunque el cariño que sentía por Pansy lo había confundido con eso en algún momento de su vida y lo mismo podía estar pasándole perfectamente con la rubia debajo de él) sin embargo, eso no quitaba que Astoria fuera su prometida y que pudiera disfrutar de ella a su antojo, más que mal, en algún momento se iban a casar y los obligarían a tener herederos… mejor empezar a practicar.

— Draco —escuchó que su nombre salía de la boca de la rubia entre sus brazos e hizo un ademán para que ella guardara silencio.

— Nada de palabras, ya te lo dije, Tory —le susurró mientras lamía el cuello de la mujer. Ella asintió y soltó un gemido cuando los largos dedos de Draco se hundieron en su muy húmedo sexo.

Ambos cerraron los ojos al sentir el contacto. Draco no podía dejar de maravillarse con la estrechez de la rubia, hacía demasiado tiempo que mantenían relaciones, pero su entrada seguía tan apretada como la primera vez. Ésa era una de las cosas que le gustaba de tener sexo con ella, al menos el placer lo tenía más que garantizado.

— Te gusta, ¿eh? —Le dijo al percatarse del sonrojado rostro de la mujer y encontrarse con sus azules ojos llenos de lujuria. Ella sólo asintió y acarició el miembro empalmado de Draco, urgiéndolo para que la tomara.

No se hizo de rogar y de una estocada la penetró, cerrando los ojos en el proceso, mas no estaba preparado para lo que sus fantasías le tenían preparado. Tenía en mente a Tory, imposible no hacerlo cuando ella había sido su única pareja sexual desde que tenía 19 años, y siempre disfrutaba de sobremanera con ella; pero al momento de cerrar los ojos no era la imagen de su prometida la que llegó a su mente, sino que fue el rostro compungido de la castaña que había visto después de tantos años, ese mediodía.

— ¡Ah! —El grito de Astoria lo enardeció, pues no reconoció su voz como la de su compañera, sino que como la de Granger y sus movimientos dejaron de ser lentos para pasar a ser rudos, decididos, como si estuviera haciendo algo que desde siempre había deseado y que por fin ahora podía hacer. Acarició los pálidos pechos de la mujer sin abrir los ojos, intentando identificarlos con los que había atisbado en la revisión visual a la que había sometido el cuerpo de la castaña.

Se mantuvo con los ojos cerrados, cabalgando a su prometida mientras pensaba en otra, mientras imaginaba que el cuerpo delgado y elegante que tenía a su merced se llenaba de seductoras curvas y se volvía unos cuantos tonos más moreno, que esa lacia cabellera rubia cambiaba a unos indómitos rizos castaños y que ése perfecto cutis se decoraba con unas graciosas pecas. Imaginó el rostro de placer de Hermione, imaginó sus firmes muslos atrayéndolo hacia sí para profundizar el contacto y que los desabridos senos de Astoria se llenaban más para su deleite y el de sus labios. Un largo gemido salió de sus labios cuando pudo sentir a Astoria contraerse, aunque eso para él significara que más era Granger la que lo apresaba, intentando inconscientemente profundizar aún más el contacto.

Un ronco gemido salió de sus labios, pero no dejó de moverse ni se dejó llevar por las sensaciones. Quería más, quería todo lo que esa Granger imaginada podía ofrecerle y continúo sin darle ni un descanso a Astoria, que se movía desesperadamente debajo de él, intentando mantenerle el ritmo y buscando un nuevo orgasmo. En un momento de inspiración y con un rápido movimiento, salió de la rubia para luego voltearla y dejarla a cuatro patas, volvió a penetrarla.

La nueva visión le permitía fantasear más, no veía el rostro de la mujer así que ahora podía deleitarse imaginando que era la piel que acariciaba era de color canela, que las caderas que aferraba estaban mucho más redondeadas, que el trasero que acariciaba era mucho más lleno. Sintió que su compañera nuevamente se veía envuelta por un orgasmo y ésta vez se dejó ir con ella, llenándola con su semen mientras que el imaginado rostro de placer de Granger se veía superpuesto por el de ella sollozante y, en un último flash, por el de ella dedicándole la más sincera sonrisa que había recibido en su vida.

— ¿En quién pensabas esta vez, Drake? —Le preguntó Astoria desde la cama, mientras Draco se refrescaba en el cuarto de baño.

— Te he dicho mil veces que no me digas así —replicó el hombre saliendo del baño con el cabello algo húmedo.

— Vamos, somos amigos, compañeros de negocios, amantes y prometidos… —enumeró— creo que son suficientes títulos como para poder llamarte como yo quiera, además, Nott no tiene ni la mitad de ellos y puede llamarte así.

— No, él tampoco puede llamarme así —replicó sentándose en la cama sin preocuparse de cubrir su desnudez.

— ¡Cómo sea! —Respondió la mujer—, no has respondido mi pregunta.

— Es obvio que no en ti.

— Lo sé —respondió la rubia despreocupadamente—, cuando estás pensando en mí sueles durar un poco más… no te comportas como un quinceañero que sólo desea acabar.

— ¿Eso es una queja por mi desempeño? —Draco alzó una ceja con desafío. Una cosa era que no amara a esa mujer, pero otra muy distinta era no desear satisfacerla como ella lo hacía con él.

— No, tuve dos orgasmos bastante buenos —comentó la mujer—, es sólo que podía sentir que no estabas conmigo —Draco no respondió—. Anda, dime, ¿a quién te follabas en mi lugar? —Como la chiquilla mimada que era, se acercó a él batiendo las pestañas, intentando convencerlo para que le diera la información que deseaba.

— Prefiero dejarlo para mí, Tory —le respondió, recostándose sobre la cama mientras rememoraba las imágenes de Granger que habían pasado por su cabeza mientras penetraba a su prometida.

— ¿Aún la tienes en mente? —Le preguntó con picardía la mujer, acercándose a él dejando que sus senos acariciaran el rostro de él. Draco hizo un movimiento para llevarse uno de los rosados pezones de la mujer a la boca. Astoria soltó un gemido digno de estrella porno.

— Un poco —respondió dispuesto a iniciar otra vez con la imagen de Hermione en su mente.

~O~O~O~

No se había dado cuenta de que tenía los ojos cerrados, tan sólo se percató de ello cuando volvió a escuchar a la chica llamarlo. Aterrado de que ella estuviera despierta los abrió, pero se relajó de inmediato al darse cuenta de que había sido una falsa alarma. Se removió en la silla incómodo por la presión que su ya muy evidente erección ejercía contra su bragueta.

Hacía mucho que no se excitaba de esa manera, sólo imaginando… o sólo recordando, aunque en éste caso había mucho de ambas. Un leve gruñido salió de sus labios al dibujar con la mirada la figura de la chica. Tenía más que claro que el cuerpo de la mujer que yacía en la cama no era con el que había fantaseado meses atrás, pero sí era lo suficientemente apetecible, además de que en los últimos días había tenido más contacto con ella del que jamás pensó llegaría a tener, lo que le hacía ver otros aspectos de la mujer que lograban que la viera con otros ojos: esa mezcla de joven pseudo madura y el infantilismo que nacía de una mezcla de ironía y agudeza mental, esa fuerza con la que defendía sus convicciones, la inteligencia más que patente, la sensualidad esquiva que presentaba en los momentos más inesperados, la ayuda, la compañía…

Inconscientemente llevó una de sus manos hacia su entrepierna, dispuesto a autocomplacerse observando a la chica, una pequeña perversión de la que sólo él tendría conocimiento, pero unos pasos a su espalda detuvieron su acción. Intentó cubrirse lo más rápidamente con la túnica que tenía abierta y se puso de pie.

— ¿Qué hace aún aquí, señor Malfoy? —La enfermera había hecho su aparición dispuesta a controlar a la profesora de Transformaciones para ver cómo seguía, pero se sorprendió al encontrarse con el pocionista velándola.

— Yo… —Draco se mordió el labio inferior, en una imitación inconsciente del gesto de Hermione— sólo estaba controlando la evolución de Granger.

— Eso suena como si la profesora Granger tuviera algún tipo de enfermedad mortal —señaló la mujer acercándose a la cama de la enferma, asintió en un gesto de aprobación al ver los frascos de pociones que estaban en la mesa al lado de la cama— no se preocupe, ya pude terminar la poción que estaba haciendo así que puedo hacerme yo cargo, vaya a cenar.

Draco asintió con la cabeza y se movió con la parsimonia suficiente como para que no se notara su _problema_ que si bien había bajado un poco al ver a la poco atractiva mujer, continuaba dándole guerra.

"Piensa en Vector, piensa en Vector" se dijo a sí mismo buscando una solución a su incomodidad, mientras caminaba rumbo a la salida de la enfermería. Por suerte aún tenía fresca la imagen de los flácidos pechos de la mujer frotándose contra su brazo, aliciente suficiente para que su erección desapareciera de un plumazo.

Doblo la esquina rumbo a las escaleras para dirigirse al Gran Comedor cuando se encontró con el mismo grupo de alumnos de primer año que los ayudaron con los libros en la biblioteca y que terminaron por imaginarse un culebrón digno de novela rosa entre él y la profesora de Transformaciones. Su entrecejo se arrugó al percatarse de que Peeves flotaba sobre ellos y hacía algunas señas como si les indicara una dirección que seguir.

— Hola otra vez, chicos —saludó el rubio, haciendo que los cinco chicos se dieran la vuelta para encontrarse con el profesor. Todos le dedicaron una sonrisa, incluso el chico que le había hecho frente por sus palabras acerca de los squibs— ¿Qué hacen?

— Nos perdimos —explicó la más baja del grupo— y Peeves nos estaba dando las indicaciones para llegar al Gran Comedor.

— Pues por las señas que Peeves les estaba dando, los dirigía a cualquier parte menos al comedor —le dedicó una gélida mirada al poltergeist el que se esfumó antes de que el rubio pudiera decir algo, como amenazarlo con hablar con el Barón Sanguinario—. Chicos —los llamó— si vuelven a perderse por el castillo, que les pasará hasta su tercer año, más o menos —esbozó una sonrisa torcida al recordar las pericias que sus amigos y él tuvieron que pasar para encontrar el aula de adivinación—, jamás, pero jamás le pidan ayuda a Peeves… los cuadros son más confiables.

— Sí, señor —respondieron los niños al unísono.

— Vengan conmigo, yo me dirijo a cenar también.

El grupo de niños caminó al lado del profesor mirando todo alrededor con curiosidad puesto que era la primera vez que se encontraban en ese pasillo.

— Profesor Malfoy —lo llamó uno de los alumnos. Draco desvió su mirada hacia él y se dio cuenta de que en su túnica se veía el escudo de Slytherin. Así que estaba ayudando al grupo de novatos de su propia casa, estaba a punto de felicitarse a sí mismo por comenzar a establecer buenas relaciones con ellos antes incluso de tener clases cuando sus ojos fueron a parar a las túnicas de los demás. Grande fue su sorpresa al percatarse de que entre los niños que guiaba había tres Gryffindor y un Ravenclaw.

— ¿Sí?

— ¿Qué hay en este piso?

— Veamos —señaló vagamente con su mano— hacia allá está la enfermería, en el otro extremo está la entrada al segundo piso de la torre del reloj… esos de ahí son salones de clases y un poco más allá encontrarán baños.

— ¿Entonces trajo para acá a la profesora Granger?

— Así es, Madame Pomfrey la está cuidando ahora.

— ¿Y cómo están ella y el bebé? —Draco entornó los ojos, la pregunta venía de Alcestes, la chica que se había aventurado a decir que la castaña se había desmayado porque estaba embarazada de él. Estuvo tentado a seguirle el juego sólo para tener algo con qué molestar a Hermione durante la semana, pero era un rumor que podría traerle demasiados problemas añadidos. Decidió decir la verdad.

— Señorita Welser, la profesora Granger y yo no estamos esperando un hijo —un «oh» de desilusión salió de la boca de las dos chicas del grupo— es más, ni siquiera somos pareja…

— ¿De veras? —Exclamó el chico de Ravenclaw, el mellizo de Alcestes— ¡pero si se comportan como una pareja! ¡Ouch! —Se quejó al recibir un golpe por parte de su hermana.

— De veras —respondió el rubio sonriendo por la acción de la chica— ella y yo nos conocemos desde que tenemos su edad, pero no somos novios ni nada parecido —comentó.

— ¿Son amigos desde entonces? —Preguntó con admiración Nausicaa.

— ¡Para nada! Cuando estuvimos en el colegio jamás se nos habría pasado por la cabeza hacernos amigos.

— ¿Por qué?

— Bueno, éramos de casas distintas…

— ¿Eso quiere decir que no podemos hacernos amigos de personas de otras casas? —Preguntó el chico que era hijo de una squib. Draco los miró a todos mientras bajaban por la escalera principal que daba hacia la entrada al Gran Comedor percatándose de la tristeza en la mirada de ellos, como si estuvieran haciendo algo malo al ir todos juntos.

— Chicos, ¿en qué momento se hicieron amigos ustedes? —Les preguntó deteniendo la marcha.

— En el viaje en tren —respondieron todos.

— No pierdan eso, se hicieron amigos antes de que un sombrero viejo y medio loco por la edad los separase en casas. Puede que el resto del colegio los vea extraño y que sus compañeros no vea con buenos ojos su amistad —les explicó— sobre todo entre ustedes —señaló a los Gryffindor y a Telémaco, el Slytherin—, van a recibir miles de advertencias acerca de que no deben juntarse con gente de Gryffindor o Slytherin… sobre todo de Slytherin —soltó un suspiro resignado.

— ¿Por qué?

— Porque somos _los malos_ —respondió Telémaco con resignación.

— Tú no eres malo —exclamó Nausicaa acercándose al chico con el ceño fruncido—, no digas eso.

— No lo digo yo, lo dice la tradición de Slytherin… intrínsecamente se supone que somos los perversos.

— Digamos que jugamos un rol importante entre las huestes de Voldemort y esas son heridas que aún no sanan… y que se pasan de padres a hijos. Antes los habrían molestado sólo por la estúpida rivalidad entre las casas, ahora podrían molestarlos por juntarse con un Slytherin —les explicó Draco con resignación, odiaba esa parte de su trabajo, el tener que explicarle a los nuevos miembros de su casa el por qué de la frialdad y desdén con que los trataban el resto de los alumnos.

— Si quieren evitarse problemas y dejar de juntarse conmigo lo entenderé —comentó Telémaco como si nada. Por toda respuesta obtuvo un duro golpe por parte de Nausicaa en el brazo.

— ¡No digas babosadas! —Le gritó— ¡Ya oíste al profesor Malfoy! ¡Nosotros nos hicimos amigos antes de que nos separaran en casas y esa estúpida selección no tiene por qué afectar en nuestra relación! —El resto de los chicos asintió rápidamente. Draco sonrió, esa niña le agradaba, aún con su pequeña estatura y aparente fragilidad tenía una personalidad aguerrida y se notaba que era algo así como la líder del grupo que tenía enfrente.

— De acuerdo —musitó el Slytherin frotándose el brazo— pero no vuelvas a golpearme así, Nausicaa, me dolió.

— Lo siento —respondió con voz dulce y una sonrisa en el rostro— es sólo que me molesta que creas que no deseamos juntarnos contigo por tonterías que nosotros no hemos vivido.

— Bueno, debes tener en cuenta de que muchos de los alumnos de aquí de verdad se vieron afectados por la guerra —comentó Jared.

— Sí, pero no por eso vas a estar echándole la culpa a un montón de niños que cuando inició la guerra apenas y sabían tomar una varita, es estúpido.

— Bueno, algunos de ellos son hijos de mortífagos, ¿no?

— Yo fui mortífago —les dijo Draco como si nada, estaba interesado en la forma en que se estaba desarrollando la conversación y deseaba ver qué opinaban sus alumnos respecto a eso, además, la experiencia le había demostrado que era mejor que sus alumnos se enterasen por su propia boca que por otras ajenas, al menos así podría responder a las dudas que ellos pudiesen tener al respecto sin especulaciones de por medio.

— ¿De veras? —Preguntó Jared en un hilo de voz. Él sabía lo que eso significaba pues durante la guerra su madre tuvo que esconderse para que los mortífagos no le hicieran nada por ser una squib y manchar el nombre de una familia tan renombrada como los Macnair.

— Lamentablemente sí, es cierto —respondió el rubio haciéndose a un lado pues el grueso de los alumnos comenzaban a bajar para dirigirse al Gran Comedor a cenar. Los chicos lo siguieron hacia un rincón, interesados en la conversación que tenían con el hombre.

— Pero usted… —comenzó Telémaco. Para él que había sido criado en Sudamérica y que sólo había regresado ése año a Inglaterra el tema de la guerra era interesante, pero al mismo tiempo parecía algo lejano… ahora podía saber algo de ella de primera mano.

— No maté a nadie, si eso temen, pero sí hice algunas cosas de las que me arrepiento y avergüenzo.

— ¿Por qué no está en Azkaban? —Preguntó a rajatabla Alcides, más movido por la curiosidad que por otra cosa.

— ¡Pues porque lo declararon inocente, idiota! —Exclamó Nausicaa— mi madre estuvo presente en el juicio, cuando supo que usted iba a ser uno de mis profesores me contó lo que había pasado frente al Wizengamot para que así yo misma fuese capaz de juzgarlo y no por los comentarios de otros.

— ¿Y qué opinión tiene hasta el momento de mí, señorita Adler?

— No lo sé, aún no lo he visto hacer clases así que no puedo juzgar su desempeño, pero por la forma en que ayudó a la profesora Granger, es obvio que dejó de lado esos prejuicios contra la sangre, ¿no?

— ¿Cómo sabes eso? —Preguntó Jared, sorprendido por las palabras de su amiga.

— Porque la profesora Granger es hija de muggles, como Alcides y Alcestes…

— Además, es la mejor amiga de Harry Potter y ayudó a derrotar a Voldemort —añadió Alcides.

— ¿Cómo sabes eso? —Preguntaron los niños sorprendidos de que alguien nacido en el mundo muggle lo supiera.

— Lo leí en mi cromo de las ranas de chocolate —explicó el chico encogiéndose de hombros mientras les mostraba la tarjeta en cuestión en donde aparecía la imagen de una muy avergonzada Hermione Granger. Los chicos asintieron.

— El caso es que con esa actitud me deja claro que lo que ocurrió cuando era un adolescente fue un error… además de que no era que estuviera saltando de alegría cuando lo hicieron mortífago, eso también me lo dijo mi madre.

— Me alegra y me perturba en la misma medida el saber que conoce mi historia —comentó Draco con diversión—, tan sólo espero que no crean que soy _tan_ bueno, en las evaluaciones soy implacable —el grupo de niños sonrió y asintieron con la cabeza—. Vayan a comer —les dijo señalando la puerta del Gran Comedor—. Y ya saben, no dejen que lo que les digan los demás los separe… su amistad es algo que hace años que no se ve en este castillo, son un ejemplo para todos. —Los chicos volvieron a asentir con una sonrisa y se encaminaron rumbo al comedor.

Draco los observó desaparecer tras la puerta del Gran Comedor y esbozó una sonrisa torcida. Si bien los chicos le recordaron su pasado, la forma en que lo trataron después de que les comentara que había sido un mortífago reafirmó sus ganas de ser profesor: definitivamente era con los niños y adolescentes con quienes podía empezar de nuevo y desde ahí cambiar la imagen que tenía el mundo mágico sobre él.

Se encaminó hacia la mesa de los profesores y se sirvió comida generosamente, considerando que no había comido desde el desayuno y mientras comía las palabras que Nausicaa le había dedicado volvieron a su mente. Ella creía en él, que había dejado atrás los prejuicios, aún cuando había presenciado la discusión en la biblioteca. Esa niña le caía bien, bueno, ella y el resto del grupo… ellos le provocaron una sensación que desde el juicio que no sentía con tanta fuerza: seguridad.

"Ironías de la vida" se dijo al recordar el motivo por el que se había sentido seguro en el Wizengamot: Hermione Granger. "Parece que tendré que acostumbrarme a tenerla presente en mi mente" pensó mientras evocaba los recuerdos de ése día… al menos uno en especial.

~O~O~O~

— Declaro al señor Draco Lucius Malfoy, inocente.

El Wizengamot en pleno se puso de pie para salir del lugar luego de oír la sentencia. Poco menos de la mitad de los presentes se iban con rostros de disconformidad por cómo se había desarrollado el juicio, el único consuelo que les quedaba a todos era que Lucius Malfoy había recibido cadena perpetua, pero esperaban que su único hijo le fuera a hacer compañía, aunque fuera por una corta temporada, era lo mínimo que podían hacer por la tranquilidad del mundo mágico, alegaban.

Draco seguía sentado en la silla en medio de la habitación, el auror que estaba a su cargo lo había desatado hacía mucho rato murmurando un «maldito suertudo» que lo hizo relajar los músculos, pues estaba seguro de que si iba a dar a Azkaban iba a ser blanco de las agresiones tanto por parte de los reos como de los carceleros. Casi sintió lástima por lo que le esperaba a su padre, mas sabía que él lo merecía: eso pasaba por arrastrar a tu familia a hacer cosas en contra de su voluntad.

— Hermione, muévete —las palabras llegaron a sus oídos y recordó el por qué su madre se había librado con una baja condena y por qué él había terminado exculpado: el trío dorado había ido al rescate de la familia Malfoy, aún cuando nadie se los había pedido, presentando una encarecida defensa que se notaba había sido preparada por la chica del grupo.

Parsimoniosamente se puso de pie mientras frotaba sus muñecas para hacer desaparecer las marcas que habían dejado las cuerdas que lo habían atado, intentando dejar de lado las reflexiones. El tener conocimiento de que volvería a la mansión Malfoy y que tendría que vivir solo durante seis meses no le hacía ninguna gracia, esperaba al menos encontrarse con algunos de sus compañeros que se habían librado de condena al igual que él.

Comenzó a caminar rumbo a la salida del tribunal pero una delicada mano tomó su brazo para detenerlo. Alzó la mirada y se sorprendió al encontrarse con unos ojos color miel que lo miraban con una mezcla de alegría y alivio, la mirada más sincera que había visto nunca y estaba dedicada sólo a él.

— Intenta no meterte en problemas, ¿sí, Malfoy? —Le dijo la castaña con un tono divertido. Él sólo esbozo una mueca que intentaba ser una sonrisa al tiempo que sentía con la cabeza—. Nos vemos en Hogwarts. —Le dijo a modo de despedida, haciendo un gesto con su mano para ir a reunirse con sus amigos quienes la esperaban con impaciencia.

Escuchó que la comadreja alegaba algo, pero ella le restaba importancia, encogiéndose de hombros para luego tomarlo de la mano y tironearlo a la salida. No pudo evitar sentirse ufano al darse cuenta de que la chica le sonreía al pelirrojo, pero no era la misma sonrisa que le había dedicado a él. Estúpidamente se sintió especial, aunque fuera una sangre sucia la que le hacía sentir así.

~O~O~O~

— ¿Por qué tan callado hoy, Draco? —Le preguntó el profesor Flitwick que se había sentado a su lado al ver que Hermione no estaba.

— Recordaba.

— Pues por la sonrisa en tu rostro creo que pensabas en una chica, ¿no? —Las pálidas mejillas del rubio se tiñeron de un suave tono sonrosado.

— Algo así…

— Se nota que esa chica es especial para ti —comentó como si nada el pequeño profesor de Encantamientos mientras bebía de su copa.

— ¿Por qué lo dice?

— Tienes mirada de adolescente enamorado… esas son las miradas de amor más sinceras que he visto —señaló a una pareja de alumnos de la casa de Hufflepuff que se miraban ensoñadoramente. Draco río y negó con la cabeza con diversión, pero considerando las palabras dichas por el anciano.

"Como si yo pudiera enamorarme" pensó dándole un nuevo mordisco a su pastel, pero dejando que su mente nuevamente volara hacia la mujer que dormía en la enfermería del castillo.

* * *

><p><span>Notitas:<span>

**¡LO SIENTO!** De veras no esperaba demorarme tanto en volver a subir un capítulo, pero estos días en la U han sido de explotación extrema… les juro que estoy al borde de odiar la investigación cualitativa y el constructivismo no aplicado por mis profesores (¿cómo esperan que hagamos clases _tan_ maravillosas si ellos no son más que una reproducción de lo que no quieren que hagamos? ¬¬). Recién hoy tuve tiempo para terminar el capítulo.

Al menos como compensación les traigo el capítulo más largo que he escrito hasta el momento (más de 10.000 palabras) así que espero que se entretengan leyendo… sobre todo porque por como viene el panorama, no podré volver a actualizar hasta pasada la quincena de enero :C Tomen este capítulo como un regalo de Navidad (aunque haré todo lo posible por actualizar antes, así que no desesperen).

Veamos, datos raros de hoy, el «Mal de glumbumble», según _Animales Fantásticos y Dónde encontrarlos_, el glumbumble: "[está] establecido en el norte de Europa, el glumbumble es un insecto volador, de cuerpo peludo y gris, que produce una melaza que induce a la melancolía y se usa como antídoto para la histeria derivada de la ingesta de hojas de alihotsy". El sólo hecho de que fuera un insecto que produjera melancolía me hizo pensar en alguna enfermedad que terminaría por afectar el sistema nervioso dejándoles en un sopor profundo muy difícil de tratar xD Dejo a su disposición mi enfermedad inventada por si alguien quiere usarla en algún fanfiction.

Como siempre, agradecer por los reviews, ya saben, soy feliz cada vez que llegan alertas a mi bandeja de entrada 3 Y los comentarios y peticiones sobre la historia siempre son bienvenidos, así que no se corten al momento de escribir, quizá no los tome de inmediato, pero siempre las incorporaré en algún momento de la historia ;)

¡Que tengan una linda Navidad y Año Nuevo!

¡Nos leemos el próximo año!

Besos.

Nyausi.


	10. Capítulo IX

**De calderos y transmutaciones**

_Nyausi_

Disclaimer: tanto los personajes utilizados así como los nombres de las locaciones presentes en éste fanfiction (o al menos la mayoría de ellos), salieron de la imaginación de J. K. Rowling, sólo los utilizo con la finalidad de entregar entretención a los lectores, sin buscar abultar mis bolsillos con ello.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo IX<strong>

"_Deja la venta abierta, no la vuelvas a cerrar_

_Que el viento se lleve todo lo que se tenga que llevar._

_La radio que suena ahora lo dice en una canción:_

'_La vida es como la vida, de muchas maneras se puede cambiar'"_

_Por la ventana. Gepe._

Una de sus pálidas manos de dedos largos salió desde el fondo de las cobijas para apagar el despertador mágico que, con la voz de su _adorada_ Pansy, le decía que dejara de ser un holgazán y se levantara de una buena vez sin cesar. Momentos después, el hombre rubio se irguió en la cama como si de un zombie se tratase y se encaminó rumbo al cuarto de baño que había dentro de la habitación sin siquiera dignarse a abrir sus ojos, haciendo el camino de memoria.

Soltó un bostezo nada recatado mientras desordenaba aún más su cabello para, por fin, abrir los ojos espantándose casi al instante por las ojeras que enmarcaban sus ojos grises: Draco Malfoy era la imagen perfecta de un hombre que no había dormido nada durante la noche. De inmediato su reflejo en el espejo le hizo unas pícaras señas con afán de hacerle recordar algo de la noche pasada. El Draco de verdad ni siquiera respondió.

Decidido a meterse en la ducha para iniciar su semana laboral comenzó a desnudarse, pero inmediatamente se sintió incómodo al percatarse de un pronunciado bulto en sus pantalones de pijama e intentó pasarlo por alto como cualquier hombre que se apreciara como tal: nada más normal que amanecer con una erección para un saludable adulto joven, lo extraño era que no sólo tenía una erección, sino que también se sentía realmente excitado.

"Mierda" pensó metiéndose a la ducha y largando el grifo de agua caliente "y eso que no recuerdo haber estado soñando nada… _otra vez_". Cerró los ojos y se puso justo por debajo del chorro de agua caliente, pensando seriamente si largar el agua fría para enfriar sus pensamientos o no. Finalmente desistió de la idea (de seguir dándose duchas de agua fría terminaría con una pulmonía antes de que iniciara el invierno) y prefirió seguir por lo más simple: distraer su atención en otra cosa que no fuesen las ganas de echarse un polvo o, en su defecto, pajearse con ganas para iniciar el día. Fácil de decir, casi imposible de lograr cuando las imágenes que su cabeza llevaba presentándole los últimos días no eran más que un recordatorio de las nacientes ganas de conocer a su compañera de trabajo y ex enemiga acérrima de la manera más íntima posible. Frustrado, terminó llevando su mano hacia su erecto miembro, acariciando la pulsante carne entre sus piernas y comenzó a auto complacerse como hacía en sus tiempos de adolescente, moviendo su mano de arriba abajo mientras que los gemidos salían de sus labios mezclados con el nombre de la ex Gryffindor que llenaba sus pensamientos.

Salir de la ducha no fue nada fácil, se sentía cansado y adormecido, satisfecho también, sobre todo después de haber eyaculado con tan vívida fantasía que el agua y el vapor propiciaban, mas una y otra vez su consciencia le señalaba que no podía seguir así puesto que, tarde o temprano –probablemente más temprano que tarde- iba a terminar haciendo alguna locura con la primera mujer que se le insinuara… y (un escalofrío recorrió su espalda) eso incluso podría incluir a Vector, Sinistra o Trelawney.

Un golpeteo en uno de sus muebles le distrajo del curso que estaban tomando sus pensamientos, sorprendiéndose de encontrar una lechuza tan temprano por la mañana puesto que eso sólo podía significar dos cosas: o había alguna emergencia en su casa o Blaise tenía un chisme fresco que compartir con él. Al ver a la lechuza color café que lo miraba con una expresión burlesca supo que jamás le contaría primero algo a su moreno amigo y socio, sino que sólo lo haría una vez que el resto de la gente que a él le importaba, lo supiera, eso si no quería que se enterasen por Blaise y con una versión algo desvirtuada.

— Madrugando como siempre, ¿no, Ares? —Le dijo a la lechuza mientras le quitaba la carta y le ofrecía un poco de agua. Con un suspiro, abrió el sobre:

« Tú que te pareces más a él, ¿Qué mierda pasa por la cabeza de Theo como para creer que un libro es un buen regalo para llevarte a la cama a una mujer?».

¡Ah! Una lindura de carta, tan típico de Blaise comenzar sin siquiera saludar, una costumbre desde que se compró esa vuelapluma, al más puro estilo de la Skeeter. Esbozó una sonrisa y se sentó sobre la cama para leer más cómodo.

«A ese le hace falta salir más con nosotros de cacería en lugar de estar leyendo esos libros ridículos… de veras creo que desde que está trabajando para _El Quisquilloso_ lo perdimos, aún más que cuando nos confesó que… no, olvida eso. Pero, en serio, ¿tú le regalarías un libro a Granger? OK, no me respondas, eso fue un mal ejemplo y lo más seguro es que a ti si te daría resultado: por un buen libro de miles de páginas esa mujer te dejaría hacer el Kamasutra completo con ella».

"¿Será?... Debería intentarlo…" pensó al detenerse en ese pasaje, considerando seriamente la posibilidad de regalarle a la mujer la nueva edición de _Historia de Hogwarts_, esa en la que se incluía la historia de la Cámara Secreta y la reconstrucción del castillo después de la última batalla contra Voldemort, quizá con un regalo como ése la mujer le dejaría meterse entre sus piernas sin tener que hacer ningún preámbulo. "¡Hey! ¿Por qué diablos Blaise habla sobre Granger?" se preguntó de pronto al caer en cuenta de las palabras escritas por su amigo.

«Debo decir que estoy muy decepcionado contigo, mi queridísimo amigo, ¿por qué no me dijiste que estabas frecuentando a _tengo unos pechos perfectos Granger_? ¿Es que acaso quieres dejarte esas vistas sólo para ti? Porque si no es por un comentario que se le escapó al bueno de Theo (aunque creo que lo hizo para desviar la atención de las preguntas que le estaba haciendo) jamás me habría enterado de tus andadas en el castillo, Dime, ¿ya soltaste la caballería con ella?».

Si Blaise supiera que no ha podido hacer nada con ella salvo fantasear y masturbarse imaginando cosas en base a los pocos acercamientos que habían tenido esas semanas… Seguramente Theo también recibiría una carta de parte de Blaise para contarle lo decepcionado que estaba de Draco.

«Supongo que se te está haciendo difícil, ¿no? Aunque esa fase tuya de protector y enfermero no te la conocía, ¿has podido hacerle un chequeo más a fondo? Porque me contarás cuando eso pase, ¿no?»

"Cerdo" una risa irónica salió de los labios de Malfoy. Blaise siempre había tenido esa tendencia a que ellos (Theo, Greg y él) le contasen acerca de las noches que pasaban acompañados con lujo de detalles. Jamás le había dado resultado, curiosamente los tres eran bastante reservados en lo que a sus conquistas de cama se trataba, cosa que hacía que Blaise se sintiera profundamente decepcionado de que ellos no quisieran compartir esas experiencias por mero _afán pedagógico_, como él lo llamaba.

«Como sea, Theo es más importante en estos momentos. Hace años que no le conocemos pareja (ya me tenía preocupado) y por hacer ese tipo de idioteces podría perder a la única chica en la que se ha interesado desde hace mucho. A ver si se te ocurre algún consejo que darle, más te vale que le mandes una carta porque a ti te hace más caso que a mí…»

Oh, sí ¡claro que le mandaría una carta a Nott! Tenía mucho que reclamarle por haberle contado sobre Granger a Blaise.

«… y de paso ve diciendo cuándo tienes salida a Hogsmeade porque tenemos un problema que resolver con nuestra querida princesita, porque el hombre en cuestión que la tenía suspirando por todos lados no es más que (y espero que estés sentado cuando leas esto) nuestro Goyle»

"¿GREG?" OK, eso era definitivamente lo que menos habría pensado, tanto tiempo alejado de sus amigos hacía que comenzaran a pasar cosas extrañas entre ellos. Tendría que enviarle una carta a Pansy, tenía que saber ese chisme de primera mano.

«Responde apenas tengas tiempo, rubito, y con noticias frescas. Dale mis saludos a Granger»

"Que te den si piensas que le voy a hablar de ti a Hermione". Se volvió a la lechuza que lo miraba con cara interrogante.

— Le responderé más tarde, Ares, puedes irte a casa de Blaise si quieres, o pasarte por la lechucería para comer algo… a ver si recreas la vista con alguna lechuza hembra que te guste. —Ni tonto ni perezoso, Ares fue rumbo a la lechucería, más que mal, su dueño era Blaise Zabini, ¿no?

… … … … … … … … … …

— ¿Crees que tu padre esté preocupado?

— No lo creo… después de cómo nos vio saliendo de tu oficina debe de haberse dado cuenta de qué es lo que ocurre entre nosotros y que ahora estoy en tu casa. —Bromeó una chica rubia acomodándose mejor sobre el pálido pecho del hombre con el que compartía la cama.

— Tendré que pedir tu mano después de eso —comentó con la misma despreocupación con la que alguien dice que hay pan en la cocina.

— Si lo ves como una obligación porque mi papá me vio con cara de _acabo de perder la virginidad_, olvídalo.

— No es por eso, Luna —respondió el castaño acariciando distraídamente el cabello de la chica—, pero quiero que sepa que, aunque te haya hecho mía sobre la mesa de la oficina durante el horario de trabajo, esto sí es serio.

— No veo por qué la seriedad la tiene que poner un anillo en mi mano y una ceremonia a la que terminaré invitando a gente que no quiero que esté presente.

— Pero…

— Déjalo así, Theo —la chica depositó un suave beso sobre los labios del hombre—, además, soy demasiado joven como para estar pensando en casarme.

— Pensé que era la tónica entre tus amigos, ¿no Potter ya está casado con la chica Weasley y el hermano de ella está comprometido con Hermione?

— Lo primero sí, lo segundo ya no —respondió la Luna, mientras se ponía de pie sin siquiera reparar en su desnudez. En los ojos de Theo volvió a brillar la pasión que habían estado sintiendo desde que se besaron por primera vez—. Pensé que Hermione te lo había contado —señaló mientras curioseaba en el estante de libros que había en el cuarto.

— La verdad es que la última vez que nos vimos no le pregunté nada porque aún llevaba anillo —replicó en un tono más bien pensativo— lo que me acabas de decir es nuevo para mí… "me pregunto si Draco lo sabrá".

— Espero que Hermione no se moleste por habértelo contado antes que ella —respondió la chica. Había dejado de lado su curiosidad por los libros y ahora se miraba distraídamente en el espejo. — ¡Por Merlín, Theo! ¡Me dejaste llena de chupones! —El aludido sólo atinó a reír orgulloso de su hazaña— ¡No te rías! Ahora no podré ponerme ninguna de mis blusas nuevas.

— O puedes ponértelas y que todos sepan que eres mía —Luna volvió su mirada hacia su acompañante y se sorprendió al ver la cálida sonrisa que éste le dedicaba, como respuesta sólo pudo volver a refugiarse en los brazos del hombre y darle el beso que parecía reclamar.

— Me alegra poder decir cosas como esa, ¿sabes? Esperé mucho para ello —comentó la rubia comenzando a besar la manzana de Adán de su compañero al tiempo que pasaba sus manos sobre sus pectorales—. Te amo —susurró.

— Créeme que yo esperé aún más, Luna, yo aún más —fue lo último de le dijo antes de posicionarse sobre ella para volver a hacerle el amor.

— Theo —lo llamó la chica, desviando la atención del hombre que se afanaba en succionar uno de sus pezones, hacia el rostro de la chica. Buscó la azul mirada de la mujer en cuestión, pero se sorprendió al ver que esta se desviaba hacia la ventana de su habitación—. Ahí afuera hay un halcón mirándonos. —Con una mezcla de resignación e impulsos asesinos, Theo salió de la cama para abrir la ventana.

— ¡Ni se te ocurra, Cetus! —Le dijo amenazadoramente al ave cuando éste se disponía a comenzar a picotearlo— acabas de interrumpirme y si más encima intentas comenzar a arrancarme la piel lo que le devolveré a Draco serán tus plumas y un estofado de halcón, ¡aunque sepa feo! —La voz del castaño reflejaba una clara amenaza y, como nunca, el ave tuvo la gentileza de salir por la ventana rumbo a su casa sin siquiera esperar que el hombre le diera algo o enviara una respuesta de vuelta.

— ¿Ése era el halcón que te dejó las heridas en los hombros? —Preguntó Luna desde la cama, mirándolo con sus enormes ojos soñadores, recordando el día en que se confesaron.

— Sí, es el halcón de Draco —respondió el chico, observando atentamente a su mujer, sopesando si dejar la carta sobre la mesa y terminar con lo que había comenzado sobre el cuerpo de la chica o leer la carta que le enviaba su amigo.

— No sabía que entre ustedes se destilaba usar otras aves en lugar de lechuzas.

— No es nada común, en realidad, Luna, el idiota de Draco lo hace porque le gusta parecer distinto al resto, por nada más. —La sonrisa cautivadora que la rubia le dedicó fue señal suficiente para dejar la carta a un lado e ir al encuentro de su cuerpo una vez más.

— ¿No vas a leer la carta? —Preguntó Luna extrañada, pero abriendo los brazos para recibir al hombre que se acomodaba sobre sus senos para volver a la labor de darle placer con la boca.

— Más tarde —respondió después de darle un leve mordisco al rosado y erecto pezón de la rubia, que dejó escapar un gemido de placer que enardeció la sangre de Theo.

— ¿Y si dice algo importante acerca de Hermione? —Preguntó la chica entre jadeos al tiempo que movía las caderas para rozar la erección del hombre.

— Lo sabremos una vez que terminemos esto —susurró depositando unos cuantos besos en el cuello de la mujer y dejando que una de sus manos se perdiera en la entrepierna de la chica. Gimió junto con ella al sentir la humedad que emanaba de ése lugar y sin pensarlo dos veces introdujo lentamente uno de sus dedos dentro de ella, deslumbrándose por la estrechez y el calor de su centro. Por toda respuesta, Luna sólo atinó a soltar un gemido de placer.

— ¡MÁS TE VALE QUE DEJES LO QUE ESTÁS HACIENDO Y VENGAS A LEER ESTA CARTA DE INMEDIATO, NOTT!— La voz de su rubio amigo lo sobresaltó justo cuando más entretenido estaba en darle un orgasmo a la chica, haciendo que todo el deseo que sentía en esos momentos se esfumara.

— ¿Eh? —Murmuró Luna perdida entre el placer y el desconcierto de oír la voz de Malfoy en medio de una buena sesión de sexo.

— Lo mato, te juro que lo mato —dio por toda respuesta el castaño, abandonando una vez más el cuerpo de su acompañante para acercarse a la mesa en la que había dejado la carta de su amigo—. Maldita la hora en que aprendió a hacer ese hechizo.

— ¿Eso quiere decir que sólo cuando leamos la carta vamos a poder seguir con esto? —Preguntó Luna poniéndose de pie también y caminando hacia Theo, él asintió con la cabeza—. Entonces abre de una maldita vez esa carta, porque quiero mi orgasmo ahora —reclamó la chica, logrando que Theo soltara una sonrisa y abriera con rapidez el sobre.

« ¿Qué clase de amigo eres para andar diciéndole a Blaise que estoy trabajando junto a Granger? Más aún, ¿qué mierda le dijiste como para que crea que tengo ganas de tirármela? Agradece que no le dijera nada acerca de la chica Lovegood porque yo SÍ soy un buen amigo, así que ve buscándote una buena excusa para decir por qué vas por la vida comprando libros como regalos porque Blaise no te va a dejar tranquilo hasta que le des una respuesta que se condiga con sus neuronas limitadas (busca una respuesta sexual y ya está).

No hagas planes para tus fines de semanas con antelación. En mi próxima salida a Hogsmeade nos juntamos, tenemos mucho de qué hablar. Supongo que ya sabes lo de Pansy.

Más te vale no volver a abrir esa boca tuya si no quieres que le cuente todo a Blaise.

P.D.: espero que Cetus te deje cicatrices.»

— Parece que escribió la carta un poco enfadado, ¿no? —Comentó Luna como si nada.

— Sí y de paso se le está pegando la mala costumbre de Blaise de no saludar —respondió Theo dejando escapar un suspiro y volviendo a mirar la carta recibida.

— Deberías decirle a Blaise acerca de lo nuestro, así sólo va a dedicarse a molestar a Malfoy con Hermione. Con él de nuestra parte podríamos saber muchas más cosas acerca de esos dos, ¿no?

— El problema, Luna —comentó el hombre mientras guiaba a la rubia de regreso a la cama— es que si le digo que estamos juntos a Blaise, el muy asqueroso va a comenzar a hacerme mil y un preguntas acerca de cómo eres en la cama y qué tan estrecha estás.

— Suena al tipo de preguntas que se hacen los hombres entre ellos, ¿no?

— Luna, ¿tus amigos se hacen ese tipo de preguntas? —Preguntó el hombre algo asombrado.

— Si te refieres a Harry y Ron, no. Debes tener en cuenta que Harry sólo se ha acostado con Ginny, que es la hermana de Ron, dudo que él quiera saber qué tan acrobática es Ginny en la cama; lo mismo para Ron, cuando pudieron hacerse ése tipo de preguntas, Ron estaba con Hermione, dudo que Harry hubiese querido saber esas cosas acerca de su mejor amiga.

— Supongo que fue un mal ejemplo… —concedió Theo acostándose sobre la cama trayendo a Luna sobre sí, esta vez libre de cualquier deseo sexual, las constantes interrupciones habían dejado su libido en cualquier parte y ahora lo único que deseaba era descansar un poco abrazado a su compañera.

— Entonces, ¿qué vamos a hacer? —Preguntó Luna acostándose boca abajo en el colchón para dejar que Theo le hiciera caricias por la espalda.

— Tenemos dos opciones: o contamos todo y nos aguantamos las preguntas de Blaise, intentando desviar la atención de Blaise sobre Draco y Hermione; o nos quedamos callados, invento alguna excusa sobre el por qué compré un libro para regalar y así dejo a Blaise con su consciencia tranquila.

— Aún no has considerado otra opción, Theo —canturreó Luna volteando el rostro para mirarlo a los ojos—. Que le digas que el libro que compraste es para Hermione y que lo hiciste para poner celoso a Draco y así darle un empujoncito a ver si por fin acepta sus sentimientos…

— ¿Eh? —Exclamó el hombre mirando a la rubia como si estuviese loca.

— ¡Waaa, hace muchísimo tiempo que no me miraban así! —Exclamó la chica con una sonrisa—. ¿Por qué me miras como si fuese una idea descabellada?

— Porque eso implicaría que Draco estaba interesado en ella desde antes de volver a encontrársela en Hogwarts.

— ¿Y no era así? —Le preguntó abriendo los ojos sorprendida— Siempre pensé que tanto mirarla y molestarla era una forma bastante infantil de demostrar el interés que tenía por ella…

— Me sorprende lo observadora que llegas a ser, Luna, pero eso suena como un muy mal cliché.

— Tengo muchas más cosas que podrían sorprenderte, Theo —comentó la chica depositando un beso en la comisura de los labios de su novio para luego ponerse de pie tirando de su mano—, y por más cliché que suene, las cosas más simples y comunes suelen ser las correctas —soltó un suspiro y comenzó a caminar junto a su novio rumbo al baño—. Ahora ven, tenemos que bañarnos, vestirnos y comenzar a idear un plan para que Blaise nos deje en paz y nos entregue más información sobre mi mejor amiga y tu mejor amigo. —Theo sonrió.

"¿Quién pensaría que iba a terminar haciendo de celestino en compañía de mi mujer?" Pensó.

— Y también tenemos que pensar en algo para unir a Parkinson y Goyle, ¿no?

¿Por qué ahora que ya había arreglado sus problemas sentimentales sentía la necesidad de empezar a arreglar los de sus amigos? Ninguno de los dos lo tenía muy claro, pero sabían que era algo que sólo ellos podrían hacer.

… … … … … … … … … …

— Tarde para desayunar, Malfoy, eso es extraño para ti —lo saludó la castaña con una enorme sonrisa plasmada en esos apetecibles labios con los que había estado soñando el hombre durante toda la noche.

— Mucho para comer, Granger, eso es extraño para ti —respondió con una sonrisa torcida en su rostro y plasmando algo de ironía en su voz, era demasiado temprano por la mañana como para comenzar con los jueguitos lascivos tan pronto, esos prefería dejarlos para la hora de almuerzo.

— Cierto rubio de ojos grises me ha estado abriendo el apetito —señaló la castaña inocentemente mientras alzaba una taza de té y la llevaba a sus labios.

— Dime, ¿ese es el mismo rubio de ojos grises que te tuvo durmiendo más de 24 horas seguidas? —Señaló sentándose a su lado y moviendo las cejas de arriba abajo recordándole a la chica el hecho de que había dormido todo el sábado de corrido.

— Sí, es el mismo —susurró la chica muy cerca de él, dejando que su aliento erizara la piel del cuello de él—, por alguna razón me intoxicó con una poción.

— ¡Qué mal hombre! —Exclamó el rubio llevándose una mano al pecho como si estuviera aterrado por lo que su compañera le decía—. ¿Se aprovechó de ti?

— Creo que ganas no le faltaron, pero desperté justo a tiempo para detenerlo.

— ¿Segura? Yo creo que podría haberte hecho algo en cualquiera de esas horas.

— Podría ser, pero tuve un cuidador muy atento que impidió que cualquiera que no fuese él se me acercara.

— Eso suena como si tuvieras un admirador, Granger —contestó el hombre, fingiendo que no sabía que la chica se refería a él tanto como el acosador como el cuidador.

— ¿Enserio? —Respondió la chica dejando de lado su desayuno y mirándolo directamente— No sé. Dime, Malfoy, ¿me admiras?

— Como no tienes idea —respondió el rubio medio en broma, medio en serio, acariciando la mejilla de la mujer, para luego ambos comenzar a reír llamando la atención del resto del profesorado que estaba desayunando junto a ellos.

— Jamás imaginé que llegarían a estos extremos —murmuró el profesor Flitwick a McGonagall con una sonrisa en el rostro, pero con la incredulidad marcada en sus ojos.

— Es agradable ver que cómo las antiguas rivalidades se van limando, ¿no? —Agregó la profesora Sprout. Ambos recibieron un asentimiento por parte de la directora, que miraba la escena con la mirada llena de cariño, de alguna forma sentía que los deseos del fallecido Albus se estaban concretando por medio de la pareja de jóvenes profesores.

— Tan solo espero que las cosas se mantengan así —murmuró para sí la anciana, soltando un suspiro, intentando alejar el pesimismo de sí.

— ¿Preparada para que inicie la locura, Hermione? —Preguntó Draco limpiando la comisura de sus labios con una servilleta.

— Nací lista para los retos, Draco —respondió la chica mirándolo con una sonrisa de suficiencia para luego desviarla hacia los alumnos—, me habría gustado tener el fin de semana para husmear entre ellos y oír lo que esperan de mí.

— Oh, el Barón Sanguinario hizo ése trabajo por ti —comentó el hombre poniéndose de pie, tal y como lo hacían varios de los alumnos presentes en el Gran Comedor, dispuestos a ir a buscar sus cosas o ir hacia los baños para lavarse los dientes.

— ¿Tengo que esperar a que me cuentes o le pregunto a él? —Preguntó la mujer siguiendo los pasos del hombre rumbo a la salida del Gran Comedor, dedicando algunas sonrisas de buenos días a algunos de los alumnos que se detenían a saludarlos.

— Ni lo uno ni lo otro —le respondió haciendo que la chica frunciera el ceño—, no me perdería por nada tus comentarios ante la sorpresa que te espera. —Dicho esto, comenzó a alejarse a paso rápido rumbo a las mazmorras para prepararse para su primera clase.

— ¡Malfoy! —Lo llamó la chica, en un vano intento por detenerlo y obtener la información que deseaba, sin embargo, lo único que obtuvo fue un movimiento de mano por parte del hombre, como diciendo «más tarde»—. Sólo espero que no pretendan hacerme algún tipo de broma por ser novata —murmuró para sí, dando la vuelta para ir rumbo a su salón de clases, pero de inmediato sintió como si hubiese atravesado una cascada de agua muy fría.

— ¿Nunca le han dicho, señorita Granger, que es de muy mala educación ir por ahí atravesando a los fantasmas? —Le dijo una voz que a cualquiera le habría puesto la piel de gallina, pero que para ella era más que familiar en los últimos tiempos.

— Con los años que usted tiene en este mundo, Barón, debería saber que también es de mala educación aparecer de la nada, me asustó —le dijo, sin detener su camino.

— Eso es lo que hacemos los fantasmas, querida. —Respondió el fantasma siguiéndola por su camino y dedicándole algunas frías miradas a los alumnos que se encontraban en el camino, los que continuaban su marcha lo más rápido posible, intentando alejarse de él.

— Pensé que eso sólo lo pensaban los muggles —comentó en son de broma, abriendo la puerta de su cuarto para sacar el material que necesitaría para su primera clase. El fantasma ingresó a la habitación sin siquiera ser invitado—. Entonces, ¿me contará lo que averiguó o sólo está siguiéndome por el placer de molestar a los alumnos que van hacia mi clase?

— ¿Me dejarás entrar a tu clase? —Preguntó el fantasma con sorpresa y con un dejo de ilusión en su voz, algo que hizo que Hermione lo mirase con incredulidad ¿es que alguien más podría haber escuchado ése tono de parte del Barón Sanguinario?

"Por supuesto que no, si debo ser una de las pocas personas que conoce su voz" se respondió con ironía. — Es mi primer día de clases —le respondió— no quiero que mis alumnos estén intimidados tan pronto.

— Pero te toca con el segundo año —reclamó el fantasma casi como si estuviera haciendo un berrinche de niño. Hermione se acercó a la puerta y salió caminando rumbo a su salón— ellos ya me han visto, no tendrían por qué asustarse tanto —continúo diciendo, flotando detrás de la mujer.

— Que no —respondió la mujer abriendo la puerta de su salón y mirando su reloj de pulsera, aún le quedaban 10 minutos antes del inicio de la clase.

— ¡Por favor!

— ¡Que no! —Exclamó la mujer sacando la varita y apuntándolo—, Y si insiste lo voy a usar como mi primera demostración de cómo transformar a un fantasma, al menos así les estaría enseñando algo útil para que puedan defenderse de Peeves y usted se quedaría sin trabajo en el castillo.

— ¡Uff! Se lo perdonaré sólo porque debe estar muy complicada debido a los nervios por su primera clase —comentó el fantasma para luego salir flotando atravesando la pared del salón.

Hermione lo observó irse con alivio. Comenzó a respirar hondo a ver si así lograba calmarse un poco, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que no le había preguntado nada acerca de qué se esperaba de ella. Impulsivamente se dio una palmada en la frente por su torpeza y consideró la idea de ir tras él para preguntarle, cuando el reloj del castillo comenzó a sonar, indicando el inicio de las clases, las puertas de su salón se abrieron y unos cuántos niños de segundo año, pertenecientes a Slytherin y Hufflepuff comenzaron a llenar los asientos.

"Vamos, Hermione, son sólo niños, te has enfrentado a cosas peores que ésta" pensó dándose ánimos y dibujando una floja sonrisa en su rostro para saludar a sus alumnos, que reflejaban en sus rostros seriedad al mismo tiempo que sus miradas tenían el brillo de la insana curiosidad.

— Buenos días —saludó la mujer intentando que no se notase el temblor en su voz—. El día de ayer la Directora McGonagall me presentó en la cena, pero prefiero hacerlo personalmente: soy Hermione Granger y este año seré su profesora de Transformaciones, espero de su parte respeto y responsabilidad para con la clase, así como también que den lo mejor de ustedes —dijo la mujer, al tiempo que los alumnos y alumnas presentes afirmaban con su cabeza—, de mí pueden esperar lo mismo.

Dicho esto, Hermione hizo una floritura con la varita y en la pizarra aparecieron los objetivos del curso, el programa para el año y los aprendizajes esperados durante ése curso.

— Por favor, copien y lean atentamente lo que dice la pizarra y luego pueden hacer cualquier consulta que deseen al respecto. —No bien hubo terminado de dar la instrucción cuando varias manos se levantaron. Observó que una de las chicas sentadas frente a ella la miraba con más urgencia que el resto y decidió responderle primero— ¿Cómo te llamas?

— Elise DePriest, profesora.

— Dime, Elise, ¿qué no entiendes? —Preguntó amablemente, casi como si le estuviera hablando a un niño.

— Más que una pregunta acerca del curso, es una pregunta acerca de usted —contestó la niña, cruzando los dedos por debajo, rogando que Hermione no se negase a responder.

"¿Qué debería hacer? ¿Dejar de lado las preguntas personales?" se preguntó la mujer, pero decidió de inmediato dejar que hiciera la pregunta, más que mal, era su primer curso y, si bien deseaba el respeto de sus alumnos, no veía por qué ello significara que ellos debían de tenerle miedo porque ella estableciera una gran distancia entre ellos. — Haz la pregunta, Elise, no te preocupes. —Ante esas palabras la chica se relajó un poco, al tiempo que varias otras manos se unían a las que se mantenían alzadas, clara señal de que vendrían más preguntas acerca de su persona. La castaña se regañó mentalmente, no tenía idea de que con ese inocente permiso había desatado la curiosidad de un montón de niños.

— Pues… ¿es cierto que usted es la Hermione Granger amiga de Harry Potter?

"Oh, Merlín… aquí vamos". Sí, definitivamente tendría una sesión del recuerdo de sus años en Hogwarts, de cómo se hizo amiga de Harry y de cómo vivió la guerra. Ella y sus benditos intentos por parecer amable con los alumnos, ahora entendía perfectamente por qué ése afán de los profesores por parecer estrictos y lejanos.

… … … … … … … … … …

— ¿Con quién le tocaba primero?

— El grupo uno de segundo.

— Hufflepuff y Slytherin —a Draco se le formó una maliciosa sonrisa en el rostro y un brillo travieso en la mirada— Mi queridísima e impertinente Elise está ahí… veremos cómo sale de esta… tan sólo espero que no haya llegado a sus oídos acerca del desmayo, sino, Hermione está frita —una sonrisa torcida adornó su rostro.

— ¿Así que tú también ya la llamas por su nombre de pila? —Comentó el Barón Sanguinario flotando alrededor del escritorio en el que se encontraba Draco con un tono de voz que nada tenía que ver con su aspecto de espanto.

— No veo por qué no hacerlo, si pretendemos que existan buenas relaciones entre nuestros alumnos, lo mejor que podemos hacer es dar el ejemplo y no hay nada más ejemplar que la relación entre ella y yo —recitó el hombre como su tuviese el discurso preparado con antelación.

— Te estás juntando mucho con el cuadro de Dumbledore, ¿verdad? —Comentó el espectro mientras negaba con la cabeza— Ahora entiendo por qué tanta amabilidad con la señorita Granger, necesitas amigos de tu edad en este castillo desesperadamente.

— Mis motivos son mucho más profundos que esos, Barón. —Replicó Draco.

— Claro… porque quieres llegar bien profundo en ella, ¿no? —Golpe bajo por parte del fantasma. Como nunca, las mejillas de Malfoy se colorearon de un sano tono rosa, pero nada normal en su pálida tez.

— ¿Qué sabes de eso?

— Sólo lo que murmuras en tus sueños —canturreó con voz sorna—, aunque me agrada la idea, así tendré algo nuevo qué contarle a Peeves para cuando quiera molestar.

— ¿Qué? —Exclamó el ojigris— ¿No se supone que detienes a Peeves porque eres aterrador para él?

— No creerás que después de tantos siglos juntos sigue temiéndome, no seas niño, Draco… el poltergeist y yo tenemos un trato, al menos cuando ya nadie puede manejarlo: él se porta bien por un tiempo y yo le doy nuevo material para molestar a los habitantes del castillo e inventar sus cancioncillas.

— Eres un chismoso.

— O es eso o se quedan sin comida durante la cena.

— Ahora entiendo por qué te respetan tanto, no es por tu apariencia, sino que porque arruinas la reputación de las personas.

— No creo que esté arruinando tu reputación con soltar tu secretito, mi estimado Draco —respondió el fantasma—. Tus niveles de popularidad tanto en el castillo como en el mundo mágico crecerían por saber que te has fijado en una nacida de muggles... "aunque sea en estos momentos sólo para meterte entre sus piernas".

— Cuando lo cuentas así no suena mal, pero tienes que admitir que es digno de novela. —Replicó el rubio soltando un suspiro, dispuesto a terminar con la conversación con el fantasma antes de que salieran más cosas a la luz.

— De folletín más bien —murmuró por lo bajo el fantasma, para luego acercarse hacia una de las paredes, dispuesto a desaparecer— En todo caso, Draco, ya te dije que la señorita Granger parece estar pasando lo mismo contigo… —Dicho esto, el fantasma desapareció tras la pared dejando a Draco con ganas de detenerlo para saber si tenía nuevos detalles al respecto: simple y sana curiosidad y preocupación por una compañera de trabajo.

Con un suspiro de resignación por tener que dejar su curiosidad para más tarde, el rubio se puso de pie y con una floritura de su varita abrió la puerta de su salón. Su rostro se iluminó con una sonrisa al ver a los Slytherin y Hufflepuff de tercer curso ingresar con entusiasmo.

… … … … … … … … … …

Frunció el ceño una vez más en lo que iba de la mañana y, estúpidamente, recordó uno de los consejos de su madre para "mantenerse bella": « ¡Hermione, si sigues frunciendo así el ceño pasarás a tener la imagen de una verdadera bruja, de esas que aparecen en los cuentos!», sonrió mentalmente y volvió a fijar su vista sobre el alumno de Ravenclaw de segundo año que le hacía preguntas en ése momento.

— Entonces, profesora Granger, ¿lo es o no? —Soltó un suspiro de resignación y se dispuso a contestar.

— No, Lucca, no soy la hija perdida de la profesora McGonagall —respondió la mujer riéndose internamente de sí misma por tener que estar dando respuestas de ese tipo—, ni tampoco su nieta o algo por el estilo —agregó al ver que el chico volvía a abrir los labios para preguntar—. Soy hija de muggles… y la profesora McGonagall no tuvo hijos.

— Profesora Granger —una chica que llevaba los colores de Gryffindor y que parecía realmente ansiosa por preguntar, la interrumpió cuando ella pretendía comenzar a leer el programa.

— ¿Sí? —Definitivamente ése no era el recibimiento que esperaba de sus alumnos. Sabía que los niños eran curiosos y que ella era una especie de "celebridad" en el mundo mágico, pero jamás pensó en que pasaría por ése mismo interrogatorio dos veces en el día. "Y aún me queda el resto de la semana para conocer a todos los cursos" pensó con aprensión.

— Ayer escuché hablar a unos chicos de mi casa… decían que se había desmayado…

"Oh, mierda" De inmediato supo cuál sería la pregunta, así que prefirió sentarse y realizar un hechizo copiador al programa para entregarle uno a cada uno de sus alumnos. La misma pregunta le había hecho una alumna del grupo anterior y eso había dado pie para que una avalancha de cuestionamientos cayera sobre ella.

—…y que eso fue producto de que está embarazada del profesor Malfoy.

Y ahí estaba: como si estuviera en un estadio todas las manos se alzaron. Sólo atinó a suspirar, a hacer un movimiento con su varita para que los programas comenzaran a repartirse y a abrir la boca para contestar.

… … … … … … … … … …

La vio venir antes de que pusiera un pie sobre la escalera principal que daba hacia el Gran Hall. Una sonrisa torcida apareció en su rostro al ver la pose cansada y casi de derrota que la mujer traía, probablemente había sido una de las mañanas más duras que hubiese tenido en la vida y el aspecto desaliñado de su cabello (uno que hizo que recordara con nostalgia sus años de estudiante) sólo confirmaba sus sospechas. Antes incluso de que ella lo viera se acercó y no pudiendo contener las ganas de dar más motivos a los chicos para murmurar, pasó sus manos alrededor de la cintura de ella y la alzó.

— ¡Qué…! —Exclamó la mujer al sentir que no tocaba el piso y que su cuerpo había ido a chocar contra un cálido cuerpo masculino— ¡Malfoy! ¡Bájame! —Gritó de inmediato al reconocer el cabello rubio platino.

— No quiero —respondió el hombre alzándola aún más, logrando que Hermione rodeara su pálido cuello con sus brazos.

— ¡Los chicos nos están mirando y ya tuve suficientes interrogatorios por el día de hoy como para que tú les des más motivos! —Le dijo la chica casi como si le suplicara. Pasó horas intentando convencer a sus alumnos de que ella y Malfoy no eran nada más que compañeros de trabajo que tenían una buena relación laboral como para que ahora él tirara todo su esfuerzo por la borda, sobre todo enfrente de Hogwarts al completo.

— Es la idea —replicó con voz divertida pero sin soltarla. Dio una mirada a su alrededor y observó cómo gran parte de los alumnos los miraba con una sonrisa de ilusión, alimentando la fantasía de un romance naciente entre sus profesores más jóvenes.

— Draco, por favor —le pidió la chica hundiendo su rostro entre el cuello y el hombro del hombre, logrando que su aliento erizara la piel de él. Ése simple gesto fue suficiente para que el rubio sintiera que la fuerza de sus brazos se iba y dejó rápidamente a la chica en el piso sino quería terminar con ella en el piso.

— ¿Tanto es tu miedo a las alturas, Granger? —Le preguntó siguiendo a una aireada Hermione rumbo a la entrada del Gran Comedor.

— ¡Cállate! —Le respondió evitando mirar a los alumnos que ya tomaban sus asientos en las mesas de las casas.

Draco negó con diversión y fue a tomar asiento al lado de la castaña en la mesa de los profesores.

— ¿Tan mal estuvo la mañana? —Le preguntó al verla soltar un suspiro, la mujer dirigió su mirada hacia los ojos grises de Malfoy y volvió a soltar un suspiro mientras recibía de las manos de él una fuente con ensaladas.

— Me sentí como un criminal en la sala de interrogaciones.

— No puede haber estado tan mal… —comentó, restándole importancia al comentario de Hermione.

— ¡Claro que lo fue! —Exclamó para luego comenzar a comer. Draco la imitó y se mantuvieron unos minutos en silencio, disfrutando de la comida y del bullicio que los alumnos hacían al almorzar.

— Entonces, ¿no me vas a contar qué te tiene tan afectada?

— En realidad no fue tan malo… —aceptó la chica soltando el servicio para llevarse una copa a los labios—, es sólo que me sorprendió la cantidad de cosas que preguntaron —una insipiente sonrisa de diversión apareció en los labios de la castaña.

— ¿Qué? ¿Te preguntaron si Potter y tú habían tenido un hijo durante la guerra y que ahora buscaban su paradero?

— ¡Espero que no aparezca una pregunta como esa, la verdad! —Comentó soltando una carcajada—. Pero la mayoría de las preguntas que me hicieron fueron en base a rumores… —Nuevamente se hizo un silencio entre ellos, en donde Draco la miraba expectante. Por fin, Hermione se decidió a abrir la boca—. Me preguntaron si acaso era hija de la profesora McGonagall —comentó en un murmullo apenas audible, pero que los buenos oídos del rubio alcanzaron a oír. Por toda respuesta, Hermione obtuvo una carcajada—. ¡No es gracioso!

— ¡Claro que sí! —Le respondió el profesor de Pociones al tiempo que alzaba su copa para dar un sorbo—. Vamos, Granger —agregó al ver el ceño fruncido de la mujer—, si te tomas tan a pecho las cosas que te digan o dejen de decir los alumnos, te vas a volver loca. Lo mejor que puedes hacer es reírte de las cosas que preguntan y responderlas lo más tranquila posible.

— Sí, claro —replicó la castaña con ironía—, como no fuiste tú el que pasó por eso.

— No, no pasé por eso —respondió, bajando su tono de voz y mirando en dirección a la mesa de Slytherin—, las preguntas que a mí me hicieron no eran para reírse…

— Malfoy, yo… —el hombre la miró y negó con la cabeza, impidiendo que la chica terminara la oración.

— No viene al caso, ya salí airoso de eso. —La amable mirada que recibió Hermione por parte del hombre le dejó en claro que sí era un tema pasado y que no era algo que él deseara recordar—. Y ten por seguro que no fuiste sólo tú la bombardeada de preguntas.

— ¿También tú?

— Teniendo en cuenta que estuve con los Gryffindor, creo que la respuesta es más que obvia.

— ¡Pues pensé que habías solucionado ése problema!

— Una cosa es que yo haya negado la paternidad de el hipotético niño que llevas —contestó—, pero otra muy distinta es que el grupo de niños se lo haya creído.

— ¡Pues deberías de haberles dejado claro cuál es el tipo de relación que tenemos!

— ¿Acaso tú sí tienes clara cuál es la relación que tenemos? —Le preguntó de regreso arqueando una ceja, dándole un aspecto tan varonil que Hermione perdió el aliento, al tiempo que un dejo de duda aparecía en su rostro.

— Bueno… —musitó luego de recuperar el aire— ¡Somos compañeros de trabajo!

— ¿Sólo eso? —Volvió a preguntar, intentado obtener una respuesta mejor.

— Pues… somos compañeros de investigación.

— Eso está en la misma categoría que compañeros de trabajo —le respondió con ligereza— ¿de verdad eres la bruja más inteligente de nuestra generación? —Bromeó.

— No me jodas, Malfoy —le respondió la castaña dando un último bocado antes de pasar al postre de ése día—. Y lo acepto, ni yo misma estoy segura de qué somos.

— Podríamos ser amantes si lo quisieras… así cumpliríamos todas las fantasías de nuestros alumnos por vernos juntos —le susurró al oído, más en serio que en broma, pero sabiendo que la chica no aceptaría.

— Si tanto quieres tener sexo, podrías pedírselo a cualquiera de las profesoras al final de la mesa, Draco —respondió la castaña, haciendo un gesto con la cabeza en dirección a la tríada, que los miraba de hito en hito, probablemente ellas también se habían enterado de los rumores. Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de la chica al pensar en que en cualquier momento podría verse acorralada por las tres mujeres pidiéndole explicaciones al respecto.

Al ver el cambio en la expresión de Hermione, Draco acarició levemente la mejilla de la chica con el dorso de su mano, haciendo que nuevamente sintiera un escalofrío, pero que esta vez nada tenía que ver con el temor. Rápidamente tomó su copa y apuró todo el contenido, intentando refrescarse para no demostrar el sonrojo que sentía que en cualquier momento podría aparecer en su rostro debido a la cercanía y las insinuaciones del rubio, sobre todo cuando le recordaban fuertemente las escenas que había soñado días atrás.

— ¿Recuerdas tu promesa?... Más te vale que recuerdes que eso se aplica también a cuando esté ebrio.

— ¿Ebrio lo harías?

— No creo, pero mejor prevenir que lamentar. —Ante el rostro de espanto de Draco de sólo imaginar que eso pudiese ser posible, Hermione comenzó a reír—. ¡Por fin! —Exclamó el hombre—, ya te entretuve, ahora es mi turno de reír.

— ¡Pero si llevas todo el almuerzo riéndote de mí!

— Oh, vamos, Granger, no seas así… —suplicó el hombre mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

El contacto visual con los ojos de su interlocutor hizo que una cálida sensación se expandiera desde su vientre hacia el resto de su cuerpo, el que vino inmediatamente acompañado por una de las imágenes más potentes que aparecían en sus sueños y que hacían que sus bragas se empaparan como no lo hacían con ninguna película o capítulo de libros en donde se tratara una escena sexual: era él, simplemente Draco llamándola por su nombre luego de volver del orgasmo. Tragó saliva y a duras penas pudo articular en palabras lo acontecido durante el día.

— Lamento defraudarte si esperas escuchar chismes escabrosos sobre mí… aunque por ahí me preguntaron si era mitad Banshee…

— ¡En serio! —La risa de Draco no se hizo esperar— ¿Qué hiciste, Granger? ¿Comenzaste a regañarlos con la vocecita mandona que tenías en nuestra época escolar?

— No —respondió de inmediato, pero guardó silencio por un momento como procesando lo que Malfoy acababa de decirle— ¡Y yo no tenía ninguna vocecita mandona!

— Sí, sí…

— Y en caso de que te interese, me lo preguntaron por mi cabello —añadió señalando su mata de cabello alborotado.

— Deberías hacer algo con eso, ¿sabes? A ese paso vas a terminar pareciéndote a una Gorgona…

— Deja mi cabello en paz, ya veré qué hago con él. —Contestó, poniéndose de pie en compañía del hombre y caminando hacia la sala de profesores ubicada a un costado del Gran Hall—. Aunque esa fue una de las pocas preguntas que efectivamente hicieron sobre mí, la mayoría de ellas tenían relación con Harry.

— ¿Y con la comadreja y contigo? —Preguntó el rubio con un tono débil, casi como si tanteara el terreno y estuviese pidiendo permiso para hacer el comentario.

— No —musitó la chica, mientras comenzaba a juguetear con el anillo de compromiso que aún llevaba en su mano—, gracias a nuestra performance del viernes, mi vida amorosa giró en torno a ti.

— Entonces me debes una, debes admitir que soy un ejemplar mucho mejor que Weasel —comentó dedicándole la sonrisa más seductora de su repertorio. Hermione sonrió.

— Eso no lo puedo responder, pero después de… —un suspiro salió de los labios de la castaña, mientras consideraba si era capaz de poner en palabras una vez más lo que había presenciado semanas atrás o no— ya sabes… —no, aún no había procesado lo suficiente el tema como para aceptarlo en voz alta— el que me vinculen a ti es mucho más agradable a que me estén preguntando por Ron. —Ambos ya habían llegado a la sala de profesores y se dejaron caer sobre uno de los sillones cercano a las ventanas que daban al lago: el más escondido de todos los rincones del lugar.

— Así que te agrada la idea de que los estudiantes de Hogwarts te consideren la futura madre de mis hijos —comentó mirando hacia el lago—. Si Potty te oyera moriría del estupor.

— En realidad, ya me cansé de decirles que no es así y, tal como me lo hiciste ver, cuando me preguntan qué relación tenemos, no puedo responderles que somos sólo compañeros de trabajo porque después de tus seguimientos constantes te he tomado cariño y…

— ¡Oh, por Merlín! Granger, ¿te me estás declarando? Porque si es así, déjame decirte que en estos momentos no puedo ofrecerte nada más que una sórdido romance a escondidas porque…

— Malfoy, recién estoy saliendo de una relación, lo que menos deseo es embarcarme en otra… más aún si mi posible pareja es mi antagonista escolar —bromeó la chica.

— ¡Hey! ¿Me estás diciendo que soy poco hombre para ti? ¿O que aún me tienes rencor?

— Ni lo uno, ni lo otro. No estoy preparada ni siquiera para un romance sórdido que escandalice a mis amigos y compañeros de trabajo. —Le explicó, siguiendo la broma—. Además, me parece imposible que estés soltero.

— Bueno… —y ahí estaba el tema que más odiaba tratar: Astoria Greengrass—, la verdad es que no —musitó con pesar.

— No pareces nada feliz con eso —comentó la chica mirándolo con curiosidad de saber la respuesta.

— Es algo… _demasiado_ complicado.

— Mmmm, déjame adivinar: familia sangre pura vincula a su primogénito con otra familia sangre pura para mantener la pureza de sangre con algún tipo de hechizo o poción y el trato es irrompible.

— Es más fácil hacer un juramento inquebrantable —respondió el rubio—, pero no hubo nada de eso.

— ¿La amas? —Preguntó la chica en un susurro, sin saber por qué su estómago se encogió de temor por conocer la respuesta.

— No me incomoda la idea de pasar mi vida con ella —fue la respuesta que obtuvo por parte del hombre—, no sé si eso sea amor o no. Cuando estoy con ella lo paso bien y ya… no he reflexionado más allá de eso —contestó sinceramente. Aunque sin considerar en ningún caso el apuro de Astoria por contraer matrimonio.

— Entonces estás con alguien sin saber si la amas…

— ¿Crees que alguien podría amar a alguien con un pasado como el mío? —Le preguntó de manera más bien retórica.

— No puedes supeditar todos tus planes futuros a lo que te hiciste o no hiciste con tu pasado…

— Yo puedo olvidar y perdonar, Granger —le contestó, esta vez mirándola a los ojos— ¿pero cuántas mujeres más podrían hacerlo?

— Pues… yo lo haría…

— Sí, una mujer que aún lleva en el dedo el anillo de compromiso del cerdo que la engañó con otra, ¿no? —A pesar del leve gesto de dolor que apareció en el rostro de Hermione, el rubio no se arrepintió de lo dicho. Estaban en un punto en que necesitaba saber más, en que anhelaba escuchar lo que iba a salir de los labios de la chica y que, realmente, esperaba fuera una respuesta a su pregunta no hecha y no una sentencia para acabar con la conversación en ése punto.

— Ni yo misma sé por qué aún lo llevo —respondió con sinceridad.

— Quizá te niegas a perder la esperanza porque el pelirrojo ése venga tras de ti y te jure amor eterno.

— Han pasado semanas desde que lo descubrí y no ha venido… y aunque lo hiciera, en estos momentos no le daría una segunda oportunidad, al menos no como mi pareja… —soltó un hondo suspiro y desvió su mirada hacia el paisaje fuera del castillo— hay muchas cosas de las que me di cuenta y me estoy recuperando del shock —"gracias a ti" le habría gustado añadir, pero las palabras quedaron atoradas en su garganta al momento de sentir la mano de Draco tomar la suya y comenzar a quitar lentamente el anillo de compromiso de su lugar—. No lo quites —le pidió, pero sin retirar la mano del agarre—, de cierta manera es también un recordatorio de lo que mi relación con Ron me hizo perder y que estoy recuperando de a poco. Cuando esté lista me lo quitaré y se lo devolveré a Ron…

— Pues si no te lo quitas pronto, nuestros alumnos seguirán preguntándome si es que yo fui quién te lo dio.

— ¿De veras te han preguntado eso? —El ojigris asintió con la cabeza.

— Varios de mis alumnos me preguntaron cuándo te lo había entregado.

— Al parecer nadie en este castillo lee «Corazón de bruja» porque Ron me lo entregó durante la fiesta más multitudinaria de los últimos tiempos.

— ¿Le gusta llamar la atención?

— Demasiado, diría yo.

— Debió molestarle que tú llamaras más la atención que él… probablemente por eso fue que buscó anularte.

— Malfoy… no tengo muchas ganas de pasar por un análisis, en serio.

— Como gustes —concedió el rubio, satisfecho por los logros obtenidos durante esa conversación.

Ambos se dirigieron una sonrisa de complicidad y siguieron mirando en dirección al lago, sin siquiera percatarse de que el agarre de sus manos continuaba.

— ¡Hey! ¡Parcito! —La tosca voz de Hagrid los sacó de su ensimismamiento de pronto, haciendo que rápidamente soltaran sus manos y se pusieran de pie para encarar al semi-gigante— La campana sonó hace unos minutos y ustedes dos aún tienen clases qué dar.

— Gracias, Hagrid —le dijo Hermione dispuesta a seguir los rápidos pasos que Malfoy había dado rumbo a su aula, pero fue interceptada por un fuerte agarre en sus hombros.

— Hermione, ten cuidado con él… estás mostrándote muy cercana y tienes que recordar que tienes un novio qué cuidar —le advirtió.

— No te preocupes, Hagrid —respondió la chica. El guardabosques la soltó y ella comenzó a correr rumbo al salón de Transformaciones.

"Nota mental: visitar a Hagrid a la brevedad para contarle lo que pasó…" fue todo lo que pensó una vez que logró llegar al salón de clases y abría la puerta para dejar pasar a un nuevo grupo de alumnos dispuesto a atosigarla con preguntas de sus amigos y su vida personal.

… … … … … … … … … …

Papeles. Eso era todo lo que podía ver frente a sí: una montaña inagotable de papeles acumulados apenas en cuatro días de clases. Claro, eso le pasaba por ser orgullosa y no escuchar la voz del jefe de la casa de Slytherin diciéndole una y otra vez que no les pida tantos informes a sus alumnos porque después se iba a acumular trabajo que sería incapaz de corregir a tiempo, al menos si pretendía dormir y comer durante el fin de semana.

Soltó un suspiro de resignación cuando, con un movimiento de su brazo, varios rollos de pergamino fueron a dar al piso y sintió la necesidad imperiosa de salir corriendo de su despacho, sobre todo porque de pronto parecía haberse convertido en una ineficiente, puesto que cada vez que se había propuesto comenzar a revisar las redacciones que había pedido a todos los niveles, su concentración viajaba por otros rumbos, unos que olían a paraíso, y en donde lo que primaba era el color amarillo y gris.

"Cielos, Malfoy tiene los colores de Hufflepuff" pensó tontamente mientras desenrollaba por enésima vez uno de los pergaminos de séptimo de Gryffindor, dispuesta a esta vez sí comenzar a hacer el trabajo.

— Ahí se fueron mis intentos —pensó cuando unos golpes en la puerta llamaron su atención—. Adelante —dijo con voz clara, pero sin alzar la vista para observar a la persona que abría la puerta, sin embargo, eso no fue necesario: las pisadas fuertes y largas fueron suficientes para reconocer que ése caminar no era más que de su compañero de trabajo y, últimamente, casi amigo, Draco Malfoy.

— ¿Y? ¿Has logrado avanzar o sigues sacando la vuelta? —Le preguntó medio en broma, medio en serio.

— Sabes perfectamente cuál es la respuesta, sobre todo si estás aquí haciéndome perder mi tiempo —le respondió dirigiendo su mirada hacia él. Por toda respuesta, el rubio comenzó a tomar los pergaminos de los cursos más grandes entre sus brazos y se encaminó hacia la puerta.

— Anda, muévete —le ordenó—, si sigues encerrada en tu despacho no vas a hacer nada, lo mejor que podemos hacer es irnos a trabajar a la biblioteca.

— ¿Otro de tus tips para sobrevivir como docente en Hogwarts? —Le preguntó, siguiéndolo rumbo a las escaleras, llevando también una gran cantidad de pergaminos.

— Sí —fue su escueta respuesta.

Ingresaron a la biblioteca y rápidamente, el hombre se encauzó hacia uno de los mesones más grandes que tenían en el lugar. Hermione se sorprendió al observar que Draco ya se había tomado el sector y, a juzgar por la cantidad de pergaminos que tenía a un lado y otro, llevaba _bastante_ tiempo ahí.

— Si quieres trabajar _de verdad_, lo mejor que puedes hacer es tener a Madame Pince cerca, si no hubiese sido por su imponente presencia jamás habría terminado mi tesis —le comentó en voz baja una vez que Hermione hubo tomado asiento a su lado. La mujer sólo asintió con la cabeza muy segura: después de haber pasado tanto tiempo en la biblioteca en sus años de estudiante había llegado a la misma conclusión, que de no ser por Madame Pince muchos de sus trabajos habrían demorado mucho más en ver la luz.

Sin agregar una palabra más, Hermione y Draco comenzaron a corregir frenéticamente metros y metros de pergaminos. Claramente el rubio terminó antes, puesto que, a pesar de la reputación que lo precedía como profesor de Pociones, solía no dejar deberes a sus alumnos que no hubiesen cursado los TIMO, al menos no durante la primera semana de clases… cosa muy distinta a Hermione.

— ¿Te falta mucho? —Le preguntó mirando su reloj de pulsera, que marcaba las 12.00 del día viernes. Era una suerte que ambos tuviesen libre ése día puesto que, de haber sido de otra forma, tendrían que pasar todo el fin de semana entre esos pergaminos. La castaña sólo hizo un gesto con la mano, señalando unos cuántos pergaminos mal enrollados que quedaban a su lado, para luego volver a sumirse en las correcciones.

— Cuando me dieron la bienvenida pensé que exageraban —comentó minutos después, soltando la pluma de con tinta roja de manera inesperada y fregándose los ojos— de veras que pensé que exageraban o que era una mala estrategia para hacerme desistir de aceptar el cargo... —Draco sólo la escuchaba con atención mientras la ayudaba a separar los pergaminos ya revisados según los cursos—. ¡Pero mira esto! —Exclamó de pronto sacando de entre los pergaminos que tenía a un lado para que la tinta se secara, dos de ellos llenos de implacables correcciones con tinta de un escarlata fuerte—. ¡Se copiaron vilmente! ¡Ni siquiera una capacidad de redacción distinta! ¡Ni un esfuerzo por utilizar otras palabras! ¡_NADA!_ —Esta última palabra casi la gritó, logrando que Draco mirase alrededor esperando que en cualquier momento apareciera la bibliotecaria para volver a expulsarlos de la biblioteca, tal y como lo había hecho hacía una semana atrás.

— Granger, sé la frustración que debes sentir —le dijo en un murmullo, aún mirando hacia todos lados y tomando entre sus brazos unos cuántos pergaminos a modo de preparación ante lo que pudiera ocurrir—, pero por lo que más quieras ¡baja la voz!

— Pero ¡mira esto! —Continuaba diciéndole sin caer en cuenta de la amable advertencia que el rubio le hacía. Draco soltó un suspiro resignado y lanzó un hechizo a los pergaminos para que se hicieran más pequeños y fáciles de llevar: si iba a aparecer Irma Pince a regañarlos y expulsarlos de la biblioteca cuanto antes, lo mejor sería que lograsen escapar rápidamente.

Enfocó su vista en lo que Hermione le mostraba con tanto enojo y él mismo se sorprendió al ver tamaña desfachatez por parte de los estudiantes: frente a él tenía una de las respuestas a las preguntas del trabajo de Transformaciones de tercer año y, al compararlas con los otros dos que le mostraba la mujer, pudo percatarse de que la respuesta era la misma y, lo que era peor, era que a pesar de los dos extensos párrafos ahí presentes, la respuesta no decía NADA.

— ¡Increíble! ¡Sencillamente increíble! —Continuaba la castaña, comenzando a llamar la atención de los alumnos presentes en la biblioteca. Entre ellos se encontraban los mismos niños que el viernes pasado los habían ayudado a salir corriendo de ahí con los libros que necesitaban para la investigación, quienes, inconscientemente se habían ido acercando a la mesa de sus profesores en posición de alerta.

— Ya sé que es increíble, que no son las lumbreras que esperabas que fuesen… —señaló el hombre, intentando también encontrar una explicación ante tal descaro— pero debes considerar también otras cosas… ¿acaso estás segura de que Potty y Weasel ponían de su parte al momento de hacer las redacciones? ¿O qué? ¿Acaso nunca los dejaste copiar? —Ante semejantes palabras, a la mente de Hermione llegaron las miles de veces que, por compasión a sus amigos, les dejó que copiaran sus trabajos o que ella misma se los hizo y no por eso a sus oídos llegaron quejas de sus profesores al respecto. Soltó un suspiro y miró a Malfoy con comprensión.

— Tienes razón —le concedió— aunque aún así tendré una conversación con esos niños —la voz de amenaza que salió de los labios de la profesora de Transformaciones le hizo recordar a Draco algunos momentos en los que atacaba a algunos miembros del Wizengamot durante su juicio, no pudo evitar el sonreír ante lo que le esperaba a esos pequeños de 13 años—. Créeme que ni Harry ni Ron se salvaban de que los regañara antes de acceder a ayudarles.

— ¡Vamos, Hermione! —Esta vez fue Draco quien alzó la voz— ¿Alguna vez te dieron resultados tus regaños hacia ellos? —Nuevamente la sombra de duda apareció en el rostro de Hermione, pero no reparó en ellos puesto que de pronto unos cuántos pares de manos comenzaron a tomar los pergaminos y plumas que habían sobre la mesa con la mayor rapidez posible.

Hermione hizo un gesto de extrañeza y estuvo a punto de gritar a los niños que cómo era posible que sacaran las cosas de los adultos sin su permiso y de esa forma cuando Malfoy puso una mano sobre la boca de la chica y la giró.

— Señorita Granger, Señor Malfoy —y ahí estaba Irma Pince en todo su esplendor, con un gesto tal que ahora, más que nunca, se asemejaba a un halcón por lo penetrante de su mirada—. Ambos, en distintos momentos de su vida habían percibido la importancia del silencio en un lugar como éste —poco a poco la voz de la bibliotecaria comenzó a hacerse más dura y Hermione se pegó más al cuerpo del rubio, como buscando protección de su parte.

Draco estaba asustado. Bastante asustado. Pocas veces había visto a Madame Pince así y, normalmente, era él quien solía fastidiarla y utilizar un todo duro con ella ante la ineptitud que demostraba en la búsqueda de los libros específicos que él necesitaba; pero en esos momentos, el tono de voz que usaba la anciana no era su mayor temor. Lo más terrible de todo era esa mujer de cabellos castaños y aroma a pastel que se apretaba contra su cuerpo, exaltando sus hormonas con el calor que manaba de su cuerpo, rozando de paso su trasero contra su miembro. Sólo esperaba que ella estuviera lo suficientemente asustada como para no percatarse de que _Draco Junior_ anhelaba saludarla.

— Está más que claro —continúo la mujer ajena a la turbación que comenzaba a aparecer en el rostro del profesor de Pociones y de la pose de niña regañada que había tomado Hermione— que ambos están tan entusiasmados con su trabajo y con su naciente amistad que olvidaron completamente que este es _un lugar de estudio_, no para venir a comentar los errores de sus alumnos, así que… —llegados a este punto Hermione, inconscientemente había tomado una de las manos de Draco buscando protección y el rubio intentaba alejar poco a poco su cuerpo del de su compañera y buscar una posición que permitiera que su túnica de trabajo ocultase los estragos que la castaña estaba causándole— les ruego que hasta que no pase la novedad _no vuelvan a poner un pie en mi biblioteca_. —Y aunque el tono con que lo dijo era de lo más calmado, era más que obvio que esa era una expulsión en toda regla y a la voz de «ya».

Aunque tuviera una insipiente erección entre sus piernas a la que desear atender, Draco supo que su trabajo previo para disminuir el tamaño de los pergaminos y hacerlos más portables fue una buena decisión y con paso firme arrastró a Hermione de la mano que ella aún no había soltado para comenzar a sacar sus pertenencias del lugar, sin embargo, le era un trabajo difícil al tener que hacerlo con una sola mano (eso y sentir el calor y la suavidad de la mano de Hermione cogiendo la suya, ahora que sabía cómo era su tacto iba a tener nuevos sueños en donde ella hiciera cosas menos inocentes que aferrarse a su mano).

— ¡Maldición, Granger! —Le susurró sin mirarla, estaba seguro de que si lo hacía no iba a poder aguantarse las ganas de volver a fregarse contra ella— ¿Puedes soltarme y cooperar con que tengamos una salida más digna debido a la expulsión de la biblioteca?

— Debemos ser los únicos profesores en toda la historia de Hogwarts en ser expulsados de la biblioteca —fue el murmullo ahogado que llegó a los oídos de Draco y que hizo que volviera su mirada a la mujer. Ese rostro de terror sólo se lo había visto cuando, en un arrebato de furia de la Profesora McGonagall cuando aún eran estudiantes, ella la había amenazado con quitarle el título de Premio Anual si seguís discutiendo con Draco cada vez que se encontraban.

Soltó un suspiro de resignación y con la mano libre que tenía hizo un movimiento con la varita para llevar lo que no había cabido en las manos de los chicos de primero. Le hizo un gesto de disculpa a Madame Pince y salió caminando de la biblioteca, precedido por unos cuántos pergaminos flotando y cerrando el cuadro, una Hermione pálida siendo arrastrada por su mano.

* * *

><p><span>Notitas:<span>

De nada sirve decirles cuánto lo siento (y de verdad que lo hago con el alma), sobre todo porque eso no borra los meses que estuve sin publicar. Podría darles miles de excusas pero sólo serían eso, excusas. Simplemente, he de darle las gracias a mi didacta que con su presión constante hace que necesite una forma de liberar el estrés, un aliciente para volver a buscar tiempo desesperadamente para escribir. Lo único que puedo decirles y que tiene valor para mí, es reafirmar el compromiso que hice en el prólogo cuando comencé a publicar: **puede que publique con distancias obscenas de por medio, pero terminaré esta historia, no pienso dejarlas con la duda de cómo terminará todo esto.**

De datos extraños, la única alusión que me parece que pueda causarles dudas es la comparación que hace Draco con una novela y el Barón le responde "más bien de folletín": en el formato folletín suelen o solían) publicarse novelas "por entrega" y éstas siempre terminaban "en la mejor parte" como un incentivo para comprar el próximo número (algo parecido a las telenovelas). Aquellas que sean argentinas y que hayan leído _Amalia _sabrán a lo que me refiero. Por otra parte, si les pareció exagerada la reacción de Hermione ante los trabajos de sus alumnos y piensan que eso no pasa, ¡están equivocadas! En mi primera práctica (y con chicos de 17 años) me pasó lo mismo con la respuesta de un control de lectura: cinco pruebas con la misma respuesta y que, en realidad, no decía nada. ¡HORROR! (en serio, lo profesores no hacemos los tontos, pero no lo somos xD).

Muy bienvenidas a las nuevas lectoras, gracias a todas aquellas que dejaron reviews, a las que se dieron el tiempo de leer de principio a fin, a las que han esperado que publique y a aquellas que quizás perdieron la esperanza de ver un nuevo capítulo. Muchísimas gracias a quien sea que haya recomendado la historia vía FB y, nuevamente, mis más sinceras disculpas hacia ustedes.

De regalo les dejo dos recomendaciones: si les gusta el animé (otro de mis amores además de la literatura, la lingüística y la música), les recomiendo de vean _Nodame Cantabile_, hace años que no quedaba tan emocionada con un animé (tiene dorama también por si lo quieren ver un formato live action). Y para las melómanas, no es un grupo nuevo, pero hace muy poco que los descubrí: _The National_, el acompañamiento perfecto para los días nublados.

Besos para todas. Espero sus regaños por la demora, exigencias respecto a escenas (que atenderé como una forma de expiar mis culpas) y sus ánimos para sobrevivir a mi didacta.

Besos.

Nyausi.


	11. Capítulo X

**De calderos y transmutaciones**

_Nyausi_

Disclaimer: tanto los personajes utilizados así como los nombres de las locaciones presentes en éste fanfiction (o al menos la mayoría de ellos), salieron de la imaginación de J. K. Rowling, sólo los utilizo con la finalidad de entregar entretención a los lectores, sin buscar abultar mis bolsillos con ello.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo X<strong>

"_Date cuenta de lo que es una montaña con los brazos levantados pidiendo perdón y piensa que es menos peligrosa que los mares y más asequible a la amistad"._

_Temblor de cielo. Vicente Huidobro._

Draco sonrió a los chicos que los esperaban a la salida con sus manos cargadas de trabajos y con un simple gesto de su cabeza comenzó a indicarles el camino, mientras que Hermione continuaba en un estado catatónico debido a la impresión que le había causado ser expulsada "hasta nuevo aviso" de uno de sus lugares favoritos en Hogwarts.

— Profesor Malfoy —lo llamó una de las niñas— ¿qué le pasa a la profesora Granger? —El rubio de volteó un momento para ver a la chica que a duras penas caminaba gracias a que el enlace de sus manos le permitía tironearla para avanzar. Sonrió con diversión y volvió su mirada hacia el camino.

— ¿Recuerdan su impresión cuando supieron cómo se hacían los bebés? —Les preguntó como si nada. Las mejillas de los pequeños se tiñeron de rojo de inmediato y cinco voces que reflejaban incomodidad le respondieron—. Digamos que la profesora Granger acaba de recibir una impresión parecida.

— Pero si sólo la expulsaron de la biblioteca —comentó el chico rubio que respondía al nombre de Alcides.

— Oh, señor Welser, eso no es que _sólo_ nos hayan expulsado de la biblioteca —respondió el profesor de Pociones comenzando a bajar las escaleras con cuidado para que Granger no tropezara—, sino que la profesora Granger siempre ha adorado ése lugar y, además, como profesora debiera de estar dando el ejemplo —llegados a este punto soltó una risita— y el único ejemplo que les ha dado a ustedes en las dos veces que nos los hemos encontrado en la biblioteca ha sido cómo hacer enojar a Madame Pince y lograr que nos eche del lugar.

— La verdad, creo que Madame Pince es un poco dura —comentó Nausicaa mirando de reojo a Hermione—. Se toma eso de guardar silencio en la biblioteca demasiado en serio…

— Sí —le apoyó la melliza de los Welser— se supone que si voy a estudiar en la biblioteca, en algún momento puede que haya algo que no entienda y necesite preguntárselo a mi compañero, pero ella no deja hacer nada de eso.

— Por eso a nadie le gusta ir a la biblioteca salvo cuando están tristes y quieren estar solos —añadió el Slytherin del grupo.

"Probablemente por eso siempre le ha gustado tanto la biblioteca a Granger, ¿será que inconscientemente siempre prefirió estar sola?... al menos Theo decía que eso le pasaba a él" pensó Malfoy volviendo su rostro para mirar a Hermione que, poco a poco, iba recobrando el color de su rostro y parecía estar saliendo de su estado de conmoción.

— Vamos, Granger, ¡espabila! No tenemos todo el día para tener a los pobres chicos cargando con nuestras cosas.

La pequeña caravana ya había detenido su marcha debido a que se encontraban frente al despacho de la profesora en cuestión. Hermione, aún en su estado de inercia, desvió su mirada hacia los chicos quienes le devolvieron una tímida sonrisa. Respiró hondo y metió su mano en el bolsillo para sacar de él su varita. Con un ágil movimiento abrió la puerta y dejó pasar a los chicos y a su colega de trabajo.

Debatiéndose entre la curiosidad y la timidez, los niños observaron el lugar, deseando acercarse a las fotografías que se encontraban en una de las repisas, al tiempo que se maravillaban de la gran cantidad de estanterías repletas de libros que había.

— Cualquiera pensaría que no tendría por qué estar tan impresionada por no poder volver a la biblioteca, ¿verdad? —Les murmuró Draco al ver el semblante de los chicos, haciendo una clara alusión a que Hermione tenía su propia biblioteca privada, la que si bien no podía competir por nada con el número de libros de la de Hogwarts, no era nada despreciable para sobrevivir por un tiempo.

— ¿Le gusta mucho leer, profesora Granger? —Hermione sonrió a la pequeña que le hacía esa pregunta al tiempo que le entregaba una de las fotografías, en la que aparecían Harry, Ron y ella en su época de estudiantes, a los chicos para que la vieran.

— Pues sí —fue su escueta respuesta.

— ¡Vamos, Granger! —Exclamó Draco dejándose caer sobre uno de los sillones del lugar, luego de haber organizado los pergaminos y regresarles su tamaño natural—. Cuéntales a los chicos que durante tu época escolar eras un ratón de biblioteca.

— Esa es una forma bastante despectiva para referirte a una persona a la que le gusta aumentar su conocimiento por medio de la lectura, ¿sabes, Malfoy? —Le respondió la mujer

— Alcestes también es un ratón de biblioteca y no por eso se molesta cuando se lo decimos —Comentó Telémaco frunciendo el ceño al ver como dos de las personas que había en la fotografía que tenía en sus manos le hacían gestos por la insignia de su túnica.

— ¡Claro que me molesta! —Respondió la chica, mientras Nausicaa movía la cabeza de un lado a otro y soltaba un suspiro de resignación.

— Pues nunca dices nada —fue la tonta respuesta del Slytherin.

— Entonces tienes que aprender a leer los rostros de las personas, Tel —le dijo la ojiazul dándole golpecitos en la espalda—, siempre que se lo dices, en el rostro de Alcestes se nota claramente que está enfadada… te hace falta el gen emocional, ¿no?

— Para ti es fácil decirlo porque estás acostumbrada a fijarte en el rostro de las personas y copiarle sus rasgos —le respondió el chico al tiempo que sacaba la lengua.

— Es parte de mi entrenamiento… pero no hay que ser metamorfomago para reconocer las emociones de las personas.

— ¿Eres metamorfomaga? —Preguntó Hermione al oír la conversación.

— Sí —respondió la chica orgullosamente.

— ¿Alguien más en tu familia lo es? —Le preguntó nuevamente, haciéndose a un lado en el sillón para que la pequeña fuera a sentarse a su lado. Draco, en consideración a los niños hizo una floritura con la varita y acercó unas cuantas sillas para ellos.

— Creo que la última fue la mamá de la mamá de mi bisabuela —respondió la pequeña contando con los dedos las generaciones previas—. La familia de mamá pensaba que se había perdido la capacidad, fue toda una sorpresa cuando a los pocos minutos de nacida, pasé de tener ojos azules a tener ojos rojos… papá dice que se vio envuelto en una fiesta que duró una semana seguida al ver que volvía a haber una metamorfomaga en la familia —terminó la chica, debatiéndose entre el orgullo de ser lo que era y las ganas de no querer parecer presumida.

— Nausicaa —llamó Hermione—, ¿los Adler son una familia sangre pura? —La chica rió divertida.

— ¡Para nada! La familia de mamá sí, tienen _siglos y siglos de la sangre más pura_ —comentó la chica haciendo un falsete con su voz, haciendo notar que eso no le importaba— al menos eso es lo que dice la abuela… por eso todo el mundo puso el grito en el cielo cuando papá se casó con mamá —soltó una sonrisa al terminar.

— ¿Por qué? —Le preguntó uno de sus amigos.

— Ya se los explicamos una vez —respondió Telémaco— los sangre pura europeos se jactan de siglos de tradición mágica, se creen los únicos dignos de poder utilizar la magia, entre otras cosas... que el padre de Nausicaa sea muggle debió de ser toda una afrenta para su familia.

— ¿Es nacido de muggles? —Preguntó Draco. La pequeña negó con la cabeza.

— No, papá es muggle de tomo y lomo… no tenía idea de magia hasta que mamá llegó a su vida. —Terminado de decir esto, rápidamente Hermione se puso de pie y sacó una libreta muggle de una de las estanterías, comenzando a escribir frenéticamente. Draco la observó y de inmediato supo qué era lo que pasaba por la cabeza de la chica.

— Nausicaa, ¿recuerdas la investigación de la que la profesora Granger le comentó al Jared el viernes pasado?

— ¿La de reivindicar a los squibs? —Preguntó Alcides— Porque si es esa es imposible de olvidar, Jared ha estado toda la semana dándonos la lata con eso —los chicos rieron por el comentario, mientras que al susodicho se le pusieron las orejas coloradas.

— La misma —la pequeña asintió con la cabeza— ¿crees que podrías ayudarnos?

— ¡Claro! —Exclamó la chica.

— ¡Nosotros también queremos ayudar! —Comentó Alcides.

— Bueno, creo que con la profesora Granger —miró de reojo a la chica que, por unos segundos se había detenido a morder la pluma, para luego continuar escribiendo afanosamente— encontraremos alguna manera en que ustedes puedan ayudarnos. —Se volvió hacia la péquela metamorfomaga y le sonrió— Nausicaa, ¿podrías venir mañana para comentarte lo que necesitamos? Tenemos que ponernos de acuerdo en algunas cosas y cuanto antes comencemos mejor.

— Ningún problema —la pequeña sonrió y se puso de pie. Sus amigos hicieron lo mismo.

— Muchas gracias —les dijo Hermione sin ponerse de pie de su escritorio, mientras que Draco iba a dejar a los niños a la puerta. Una vez que les dio unas cuantas indicaciones para que no fueran a perderse, volvió a ingresar al despacho de la mujer y fue a sentarse en el escritorio frente a ella.

— ¿Material nuevo, Granger? —Le dijo alzando las cejas, mientras que su mirada reflejaba un brillo de emoción ante lo que posiblemente tenían entre manos.

— Sé que es demasiado pronto para que nos entusiasmemos… pero el que esa chica sea una mezcla de sangre pura y un muggle y que esa mezcla haya dado como resultado una metamorfomaga, es más de lo que jamás esperé que podríamos tener —le dijo con una sonrisa radiante que se le contagió a Draco—. Creo que deberíamos pedirle a su madre su árbol genealógico y luego pedirle permiso para hacerle una muestra de sangre para ver si logramos encontrar algo inusual entre la madre y la hija, y también deberíamos…

— Todo me parece perfecto, Hermione —interrumpió el hombre poniéndose de pie y acercándose hacia el lado de la castaña— y créeme que estoy tan entusiasmado como tú —sin previo aviso la tomó de la mano y la alzó de su asiento para luego pasar una mano por su cintura y hacerla caminar hacia la salida—, pero pensaremos en todo eso después del almuerzo.

— Pero… —comenzó a alegar la profesora de Transformaciones, intentando que sus pensamientos no se difuminaran debido al calor que la firme mano de Draco le transmitía a través de la túnica. "No es momento de que se me alboroten las hormonas" pensó con rapidez—…de veras es necesario que afinemos algunos detalles y…

— Lo sé —respondió el hombre arrastrando aún a la chica rumbo al Gran Comedor—, pero ya una vez te quedaste sin almorzar por estar investigando como una loca y sabes perfectamente qué fue lo que paso —una sombra de culpabilidad apareció en el rostro del hombre e, inconscientemente, puso más presión en su agarre—, no voy a dejar que vuelvas a pasar un fin de semana en la enfermería.

— No se vería nada bien en tu historial como medimago, ¿no? —Bromeó la chica, pero esta vez comenzando a caminar al ritmo que Draco le imponía, pero con la secreta esperanza de que el rubio no soltara aún su cintura.

— Más bien estaba pensando en ahorrarle a Madame Pomfrey el disgusto de verte de nuevo.

— Idiota.

— Aún así me quieres —le respondió con una enorme sonrisa a la que Hermione respondió, sin dar réplica a la afirmación del rubio.

… … … … … … … … … …

Llanto.

Ése fue el único sonido que lo recibió al momento de ingresar a su casa. Encendió las luces del primer piso y dejó sus cosas sobre uno de los sillones del primer piso para luego comenzar a subir las escaleras con la varita en la mano, pensando en qué hechizo realizar en caso de que las cosas se hubiesen salido de las manos.

Tener a Teddy Lupin en casa siempre era todo un desafío para Harry Potter. Cuando el hijo de su profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras aún era un bebé, Harry era capaz de volverse loco por no poder cumplir con las necesidades básicas del pequeño, sobre todo cuando Teddy reflejaba su descontento con un llanto eterno que sólo terminaba cuando Harry asumía su incompetencia en el tema y clamaba por ayuda.

Cuando Teddy comenzó a crecer, las cosas fueron mejorando pero siempre estaba presente el fantasma de desear ser el mejor padrino, la mejor figura paterna posible para el pequeño y la consiguiente frustración al percatarse de que no podía hacerlo, que habían tantas cosas de las que debía estar pendiente que jamás lograba la perfección. Finalmente había aceptado que él no podía cumplir con todo, dejando algunas de las tareas en manos de personas que querían al último Lupin con la misma intensidad que él. Ahí fue cuando su mejor amiga pasó a tener un rol principal en la vida del pequeño.

Ciertamente él habría deseado que Ginny fuese esa figura, mas el constante ir y venir de la pelirroja por culpa de sus partidos de Quidditch con las Arpías de Holyhead hicieron casi imposible que ella tomara esa imagen materna; Andrómeda Tonks se negaba rotundamente puesto que una y otra vez le decía: "soy su abuela, no me niegues hacer lo que hacen todas las abuelas", cosa similar a lo que ocurría con la señora Weasley que estaba encantada con la idea de que el pequeño fuese considerado como su primer nieto. De ahí que el hombre optase por clamar por ayuda a esa mujer que lo había acompañado fielmente en la mayoría de las etapas importantes de su vida sin pedir nada a cambio: nadie mejor que Hermione Granger para que lo acompañase en la travesía de transformarse en la figura paterna de su ahijado.

"De haber sabido que esto ocurriría, habría intentado hacerlo solo" fue lo que pensó cuando vio cómo en la habitación que Teddy tenía en Grimmauld Place flotaban decenas de muñecos y libros que estaban ubicados en las estanterías, mientras que el pequeño, de unos cinco años, se encontraba en el medio abrazado a un volumen de «Historia de Hogwarts», llorando como si le hubiese pasado algo terrible y con el cabello de un verde muy oscuro, señal de que estaba triste. A un costado de la habitación, la pelirroja de su esposa estaba susurrándole palabras cariñosas, intentando consolarlo.

— ¿Qué le pasa? —Susurró el hombre al llegar al lado de su esposa, sin desear aún acercarse al pequeño, por experiencia sabía que acercarse a Teddy Lupin en ése estado era motivo para terminar con alguna contusión por la caída de un libro sobre su cabeza (bendita Hermione con su idea de regalarle libros al niño desde recién nacido para incrementar su conocimiento).

— No lo sé —respondió Ginny con cara de aflicción— le dije que se lavara los dientes y se pusiera pijama porque ya era hora de ir a la cama y cuando vine a verlo estaba de pie abrazando el libro y mirando hacia la puerta, le pregunté si quería que le leyera el libro y fue cuando se puso a llorar.

Harry frunció el ceño, preocupado puesto que parecía que el berrinche de su ahijado no tenía razón aparente. Cuidadosamente se acercó a él luego de hacerse un encantamiento escudo sobre la cabeza para que nada le llegara directo a ella luego de que el arrebato de magia involuntaria del pequeño se detuviese.

— ¡Hey, Ted! —Lo llamó con una sonrisa en el rostro. El pequeño le miró con ojos llorosos y le dio como respuesta un sonoro sollozo—. ¡Vamos, campeón! No tienes por qué llorar —se agachó hasta llegar a la altura del pequeño y le secó algunas de las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas, mientras tiraba de él para poder tomarlo en brazos. El pequeño dejó que su padrino lo tomara en brazos y se fuera a sentar con él sobre su cama, todo esto sin dejar de llorar. Ginny prefirió salir silenciosamente de la habitación y darles algo de tiempo a solas.

Harry dejó que Teddy llorara un rato entre sus brazos, mientras que él sólo acariciaba su cabello que, poco a poco, volvía tomar el tono castaño de su progenitor. Con cuidado sacó el libro de entre los brazos del pequeño y lo dejó sobre el mueble que había al lado de la cama, al tiempo que los juguetes comenzaban a caer debido a que el metamorfomago había podido controlar su expulsión de magia.

— Vamos, Teddy —le susurró el hombre secándole las pocas lágrimas que quedaban en sus mejillas— ¿Qué pasa? —Por respuesta, el niño movió su mano en dirección a un calendario que había en el cuarto, en donde ya habían varios días tachados.

— Hace todos esos días que no viene —murmuró el pequeño, aún intentando controlar su respiración debido a los sollozos previos.

— ¿Quién? —Preguntó su padrino totalmente perdido.

— Tía Mimí… —respondió al tiempo que nuevamente sus ojos se humedecían— hace todos esos días que no viene a leer conmigo —terminó, escondiendo su rostro en el pecho del hombre, volviendo a sollozar. Harry soltó un suspiro de comprensión y palmeo un poco la espalda del pequeño, al tiempo que lo acomodaba mejor en sus brazos para poder hablar con él.

— Teddy —lo llamó— Tía Mimí vino personalmente a contarte que no iba a poder venir a verte tan seguido como antes porque había cambiado de trabajo y le era difícil dejarlo y tú le dijiste que serías un buen niño.

— Lo sé —respondió el pequeño, volviendo a señalar el calendario— ¡pero ya pasaron un montón de días! —Exclamó— y no he podido avanzar en nada con «Historia de Hogwarts» porque tía Ginny, la abuela y tú dicen que es aburrido…

"Y Hermione muy feliz escapando de sus problemas y yo teniendo que lidiar con el ratón de biblioteca que ella formó" pensó con diversión, mientras volvía a revolver el cabello del pequeño.

— La extraño —aceptó de pronto el pequeño, sacándole una sonrisa al adulto.

— ¿Sabes? Yo también la extraño —admitió el hombre alcanzándole algunos pañuelos desechables a Teddy para que se sonara—. Cuando estábamos en Hogwarts nos veíamos todo el día, todos los días… poco a poco eso se fue reduciendo y terminamos viéndonos sólo los días en que estábamos los tres juntos.

— ¿Quiénes tres?

— Hermione, tú y yo…

— Ella siempre ha estado conmigo —comentó el pequeño mirando las fotografías de cabecera: una fotografía enorme de él con días de nacido en compañía de sus padres; él, de unos dos años, con su abuela; él con su padrino y Ginny montando en escoba; él con la abuela Molly comiendo pastel de calabaza; él entre los brazos de Hermione, leyéndole un libro, jugando en un parque, dándole de comer, ayudándolo a caminar…— Nunca había pasado _tantísimo_ tiempo sin verla.

— Pero te ha enviado muchas cartas, hijo —le recordó señalando el cajón en donde habían guardado las de los últimos días.

— No es lo mismo —respondió inflando las mejillas—. Quiero a tía Mimí ahora… no sé por qué se tuvo que ir a ése trabajo si, como dice tía Ginny, ella ya tenía un buen puesto en el Ministerio, ¿cuál es la gracia de ir a hacerles clases a esos chicos que tienen papás para que les lean?… yo sólo tengo a tía Mimí.

— ¡Oye! —Reclamó Harry.

— No es nada contra ti, papá Harry, pero tienes que admitir que tía Mimí tiene el don de la lectura… tú no, aburres a cualquiera.

— Gracias, enano.

— Si tía Mimí te escucha decirme "enano" te va a regañar.

— Pero tú querida tía Mimí no está aquí —. Craso error: ahí estaba de nuevo Ted llorando por la falta de la mujer y Harry deseando golpearse contra la pared—. Shhh, ya Teddy —lo consoló en silencio, volviendo a acariciar su cabeza con cariño y diciéndoles palabras cariñosas, mientras que en su cabeza urdía algún plan para acabar con la tristeza del pequeño.

Pasaron algunos minutos en silencio, hasta que la mirada de Potter se fue a posar nuevamente en el calendario, revisando cuántos días habían pasado ya desde que su mejor amiga había decidido ir a recluirse a Hogwarts por culpa de su mejor amigo.

"Maldito Ron" pensó. Adoraba a su amigo y seguiría siendo amigo de él a pesar de todo. Había conversado con él varias veces en esos días como para intentar limar las asperezas, sin embargo, temía que no sería capaz de perdonarle nunca lo que le había hecho a la chica.

"Hermione" frunció el ceño al pensar el ella y en cómo había terminado escapando de ellos. Mucho de culpa tenía en la resolución que había tomado la chica y que ahora le pasaba la cuenta con el lloroso Teddy: sabía que de cierta forma había arrojado a la chica a que tomara la decisión de alejarse de ellos, que no la había apoyado antes cuando Ron comenzó a negar su personalidad para transformarla en otra cosa y que había estado de manos atadas al momento en que la chica lo arrojó dentro de su pensadero para que viera lo mismo que ella había visto ése mediodía en el departamento de Ron. No, él no la había ayudado para nada y no le había quedado más remedio que verla dejar el ascenso que tanto deseaba, a cambio de encontrar un lugar en el que no se sintiera anulada.

"Menudo mejor amigo" se regañó mentalmente, abrazando nuevamente a Teddy, que parecía estar volviendo a calmarse. Nuevamente deslizó su vista por el calendario y se fijó en una fecha que el pequeño había adornado con dibujos de flores alrededor "19 de septiembre".

— Oye, Teddy —lo llamó.

— Mmmm…

— Sabes que el cumpleaños de Hermione cae en día de semana, ¿verdad? —El pequeño asintió con la cabeza— ¿Te parece si la vamos a saludar antes?

— ¿Por qué no el mismo día?

— Porque tiene que trabajar y probablemente interrumpiríamos su trabajo "y McGonagall me asesinaría por distraer a uno de sus profesores de sus deberes en un día de clases".

— Pero tía Mimí siempre dice que yo no soy molestia.

— Dudo que para ella seamos molestia, pero para la jefa de Hermione sí y no queremos que la regañen, ¿verdad?

— No —exclamó el pequeño—, eso la pondría triste y ya vi triste una vez a tía Mimí… y no me gustó —tanto el adulto como el niño hicieron la misma mueca de dolor al recordar el día en que Hermione se vino a despedir de Harry (asegurándose de que Ginny no estuviera en casa) y Teddy.

— Entonces, ¿qué tal si el sábado vamos a visitarla a Hogwarts?

— Pero aún soy muy pequeño para ir al colegio —replicó el niño como si eso resolviera el mundo, Harry no pudo evitar que una sonrisa apareciera en su rostro al comparar el tono de voz que había usado el pequeño con el que tenía su amiga, definitivamente pasaban demasiado tiempo juntos.

— Sí, Teddy, pero esta vez vamos de visita, no a que estudies ahí… ¿o qué? ¿Acaso no quieres conocer el lugar del que te hemos contado todas nuestras historias? —En los ojos del pequeño apareció un brillo travieso que hizo que su padrino se estremeciera: ciertamente en ése pequeño niño vivían los genes Merodeadores y eso sumado a que era hijo de Tonks y un metamorfomago haría que en el futuro Teddy se transformase en un dolor de cabeza para la directora… tan sólo esperaba que la estrategia de criarlo junto con Hermione diera como resultado a un niño con más sentido del deber que otra cosa.

— ¡Entonces tenemos que ir al Callejón Diagon para comprarle un regalo!

— Lo que quieras, pero ahora te vas a dormir.

… … … … … … … … … …

Desde hacía más de dos horas que tenía fija su mirada en la ventana esperando que el sol hiciera su aparición, clara señal de que debía levantarse de la cama, pero eso no ocurría.

Giró en la cama, buscando el calor de las cobijas que, poco a poco, había ido desvaneciéndose con el pasar del tiempo. Soltó un gemido de frustración al percatarse de que sus pies ya habían comenzado a helarse y decidió levantarse de una buena vez, no sacaba nada con seguir pretendiendo que el sueño llegaría en algún momento, menos aún si eso significaba que podría quedarse dormida. Frunció el ceño al pensar en ello: si se quedaba dormida y no abría la puerta a Malfoy a la hora en que habían quedado de juntarse, lo más probable es que éste optase por derribar la puerta y hacer algún escándalo pensando en que algo podría haberle pasado y terminó por ahogar una carcajada al imaginarse al rubio ingresando a su habitación desesperado, esperando encontrarla en tan mal estado que tendría que llevarla rumbo a San Mungo, cosa que, luego de todos los arranques de histrionismo que le había demostrado durante las semanas de convivencia, le parecía de lo más probable.

Dio unas cuantas vueltas más en su cama para reunir la resolución suficiente para salir de ahí y pateando las cobijas y las sábanas salió de la cama rumbo al baño para darse una ducha y alistarse antes de que comenzaran los golpes en la puerta de su despacho, sin embargo, no había dado ni dos pasos cuando escuchó esos golpes se dejaron oír.

Frunció el ceño preocupada por las llamadas en la puerta: no estaba mal en la hora para levantarse, según el reloj que tenía sobre su mesita de noche le quedaban al menos una hora y media antes de que su pesadilla rubia apareciera en la puerta cargado de libros, pergaminos e ideas para su investigación, por lo que las llamadas en ese instante no podían significar otra cosa que una urgencia.

Descalza, sin preocuparse por tomar algo con qué cubrirse y sin siquiera preocuparse por el aspecto que debiera de tener en esos momentos, se acercó hacia la puerta sintiendo que la adrenalina comenzaba a correr en sus venas debido a la expectación de lo que podría estar ocurriendo para que se solicitara su presencia un día sábado tan temprano; sin poderlo evitar, los recuerdos durante y posteriores a la guerra le volvieron a la mente.

— Wow —una ronca, profunda y masculina voz que le hizo estremecerse por completo fue lo que oyó al abrir la puerta, rápidamente alzó la vista para encontrarse con un Draco Malfoy pasmado en el marco de su puerta que la miraba descaradamente— de haber sabido que me recibirías así habría venido mucho antes a tu despacho, leona —le susurró acariciando el hombro de la chica con un cuidado tal que cualquiera habría dicho que temía que la castaña se esfumaría con su tacto.

— Malfoy —susurró incapaz de romper la conexión que se había creado al momento en que sus miradas se encontraron, sin percatarse de lo que hacía, su rosada lengua escapó de su boca para humedecer sus labios, gesto que hizo que los ojos del platinado se oscurecieran y apretara el agarre en el hombro de la chica.

Hermione dio un respingo al sentir el calor que manaba del tacto de Draco sobre su piel desnuda y fue cuando se percató del estado en el que se encontraba: ahí estaba ella con el cabello probablemente más desordenado que nunca debido a las múltiples vueltas que dio en la cama antes de decidirse a levantarse, descalza y apenas cubierta por un pequeño camisón de seda (uno que se había comprado con la esperanza de despertar la libido de su ex pareja para conmemorar el ascenso que le comunicaría el día en que lo descubrió engañándola) que no dejaba nada a la imaginación. Mortificada rompió el contacto visual con el rubio para posarla sobre sus pechos: ahí, en todo su esplendor, su finísimo camisón destacaba sus erectos pezones que ciertamente no se encontraban en esa situación porque sus pies estuvieran fríos.

Alzó la vista rápidamente para darse cuenta de que la mirada de Draco había seguido la suya y ahora estaba fijamente posada sobre sus senos. Con un bufido salió corriendo rumbo al cuarto de baño sin siquiera dirigirle una palabra, cerrando la puerta de un portazo.

— ¡Te espero en tu despacho! —Le gritó el rubio encaminándose hacia uno de los sillones del despacho de la chica para luego dejarse caer. Con un suspiro se fijó en su entrepierna: ahí estaba el bulto que lo acompañaba desde hacía días y que, a pesar de la frecuencia casi demencial con la que se había masturbado, seguía apareciendo como si nada cada vez que veía a la chica en actitudes provocadoras… y la de esa mañana ni siquiera cabía en lo provocador, sino que caía en lo erótico.

"Mira que terminar viéndola en ese camisón… si no se lo arranqué de un tirón fue porque la sorpresa fue demasiada…" pensó mientras contemplaba la idea de ir a husmear por el cuarto de la chica a ver si la lencería sexy era una constante en ella o no, pero decantó de la idea para no terminar haciendo algo más estúpido, como meterse en el cuarto de baño y follársela como lo hacía últimamente en sus sueños.

Una media hora después de ese encuentro, Hermione salió del cuarto de baño completamente vestida y con el ceño más fruncido que de costumbre, clara señal de que Draco iba a comenzar el día con una de esas discusiones que le daban color a su relación con la castaña.

— ¿Cómo diablos entraste a mi despacho? —Le soltó de un tirón con la voz más dura que pudo poner.

— He estado suficientes veces por aquí como para no saber cuál es la contraseña para ingresar —le respondió con calma, mientras dejaba sobre el escritorio de la chica el pergamino que estaba inspeccionando.

— ¿Por qué mierda se te ocurrió madrugar tanto para venir a mi despacho?

— No estoy madrugando, Granger —señaló el reloj que tenía colgado sobre una de las paredes de su despacho y la mujer se percató de que este marcaba las 9.30, media hora más tarde del horario en que habían quedado de juntarse para trabajar en la investigación—, eres tú la que se quedó dormida, yo sólo cumplí con nuestro acuerdo de aparecer a la hora.

Frunciendo el ceño, Hermione se encaminó a su cuarto, volviendo segundos después con el reloj de su mesita de noche en la mano. Draco pudo ver como la mirada de la mujer fluctuaba entre el reloj mágico que tenía en la pared y el aparato muggle que tenía en la mano.

— En serio, Granger, cualquiera pensaría que después de años viviendo en el castillo sabrías que los artículos muggles no funcionan por toda la magia que anda dando vueltas aquí. —Por toda respuesta recibió una gélida mirada y el sonido de un taconeo fuerte rumbo al escritorio que se ubicaba en el despacho, justo en frente a un enorme estante repleto de voluminosos libros.

— Teniendo en cuenta que tú fuiste uno de los que hizo famoso ese apodo para mí, Malfoy, me extraña que hagas ese tipo de comentarios —fue la ácida respuesta de Hermione—. Pero supongo que este reloj ya cumplió su periodo útil —soltó un suspiro para luego acercarse al bote de basura que tenía al lado del escritorio y lo dejó caer ahí.

Dio unos pasos más y se sentó frente a su escritorio mientras que con una floritura de varita hacía que varios pergaminos volaran hacia ella. Percatándose del movimiento, Draco también se levantó del sillón e hizo lo suyo sentándose frente a la mujer y sacando de su bolsillo un montón de pergaminos en miniatura que, con un golpecito de su varita, volvieron a su tamaño original.

— ¿Por dónde comenzamos? —Preguntó el rubio, que por respuesta obtuvo un pequeño pergamino de manos de Hermione.

— Recapitulemos —le dijo la chica—. Hasta el momento eso es lo que he encontrado en las familias. Si ves el gráfico de la derecha, te darás cuenta de que hice una comparación con lo ocurrido entre los Weasley y los Nott en el mismo periodo de tiempo…

— Cuatro siglos de historia de magos follando —murmuró el hombre por lo bajo.

— Procreando… deja los términos más vulgares para cuando no estemos trabajando, ¿quieres?

— No veo la diferencia.

— Intento darle un poco de formalidad al asunto, Malfoy.

— Está bien.

— Si te das cuenta —continuó la chica con un suspiro—, el número de mezcla entre los Weasley aumentó exponencialmente.

— Eso es _vox populi_, Granger… cualquier mago lo sabe, no era necesario que… ¿qué hiciste para tener esta información de las comadrejas?

— Harry —respondió escuetamente—. Y ya sé que «los Weasley son los mayores traidores a la sangre…» bla, bla, bla… ¡Cómo sea! El punto es que, a pesar de ello, no hay ningún squib registrado en su árbol.

— ¿Y cómo lo hiciste para obtener la información de los Nott?

— Creo que eso ya lo sabes —respondió la chica arqueando sus cejas. Draco asintió y volvió a mirar el pergamino.

— Mientras que los Nott… a estas alturas, tienen más squibs que magos en sus filas.

— La población muggle ahora posee una cantidad importante de apellidados Nott —asintió la chica para luego alcanzarle otro pergamino, esta vez mucho más grande—, ahí tienes el gráfico de todas las otras familias que alcancé a contactar. —Los ojos de Draco se abrieron demostrando una gran sorpresa por todos los nombres que ahí se encontraban.

— ¿Todos estos? ¿Cómo lo…?

— Un par de lechuzas, apelé a unos cuantos amigos y… me aproveché de eso de que _soy una heroína de guerra_.

— ¡Qué corrupta! Y yo que te veía como un ejemplo de ciudadana —bromeó el hombre. Hermione sonrió levemente para luego volver al asunto que los convocaba.

— El punto, es que lo que ocurre con los Nott es la tónica entre todos los magos ingleses que se declaran «sangre pura» desde que se firmó el Estatuto internacional del Secreto. —Los ojos de Draco se movieron rápidamente por el pergamino, pero para su frustración, entre los nombres presentes no pudo hallar el de los Greengrass.

— Habíamos quedado de acuerdo en que no podíamos estar 100% seguros porque los registros que teníamos no eran confiables —la castaña asintió—, entonces ¿cómo…?

— Acudí el registro civil muggle.

— ¿Revisaste miles de libros? ¿Y cómo es que lograste tener toda esa información en tan poco tiempo?

— Computadoras, Malfoy, los muggles tienen sistemas de registros mucho más eficientes que nosotros —agregó al ver la cara de confusión del hombre—, es cierto que tuve que echar mano a algunos viejos cuadernos, pero la búsqueda no fue tan complicada, sólo tuve que hacer algunos contactos con el funcionario mágico que hay en el registro y él me ayudó.

— Ah…

— Creo que con eso ya es suficiente para que comience a hacer una breve introducción a la investigación —Malfoy asintió con la cabeza pensando que con toda esa información la introducción sería todo menos _breve_— ¿Qué tienes tú? —Draco extendió algunos recortes de _El Profeta_ de hace unos años atrás. Hermione los reconoció como los de la época en que Harry, Ron y ella estaban en búsqueda de los horrocruxes.

— Mientras leía la investigación que me obligaste a leer de la profesora Fujiwara recordé esta idiotez que hicieron durante el tiempo en que el Ministerio estaba en manos de los mortífagos —el recorte que Hermione tenía entre sus manos era el mismo que Remus Lupin les había mostrado el día en que se había aparecido en Grimmauld Place esperando acompañarlos en su viaje, en él se hablaba de la creación del «registro de hijos de muggles».

— Lo recuerdo, se supone que el Departamento de Misterios había realizado una investigación en donde se comprobaba que la magia sólo podía transmitirse entre magos mediante la reproducción, ¿no?

— La misma… una mierda de investigación, si me lo permites —le extendió algunos papeles que tenían el timbre de «confidencial» que ella conocía del Ministerio—. Esa es la supuesta investigación, nos llegó a casa antes de que Tom se fuera a instalar a la mansión. Papá estaba orgullosísimo de decir una y otra vez que era tal y como ellos siempre habían pregonado. El tema es que la recordé y le pedí a mamá que me la enviara, la analicé y…

— ¿No tiene ningún fundamento científico?

— Cuando hablas de científicos siento como si te refirieras a mí como uno de esos muggles que cortan personas, ¿sabes? —Comentó el rubio entre ofendido y divertido—. Pero supongo que ese término lo hace más cercano a tu vocabulario de humanista acérrima…

— No sé porqué eso suena como a un insulto…

— Era sólo una broma, relájate, _Hermione _—contestó con una sonrisa torcida que hizo que la castaña se sonrojara levemente al oír salir de sus labios su nombre con ese tonito—. El punto es que en términos de un investigador de verdad, esto se basa en _nada_.

— Entonces, creo que el primer paso, antes de comenzar nosotros, es que desmientas esa información.

— ¿Por qué yo?

— Eres sanador, eres investigador y provienes de una familia sangre pura… creo que todo eso juega a tu favor para poder revelar la idiotez que esa investigación significa… y es un paso más para limpiar tu apellido… para demostrar que no eres Lucius Malfoy.

— Ahora entiendo porqué estudiaste leyes mágicas y terminaste tan pronto —elogió el hombre al oír sus razones—. Muy bien, lo haré.

— ¿Necesitas ayuda con eso? —Preguntó la chica.

— Lo haré más tarde… ahora espero con ansias saber cuál es nuestro siguiente paso a seguir en la investigación.

— Nausicaa y Teddy.

— ¿Quién es Teddy?

— El hijo de tu prima.

— ¿Cuál prima?

— En serio, Malfoy, ¿no tienes idea de quién es Teddy? —El hombre negó con la cabeza y Hermione le dio una mirada exasperada—. No puedo creer que no conozcas a esa hermosura de niño.

— ¿Es el hijo de Lupin y de la metamorfomaga?

— La metamorfomaga se llamaba Nymphadora Tonks (aunque alcanzó a ser Lupin) y era tu prima y sí, el mismo.

— Oh… ahora entiendo. ¿Por qué ellos son los primeros?

— Son la mezcla de sangre en todo su esplendor… y son los especímenes mágicos más importantes de nuestra sociedad… más allá de aquellos a los que se puede llamar _brujos_, porque lo suyo es innato, no es algo que lo hayan trabajado.

— ¿Y luego?

— Tus amigos y tú.

— O sea que además de querer obtener de mi semen quieres el de Theo, Greg y Blaise… Por Merlín, _Hermione_, esperaba ser suficiente hombre para ti, pero veo que eres una golosa… ¿quizás prefieres un trío? Créeme que Blaise estaría encantado de participar, aunque yo preferiría tenerte para…

— Obviaré esa asquerosidad que me estás proponiendo, Malfoy —respondió la chica—. Y en caso de que te interese, sí eres suficiente hombre para mí, no necesito más y…

— ¡Oh, por Dios! —ambos de dieron vuelta hacia la chimenea al oír esa exclamación ahogada que provenía de ahí. Del agujero había salido un, levemente sucio, Harry Potter sosteniendo a un pequeño que rápidamente dejó en el piso—, _Hermione Jane Granger —_llamó con un tono que a Hermione le hizo pensar en las últimas palabras que su amigo compartió con Tom Ryddle— ¡Dime que lo que acaba de salir de esa boquita tuya no es más que una broma! ¡No! ¡Mejor no me lo digas porque sigue siendo extraño que estés bromeando con el hurón y…!

— ¡Tía Mimí! —Interrumpió el pequeño y corrió a los brazos de Hermione, que ya se había puesto de pie al verlos.

— ¡Teddy! —Exclamó la chica y se agachó para tomar en brazos al pequeño, acurrucarlo contra su cuerpo y llenar su cara de besos—. ¿Cómo estás, pequeño? ¿Me has extrañado mucho? Porque yo te he extrañado un montón. ¿Has sido un buen niño? ¿Has leído todo lo que…?

— Hey, Granger, ¿no crees que son muchas preguntas para el enano? —Interrumpió Malfoy observando con curiosidad el intercambio entre ella y el pequeño. Con sorpresa vio que los ojos de la chica brillaban con una emoción que no le había visto hasta ahora y no pudo evitar pensar en que verla con un niño en brazos era una imagen adorable.

— ¡No te atrevas a llamar «enano» a mi ahijado, Malfoy —le reclamó Harry que seguía con la misma mirada que fluctuaba entre la furia y el desconcierto.

— Pero si tú siempre me llamas así, papá Harry —respondió el pequeño desde la cómoda posición en que se encontraba.

— No tienes motivos para hacer escándalo, Harry —agregó la chica, dejando claro el doble sentido de sus palabras, para luego acercarse a él depositando un beso en la mejilla del hombre y acariciando su nuca. Harry no pudo evitar el sonreírle cálidamente y abrazarla por la cintura, apretándola contra su cuerpo todo lo que el pequeño cuerpo de Teddy le permitía. Inconscientemente Draco empuñó sus manos, deseoso de ser él quien ocupara el lugar de Potter—. ¿A qué debo la sorpresa? —Le preguntó una vez que se separaron y Harry besó su frente.

— A que el caballero aquí presente no soportaba un día más sin ver a su tía Mimí...

— Y a que papá Harry te extrañaba montones y montones y montones y no podía esperar al día de tu cumpleaños para venir a verte —agregó el pequeño moviendo sus brazos exagerando aún más sus palabras.

— ¿Así que están aquí para felicitarme por adelantado? —Harry asintió—. No sé qué le dio a todo el mundo con saludarme por adelantado, Neville me dio mi regalo de cumpleaños en julio.

— Debió ser por su viaje, ¿no? —La chica asintió—. ¿Ahora me vas a decir qué hace Malfoy en tu despacho y porqué le hablabas como lo hacías?

— ¿De veras quieres que te lo explique con un niño aquí, Potter? —Respondió el rubio con una sonrisa al tiempo que se ponía de pie y se paraba al lado de Hermione, rodeando su cadera con uno de sus brazos—, creo que lo que tenga que decirte son cosas para otro horario… y, es más, dudo que quieras saber esas cosas de tu mejor amiga.

— ¡Malfoy! —Exclamó Hermione y, como era normal entre ellos, soltó un golpe en su brazo. Draco comenzó a reír por la reacción de la chica y por el rostro de espanto que se había formado en Harry.

— Vamos, Potter, Granger y yo sólo estábamos bromeando. —Harry asintió con la cabeza no muy convencido, mientras que Draco se giró hacia Hermione que aún cargaba a Teddy— ¿Este es el niño del que me hablabas?

— Sí —Hermione miró a Teddy que observaba con curiosidad a Draco—. Cariño —lo llamó— él es Draco Malfoy, el primo de tu madre.

— ¿Primo?

— Su mamá es hermana de tu abuelita.

— Oh

— Hola, enano —le saludó Draco acariciando su cabeza. Inmediatamente Teddy soltó sus brazos del cuello de Hermione y los pasó alrededor del de Draco. La chica, temerosa de ese acto no soltó al pequeño, pero el rubio le sonrió y tomó en brazos al metamorfomago.

— Hola —respondió el pequeño, al tiempo que su cabello comenzaba a volverse de un rubio platinado parecido al de Draco.

— Vaya, le caes bien —comentó Hermione que fue a ponerse al lado de Harry, quien estaba atento a los pasos de Draco—. Tranquilo —le susurró al ojiverde mientras tomaba su mano y se iban a sentar al sillón, con Draco siguiendo sus pasos.

— ¿Trabajas con tía Mimí? —Le preguntó el pequeño a Draco, quien ahora estaba cómodamente sentado en uno de los sillones del despacho de Hermione con el pequeño sobre sus rodillas.

— Sí.

— ¿También eres profesor en Hogwarts?

— Pues sí.

— ¿Y qué enseñas?

— Pociones.

— ¿Y cuando yo entre a Hogwarts me vas a enseñar?

— Es lo más probable.

— ¿Y cuando…?

— Oye, Granger, este niño pasa mucho tiempo contigo, ¿no? —Comentó más divertido que enfadado por todas las preguntas del pequeño.

— Más del que yo mismo habría querido, tener una máquina de preguntas en casa no es tan divertido como parece —para sorpresa de Hermione fue Harry quien respondió a la pregunta.

— Lo dices como si el afán de conocimiento de Teddy fuera algo malo, Harry —reclamó Hermione.

— No te lo tomes a mal, Hermione, pero creo que después de Teddy ya cubrí la cuota de sabelotodo en mi vida —le respondió mientras le daba un golpe en la nariz.

— Tía Mimí

— ¿Sí, cariño?

— Te ves más feliz —comentó el pequeño bajando de las piernas de Draco y caminando hacia ella—, ahora sonríes más, no como cuando estabas con tío Ron… —se volteó para mirar al rubio y le sonrió— ¿Draco te hace reír?

Hermione acarició la cabeza de Teddy y lo alzó para sentarlo sobre sus piernas, para luego dar una mirada a Harry, que esperaba su respuesta, y a Draco que la miraba con una expresión indescifrable.

— Teddy, creo que a Draco debes decirle _tío Draco_ —el pequeño asintió— y respondiendo a tu pregunta, sí, Draco me hace reír muchísimo, es divertido estar con él —la chica alzó su mirada para encontrarse con la del rubio que le dedicaba una sonrisa sincera.

— ¿Entonces ya no estás triste por culpa del tío Ron?

— ¿Cómo sabes tú que estaba triste por culpa de tu tío Ron?

— Uuuum… yo… —Teddy buscó la mirada de su padrino desesperadamente para que éste le ayudara con el tema, pero Harry se hizo el desentendido mirando en dirección a los pergaminos que la chica tenía sobre el escritorio—. Lo escuché…

— Teddy, creo que recuerdas perfectamente nuestra conversación acerca de oír las discusiones de los adultos, ¿verdad?

— Pero es que tía Ginny gritaba muchísimo —comentó el pequeño. Hermione volvió a acariciar el cabello del pequeño sin decir nada—. En todo caso, me gusta más tío Draco —se bajó de las piernas de Hermione e hizo medio camino entre ella y el rubio para comenzar a cambiar su forma: frente a los tres adultos apareció un Teddy de cabello rubio y lacio, pero con los mismos ojos miel de Hermione, su misma nariz y su mismo tono de piel.

Draco soltó una sonrisa y se puso de pie para cargar al pequeño y dar unas cuantas vueltas con él, al tiempo que Harry y Hermione lo miraban con asombro.

— No puedes negar, _Hermione_ —dijo de pronto mirándola a los ojos mientras se acercaba a ella y se sentaba en el espacio que quedaba entre ella y Potter— que además de tener hijos inteligentes, serían bellísimos. —Por toda respuesta, Hermione rió acariciando a Teddy y Harry, que observaba la escena con curiosidad, no pudo evitar sonreír de alegría al volver a oír la melodiosa risa de su mejor amiga.

Después de ese momento, Hermione dejó al pequeño en brazos de su mejor amigo y llamó a un elfo doméstico para que les trajera algunos bocadillos y algo de beber, al tiempo que Harry preguntaba acerca de la montaña de pergaminos que se encontraban sobre el escritorio.

Hermione le comentó más a fondo acerca de la investigación que estaban emprendiendo y cuáles eran sus suposiciones. De ahí a obtener las explicaciones de por qué Harry había tenido que utilizar su nombre y obtener cierta información que la chica le había pedido vía lechuza días atrás no tardó mucho. El ojiverde prometió ayudarles en todo lo que pudiera y Hermione, sin ningún preámbulo, soltó la misma sentencia que semanas atrás había soltado sobre Malfoy: «— Voy a necesitar de tu semen, Harry», con los consecuentes comentarios de negación por parte del rubio «— Me niego a analizar el semen de Potter, Granger… y esta va en serio», «— Es eso o busco la forma en obtener algo del semen de Ron para que analices, Malfoy» respondió la chica y, cuando iban a seguir argumentando tuvieron que cambiar rápidamente de tema puesto que Teddy había preguntado «qué era el semen» y según ellos Teddy no tenía la edad suficiente como para conocer la versión verdadera de _la flor y la abeja_ que ya le habían contado.

— Tía Mimí —llamó Teddy cuando la visita ya llevaba un par de horas.

— Sí, cariño —el pequeño se acercó a ella y le susurró algo en el oído, Hermione le dedicó una sonrisa y lo tomó de la mano—, volvemos en un momento —le dijo a los dos hombres lanzándoles una mirada de advertencia antes de dirigirse hacia la puerta de su habitación.

Los dos hombres se miraron por unos segundos casi con desafío, pero pronto fue Malfoy quien se acomodó mejor en el sillón y soltó la taza del café que estaba bebiendo.

— Suéltalo antes de que vuelvan, Potter. —Le dijo casi con cansancio.

— ¿Qué te traes con Hermione? ¿Por qué la tratas así luego de tantos años despreciándola? ¿Qué pretendes con ella?

— Trato a Granger así después de tantos años despreciándola porque me di cuenta de que estaba equivocado y quiero enmendar mis errores —contestó sinceramente—, siento que le debo algo y estoy intentando resarcirme de todas las estupideces que le hice —Harry asintió con la cabeza, animándolo a seguir hablando— y sobre que qué pretendo con ella… las intenciones que tenga con Hermione no tienen por qué interesarte, Potter.

— Mira, Malfoy, puede que vayas a alegar que somos adultos y que Hermione sabe lo que hace, pero soy su amigo y me preocupo por ella, necesito protegerla y tú no tienes buenos antecedentes en tu trato con ella que yo recuerde.

— Y por eso, según tú, intento ¿qué? ¿Hacerle daño? ¿Vengarme por algo? Potter… aunque a ti y al resto de la comunidad mágica le cueste entenderlo yo cambié… pude deshacerme de la figura de Lucius y, aunque sigo llevando el apellido Malfoy con orgullo, soy un Malfoy diferente —explicó alzando levemente la voz—. Hermione entendió eso y me aceptó en su vida sin reparos, no te pido que hagas lo mismo porque no me interesa, pero no te dejaré interferir en mi relación con ella.

— ¿Entonces sí tienen una relación? ¿Están saliendo o algo?

— No, Potter "…aunque me encantaría decir que somos amigos con derecho", estamos en la fase de intentar hacernos amigos… y creo que lo estamos logrando.

— Pero es conversación que tenían cuando llegamos…

— Deberías de dejar de oír conversaciones ajenas —comentó el rubio—. Estábamos bromeando…

— Si es como dices, Malfoy, me parece bien… pero no quiero saber que le haces daño a Hermione sea como pareja o como amigos que dices que son, Hermione es una de las mujeres más importantes en mi vida y voy a protegerla de lo que sea.

— ¿En serio, Potter? —Preguntó Draco a su interlocutor con ironía. En un inicio la conversación con Potter le había parecido graciosa, pero el tinte que estaba tomando era el pie perfecto para hacerle todas las preguntas que Hermione no deseaba responder y que, después de conocerla y verla tan decaída, ansiaba conocer de boca de otro de los involucrados—. Entonces asumo que le hiciste algo muy malo a Weasel, ¿no? Porque él sí que dañó a Hermione.

— ¿Qué sabes tú de eso?

— Lo que ella me contó y lo que, como su sanador, pude ver —Los ojos de Harry brillaron de terror al oír que incluso la salud de Hermione pudo estar involucrada—. Sé que te diste cuenta de que el pelirrojo no sólo la engañó, sino que también algo hizo con su personalidad, ¿no? —Harry sólo atinó a mover la cabeza en señal de afirmación—, dime, Potter, ¿cómo la protegiste?

— Yo no…

— No hiciste nada —respondió el rubio por él—. Quizá porque no te diste cuenta, quizá porque no sabías qué hacer, quizá porque estabas de parte de Weasel o porque encontrabas normal lo que él hacía… incluso puede que tú también desearas hacerle lo mismo a Hermione o que esa nueva personalidad que ella tenía te acomodaba…

— Tú no tienes idea de lo que…

— Potter… yo conocí a Granger, conocí su lado más aguerrido —replicó— ¡Diablos! ¡Si hasta un puñetazo suyo recibí alguna vez! —Ambos sonrieron levemente ante el recuerdo— y cuando volví a verla me encontré con una gatita asustada.

— Sé a lo que te refieres… —murmuró el ojiverde apretando sus puños por la frustración que sentía. Ya había sido lo bastante duro el darse cuenta por sí mismo de cómo había abandonado a su compañera por tanto tiempo a causa de estar pensando en otras cosas, más duro era aún el que aquel que consideró su némesis escolar durante tanto tiempo le refregara los errores que había cometido en ella en su cara.

— Ahora respóndeme, ¿cómo la has visto hasta el momento?

— Se siente como si fuera la antigua Hermione —respondió luego de un momento de reflexión: el golpe que le había dado a Malfoy, la risa que había compartido con Teddy, su ácido sentido del humor, la mirada desafiante y de advertencia que le había enviado. Algo en su pecho se removió de alegría al ver todas esas cosas y ahora sabía muy bien por qué: Hermione, _su_ Hermione estaba regresando.

— Exacto.

— ¿Y qué, Malfoy? ¿Eso te lo debo a ti? ¿Debo darte las gracias por hacer volver a mi amiga? —Le preguntó más anhelante que otra cosa.

— No me des las flores a mí, Potter… más bien creo que es el conjunto completo el que está haciendo que ella vuelva a ser quien fue, pero aún falta mucho camino que recorrer y si puedo ayudarla y ella me quiere a su lado, lo haré.

— ¿Por qué?

— Estoy empezando de nuevo y nadie lo ha hecho fácil, pero cuando estábamos en séptimo, Granger me dio un motivo para saber que sí se podía. Quiero a la antigua Granger de vuelta porque sólo a ella puedo darle las gracias y pedirle perdón, la gatita sumisa en que la convirtió tu amiguito no me sirve —le respondió el rubio, terminando justo cuando los tacones de Hermione volvían a escucharse.

— ¡Cuánta seriedad! —Exclamó soltando la mano de Teddy, quien fue directo a sentarse sobre las piernas de Draco—. Al no oír sus gritos pensé que se habían matado, me alegra ver que son capaces de llevarse como personas civilizadas sin mi presencia como intermediaria —bromeó la chica volviendo al puesto original al lado de su amigo.

Harry la miró con una sonrisa y abrió los brazos, a lo que Hermione respondió acomodándose entre ellos.

— Me alegra ver que estás mejor —le susurró al oído—, y si es en parte gracias a Malfoy que te tengo de vuelta, no tengo problema en que te lleves bien con él —Hermione sonrió y apretó un poco más su abrazo.

— Bienvenido a la familia, tío Draco —le dijo Teddy al rubio con una sonrisa radiante. Por toda respuesta el hombre abrazó al pequeño y comenzó a reír, igual que los otros dos adultos en la habitación.

* * *

><p><span>Notitas:<span>

Terminar una carrera y empezar a trabajar de inmediato no hace las cosas fáciles. Intento por todos los medios hacer las cosas bien porque es mi primer trabajo y todo eso (además, hacerme cargo de la educación de niños no es un trabajo que tomar a la ligera), pero empezar con la vida _adulta_ siendo histérica como soy deja poco tiempo… estoy buscando el equilibrio.

Así que después de todo eso volví :P y estoy intentando hacerlo lo mejor posible por no volver a abandonar esta historia por meses otra vez :C. No volveré a repetir los mismos compromisos de antes porque ya los he escrito bastante, y lo que digo **lo cumplo**… aunque cueste.

Entre los datos medio raros de hoy tenemos el hecho de que haya usado el término "brujos" como algo muy importante en el mundo mágico, ello porque según los _Cuentos de Beedle el Bardo_: "el término «brujo» […] suele emplearse como sinónimo de «mago», originariamente designaba a los expertos en duelos y otras disciplinas marciales mágicas. […] En la actualidad, los magos emplean el término «brujo» […]: para describir a un mago de aspecto exageradamente feroz, o como título que denota un talento y una destreza excepcionales". De ahí que los comparase con los metamorfomagos.

Gracias por seguir la historia. Bienvenidos a los nuevos lectores que puedan haberla pescado recién y a los antiguos. A los que ya deben haber abandonado por mi inconstancia y a los que siguen a pesar de todo, pero sobre todo, infinitas gracias a los que dejan reviews porque me recuerdan que tengo un compromiso que cumplir con ustedes.

Oh, y en el próximo capítulo se viene el cumpleaños de Hermione… y un poco más de acción (de la más sincera) entre ella y Draco.

Besos.

Nyausi.


	12. Capítulo XI

**De calderos y transmutaciones**

_Nyausi_

Disclaimer: tanto los personajes utilizados así como los nombres de las locaciones presentes en éste fanfiction (o al menos la mayoría de ellos), salieron de la imaginación de J. K. Rowling, sólo los utilizo con la finalidad de entregar entretención a los lectores, sin buscar abultar mis bolsillos con ello.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo XI<strong>

"_Y aunque no siempre he entendido_

_Mis culpas y mis fracasos_

_En cambio sé que en tus brazos_

_El mundo tiene sentido"_

_Todavía (fragmento), Mario Benedetti._

Apenas salió de su cuarto supo que el dejar abierta la ventana de su despacho fue una buena idea para que las pobres lechuzas no estuvieran fuera de su ventana golpeteando sin cesar. Ahí, sobre su escritorio se encontraban sendos paquetes con envoltorios de colores. Con una sonrisa alzó la mirada hacia el calendario que tenía en una de las paredes junto a una fotografía de sus padres, otra de ella y Harry y un dibujo que Teddy había hecho para ella: ahí, marcado con tinta roja estaba señalada la fecha del día, hoy era _la chica del cumpleaños_.

— Feliz cumpleaños, señorita Granger —saludó una voz a su espalda y, por primera vez, no se sobresaltó por la sorpresa. Ya no sabía si era normal o no que un fantasma estuviera en su cuarto todas las mañanas, pero las visitas del Barón Sanguinario habían dejado de ser terroríficas para transformarse en la reunión obligada de todas las mañanas: casi como ver a tus padres para tomar el desayuno.

— Muchas gracias, Barón —respondió la mujer con una sonrisa mientras tomaba la túnica que señalaba que era profesora y se la ponía, al tiempo que observaba como el fantasma flotaba alrededor de su escritorio—. ¿Curioso por saber qué me regalaron este año? —Le preguntó divertida ubicando su varita dentro de uno de sus bolsillos.

— Un poco, más bien estoy curioso por saber de dónde vienen todos estos paquetes porque ha llegado una variedad increíble de aves, no sólo lechuzas —comentó mientras seguía a la chica fuera de su despacho, rumbo al Gran Comedor.

— Pues… una debió ser de Australia, donde viven mis padres actualmente y otra debió ser de algún lugar de los Países Bajos, en donde tengo un amigo… esas son las únicas aves que debieron ser extrañas —respondió la mujer mientras contaba con los dedos de la mano y fruncía el ceño.

— Pues también llegó una de muchos colores —señaló el fantasma esperando a la chica bajo las escaleras que daban al Gran Hall, dándole tiempo a la mujer de saludar a algunos estudiantes que habían madrugado para desayunar.

— ¿De veras?

— Creo que debió de ser de algún lugar de África o América. —La sonrisa en el rostro de Hermione se ensanchó aún más si eso era posible.

— ¡No puedo creer que Neville se las arreglara para enviarme un regalo! —Exclamó llena de felicidad antes de abrir la puerta del Gran Comedor.

Caminó rumbo a la sala de profesores, en donde todos los presentes la recibieron con una sonrisa y le dieron sus mejores deseos. La directora McGonagall tomó su mano y la acercó para darle un abrazo.

— No sabes lo orgullosa que estoy de ti, Hermione —le susurró en modo confidencial—. Cuando me escribiste para pedirme ayuda y te vi llegar pensé que estabas a punto de abandonar todo y tomar tus raíces muggles… de desaparecer de la vida de todos los que te queremos en este mundo, pero me alegra ver que poco a poco estás volviendo a ser tú —por toda respuesta la chica apretó más el abrazo y le susurró un sentido «gracias» a la anciana.

Una vez que se separaron, Hermione recibió abrazos por parte del resto de los profesores para luego, en conjunto, encaminarse hacia el Gran Comedor. Fue a sentarse en su puesto de siempre, sorprendiéndose de que el rubio sanador no estuviera ahí para torturarla como le había prometido la noche anterior, mas no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar en ello puesto que frente a ella apareció un pastel de cumpleaños y los profesores, fantasmas y alumnos presentes comenzaron a entonar el «cumpleaños feliz» para ella. Con lágrimas en los ojos y una amplia sonrisa comenzó a cortar el pastel, deseosa por poder compartirlo con Malfoy, pero él no llegó ni siquiera cuando la hora de desayuno estaba por terminar.

"Vamos, Hermione… ¿por qué te sientes tan decepcionada?" se preguntó mientras caminaba rumbo al aula de Transformaciones. Era día lunes y tenía a los Slytherins y Hufflepuffs de segundo año (los más explosivos de todos… literalmente, ella y Draco estaban seguros de que tenían algún gen extraño que hacía que lograran hacer explotar algo hasta con el hechizo más simple) esperándola para iniciar las clases.

— ¡Profesora Granger! —Escuchó a sus espaldas y al girarse se encontró con su grupo de novatos favoritos que le tendían un ramo de flores con una enorme sonrisa.

— Feliz cumpleaños —le desearon todos al mismo tiempo, para luego recibir de manos de Jared el ramo, no pudo menos que darles un abrazo y un beso a cada uno a modo de agradecimiento.

— Muchas gracias, chicos, pero creo que es mejor que ahora corran rumbo a sus clases… ¡comienzan en dos minutos! —Señaló la chica, apresurándose también para ir a encontrarse con su clase.

Los cinco chicos hicieron caso a su maestra y comenzaron a correr, Hermione los imitó rumbo a su aula. Si había algo que odiaba era la impuntualidad, pero últimamente se estaba volviendo asidua a ella por una razón u otra, no quería iniciar el día de su cumpleaños número 24 cayendo en una mala costumbre que ella no toleraba.

— ¿A dónde tan rápido, leona? —Le saludó una voz a su lado y la sorpresa hizo que se tambaleara. Afortunadamente el hombre a su lado alcanzó a sostenerla—, creí que habíamos quedado en que hacer deporte con esos zapatos que sueles llevar no es nada recomendable para tu salud física —comentó Draco con una sonrisa, al tiempo que veía las flores que la chica cargaba con suspicacia.

— Malfoy —le dijo con un tono de voz tan desagradable que ella misma se sorprendió de estar utilizándolo. Al oírlo, Draco la miró con preocupación—, voy a llegar tarde a mi clase, así que por favor, deja los comentarios para más tarde, con permiso. —Rápidamente se soltó de su agarre y continuó caminando rápido rumbo al aula… o al menos esa fue su intención, puesto que el rubio la frenó tomándola del brazo.

— Eres la primera mujer que conozco que se enoja porque le regalan flores —comentó haciendo alusión al ramo que llevaba— ¿Qué? ¿Te las mandó Weasel de regalo? —Preguntó ácidamente.

— Fíjate que no, me la regalaron las cinco personas más maravillosas que he conocido en el último tiempo —le respondió la chica con enfado—. Y gracias por arruinarme la mañana trayéndome a la mente un recuerdo non grato.

"Mierda" pensó el hombre y caminó rápidamente para alcanzar a la chica y pedirle disculpas por la metida de pata, sin embargo, Hermione no detuvo su caminar, sino que lo apresuró aún más alcanzando por fin la puerta de su aula y cerrándola antes de que Malfoy pudiese entrar detrás de ella.

"Primero me deja plantada esperándola como idiota para darle pastel y ahora me arruina el regalo que me dieron los chicos" pensó con tristeza, pero intentó formar en su rostro una sonrisa para el grupo de estudiantes que la esperaba atentos.

— ¡Feliz cumpleaños, profesora! —Exclamaron todos a un tiempo y no pudo evitar que sus ojos se llenasen de lágrimas al ver que en la pizarra habían escrito un mensaje para ella. Les sonrió con sinceridad y fue transmutó un trozo de pergamino en un florero para poner sus flores.

— Muchas gracias, chicos, pero no crean que por ser mi cumpleaños olvidé que tenemos una evaluación pendiente —la compungida mueca que se formó en el rostro de los pequeños le hizo reír, pero sin miramientos hizo una floritura y en el puesto de cada uno de ellos aparecieron las instrucciones que debían seguir.

… … … … … … … … … …

Mientras apretaba los puños se repetía mentalmente una y otra vez las palabras que le había dicho Luna cuando le comentó el problema que tenía, pero ser paciente con el _acosador_ de Scamander era lo que menos deseaba en esos momentos, más bien ansiaba ponerse de pie y golpearlo a lo muggle para que dejara de mirar de esa manera a su Luna.

Y claro, Luna tampoco ayudaba mucho, no cuando se paseaba por la oficina de _El Quisquilloso _con un vestidito obscenamente corto y con los brazos hacia el cielo como si intentara atrapar algo, no cuando con cada movimiento que hacía se viera más arriba de lo que el deseara.

"Si el espectáculo fuera sólo para mí…" pensó Nott con furia contenida puesto que Scamander llevaba más de cinco minutos con la mirada fija en el trasero de su chica que, como bien sabía Theo, estaba apenas cubierto por una pequeñísima tanguita que él anhelaba romper sobre su escritorio. Pero no, ahí estaba rumiando su rabia contra el mundo en general y la inocencia de su novia en particular. Todo lo que podía hacer era trabajar con la puerta abierta en caso de que al nieto del explorador se le ocurriera hacer algo indebido.

— ¿Por qué estás tan enfadado, Theo? —Le preguntó Luna, agachándose sobre el escritorio del castaño para ver qué estaba haciendo, dándole una buena vista de sus pechos al chico. El castaño se sorprendió que, a pesar de todo el enojo que poseía, aún guardara espacio para desear a su novia de manera súbita.

— Desearía que mi novia se comportara un poco más recatada enfrente de sus pretendientes —respondió el hombre sinceramente mientras hacía una floritura con su varita para cerrar la puerta de su oficina, impidiendo así que cualquiera que pasara por fuera de ésta viera la pieza de lencería que Luna llevaba ese día.

— Creí que ya habíamos hablado de eso, Theo —le reclamó la rubia mientras daba la vuelta al escritorio de Theo para ir a sentarse sobre las piernas de él—. Pensé que estarías más feliz porque te hice caso y me puse la tanga que deseabas que me pusiera —le susurró al oído para luego morder levemente su lóbulo al tiempo que apretaba sus pechos contra el torso del hombre. Theo ahogó un gemido y se maldijo por lo bajo por estar en esa etapa posterior al noviazgo en donde lo único que deseaba era estar metido entre las piernas de Luna.

— Estaría más feliz si por culpa de ese vestidito y la actitud que estás teniendo intentando atrapar quizá qué nueva creatura, Scamander no estuviera tan pendiente de poder avistar algo que sólo a mí me incumbe. —Como respuesta obtuvo una risita de parte de Luna y un beso sobre su nariz.

— Me gusta esa parte celosa tuya —comentó mientras se acomodaba para sentarse a horcajadas sobre Theo y balanceaba un poco sus caderas sobre las de él—, me pregunto si Malfoy se pondrá igual cuando vea la cantidad de regalos que le envían a Hermione por su cumpleaños.

— Más bien me pregunto si se irá a poner celoso cuando vea que le llegó un regalo de mi parte a la chica —respondió Theo, agradeciendo el cambio de tema. Los temas amorosos de sus amigos últimamente era una de las pocas cosas que lo distraían lo suficiente de los dos sentimientos que estaban predominando en él (el deseo y la furia) y lo retornaban un poco a su equilibrio interno.

— Pero si todos los años le envías un regalo.

— Pero este será el primer año en que Draco se enterará de eso… y le importará —ambos sonrieron, mientras que las manos de Theo se iban a perder debajo del vestido de Luna y acariciaban la parte interna de sus muslos.

— ¿Al final le dijiste a Blaise para quién era el libro? —Preguntó la chica antes de comenzar a succionar el cuello de su interlocutor.

— Sí, le dije que era un regalo para Hermione y que si no le lo había dicho era porque sabía que aún ninguno de ellos se creía que ambos éramos amigos desde años atrás y que no quería conocer sus impresiones… al menos eso bastó para que dejara de preguntar por qué pretendía regalarte un libro.

— ¿Y la distracción con la relación entre Draco y Hermione funcionó?

— A la perfección, la próxima vez que nos reunamos Draco será bombardeado de preguntas por parte de Blaise.

— Eres malo, Theo —señaló la chica mientras soltaba un suspiro. Theo ya había llegado a su centro y estaba acariciándolo con el pulgar, sopesando si sólo mover la tanguita de su lugar o romperla como era su fantasía.

— Malo voy a ser ahora, Luna —y sin ningún preámbulo más alzó su varita y lanzó unos cuantos hechizos alrededor de la oficina para que nadie ingresara ni los oyera, para luego acostar a Luna sobre su escritorio y penetrarla con uno de sus dedos.

Scamander odiaba a Theo, lo odiaba porque aunque llevaba menor tiempo que él en _El Quisquilloso_ había escalado mucho más alto; lo odiaba porque a pesar de que él se llevaba bien con el señor Lovegood, Theo se llevaba la mayoría de sus bromas; lo odiaba porque aún con todos los esfuerzos que él había hecho y todos los viajes a solas que tenía con Luna, era él quien se la estaba ahora follando en su oficina.

Y Theo adoraba saber que al menos esa era la única forma de castigo que Luna le tenía permitida: encerrarse en la oficina para follarla hasta el cansancio, dejando al explorador mordiendo sus mejillas de la frustración.

… … … … … … … … … …

Sabía que la había cagado hasta el fondo, lo supo apenas ella huyó de su presencia y lo supo antes de ver el rostro de burla del Barón Sanguinario cuando se dio la vuelta para ir rumbo a su aula. Sabía también que no debía de haberse quedado hasta tarde pensando en cómo le entregaría su regalo de cumpleaños sin sonar horrendamente cursi así como sabía de antemano que debió de haberse levantado apenas pudo para ir al Gran Comedor, pero no.

"Me quedé dormido, le arruiné la mañana y de agregado no acudí a la celebración que los profesores le tenían preparada para la hora del desayuno" se dijo a sí mismo tal y como llevaba haciéndolo desde la primera clase de la mañana, mientras se paseaba por los puestos de sus alumnos vigilando que sus pociones estuvieran realizándose de buena manera… o de la manera más correcta posible sin terminar explotando algo. "Alguien debería castigarme por ser tan idiota" y como si un ente superior hubiese estado oyendo sus pensamientos, el caldero que estaba supervisando de uno de sus alumnos más talentosos hizo un ruido muy extraño y comenzó a salir un vapor de un verde fluorescente.

— ¡Cúbranse! —Alcanzó a gritar antes de que saliera una gran burbuja del caldero y explotara sobre las cabezas de todos los presentes.

"Ah… mierda" fue lo que pensó mientras apartaba unos mechones verde fluorescentes de su rostro y caminaba por el salón haciendo florituras con la varita intentando limpiar a sus alumnos.

— Profesor —lo llamó una de sus alumnas que estaba más cerca del caldero que ocasionó el accidente— ¿Este color… por qué no sale de nuestros cabellos?

— Si alguna vez desea hacer un tinte de cabello fuerte, señorita Halliwell, le sugiero que a lo que sea que se vaya a echar en el cabello le agregue un poco de aloe vera, tal y como acabamos de aprender gracias al descuido del señor Goscinny, no hay nada más fiable para obtener un color más fuerte y duradero.

— ¿Eso quiere decir que no se nos va a salir? —Preguntó un chico con un tono algo atemorizado.

— Podría hacerlo desaparecer, pero creo que será un buen recordatorio para todos para que sean más conscientes de cómo están preparando una poción. Tómenlo como un castigo para todos…

— ¿Incluyéndolo? —Bromeó uno de los chicos.

— Incluyéndome —suspiró el hombre con resignación— ni siquiera yo me di cuenta de lo que su compañero estaba haciendo hasta que apareció la burbuja. —Los chicos en su conjunto comenzaron a reír—, al menos es un color un poco más unisex que si hubiese sido rosa, ¿no? —Hubo un asentimiento masculino que demostraba alegría por ese hecho—. Hablaré con los profesores para que no los regañen por tener el cabello de otro color.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo estaremos así?

— Ya veremos, ya veremos —contestó el ex rubio de manera enigmática para luego acercarse al pizarrón—. Bueno, chicos, creo que eso fue todo por hoy. Olviden la poción que estábamos haciendo y ayúdenme a limpiar el desastre.

… … … … … … … … … …

A pesar de todo el enojo que sentía, no pudo evitar unirse a las carcajadas que se dejaron oír en el Gran Comedor cuando vio ingresar a los Gryffindors y Ravenclaws de tercero con su cabello total o parcialmente teñidos de un llamativo color. De reojo observó a la Profesora McGonagall, esperando que comenzara a decir algo para buscar a aquel que les hizo esa broma (probablemente un grupo de graciosos Slytherins) pero no pudo más que sorprenderse al verla riendo igual que ella.

— ¿Me perdí de algo? —Preguntó Hermione con sorpresa.

— Digamos que es una mezcla entre un desafortunado accidente y un leve castigo para todo el grupo —respondió la anciana.

— ¿Y en qué clase ocurrió semejante cosa? —Inquirió la castaña mientras veía como los recién llegados comentaban a sus compañeros de casa lo que había ocurrido gesticulando exageradamente. Por lo que pudo observar algo había explotado durante su clase.

— Creo que el que viene ingresando puede responder a tu pregunta —fue la respuesta de la mujer y Hermione desvió su mirada hacia la entrada del Gran Comedor.

Era cierto, durante la mañana había estado realmente irritable por culpa de las desconsideraciones del rubio hacia ella puesto que lo único que había hecho había sido arruinarle el inicio de su cumpleaños con su indiferencia y los comentarios sobre Ron; pero verlo ahí, con un llamativo cabello color verde fluorescente sólo hizo que su enojo mutara en unas ansias irrefrenables de molestarlo. Se unió a las risas de los que compartían con ella la mesa.

— ¡Draco! —Exclamó la profesora Sinistra una vez que el hombre estuvo cerca de la mesa de los profesores, mientras que se ponía de pie para acercarse a él— ¿Qué fue lo que le ocurrió a tu cabello?

— Sólo un accidente con pociones, profesora —respondió el hombre intentando zafarse de la mano de la mujer que se había ido a enterrar en su cabello—, nada que no se pueda arreglar fácilmente.

— ¿Entonces por qué no lo has hecho aún? —Preguntó la profesora de Aritmancia.

— Porque mis alumnos y yo llegamos a un trato —respondió esquivando hábilmente la mano de Vector para acercarse hacia su puesto en la mesa, al lado de Hermione.

— Lindo color, hace resaltar tus ojos —comentó Hermione a modo de broma, pero sin dejar que su tono de voz lo evidenciara.

— ¿Ahora sí me hablas? —Preguntó el hombre con un poco de enfado—, pues deberías haber utilizado esa boca tuya para protegerme de esas dos —le susurró por lo bajo— odio que se tomen tantas confianzas conmigo…

— Pues no te veías tan incómodo mientras te acariciaban la nuca —respondió la chica ácidamente, pensando en si era bueno o no continuar a su lado antes de que la conversación tomara un giro más desagradable.

— Aún no me has respondido el por qué ahora sí me hablas.

— Sólo tuve ganas de molestarte por tu cabello, digamos… un arrebato de humor que no supiste apreciar.

— Lo apreciaría mejor si no me hubieses tenido toda la mañana preguntándome una y otra vez qué diablos hice mal para que ni siquiera me dejaras saludarte como correspondía esta mañana.

— Si hubieses llegado de mejor forma para saludarme por la mañana no habría reaccionado como lo hice, Malfoy.

— ¡Pues disculpa si me disgusta que me saludes de manera tan fría cuando estoy bromeando contigo!

— ¡Pues disculpa si no tengo ganas de bromear contigo cuando te estuve esperando todo el desayuno para poder comer un trozo de mi pastel de cumpleaños contigo! —Y dicho esto, la mujer se puso de pie y caminó rumbo a la salida. Rápidamente, Draco tomó algunas frutas para guardarlas en sus bolsillos y salió detrás de la chica.

"Adorable" fue lo que pensó al oír lo que la chica le había dicho y comenzó a correr por el pasillo en el que podía escuchar sus tacones resonar.

— Te atrapé —susurró contra su cabello cuando la alcanzó, rodeando la cintura de la chica con sus manos y haciendo que la espalda de ella chocara contra sus pectorales.

— ¿Qué quieres ahora? —Preguntó la mujer con un tono cansado y sin luchar porque el hombre la soltara.

— Disculparme —respondió Draco apoyando su frente sobre la coronilla de la chica, mientras hacía más suave la presión en su cintura, seguro de que la chica no se escaparía de sus brazos.

— No quiero tener que pasarme toda mi estancia aquí teniendo que disculparnos mutuamente, Draco —dijo la chica sinceramente y el hombre se sorprendió porque era la primera vez que ella decía su nombre sin el tono juguetón que habían comenzado a usar desde que ella lo salvara de la triada.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

— A que no sé qué estamos haciendo mal que a cada segundo todo lo que hacemos nos afecta de alguna forma…

— Te afectó que no llegara esta mañana y que no te deseara un feliz cumpleaños —afirmó el profesor de pociones suavemente mientras una de sus manos iba al encuentro de las de la mujer.

— Suena tonto e infantil…

— Pero es normal —murmuró él bajando su cabeza para depositar un beso detrás de la oreja de Hermione—. De veras lo lamento, me quedé dormido porque anoche me quedé hasta tarde preparando tu regalo y cuando no duermo bien estoy de mal humor por las mañanas… mi actitud no ayudó en nada con la furia que sentías contra mí, ¿verdad? —Por toda respuesta obtuvo un leve movimiento de cabeza de Hermione. Draco esbozó una sonrisa.

— ¿Y mi regalo? —Inquirió la mujer. Draco soltó una pequeña risa, comprendiendo que esa era la manera de Hermione de dejar de lado la pseudo disputa del día.

— Cuando te vi en la mañana ni siquiera lo llevaba, se me quedó sobre el escritorio — Hermione se dio la vuelta y lo miró con reproche, pero antes de que pudiera agregar alguna cosa, Draco agregó—, y me alegro, sino ahora sería un regalo teñido de verde fluorescente.

— ¿Qué pasó en tu clase? —Preguntó entre curiosa y divertida dejando que el hombre la guiara hacia una de las ventanas del pasillo que daba hacia Hogsmeade.

— Gracias a una buena distracción no me di cuenta de que mi alumno más aventajado deseaba transformarse en estilista —fue la respuesta que dio el hombre. Antes de que pudiera agregar algo más, el sonido de la torre del reloj llegó a sus oídos, anunciando que debían volver a sus labores pedagógicas.

Hermione le dio una última sonrisa antes de encaminarse rumbo a su aula, pero Draco la atajó antes de que pudiera dar un par de pasos y se acercó a su oído.

— Te espero en el invernadero dos a las 17.30 —le susurró luego de depositar un beso en su mejilla.

— De acuerdo —musitó la mujer cuando el rubio ya se había alejado lo suficiente y ella había sido capaz de volver del efecto que sus fríos y suaves labios habían causado en su piel.

— ¡Ajá! —Gritó de pronto una voz en su oído y un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Hermione— ¡Así que la profesora sabelotodo tiene una cita con el rubito!

— Peeves —lo llamó la castaña—, si haces una canción acerca de esto, ten por seguro que el Barón se enterará… y ya sabes que él y yo nos hemos transformado en cercanos —amenazó la mujer, pero el poltergeist le lanzó una mirada burlona y desapareció.

— Hablaré con él —fue todo lo que dijo una tétrica voz a su lado, haciendo que la chica sonriera: al menos tenía al fantasma más temido de Hogwarts de su parte… aunque eso significara que se comportaba con ella como un psicópata.

… … … … … … … … … …

Cuando iba por la décima vuelta alrededor del despacho haciendo grandes espavientos con sus manos y profiriendo mil y un insultos, la diversión con que lo miraba comenzó a disiparse para dar paso al mismo sentimiento que el hombre frente a él reflejaba: ira. Y que a Blaise Zabini le dominara la ira no era nada bueno.

Volvió a observar los documentos que estaban frente a él. Durante la mañana habían llegado los papeles por parte de la Aduana Mágica en donde se señalaba que los papeles que habían enviado para la entrada de mercancía que habían encargado a Egipto (una especie de kohl mágico que duraba más tiempo) para venderlo dentro de la línea de cosméticos que manejaba Pansy, no estaban en regla a pesar de que ellos habían revisado una y otra vez los papeles antes de entregarlos para ver que cumplieran con todos los requisitos.

— ¡Son unos cerdos aprovechados! —Bramaba Gregory que seguía paseándose por la oficina de gerencia.

"Sí, claro que lo son" le dio la razón el moreno asintiendo con la cabeza pero sin proferir ninguna palabra. Revolvió un poco más entre los papeles que tenía sobre su escritorio y se encontró con otras tres notificaciones que señalaban lo mismo con distintos artículos que ellos intentaban importar y comercializar dentro del país.

— ¡Es tal y como dijo Draco que ocurriría! —Volvió a gritar Greg para después dejarse caer sobre el sillón de cuero negro que había en la oficina, empuñando en su mano el vaso de whisky de fuego que se había servido luego de leer por segunda vez las notificaciones.

"Claro que es tal y como Draco dijo que sería… todos sabíamos que una vez que uniéramos nuestras empresas esto ocurriría. El Ministerio está deseoso por obtener más dinero de nuestras cuentas…"

— ¡Qué acaso no les bastó con hacerse de la mitad de nuestras fortunas para hacer lo que quisieran! —Continuaba alegando el corpulento hombre, soltando el vaso sobre la mesa de centro. El cristal, al chocar con la mesa hizo un ruido sordo que sacó a Blaise de sus reflexiones.

— Tendremos que decírselo a Draco —comentó resignado, pero con voz firme.

— ¿Acaso crees que esto puede tener arreglo? —Contra preguntó Goyle con un dejo de ironía en su voz.

— Es obvio que no, pero no podemos seguir dejando pasar atropellos como estos, Greg.

— El punto es, Blaise, que todos sabemos perfectamente cómo son las políticas del Ministerio de Magia hacia los hijos de mortífagos —Blaise asintió con la cabeza mientras su mirada se ensombrecía un poco—. Sabes los problemas que tuvo Pansy para instalar la clínica, conoces de primera mano los problemas que nosotros tuvimos para instalar nuestros almacenes… es obvio que mientras puedan van a seguir jodiéndonos la existencia.

— Me asombra y me perturba en la misma medida tu arrolladora lógica, amigo —comentó Blaise, intentando bromear un poco para liberar un poco de la frustración que sentía—, pero insisto que es mejor que se lo digamos a Draco…

— Al final sabemos cuál será la solución: si soltamos un poco más de dinero para obtener las licencias correspondientes los de la Aduana no volverán a molestarnos, siempre es así.

— Pero no estoy dispuesto a continuar con esto… me estoy cansando de los abusos hacia nosotros… son demasiados años aguantando.

Greg asintió con un movimiento de cabeza para luego ponerse de pie y buscar un trozo de pergamino y una pluma. Escribió una nota rápida que luego le tendió a Blaise para que la leyera.

— Con eso será suficiente, dile a Milly que la envíe. —Comentó el moreno al tiempo que volvía a tomar una pluma y comenzaba a sacar cuentas para saber cuánto dinero deberían desembolsar esta vez para sacarse a los buitres de la Aduana de encima.

Goyle no dijo nada más y salió rumbo a hablar con su secretaria para darle instrucciones de enviar esa misiva al tercer accionista de _Kraken Corp._

… … … … … … … … … …

Dejó cuidadosamente el folio de pergaminos que el rubio le había entregado sin saber qué decir, pero con un sinfín de emociones removiéndose en su interior. La alegría, el cariño, el perdón, la tristeza, la amistad. Todo se removía en su interior y todos eran sentimientos que habían sido despertados a la vez por esas sinceras palabras que había leído escritas en la primera página:

_«Me siento como un epítome de aquellos que deseamos dejar atrás las enseñanzas de cuna, de esos que hemos madurado y sabemos a ciencia cierta que los ideales que ostentan nuestros ancestros no son más que patrañas. Este es sólo un primer paso, algo pequeño que no sólo busca el dejar en claro mis convicciones, sino que también abrir los ojos y la mente de todos aquellos que puedan albergar algún tipo de idea errónea._

_Sin embargo, también es una de mis formas de redimirme, es mi más sincero arrepentimiento frente a los nacidos de muggles en general y a H. G. en particular. Gracias por todo, por ser mi antagonista y mi salvadora, pero gracias también por ser mi compañera en estos tiempos._

_Esta va por ti y por nuestros alumnos. Por un futuro mejor para ellos y porque nunca más ningún niño ni adolescente deba vivir lo que nosotros._

_D. M.»_

Dejó una caricia por sobre esa primera página para luego cerrar el folio y dejar que su mirada volviera a pasar sobre el título que ahí se presentaba: «Registro de hijos de muggles: desmintiendo investigaciones en la Postguerra». Sonrió, Draco había cumplido con lo que ella le había pedido y con muchísima más anticipación de lo que ella misma había pensado… y no sólo era eso: se lo había dado por su cumpleaños… e incluso se lo había dedicado.

Esbozó una sonrisa y recordó lo estúpida y frustrada que se había sentido luego de percatarse de que Draco sólo la había llevado hacia el Invernadero 2 para que le ayudara a recoger algunos ingredientes que necesitaba para sus pociones. Había proferido mil y un insultos contra el rubio en su mente mientras sacaba algunas bayas y cosechaba algunas hierbas; se había regañado otras tantas veces por las ilusiones que se había hecho de qué sería lo que ella y Malfoy harían en ése lugar ("Diablos, Hermione, ¿qué mierda estabas pensando?" se decía mentalmente no porque no quisiera reconocerlo, sino porque ella misma no era capaz de develar esa confusión que sentía cuando estaba con él); y de paso también había mordido sus mejillas para no demostrar la rabia que sentía contra el hombre que parecía haber olvidado nuevamente que ése día era el cumpleaños de la mujer.

— Acompáñame a dejar los ingredientes, Granger —le había dicho quedamente cuando habían terminado de cosechar las plantas necesarias y la castaña había sido incapaz de negarse a seguirlo.

Había caminado detrás de él durante todo el camino rumbo a las mazmorras, tarareando una sosa canción en su cabeza para evitar que sus pensamientos volvieran a hacer que se formara ilusiones, pero cuando vio la sonrisa que Draco le envió al abrir la puerta de su despacho, no pudo evitar que el sonrojo cubriera sus mejillas y la expectación se apoderase de ella. De ahí a que se viera enfrentada al folio de pergaminos sólo hubo un paso: lo leyó con avidez sin percatarse de las primeras páginas, pero cuando terminó de hacerlo volvió sobre el inicio y sus ojos fueron a dar con esa sentida dedicatoria.

Se giró con los ojos brillantes de lágrimas para mirar al hombre que la había estado observando detenidamente durante toda su lectura, esperando alguna reacción por parte de ella. Se percató de que estaba sentado apretando fuertemente un vaso con algún licor que no pudo identificar y que le devolvía una tímida mirada, esperando que ella dijera las primeras palabras.

— ¿Cómo…? —Comenzó a preguntar Hermione, pero movió la cabeza negativamente, como corrigiendo lo que iba a decir— No, es obvio que por eso te quedaste dormido esta mañana y no apareciste… es obvio que por eso ayer sólo te vi a la hora del desayuno —continúo hablando ella—. Por Merlín, Draco, la investigación es maravillosa, el análisis que hiciste es intachable y demoledor contra esa supuesta investigación del Departamento de Misterios pero… sobre todo los argumentos que utilizas son capaces de convencer a cualquiera. —Draco esbozó una sonrisa de agradecimiento, mientras que un leve rubor cubría sus mejillas por obtener esos halagos de boca de la mujer. Lentamente dejó el vaso a un lado y se puso de pie hasta quedar a pocos pasos de su colega.

— Gracias —musitó sin perder el contacto visual con la chica y Hermione pudo ver en los ojos del hombre que aún esperaba otra cosa. El rostro de la mujer presentó una sonrisa aún más amplia que a Draco le recordó el día en que lo liberaron de Azkaban.

— No me des las gracias por decir la verdad —respondió la mujer en un susurró para luego terminar de acortar la distancia que había entre ellos y enlazar sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Draco, haciendo que este tuviera que agacharse un poco para alcanzarla—. Gracias a ti por este regalo de cumpleaños —dijo a su oído apretando aún más el agarre para luego esconder su rostro en el pecho del chico dejando que el aroma a _paraíso_ de Malfoy embotara sus sentidos.

Decir que no era esa la reacción que estaba buscando al hacer lo que hizo habría sido mentirse a sí mismo. Como buen ex miembro de Slytherin, ambicionaba cosas y (por muy ridículo que pudiera sonar) desde hacía bastante tiempo que su cuerpo anhelaba tener el de la chica contra el suyo en un abrazo apretado en una situación como esa. Sin embargo, cuando la sintió cerca, con esa sonrisa enorme que le recordaba el día en que supo que debía iniciar con su vida nuevamente, todo el afán lascivo que pudo tener en un inicio se difuminó.

Era extraño… demasiado quizá. No era que no hubiese recibido abrazos en su vida, no era un misterio para ninguno de sus amigos que a Pansy le encantaba colgarse de su cuello, lo mismo que Astoria y su madre, pero el abrazo con Hermione tenía algo extra: la sensación de abrazar al ex enemigo, la de soltar las armas y dejarse envolver por las ansias de tranquilidad, algo parecido a dejarte dormir al lado de las fuerzas enemigas sólo porque hay una tregua que saben se cumplirá.

"Como el día de la sentencia" volvió a decirse en su mente y es que, efectivamente, era la misma sensación, el mismo ambiente de saber que gracias a ella podría volver a empezar, que la guerra (verbal o física) no era más que un recuerdo lejano. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta: por fin lo que tanto anhelaba desde que había ingresado a Hogwarts había tomado forma y una vez más era gracias a la castaña que tenía apretada contra su cuerpo. Sin siquiera darse cuenta soltó un suspiro en el que escaparon los últimos vestigios de la presión paternal que aún sentía sobre sus hombros.

Mientras que ella no se quedó ajena a la atmósfera que los rodeaba. Algo de extraño había ahí. Muchos eran los hombres a los que había abrazado en su vida (su abuelo, su padre, Harry, Neville, Ron, Viktor…) y todos habían sido verdaderos merecedores de que ella enlazara sus manos alrededor de sus cuerpos y, si bien todos ellos tenían un lugar en su corazón, sentía que el afecto que intentaba transmitirle a Draco iba más allá del simple agradecimiento y alegría.

No pudo evitar que un sinfín de imágenes de las últimas semanas, esas en que sólo él había sido su acompañante, el camarada dispuesto a mantenerla bien, acudieran a su mente… supo entonces que un infinito afecto la había unido con el rubio y con una sonrisa se permitió comparar la época con el tiempo en que sólo eran Harry y ella acompañándose en la búsqueda de los Horrocruxes. Enterró aún más su cabeza en el pecho del hombre y se permitió disfrutar de las caricias que Draco había comenzado a dejar sobre sus cabellos sin que una palabra saliera de sus labios. No eran necesarias.

Simplemente, se dejaron envolver por el aura de intimidad del momento. No se cuestionaron nada, no se dijeron nada.

No supieron cuánto tiempo estuvieron reconfortándose en los brazos del otro, compartiendo secretos sin decirlos en voz alta, entregándose el corazón en un abrazo pero sin verbalizarlo. Si eso no era una muestra de la amistad más sincera ninguno de ellos sabía qué podría ser.

Lentamente fueron separándose, sin embargo, de inmediato buscaron otra manera de mantener el contacto: sus ojos no se separaron ni un instante, con la muda certeza de saber que habían compartido uno de esos momentos que cambian varias cosas, que te presentan un nuevo futuro y que sólo permiten seguir adelante con un nuevo compañero en el camino.

— Entonces —susurró Draco tan bajo que de no ser por la cercanía que mantenían, Hermione jamás lo habría escuchado— ¿me perdonas? —La castaña soltó sus manos de los hombros del rubio y las acercó hasta sus mejillas, sin siquiera percatarse de lo que hacía, el profesor de Pociones imitó su gesto.

— Por supuesto —respondió la chica en el mismo tono para quedar prontamente deslumbrada por la sonrisa que Draco le dedicó.

Malfoy soltó otro suspiro, esta vez de alivio por saber que su regalo había sido muy bien aceptado… y es que lo más importante no era ese documento, sino que el entregar sus sentimientos más sinceros, libres de esa lujuria naciente que sentía por ella, a pesar de que no hubiese estado consciente de ello hasta que la tuvo entre sus brazos de esa manera.

Se agachó un poco para dejar que su frente tocara la de la castaña, deleitándose por sentir el aliento de ella sobre su rostro: el aroma a fresas lo envolvió. Sin saber muy bien cómo se descubrió a sí mismo humedeciendo sus labios y la creciente necesidad de apoderarse de los labios de la castaña lo acechó, ocasionando una fuerte contradicción entre lo que sentía en un inicio (esas ansias de ser uno de sus amigos más queridos) contra ese deseo que ahora lo dominaba.

Movió sus manos desde las mejillas de Hermione hacia la cintura de la chica, dejando una suave caricia sobre los costados de ella. Percibió que una sonrisa diminuta había aparecido en el rostro de la mujer y que sus ojos se habían cerrado, como si buscara disfrutar de esa manera mejor las sensaciones.

Instintivamente el rostro de la profesora de Transformaciones se acomodó, listo para recibir los labios del rubio, al tiempo que se dejaba embargar por el nervosismo de lo que estaba por hacer, haciendo caso omiso a las neuronas que le quedaban libres del aroma del hombre y que gritaban en su mente que no cayera en eso tan pronto.

Tan sólo los golpes en la ventana del despacho de Draco fueron capaces de romper la atmósfera en la que ellos se habían visto inmersos. De pronto ambos abrieron los ojos y se separaron bruscamente, mientras que el rubor cubría sus rostros.

— Creo que debo… —balbuceó el rubio caminando en trompicones hacia la ventana para recibir a la lechuza que traía correspondencia, maldiciendo mentalmente a Goyle por enviarle cartas en tan mal momento.

— Sí… —respondió Hermione con voz trémula— yo… yo iré a escribir a Luna y adjuntarle una copia de tu investigación.

— ¿De veras quieres que aparezca publicada en _El Quisquilloso_? —Preguntó el hombre con una expresión de incredulidad plasmada en el rostro, al tiempo que hacía un intento por superar la frustración por el beso no concretado.

— Le debo la exclusiva a Luna… además… desde que Theo trabaja ahí ha adquirido mayor credibilidad —comentó un poco más repuesta por lo vivido momentos antes, mas el rubor presente en sus mejillas aún la delataba.

— ¡Claro! ¡Cómo olvidarlo! —Masculló al pensar en su amigo. A pesar de que no le había molestado la sorpresiva revelación del castaño por ser amigo de Hermione desde los tiempos de la escuela, no pudo evitar que le molestara la familiaridad con que la chica se había referido a él.

— ¿Cómo tengo que interpretar ese tono de voz? —Preguntó Hermione, divertida.

— Mejor ve a enviar esa carta —respondió el hombre aprontándose a abrir la misiva enviada por Greg—, pero que te quede claro que tú y yo tenemos una conversación pendiente acerca de la familiaridad a la que te refieres a mis amigos.

— ¿Preferirías que le pusiera algún apodo así como tú con Harry? —Preguntó la chica cuando estaba ya con un pie en el pasillo que daba hacia las mazmorras.

— Adiós, Hermione. Seguimos celebrando tu cumpleaños a la hora de la cena— fue la respuesta del hombre, mientras caminaba rápidamente hacia la puerta para empujar a la mujer hacia afuera y cerrar la puerta con una sonrisa.

Movió la cabeza en signo negativo mientras volvía hacia su escritorio en donde la lechuza de su amigo le esperaba aún, aguardando por algún bocadillo antes de regresar con su dueño, cuando volvió sus ojos hacia la puerta al percibir movimiento afuera. Un trozo de pergamino se colaba por la rendija de abajo, curioso se acercó y pudo reconocer la pulcra caligrafía de la mujer que acababa de echar de su despacho.

«Gracias otra vez, Draco, por TODO.

Te quiero

H. G.»

Por alguna razón que no alcanzaba a descubrir su corazón saltó de emoción.

* * *

><p><span>Notitas<span>:

Sí, soy yo. No, no estoy postrada en cama con tiempo eterno para ponerme a escribir, simplemente (y a pesar de mi pesado horario como profesora y de que me llegó una crisis vocacional por culpa de un curso bastante complicado) tuve algo de tiempo libre para dedicarlo exclusivamente a escribir. Sin embargo, este capítulo me parece sustancialmente más corto de los que acostumbro a escribir: una por otra xD

Siempre me causa emoción infinita el saber que a pesar de mi horrorosa inconstancia, esta historia mantiene fieles lectores. No tienen idea de lo agradecida que estoy por eso y es que, aunque en un inicio comencé a escribir esta historia por mero afán de entretenimiento de MI persona, con el tiempo también pasa a ser un compromiso con aquellos que se dan el tiempo de leer. Que sepan que cada uno de estos capítulos los escribo con el corazón y con la esperanza de alegrarles un poco el día, así como ustedes lo hacen conmigo al dejarme un review.

Espero volver a actualizar así de pronto, sino… recuerden que igual lo haré… tarde o temprano volveré xD

Besos.

Nyausi.


End file.
